Complicated
by Snowysmiles
Summary: CHAPTER 21 ! END ! Selalu ada kesempatan kedua jika Kibum mau berusaha membuka hatinya untuk Siwon. Tidak mudah tapi jika belum mencobanya, semuanya akan sia-sia. A SIBUM story / GS / SMUT SCENE AND... kk
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Tiffany Hwang**

**Other SJ members as cameo ~**

"Dasar sialan" umpatnya dari balik pintu kamarnya

Seorang namja tampan dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya berjalan melalui koridor kampus yang riuh karena kedatangan top handsome boy, yak dia adalah seorang Choi Siwon, putra tunggal dari pemilik Hyundai Department Group yang menguasai pasar Korea dan Jepang.

"Oppa" seorang yeoja cantik muncul dari balik kerumunan

"Tiffany my chagiya…"

"Bogoshipo oppa" rengek Tiffany dan bergelayut manja di lengan kekar kekasihnya

"Kajja kita ke kantin"

Seluruh yeoja di kampus merasa gagal bersaing dengan Tiffany Hwang yang telah mendapatkan hati top handsome boy, Choi Siwon. Pasangan ini memang pantas menjadi sepasang kekasih karena sama-sama berasal dari keluarga kaya dan penampilan mereka yang sangat dikagumi seluruh mahasiswa kampusnya.

"Kibummie, kajja kita ke kantin" rengek sahabatnya

"Ishh, aku sibuk Hyukkie-ah"

"Kibummie…" ucap Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin kompak dan menunjukkan puppy eyes mereka

"Hmmh..selalu pasang muka cengo deh"

Kibum berjalan ke kantin dengan kaki agak diseret (baru sunat yahh bang #sandal melayang), ia merasa hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. Dan benar saja, baru memasuki kantin, matanya sudah disambut dengan kemesraan pasangan ideal kampusnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon dan Tiffany

"Kibum-ah, gabung denganku" teriak Tiffany pelan (sejak kapan orang teriak bisa pelan?)

"Andwae, cari meja lain" sahut Siwon ketus

"Aku juga tidak mau satu meja denganmu. Cihh… kajja" Kibum langsung memilih duduk di meja yang agak jauh dari meja Siwon dan Tiffany

Yah, sudah lama kalau Siwon dan Kibum tidak bisa akur padahal kedua orangtua mereka berteman sangat dekat. Sifat Siwon dan Kibum sangat bertolak belakang dan menyebabkan mereka saling membenci sejak kecil (ceritanya ini musuh bebuyutan yahh #author kena lempar duit)

"Eomma, appa, jangan membunuhku dengan cara seperti ini" gumam Kibum pelan

Terdengar deru mobil memasuki halaman sebuah rumah mewah, Mercedes McLaren SLR terparkir di salah satu sisi halaman. dan keluarlah seorang Choi Siwon dari dalam mobil mewah itu. Untuk seorang penerus tahta Hyundai Department, wajar bagi seorang Choi Siwon jika berganti mobil mewah setiap harinya.

Direbahkan tubuh atletisnya di salah satu sofa, dipejamkan matanya sebentar untuk mengusir rasa lelahnya setelah seharian menemani yeojachingunya berbelanja (aku juga mau oppa! Mewek di pojokan toilet). Siwon merasa terganggu dengan suara bising yang berasal dari salah satu ruangan.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan masuk kamarku pabo" pekik seorang yeoja dari dalam kamar

"Kamu sedang apa?"

"Hanya memberikan batas kekuasaan wilayah di rumah ini" ucap Kibum sambil berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung di depan kamarnya

MWOO? SIWON dan KIBUM satu rumah? (yohaa readers, makasih yang udah teriak jamaah sampe author harus periksa telinga hihi..).

**Flashback ***

"Eomma, appa, kenapa harus menikah? Aku masih muda" ucap Kibum di sela tangisnya

"Kibummie, kaluarga Choi sudah banyak membantu keluarga kita" jelas Tuan Kim

"Tapi kenapa harus keluarga Choi !" teriak Kibum histeris dan membuat eommanya kaget

Sejak saat itu, Kibum harus menjalani perannya sebagai seorang istri dari Choi Siwon, musuh bebuyutannya. Setelah menikah (dipaksa sih sebenernya), kedua orangtua mereka membelikan rumah mewah untuk ditempati keduanya. Walaupun tinggal satu rumah, Kibum dan Siwon tidur di kamar masing-masing. Dan yang terpenting, pernikahan mereka tidak tersebar di kampus karena Siwon yang sudah memiliki Tiffany. Siwon tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuhh bahkan melirik seorang Kim Kibum yang dianggapnya sebagai yeoja terjelek di dunia (enak aja, Kibummie-ku cakep sedunia)

**Flashback End***

"YA! Kenapa harus seperti ini" teriak Siwon tidak terima karena melihat seluruh rumah yang ditandai dengan plester

"Kekuasaan" sahut Kibum pendek lalu melanjutkan aksi batas membatasi

Kibum sibuk memberi tanda kekuasaan di setiap benda di rumah mewah keduanya, ruang dapur yang merupakan tempat favoritnya. Artinya, Siwon tidak boleh memasuki ruang dapur yang merupakan wilayahnya, sedang ruang teve adalah wilayah Siwon jadi Kibum tidak boleh duduk di ruang teve. Untuk meja makan, Kibum cukup berbaik hati dengan membaginya menjadi dua wilayah agar Siwon bisa menyantap makanannya di tempat yang sesuai.

**Taman Kampus POV***

Kibum dan ketiga temannya sedang asyik bercanda di bawah pohon besar yang tumbuh rindang, lumayan untuk mengurangi cahaya matahari yang memancarkan sinar terangnya. Mata Kibum menangkap pemandangan yang membuat mood-nya hilang sejenak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon dan Tiffany yang melintas di depannya dengan bergandengan mesra, sesekali Siwon mengecup lembut pipi merah merona Tiffany.

"Kibummie, waeyo?" celetuk Wookie yang membuyarkan lamunannya

"Eh..Ehm,, Himdeuro"

"Himdeuro? Semalam kamu lembur mengerjakan tugas ?" sambung Minnie yang asik dengan cermin di genggamannya

"Aish, paboya. Kibummie cemburu dengan uri prince sepertinya" goda Hyukkie sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya ke arah Siwon dan Tiffany yang baru saja melintas (dikira Siwon ama Tiffany truk!)

"Kenapa menyebut namja sialan itu lagi sih" gerutu Kibum kepada temannya yang senang menggodanya

"Ne..Ne.. Kibummie sudah jarang berantem dengan Siwon beberapa bulan ini"

"Hampir setiap hari pasti kalian berdua berteriak, memaki, mengejek" imbuh Wookie

"Ohh, kalian ingin menemaniku setiap hari ke ruang dosen killer ?"

"ANIYOO" jawab ketiga sahabatnya kompak

Kibum berpisah dengan ketiga temannya yang akan pergi melihat pameran robot di pusat kota, dirinya memilih pulang ke rumah karena badannya sangat lelah setelah lembur tugas sampai pagi. Handphonenya berdering, KIbum menghela nafas panjang melihat is isms yang dikirim oleh suaminya.

"_Aku dan Tiffany sedang di rumah. Jangan pulang sebelum mendapat sms dariku. Arraseo!"_

Pikiran Kibum melayang jauh meninggalkan raganya yang masih mematung di halte bus.

**Ahh...putus di tengah jalan lagi ceritanya. Ayo review...**

**-TBC-  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Kibum berpisah dengan ketiga temannya yang akan pergi melihat pameran robot di pusat kota, dirinya memilih pulang ke rumah karena badannya sangat lelah setelah lembur tugas sampai pagi. Handphonenya berdering, KIbum menghela nafas panjang melihat is isms yang dikirim oleh suaminya.

"_Aku dan Tiffany sedang di rumah. Jangan pulang sebelum mendapat sms dariku. Arraseo!"_

Pikiran Kibum melayang jauh meninggalkan raganya yang masih mematung di halte bus.

**Kibum POV***

Aish, dasar Siwon bodoh. Jika mau bermesraan kenapa harus di rumah, lagipula rumah itu dibeli untuk digunakan berdua denganku. Tapi harusnya kan dia menghargaiku walupun hanya sedikit.

Ehh… Di rumah? Dengan Tiffany Hwang? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Pikiranku terus melayangkan pertanyaan buruk jika hanya ada dua orang yang sedang di mabuk cinta (ajaran Om Sule). Aiihh, kenapa aku harus memikirkan mereka sih. Apa urusanku! Toh, jika ada apa2 diantara mereka akan semakin mempercepat perceraianku dengan Choi Siwon.

Tapi aku harus kemana.. tidak mungkin aku pulang ke rumah keluargaku. Mereka bisa curiga dan datang kerumah dan mendapati namja sialan itu sedang asyik bermesraan dengan yeoja lain. Paboya kau Kim Kibum.

**Kibum POV END***

Kibum terus melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah karena pikirannya benar-benar kacau dengan kejadian apa yang akan terjadi antara Siwon dan Tiffany, apalagi saat ini sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Sesekali tangan mungilnya digosokkan ke lengannya karena udara malam ini cukup dingin, ditambah Kibum yang hanya memakai baju pendek sejak pulang dari kampus. Kibum memilih menghangatkan badannya dan mengunjungi kedai ramen yang berada dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Sluurrppttt…

Mulut mungil Kibum penuh dengan ramen panas yang berbinar menyantap ramen dan bisa menghilangkan hawa dingin yang tadi sempat dirasakannya. Kibum meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk ramen yang sudah habis disantapnya dalam waktu 10 menit. Senyum terlukis di bibir merahnya.

Mata Kibum terfokus pada benda yang ada di depan matanya. Sapu tangan terulur tepat di depan wajahnya. Kibum diam beberapa saat dan tersadar saat sapu tangan itu sedang menyapa bibir mungilnya, mengusap kuah ramen yang tercecer di sekitar bibirnya.

"Noona, setelah makan ramen jangan lupa membersihkan kuah yang tercecer di sekitar bibirmu" ucap namja dengan suara berat yang masih berdiri di samping meja Kibum

"Ah, goma…." belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan perkataannya, namja tadi sudah pergi meninggalkan Kibum. Kibum mendesah pelan melihat tingkah namja yang tidak dikenalnya tadi.

"Siapapun kamu, gomawo" gumam Kibum dan segera berjalan menuju kasir.

**Siwon POV***

Kemana anak itu. Sudah jam 10 malam belum sampai rumah, apa dia tidak tau mataku sudah sangat berat. Bagaimanapun juga orangtuanya memberikan kepercayaan padaku untuk menjaga anak kesayangannya yang kelewat manja itu. Jika terjadi apa2 dengan Kim Kibum pasti appa dan eomma akan memarahiku.

Paboya, Choi Siwon, bagaimana mungkin dirimu menjadi sebodoh ini. Pantas saja Kibum belum pulang, aku menyuruhnya pulang jika urusanku dengan Tiffany sudah selesai. Aku dan Tiffany? Tidak terjadi apa-apa, ayolah,, aku tau kalian para readers sudah berpikiran negatif tentangku. Hanya sekedar ciuman, lumatan, dan sedikit kissmark. Bukan hal yang aneh. (A : padahal mau dibikinin NC part loh oppa | SW : lu pikir gw bego. Lu mau bikin uke gw ngamuk yee  
>A : Tau aja deh oppa #nyengir kuda ).<p>

**Siwon POV END***

Siwon mengendarai mobil Aston Martin Vanquish yang baru dibelinya (dibeliin ama Tuan Choi tauk! ). Mobil 514 tenaga kuda (loh, pake tanaga si abang kuda donk- tunjuk2 Siwon oppa) dan memiliki kecepatan 328 km/jam ini menyusuri jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi. Mata elangnya terus menerawang kanan dan kiri jalan yang dilewatinya dengan harapan bisa menemukan Kibum yang mungkin saja sedang menunggu bus untuk pulang ke rumah mereka, tangannya meraih iPhone S4 yang ada di sakunya. Layar iPhonenya tertera nama Kim Kibum, tapi tidak ada jawaban hanya terdengar suara ttuutt…tttuuttt….

Ditatapnya halte bus di seberang jalan, ada seorang yeoja yang menundukkan kepalanya dan merapatkan kedua tangannya, Siwon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan halte bus tapi si yeoja tidak bergerak dari posisinya semula.

Siwon menatap iba Kibum yang meringkuk kedinginan karena sikap cerobohnya. Dengan sigap, ia melepas jaket tebalnya dan dikenakan pada Kibum yang terlihat pucat.

"Aih, kenapa lama sekali. Dasar bodoh,aku bisa mati kedinginan di sini"

"YA! Sudah beruntung aku mau mencarimu"

"Kamu kan bisa mengirim pesan, aku tidak harus menunggu sampai larut malam"

"Kamu ini…uhh… benar-benar menyebalkan" gertak Siwon

"Bodoh. … Choi Siwon bodoh" umpat Kibum

"Ya sudah, pulang saja " Siwon lalu masuk ke mobil mewahnya dan langsung memacu mobilnya menjauh dari Kibum yang masih berdiri mematung di halte bus

Yeoja manis itu menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali karena ia harus lebih lama menunggu bus yang datang, apalagi udara yang semakin dingin. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar jika jaket tebal Siwon menggantung(?) di bahunya. 10 menit berlalu, bus sudah berhenti di depan halte.

"Dasar bodoh, kamu menambah daftar kebencianku padamu" rutuk Kibum sebelum memasuki bus

Sementara itu Siwon sedari tadi terus mengoceh di dalm mobilnya karena tanggapan Kibum yang tidak seperti dalam bayangannya. Ia malah mendapatkan umpatan dari istri virtualnya. Kakinya menginjak rem mobilnya dan menimbulkan suara decitan yang berasal dari gesekan ban mobilnya dengan aspal jalan yang dingin, ia membanting stir mobilnya untuk kembali ke halte tempat Kibum menunggu.

Mata Siwon tidak menemukan sosok Kibum lagi di halte, hanya ada jaket tebal yang sempat ia berikan pada Kibum hanya sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya dari hawa dingin.

"Dimana gadis bodoh itu. Jaket ini kan mahal, limited edition. Seenaknya saja membuang jaketku" cerocos Siwon dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Mobil Aston Martin Vanquish milik Siwon sudah memasuki halaman rumahnya. Ia yakin sudah sampai di rumah terlebih dahulu karena lampu kamar Kibum yang mengarah ke halaman sudah menyala terang. Siwon berdecak kesal mengingat ulah yeoja yang dengan sengaja membuang jaket mahalnya.

Mata Siwon membulat penuh, pintu rumahnya terkunci dari dalam. Itu artinya Kibum dengan sengaja mengunci pintunya. Otot wajah namja tampan menegang seketika, tangannya dengan cepat meraih iPhone di saku celananya dan menekan nama Kibum.

Ttuuttt…ttuuutt…tttuuuttt….

Sudah ke-10 kalinya Siwon berusaha menghubungi Kibum agar membukakan pintu rumah sebelum dirinya mati kedinginan. Tangannya terus menggedor pintu namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah.

"Yahh…Kim Kibum. Aku tau kamu mendengarku. Cepat buka kan pintu rumah" teriak Siwon dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kibum membuka jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 dan melihat suami virtualnya sudah memasang wajah menyeramkan seolah siap menerkamnya. Kibum hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Siwon yang terlihat lucu saat marah seperti sekarang ini.

"Hey Choi Siwon, kamu harus merasakan dinginnya udara malam"

"Aish, ini rumah pemberian orangtuaku"

"Sebagian rumah ini juga milikku, karena kita sudah menikah secara hukum"

"Cepat buka kan pintunya, KIBUM" dengan penekanan pada nama yeoja yang merupakan istri sahnya.

"Hmm.. mianhae Choi Siwon. Aku lelah. Good night kkkk~~"

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup jendelanya, sayup-sayup masih terdengar umpatan dari Siwon. Ia memang sengaja balas dendam agar suaminya merasa bersalah dan merasakan dingin malam seperti yang sudah dialaminya saat berada di halte bus.

Keesokan harinya, Kibum bangun lebih awal karena sudah ada janji dengan teman-temannya. Ia membuka pintu rumah dan matanya langsung melihat ke arah mobil Siwon yang terparkir di salah satu sudut halaman. Dari balik kaca mobil, mata Kibum bisa menangkap dengan jelas Siwon yang masih terlelap tidur dengan tangan berlipat di dada.

"Annyeong Choi Siwon. WAKE UP…" teriaknya dari luar mobil tapi suaranya mampu membangunkan namja yang tertidur lelap.

"Yah, kenapa harus teriak"

"Kamu sudah bisa masuk ke dalam rumah"

"Arghh… kamu sudah membuat seluruh badanku nyeri"

"kkkkk~~ Salah sendiri kenapa tidak langsung masuk ke dalam rumah"

"Pintunya kamu kunci, mana mungkin aku bisa masuk hah"

"ckckck…kita sudah menikah selama 1 tahun tapi kamu tidak peka dengan keadaan rumah. Aku selalu meletakkan kunci cadangan di bawah pot bunga di depan pintu rumah" cerocos Kibum yang mampu membuat Siwon susah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ucapan Kibum benar-benar membuatnya sadar jika dia sudah hidup satu rumah dengan yeoja yang tidak dicintainya, dan ia masih tidak peka dengan keadaan rumahnya sendiri termasuk letak kunci cadangan.

"Aku lupa"

"Cihh, masih bisa kamu berkata seperti sudah, aku pergi dulu"

"YA! Kenapa kamu memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Siwon menatap Kibum dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan heran.

"Waeee?" sahut Kibum dengan nada tidak terima

"Kamu tidak kuliah?"

"kkkk~~ Choi Siwon kkkk~~~ ini hari minggu bodoh. Aku mau jogging dan pergi ke gereja bersama temanku. Jangan bilang kamu juga lupa"

"Aniyo, aku hanya bertanya saja. Aigoo..badanku lelah sekali" Siwon langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menarik kedua lengannya ke atas. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum mendengar tawa meledak dari istrinya.

Hayoo…buruan di review…

Semoga suka yahh, author dengan mantap menyatakan diri hanya akan membuat FF all about Kim Kibum. Pairing? Tergantung mood author sih hehe….#plakkk


	3. Chapter 3

**Taman Kota POV***

Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin sudah lari kecil di tempat sembari menunggu kedatangan sahabat mereka. Yah, hitung-hitung pemanasan kecil. Eunhyuk duduk dan meraih botol air minum yang tak jauh darinya. Ia langsung meraih smartphone dan jarinya sibuk memainkan layarnya. Sesekali senyum lebar menghiasi wajah mulusnya.

"Aigoo hyukkie… kenapa pagi-pagi sudah nonton yadong sih" teriak Ryeowook tepat di telinga Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie… Ini hari minggu. Kenapa kamu mengotori hari suci"

"Kalian ini, aku bosan menunggu Kibummie. Lebih baik melihat yadong, lagipula nanti aku akan membuat pengakuan dosa kok"

"Kemari kan smartphonemu, harus dijauhkan" tangan Sungmin dengan gesit mengambil paksa smartphone yang berada di tangan Eunhyuk

"Wookie, smartphoneku huweeee…"

Pletakkk…

Botol minum yang ada di tangan Ryeowook sudah berpindah di kepala Eunhyuk karena kesal melihat sikap sahabatnya yang mulai childish. Sementara Eunhyuk sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang mulai berubah bentuk karena botol yang digunakan memukulnya masih berisi penuh dengan air.

"Annyeonghaseyo, mianhae membuat kalian menunggu. Hosh..hosh..hosh…"

"Kibummie..kamu berlari yah?"

"Ne, Minnie-ah. Aku terlambat 10 menit kan, hoshh.."

"Gwenchana, kajja kita mulai jogging. Aku punya banyak cerita untuk kalian dengarkan"

"Wookie-ah…jangan bilang kamu mau cerita tantang namjachingumu" desis Eunhyuk pelan

"Bingo Hyukkie-ah"

"Tuhan, ampuni dosaku"

Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kibum tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabat mereka yang seperti orang kesusahan. Keempatnya langsung berlari kecil dan sesekali tawa renyah meluncur dari mulut mereka. Usai jogging, mereka sepakat mampir ke rumah Eunhyuk yang tidak jauh dari taman kota. Lagipula mereka sudah sering menginap di rumah Eunhyuk kerena kedua orangtua Eunhyuk sering dinas di luar kota, sehingga sahabatnya sering diminta untuk menemaninya di rumah jika sedang sepakat untuk pergi ke gereja bersama, hal ini sudah rutin dilakukan karena mereka sudah melakukannya sejak awal masuk SMA yang sama.

**Siwon POV***

Ah, aku terlihat sangat bodoh di depan yeoja menyebalkan itu. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang jelek itu menertawakanku. Bodoh sekali kau, Choi Siwon.

Aku melirik iPhoneku yang berbunyi nyaring di atas meja riasku. Nama Tiffany my Princess menghiasi layar iPhone, aku sengaja menyisipkan foto Tiffany yang sedang tersenyum ceria. Ah, aku benar-benar namja yang beruntung memiliki yeojachingu secantik dia.

"Yoboseo my Princess"

"Ah, yoboseo my Prince" sahut suara indah dari seberang telepon. Suara yang sangat merdu mengalun di telingaku hingga sanggup menyejukkan hatiku. Berbeda dengan suara Kibum yang membuat telingaku sakit setiap mendengar suaranya, suara nenek sihir. Heh, kenapa aku malah mengingat nama yeoja menyebalkan itu. Damn!

"Siwonnie chagi"

"Ne, my Princess"

"Hari ini kita pergi ke gereja di dekat rumahmu"

"Waeyo,kenapa tidak di gereja biasa chagi?"

"Aku bosan chagi, tidak ada yang menarik"

"Maksudmu? Kamu mulai genit eoh?" aku sengaja membuat nada suaraku terlihat sedang cemburu.

"Aniya, banyak adjumma yang menggosip di gereja. Aku ingin tenang saat beribadah"

"Arraseo. Aku segera ke rumahmu chagi. Sarangheyo"

"Sarangheyo chagi-ah"

Huh..aku harus segera ke rumah yeojachinguku sebelum misa di mulai. Aku paling benci datang terlambat ke gereja. Aku membuka pintu lemari, ada banyak pilihan baju, kemeja, jeans, kacamata, jaket, sweater yang berjejer rapi. Aku memilih mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan celana berwarna biru gelap. Aku menatap diriku di cermin, perfect. Tanganku membuka laci mejaku, aku memilih salah satu jam tangan rolex dan segera menghiasi tangan kiriku. Tak lupa aku menyemprotkan parfum favoritku.

**Siwon POV END***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gereja POV***

Kibum dan sahabatnya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu gereja. Mata mereka sedang sibuk memilih deretan kursi yang cukup untuk mereka berempat, karena hampir semua deretan sudah penuh.

"Kajja, di sana masih tersisa 4 kursi. Cukup untuk kita" pekik Sungmin senang dan segera berlari ke arah kursi yang , Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk sudah mengisi kursi kosong.

"Ah, mianhae. Kursi ini sudah ada yang menempati. Isriku sedang pergi ke toilet" ucap pria di samping Sungmin sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang ternyata sudah ada tas yang menghiasinya.

Ketiga yeoja itu langsung melirik Kibum bersamaan, dan mulai melirik deretan kursi lainyang kosong.

"Gwenchana, aku akan duduk di deretan depan"

"Tapi kita tidak pernah berpisah Kibummie" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada sedih

"Aish, aku kan hanya duduk terpisah 3 baris dari kalian"

"Kajja, kita cari tampat duduk lain" sahut Eunhyuk semangat

"Aniya, kalian di sini duduk di depan, kalian bisa melihatku kan"

"Kibummie" gumam Sungmin pelan

"Trio aegya... gwenchana. Ah, misa sudah hampir di mulai" Kibum langsung meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang memasang wajah sedih. Yah, mereka memang tidak pernah terpisah saat beribadah di gereja. Kibum segera menempati kursi kosong dan duduk dengan tenang mendengarkan khotbah dari pendeta.

Kibum merasakan smartphonenya bergetar lama, ia sudah men-silent nada smartphonenya saat sedang beribadah karena akan mengganggu kegiatan ibadahnya. Ada 3 pesan masuk.

**From : Nae Jewels Eunhyuk**

Kibummie, gwenchana? Bogoshipo

**From : Nae Aegyo Minimie**

Kibummie, mianhae. Bogoshipo

**From : Nae Baby Ryeowook**

Kibummie, aku akan mentraktir ice cream setelah ini. Mianhae

Bogoshipo

Kibum tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Kadang tingkah mereka seperti anak kecil, tapi sikap mereka yang pure membuatnya nyaman memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Kibum segera menoleh ke deretan bangku ketiga sahabatnya dan mendapati mereka sedang menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Walaupun jaraknya tidak dekat, Kibum bisa melihat dengan jelas mata sahabatnya yang sudah siap mengeluarkan bulir airmata.

"Urojima" gumam Kibum dan memberikan kontak mata dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

Ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Kibum membalasnya dengan senyum ceria agar sahabatnya berhenti mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Pendeta sudah mulai ceramahnya yang berlangsung selama 20 menit, pembahasannya masih sama, menghargai sesama. Kibum dan jemaat gereja lain berdiri dari duduknya, dan bersiap menyanyikan lagu pujian.

"Annyeonghaseyo, noona. Bisa kah membagi buku lagu yang kamu pegang? Aku tidak membawanya" ucap pria yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya

"Oh, ne. Silahkan" ucap Kibum dengan senyum mengembang karena ia bisa membantu sesama

Kibum mengangkat buku yang dipegangnya berada di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan namja tadi. Namja yang memiliki mata lebar dan tajam (hayooo…tebak siapa! Udah disebut loh cirinya. Ini Cuma nebak yah hehe…)

Sementara Siwon dan Tiffany yang datang agak terlambat harus rela duduk di bangku agak belakang, padahal Siwon paling senang duduk di deretan bangku depan agar bisa fokus dalam mendengarkan khotbah maupun berdoa. Tiffany mengusap lengan namjachingunya, dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di salah satu deretan kursi kosong untuk keduanya.

Keduanya fokus mendengarkan khotbah walaupun terdengar samar tapi tidak menghalangi keduanya untuk serius menghayati setiap khotbah. Mata namja tampan tersebut menangkap pemandangan yang menarik matanya, Kibum sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja berbadan tegap yang duduk di sampingnya (tuh, author udah berbaik hati ngasih bocoran lagi).

"Damn" desis Siwon pelan

"Omo, chagiya. Kenapa kamu mengumpat di dalam gereja" tegur Tiffany

"Ah, aniya. Aku tidak mengumpat. Mungkin ada orang lain yang mengumpat" elaknya

"Hmm, mianhae. Sebaiknya orang itu segera meminta ampun karena mengotori tempat suci ini"

"Tuhan, maafkan aku. Entah mengapa aku bisa mengucapkan kata kotor itu. Jaga hati, pikiran, dan ucapanku" batin Siwon dalam hati.

**Kibum POV***

Aku dikagetkan dengan kedatangan seorang namja yang sudah duduk di sampingku, aku sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya. ah, mungkin aku terlalu serius mengikuti khotbah pendeta. Dan dengan senang hati aku membagi buku lagu yang sedang aku pegang. Mata namja di sampingku sangat indah, mata yang memancarkan ketenangan.

Ah, aku harus berdoa. Aku sangat ingin membagi keluh kesahku dengan Tuhan.

"Tuhan, jaga appa dan eomma, berikan panjang umur untuk kedua orangtuaku. Semoga aku bisa membahagiakan mereka. Maaf kan aku yang membohongi mereka dengan pernikahanku yang tanpa di dasari cinta. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan mereka, sebagai anak aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melihat senyum mereka. Jaga aku, kedua orangtuaku, dan sahabatku. Amin"

**Kibum POV END***

Kibum keluar dari gereja untuk menemui sahabatnya yang sudah menunggunya, ia agak lama berada di dalam gereja karena melakukan pengakuan dosa. Tidak perlu dibahas tentang apa yang diungkapkan Kibum, ini masalah pribadinya. Hanya Tuhan dan Kim Kibum yang tau, author juga tidak tau karena sudah kena deathglare Kibum saat akan menguping pengakuan dosanya. hehe….;))

.

.

.

**Kedai Ice Cream POV***

Keempat yeoja cantik sudah duduk manis di salah satu meja dan menikmati ice cream mereka masing-masing yang ditraktir oleh Ryeowook. Niat awalnya memang Ryeowook ingin mentraktir Kibum tapi kedua sahabatnya yang memiliki rayuan maut membuatnya terpaksa mentraktirnya juga.

"Kibummie, mianhae. Aku merasa sedih saat kita duduk terpisah di gereja"

"Gwenchana Wookie, jangan sedih"

"Tapi namja di sampingmu siapa?"

"Iya, tampan. Tidak kalah dengan Choi Siwon sepertinya" celetuk Eunhyuk yang asyik melahap ice cream strawberry miliknya (nah, ada tambahan clue lagi kan dari author. Kurang baik apalagi sih… Readers : kurang banyak clue, kasih tau namanya kek | A : sama aja author buka kartu. Ga seru hihi..)

"Yang jelas namja di sampingku lebih tampan dari Siwon. Titik"

"Jinjja? Ah, sayang aku tidak melihat langsung" gumam Ryeowook

"Wookie-ah,bagaimana dengan namjachingumu yang aneh itu hah?"

"Aku hanya cuci mata"

Bwara Mr Simple Simple….

Dering smartphone Ryeowook memecah suasana pembicaraan keempat sahabat itu. Ryeowook segera meraih smartphonenya yang berada dalam tas dan menatap layar dengan wajah kaget bercampur takut.

"Yesung oppa" desis Ryeowook kepada ketiga sahabatnya yang langsung disambut tawa keras.

Ketiganya bisa mendengar saat Ryeowook yang sedang beradu argumen dengan namjachingunya. Ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan jika membahas mengenai insting seorang Kim Jongwoon. Namja itu memang terkenal aneh dan memiliki sifat yang luar biasa berbeda dari namja normal lainnya, tapi jika ditanya tentang ketulusan cintanya pada Kim Ryeowook tidak ada yang meragukannya.

"Wae Wookie-ah?"

"Yesung oppa berpikir aku sedang selingkuh"

"kkkk~~ harusnya kamu senang. Insting Yesung oppa benar-benar kuat padamu" celetuk Kibum

"Ne, padahal Wookie hanya bermain mata dengan namja di sebelah Kibummie tapi ia bisa merasakan yeojachingunya memiliki niat selingkuh kkk~~" goda Sungmin

"Aniyo, aku tidak selingkuh"

"Ne, tapi bermain mata alias genit" sahut Eunhyuk

.

.

.

**Rumah SiBum POV***

Siwon sudah berganti pakaiannya usai menemani yeojachingunya membeli kado untuk hadiah ulangtahun sepupunya yang tinggal di Amerika hingga larut malam. Tubuhnya terasa pegal karena posisi tidurnya semalam yang meringkuk di mobil mewahnya. Lehernya seakan mau copot. Ia menyandarkan lehernya di sofa empuk di depan ruang TV, tangan kekarnya menyusup ke belakang lehernya untuk memberikan sedikit pijatan.

Terdengar pintu rumah terbuka dan nampak istri virtualnya menenteng belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Mata keduanya saling bertemu dan Siwon. Kibum hanya cuek dan terus berjalan menuju dapur untuk menata belanja bulanan di lemari agar mudah dalam mencarinya. Diraihnya gelas di meja makan dan menuangkan air dingin untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

Kibum melempar tasnya ke ranjang dan segera menanggalkan pakaiannya satu per satu, diputar shower dan air hangan langsung mengucur membasahi tubuh lelahnya setelah seharian menemani sahabatnya untuk berbelanja tapi dirinya lebih memilih berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan di rumahnya.

Kibum mengeringkan rambutnya dan melihat smartphone yang tergeletak di ranjang putihnya bergetar, dilihatnya layar smartphone dan terpampang dengan jelas nama "Mal" yang artinya Kuda hehe….

"Hmm…wae?" jawab Kibum setelah mendengar namanya disebut

"Aku lelah"

"Na-do"

"Tapi badanku terasa remuk gara-gara kamu menyuruhku tidur dalam mobil"

"Salahmu tidak peka dengan keadaan rumahmu sendiri"

"Aish, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat"

"Na-do"

"Aku ada di depan kamarmu"

"Hmm…"

"Jangan hanya hmmm… Cepat buka pintu kamarmu"

"Hmmmm…"

"Cepat buka atau aku dobrak"

Kibum berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamarnya dan saat dibuka, sudah berdiri suami virtualnya dengan wajah kusut. Alis Kibum naik sebelah melihat Siwon yang tidak biasanya bersikap aneh padanya.

"Wae?"

"Aku lelah"

"Na-do"

"Heii… aku lelah karena ulahmu"

"Hmm..lalu kamu minta aku tanggungjawab hah?" bentak Kibum

"Ne. Aku ingin dipijat"

"Oh, gidaryeo juseyo" Kibum meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di ranjangnya, bermaksud mengambil uang. Saat membalikkan badannya dan mendapati suami virtualnya sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan tatapan mata tajam. Karena kaget,beberapa lembar uang yang ada dalam genggamannya tercecer di lantai kamar.

"Kamu melanggar aturan rumah, Choi Siwon" bentaknya tepat di wajah Siwon

"YA! Aku tidak melihat tanda pembagian kekuasaan di kamarmu"

"Aish, tidak perlu diberikan tanda kekuasaan harusnya kamu sudah tau bodoh"

"Ahh, aku lelah" Siwon lalu merebahkan badannya di ranjang Kibum dalam posisi tengkurap dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal putih nan empuk.

"YA!YA!YA! Apa yang kamu lakukan heh"

"Aku minta kamu sebagai istri sahku untuk memijat suamimu. Arraseo"

"Aku akan memberikanmu uang untuk kamu gunakan menyewa tukang pijat di luar"

"Jika aku memintamu untuk memijat, akan lebih menghemat uang bukan?"

"T-tta—tapii…"

"Atau kamu memilih appaku menarik semua investasinya di perusahaan Kim?"

"Aniyo,, baiklah"

Kibum dengan wajah cemberut beranjak naik ke ranjangnya dan memberikan pijatan pada Siwon. Yah, sebagai istri sahnya mungkin tidak ada salahnya menuruti permintaan suaminya.

Tangannya bergerak bebas menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Siwon yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kibum hanya menatap iba pria di depannya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Setelah 1 jam memijat tanpa henti,tangannya mulai menjauhi tubuh Siwon.

Kibum turun dari ranjang dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan suami virtualnya. Ia meraih bantal dan memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur dalam keadaan senyaman mungkin di sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. Sekalipun sudah menikah, Kibum tidak akan pernah melakukan kontak fisik layaknya suami istri dengan Siwon.

Mata Kibum sudah terasa berat, mulutnya juga menguap berkali-kali. Dalam hitungan detik, matanya terpejam dengan sempurna. Siwon membuka matanya perlahan, melihat Kibum yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar tidur saat Kibum sedang memijatnya, ia hanya bingung dan canggung jika dibiarkan berdua dengan Kibum. Siwon beranjak dari ranjang dan mendekati Kibum yang terlelap.

Ia berjongkok hingga membuat wajahnya dan wajah Kibum saling berhadapan, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kibum yang menerpa wajahnya. Matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah yeoja manis didepannya, tatapannya berhenti pada bibir merah merekah yang menarik perhatiannya. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Kibum yang berwarna coklat kemerahan, Siwon bisa merasakan aroma yang menyeruak hingga membuat hidungnya mengendus dan menyesapi wangi melati.

"Siapa namja yang didekatmu saat di gereja tadi Kibummie? Kau tau, melihatmu dekat dengan namja tadi benar-benar membuatku mengumpat di dalam gereja. Yah, aku mengotori gereja. Entah mengapa Tiffany mengajakku beribadah di gereja yang biasa kamu datangi. Seharusnya aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Bukan, aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya merasa namja tadi tidak pantas untukmu. Kau tau kan aku tidak akan menyukaimu, Tiffany Hwang adalah yeoja tercantik di dalam hidupku. Kibummie, kamu juga cantik. Err,, tapi tidak secantik Tiffany tentunya. Jaljayo Kim Kibum"

Siwon berjalan ke ranjang Kibum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia tidak berniat tidur di kamarnya karena merasa nyaman merasakan sensasi aromaterapi yang memenuhi kamar Kibum.

.

.

.

**Ruang Makan POV***

Kibum sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus, ia meraih tas yang tergeletak di meja makan karena waktu sudah menunujukkan jam 07.30 padahal ia harus masuk kelas jam 8. Belum lagi menunggu bus yang tidak bisa ditebak kedatangannya. Mobil ? Kibum tidak diperbolehkan membawa mobil sejak menikah dengan Siwon. Dan Siwon tidak mau membagi mobilnya bahkan sekedar berangkat ke kampus bersama. Jadi, dimulai lah penderitaan Kibum tanpa fasilitas mewah yang biasa ia peroleh saat belum menikah dengan Siwon.

Tangan kiri Kibum sibuk menenteng buku tebal, dan mulutnya sibuk menggigit sandwich yang dibuatnya sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Ia berlari kecil melewati Siwon yang sudah rapi dengan setelan celana jeans dan t-shirt warna putih dan jaket merk F**A berwarna biru kehitaman yang membuatnya terlihat tampan seperti biasanya. Kibum sudah bosan setiap hari disuguhi pemandangan yang sama.

Tangan Siwon menarik sandwich yang sudah digigit Kibum, dan langsung melahapnya tanpa menyadari tatapan yeoja di sampingnya sudah berubah menjadi mengerikan.

"YA! Choi Siwon.. sandwich itu milikku"

"Hmm,, aku lapar Kibummie"

Bukkkhhh….

Buku tebal yang dibawa Kibum tepat mengenai kepala Siwon.

"YA! Kau ini kasar sekali. Jadilah gadis lemah lembut seperti Tiffany. Mana ada pria yang mau dengan gadis sepertimu"

"Ih, jangan sama kan dengan yeojachingumu itu. Dan jangan pernah memanggil namaku seperti itu"

"Arraseo. Ckckck…kamu iri kan dengan Tiffany hah?"

Buuukkkhhh….

"Aku tidak iri. Aku juga bisa menarik perhatian pria yang lebih tampan darimu"

Kibum langsung berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang sibuk mengusap kepalanya karena 2 kali terkena pukulan buku tebal milik Kibum.

.

.

.

**Halte Bus POV***

Wajah Kibum terlihat cemas karena menunggu bus yang tidak kunjung datang padahal sebentar lagi ia akan terlambat masuk kelas. Jika ia berlari tentu saja ia tetap akan terlambat dan kehilangan banyak energi apalagi sandwichnya diambil Siwon.

Sebuah mobil BMW sport dengan warna hitam berhenti di depan halte, kaca mobil perlahan terbuka dan Kibumm dapat dengan jelas melihat pengendara mobil.

"Noona, kamu butuh tumpangan?" teriak namja dari dalam mobil

"Ah,,emmm…ottohke"

"Kajja, aku tau kamu akan terlambat ke kampus"

"Eh, ne ne ne"

Kibum masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang seatbelt. Kibum bernafas lega karena ada orang baik yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari keterlambatan. Namja yang sedang mengemudi mobil adalah namja yang sama saat bertemu di gereja.

"Ah, gomawo sudah mau mengantarku"

"Ah, aniya. Ini sebagai balas budi karena kemarin kamu membagi bukumu kepadaku"

"Ehh, aku tidak meminta imbalan"

"Kita sudah 2 kali bertemu noona"

"Ne, di gereja dan di dalam mobil ini kan"

"Aniyo, aku pertama bertemu denganmu di kedai ramen, yang kedua di gereja,dan ini yang ketiga"

"Jadi, kamu yang membantuku membersihkan kuah ramen itu" ucap Kibum pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Ne. Kamu suka ramen?"

"Ne"

"Nah, sudah sampai"

"Gomawo, jeongmal jeongmal gomawo" teriak Kibum sambil berlari kecil memasuki gerbang kampusnya. Sementara namja tampan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Kibum yang sangat lucu di matanya.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan keluar kelasnya dan menuju taman kampus untuk menemui sahabatnya yang sedari tadi sudah sibuk membuat ringtone smartphonenya terus berbunyi hanya untuk menyuruhnya bergegas datang ke taman kampus. Kibum sudah melihat ketiga sahabatnya duduk manis dan ada beberapa kotak makanan di depan mereka.

"Kibummie, coba baru mencoba resep yang aku dapat dari internet. Mani deuseyo"

"Hmmh…Masitta Minimie" teriak Kibum,Ryeowook,dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Mulut mereka sudah penuh dengan kimbab tuna buatan Minnie hingga membuat pipi mereka terlihat chubby.

"Gomawo, cepat habis kan"

"Dengan senang hati"

Sedangkan Siwon saat ini sedang sibuk menikmati jam istirahatnya dengan Tiffany. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipaha yeojachingunya,tangan halus yeoja yang dipujanya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah sempurnanya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan mata Tiff yang begitu memujanya dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya yang memerah, lalu mengarahkan tangan kekarnya ke tengkuk dan mendorong wajah Tiff untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Siwon mulai menghisap lembut bibir pink kekasihnya,memberikan sedikit lumatan dan sedikit menekan tengkuk Tiff agar lebih dalam menikmati permainan bibirnya. Siwon menggigit kecil bibir kekasihnya dan Tiff mendesah karena permainan bibir Siwon yang sudah membuatnya terhanyut.

"Ehemmm…." suara deheman langsung membuat sepasang kekasih ini melepaskan tautan permainan bibir mereka yang sudah mulai panas.

"Ah, bisa kah kalian mencari tempat lain untuk bermesraan"

"Eunhyuk-ah, kajja kita pergi"

"Ne, kajja"

"Untung Kibummie kembali ke kelas terlebih dulu" celoteh Ryeowook

"Ne, bisa-bisa Kibummie mengamuk tempat favoritnya digunakan untuk melakukan adegan mesum"

Siwon dan Tiffany saling lempar pandang setelah aksi mereka terhenti karena diganggu teman Kim Kibum yang memang gemar meledek pasangan kekasih idola kampus mereka.

**Kibum POV***

Entah kenapa aku ingin makan ramen setelah namja tampan tadi mengungkit hobiku yang senang menikmati ramen. Aish,paboya Kim Kibum. Selama perjalanan 20 menit ke kampus dan berbicara panjang lebar, aku bahkan lupa hanya sekedar menanyakan nama namja dengan senyum maut itu. Mungkin aku terlalu mengagumi mata indahnya. Ckck..

Dan akhirnya aku mendatangi kedai ah lebih tepatnya restoran setelah mendapat referensi dengan menu andalan ramen. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi ramen yang terkenal hingga kampusku.

Langkahku terhenti di depan pintu restoran sederhana namun terkesan mewah dengan tampilan ornamen-ornamen yang membuat restoran mungil ini terlihat mewah dan bersih. Kedatanganku langsung disambut oleh wanita paruh baya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat menyambut tamu. Aku langsung menuju meja kosong, dan dengan sigap aku langsung memesan ramen yang terkenal itu.

10 menit menunggu, ramen sudah tersaji di depanku. Uap panas mengepul dari mangkuk ramen yang dihiasi potongan telur rebus, sayuran hijau, irisan daun bawang, dan nori (lembaran rumput laut) membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti langsung tergoda untuk segera menyantapnya.

"Noona"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat namja dengan suara berat yang sudah tidak asing dengan telingaku. Aku melihat wajah tampan itu lagi dan mata indahnya menatapku sumringah.

"Ahh, annyeonghaseyo" aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku dan membungkukkan badanku.

"Annyeonghaseyo noona, kamu memesan ramen?" tanya namja dengan tinggi menjulang, matanya melirik ke arah mejaku dan aku respon dengan anggukan pertanda meng-iya-kan pertanyaannya.

"Ehemm,, ramen di restoran ini sangat terkenal di kampusku. Jadi aku penasaran ingin mencicipinya"

"Mani deuseyo"

Slurrrppttt…..

"Ahh, jeongmal jeongmal masitta"

"Jinjja?" aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Kali ini 100x senyumnya mampu membuat jantungku berdegup hebat dan membuat aku tercekat sejenak melihat ekspresinya. Tuhan begitu sempurna menciptakan namja tampan, yah selain Siwon tentunya. Jangan membahas Siwon lagi.

" tidak mau mencobanya?"

"Ahh,,,Aku…"

"Chef Jung, ada pesanan ramen lagi" ucap salah satu waitress yang menghampiri meja kami.

**Kibum POV END***

Putus di tengah jalan... nuguya? Makanya buruan review biar author publish next ... Annyeong...

**-TBC-**

**Continue or Not ? Tergantung review yah, kalo reviewnya memuaskan pasti bakalan author publish next part. Soalnya fanfict ini udah hampir dalam tahap akhir pengerjaan hehe…**

**Sekarang lagi cari ide buat nglanjutin other FF, padahal sekarang author udah nulis 4 FF baru T.T soalnya author gampang lupa, jadi setiap ide yang di dapat langsung dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Sebenernya udah mau publish dari dulu, tapi author males hehe.. Mianhae.**

**Oh ya, buat yang dengan sukarela mau ng-review jeongmal kamsahamnida ya *peyuk taemin***


	4. Chapter 4

"Chef Jung, ada pesanan ramen lagi" ucap salah satu waitress yang menghampiri meja kami.

"Ne. Oh, noona perkenalkan namaku Jung Minho imnida. Chef di restoran ini. Selamat menikmati, senang bertemu Anda" ucap namja di depanku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kkimm K—Kii—Kibum imnida"sahutku tergagap. Aih, kenapa malah membuat diri sendiri malu dengan perilaku ini huh. Jika begini, harga diriku sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu di depannya, bukan!

Aku kaget dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Chef Jung? Itu artinya Jung Minho, namja dengan senyum 100 watt yang aku kenal adalah chef yang membuat ramen terkenal itu. Oh, betapa beruntungnya diriku. Aku bisa belajar membuat ramen lezat ini. Yuhuu…

Kibum POV END*

**(hehe…mianhae buat readers yang mengharapkan kedatangan Donghae atau Changmin dalam FF ini. Karena author lagi kena pincut Choi Minho. *efek liat Running Man yang ada Minho dan Siwon*. Kalo Changmin sih udah ada di FF author yang atunya jadi author milih Minho. Kenapa ga Donghae? karena author kena efek EunHae shipper jadi author ga tega misahin mereka hiks..hiks.. Eh, ko malah mengharapkan Yunho appa sih, kan kasian Jae eomma nanti sedih, terus author ga dikasih uang jajan #abaikan! )**

Kibum bergegas pulang karena ia masih harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang diberikan salah satu dosennya dan harus dikumpulkan esok hari. Sesampainya di rumah, hari sudah mulai sore karena saat di restoran tadi ia banyak mengobrol dengan Minho yang merupakan lulusan koki dari salah satu Universitas di Amerika dan tinggal selama 2 tahun di Jepang karena ia tertarik dengan kuliner negeri sakura.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Kibum menuju dapur untuk mengambil snack dan segelas orange juice untuk menemaninya kerja lembur mengerjakan tugas. Smartphonenya berdering dan tertera nama Minho di layar smartphonenya. Sebelum meninggalkan restoran,Minho sempat menghampirinya hanya untuk meminta nomor teleponnya. Tentu saja Kibum tidak menolak, gadis manapun akan dengan senang hati berkenalan dengan namja sebaik dia. Hatinya terlonjak senang dihubungi namja dengan senyum 100 watt.

"Yoboseo Minho-sshi"

"Ne, Kibum-sshi. Sibuk ?"

"An-aniyo,aku sedang tidak sibuk" elaknya padahal ia dikejar deadline tugas kampus.

"Emh, besok bisa bertemu?"

"Bertemu? Onje?"

"Bagaimana jika besok aku mengantarmu ke kampus?"

"Ah,baiklah. Di halte bus, jam yang sama seperti tadi ne"

"Arraseo"

Kibum tersenyum senang besok akan bertemu namja tampan yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Kibum terlalu senang hingga tidak sadar kehadiran Siwon yang sudah berdiri mematung di sampingnya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Omo… sedang apa kamu di sini?" bentak Kibum karena kaget dengan kehadiran Siwon yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku haus" Siwon lalu meraih gelas orange juice yang dipegang Kibum dan meneguk isinya hingga tak bersisa.

"YA! Jangan merebut milikku"

"Berisik"

"Dasar menyebalkan. Choi Siwon bodoh. Choi Siwon idiot. Choi Siwon apid ana" umpat Kibum dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi istri virtualnya yang terlihat lucu ketika sedang marah.

.

.

.

**Siwon POV***

Kenapa dengan hatiku yang tidak karuan saat melihat Kibum dengan namja lain. Namja yang sama yang membuatku mengumpat kesal di gereja. Argghhh…

Yah, namja yang beberapa bulan ini mengantar dan menjemput istri virtualku ke kampus. Tampan, tapi aku lebih tampan darinya. Aku harus segera menepis pikiran aneh ini, mungkin saja karena aku selama setahun ini tidak pernah melihat Kibum dekat dengan namja manapun, yah walaupun aku tau banyak namja kampus yang mencoba mendekatinya. Aku juga heran kenapa banyak namja terhipnotis dengan Kibum hingga memujanya secara berlebihan. Aku baru sadar jika anggota fansclub Kibum lebih banyak dari Tiffany, yeojachinguku. Itu aku ketahui saat di papan pengumuman kampus tertempel foto Kibum dengan namja yang bernama Jung Minho, reaksi para namja di kampus langsung histeris, berteriak dan mengumpat. Pikiranku mengulang memori masa lalu saat aku jadian dengan Tiffany, reaksinya tidak sehebat saat Kibum bersama Minho.

Ah,mungkin saat itu aku dan Tiffany sudah dikabarkan dekat sehingga banyak orang di kampus sudah memprediksikan hubungan kami.

**Siwon POV END***

Sesuai kesepakatan sebelumnya, hari ini Minho menjemput Kibum di kampusnya karena ia berencana untuk mengajak yeoja cantik yang menarik hatinya untuk berwisata kuliner. Sekedar menambah referensi menu masakan di restorannya dan membandingkan citarasa masakannya. Hubungan mereka sebatas berteman dekat sejauh ini.

Keduanya berbicara lepas seolah mereka sudah mengenal lama, tidak ada rasa canggung di antara keduanya.

Smartphone Kibum berdering. Ada pesan masuk.

**From : Nae Jewels Eunhyuk**

Eodie? Jangan bilang kau sedang kencan Kibummie grrhhh…

To : Nae Jewels Eunhyuk

From : xxx-xxx-xxxx ( dirahasiakan hehe)

Aniyo, wisata kuliner. Harap maklum, aku sedang ditraktir Chef Jung kkk~~

**From : Nae Jewels Eunhyuk**

Ahh, Kibummie aku ikut. Aku ingin belajar resep dari Chef tampan T.T Minimie

**Minho POV***

Kalian tau kenapa aku bisa dekat dengan yeoja cantik di sampingku? Karena sikap innocent'nya apid ana dia suka ramen tentunya. Pertama kali melihatnya sudah membuatku menyukainya.

Kalian tau, dia adalah orang pertama yang menyantap ramen buatanku di kedai ramen tengah malam itu. Yah, aku memang Jung Minho seorang chef terkenal di salah satu restoran yang aku dirikan, tapi aku merasa kurang yakin dalam citarasa ramen buatanku. Akhirnya, selama sebulan aku mencari ilmu dari pemilik kedai ramen mungil, setelah aku mengalami stress karena ramen buatanku selalu mendapat cemooh dan ejekan dari Mr. Shin Donghae,pemilik kedai ramen. Aku berhasil membuat ramen yang berasal dari hatiku,dan ramen pertamaku dinikmati oleh Kim Kibum. Aku cemas saat ramenku masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan aku tersenyum senang ketika ramen buatanku habis dimakan.

Selain itu, ekspresi Kibum saat menikmati ramen buatanku sangat berbeda. Dan mulai hari itu, aku mencari tau asal usulnya sampai gereja yang biasa ia kunjungi,kerena aku dengar Kibum adalah seorang yang taat agama.

Dan karena Kim Kibum pula aku bersemangat untuk membuat ramen terlezat, aku bahkan masih ingat ekspresinya saat pertama kali merasakan ramen buatanku. Yah, wajahnya terlihat gembira dan sangat menikmati ramenku. Apalagi selama menikmati ramen, dia selalu tersenyum puas. Sepertinya aku mulai nyaman di dekatnya.

Dan sekarang kami sudah duduk manis dan menyantap makanan yang sengaja aku pesan.

"Kibum-ah"

"Ne Minho oppa"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ramen ini ? Emmhh…masitta tapi aku kurang suka dengan kuahnya, aku lebih suka kuah rasa shoyu (kecap asin)"

"Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu, warna kuahnya terlalu pekat"

"Aku lebih senang menikmati ramen buatanmu. Jeongmal jeongmal masitta" wajahnya yang berbinar setiap memuji ramen buatanku membuatku senang bukan main. Wajahnya yang sangat sempurna, mengeluarkan cahaya terang hingga membuatku enggan melepaskan pandangan mataku darinya, senyumnya begitu menyejukkan hatiku, kulit putih mulusnya yang membuatnya lebih bersinar.

Aku mengarahkan mobilku menyusuri jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi karena ini sudah terlalu larut malam untuk mengajak seorang gadis keluar, ini semua memang salahku yang terlalu asyik meminta pendapatnya mengenai masakan yang kami coba.

Aku melirik Kibum, ia sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Aku paham dia terlalu bersemangat dalam memberikan komentar. Mobil sudah berhenti di halte bus tempat biasa aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak tau rumahnya. Well, dia lebih suka aku jemput di halte bus sih.

"Kibum-ah…Kibummie.." perlahan aku mencoba membangunkannya

"5 more minutes eomma"

"Kibummie, kita sudah sampai"

"Ne..ne…" aku melihatnya kaget dan mengusap kedua matanya

"Eodie? Rumahmu?"

"Aniyo, aku turun di sini oppa"

**Minho POV END***

Kibum kaget saat bangun dari tidurnya, ia mengusap kedua matanya. Ia melihat mobil Minho sudah berhenti di halte tampat biasa ia menunggu jemputan namja dengan senyum 100 watt.

"Aniyo, aku turun di sini"

"Kibum-ah. Aku merasa bertanggungjawab. Lagipula ini sudah jam 12 malam"

"Mwooo? Ah,oppa kamu memang harus mengantarku pulang ne"

Minho tersenyum hangat melihat tingkah Kibum. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju arah yang ditunjuk yeoja di sampingnya. Mobilnya terhenti di depan gerbang rumah mewah dengan halaman yang sangat luas.

"Gomawo Minho oppa"

"Ah, Kibummie bukan kah sebaiknya aku mengantarmu sampai rumah agar bisa menjelaskan pada orangtuamu?" Kibum melebarkan kelopak matanya mendengar penawaran namja yang masih berada di balik setir mobil. Demi apapun di dunia ini, penawaran Minho yang mulia itu bisa merusak rencananya untuk mendekati sang chef.

"An—aniyo, kedua orangtuaku sedang ada di luar kota"

"Kamu sendirian?"

"Ah, ani—aniyo. Ada , dia oppaku hehe…"

"Aku akan berbicara dengan oppamu agar tidak salahpaham" Lagi-lagi Kibum harus melebarkan kelopak matanya mendengar penuturan Minho. Jika Minho bertemu Siwon idiot itu, bisa dipastikan mulut Siwon yang tidak memiliki rem bisa meluncurkan serangan mematikan yang menghentikan langkahnya untuk terus berada di samping Minho.

"Emh,,jangan. Oppa tidak suka ada temanku yang datang ke rumah"

"Oh, jika ada apa-apa kamu bisa menghubungiku"

Kibum bergegas keluar dari mobil dan melambai pada Minho sebelum ia membuka gerbang rumahnya. Minho membalas lambaian tangannya dan memacu mobilnya menghilang dalam gelap malam.

Kibum yakin Siwon sudah tertidur karena lampu kamar Siwon sudah mati. Jadi kemungkinan untuk bertemu suami virtualnya sangat kecil. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil kunci cadangan yang ada di bawah pot.

Cklekkk…

Pintu rumah terbuka dan Kibum bergegas menutupnya perlahan. Kibum melepas sepatu yang dipakainya agar langkah kakinya tidak membuat Siwon terbangun. Matanya berkeliling mengamati keadaan ruang tamu yang hanya disinari lampu meja hingga membuat suasana agak gelap. Setelah dirasa aman dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan, langkahnya berlanjut menaiki anak tangga dengan pelan.

Greeeekkkk….

Suara yang berasal dari ruang tamu membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika, otot kakinya menegang, jantungnya sudah bersiap melompat dari posisinya jika suara itu adalah Siwon yang sengaja sedang menunggunya dan bersiap mengejeknya. 5 menit mematung di anak tangga, Kibum tidak merasakan pergerakan ataupun suara, dengan sekuat hatinya ia berusaha menengok apid a ruang tamu dan hanya mendapati suasana yang sepi. Ia berusaha menepis pikirannya yang mulai paranoid dengan hal mistis.

"Ah, mana mungkin si bodoh itu begadang sampai larut malam hanya untuk menungguku pulang. Paboya…" gumam Kibum pelan dan kembali menaiki anak tangga.

Kibum bernafas lega sudah mencapai depan pintu kamarnya dengan selamat tanpa membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur. Tangannya sudah meraih gagang pintu kamarnya dan mendorongnya pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara decit pintu, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Tangannya meraba saklar lampu kamarnya.

Klekkkk….

"Aigoo…Kim Kibum baru pulang" ucap Siwon dengan nada sinis. Ya, Siwon sudah berbaring di ranjang Kibum.

"YA! Sedang apa kamu di kamarku"

"Hmmh,, bagaimana jika appa dan eommamu tau kelakuan anaknya?" 

"Choi Siwon! Jangan mencoba mengancamku"

"Ah, lebih baik appaku menarik investasi di perusahaan Kim"

"Ah, aku lelah. Aku harap kamu sudah menyingkir dari ranjangku setelah aku selesai mandi bodoh"

Kibum melepar tasnya ke wajah Siwon yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya dengan wajah kesal. Ia memasuki kamar mandi dan membanting pintu agak keras. Suara gemericik air terdengar dari kamar mandi, sesekali Kibum bersenandung. Suaranya beradu dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sementara Siwon sudah bersiap meniggalkan kamar istri virtualnya.

AAARRRRGHHHHTTTTT….

Terdengar jeritan Kibum dari dalam kamar mandi, Siwon mengurungkan niatnya keluar dari kamar Kibum dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju arah suara Kibum. Tangannya dengan sigap membanting pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Kibum meringkuk di salah satu sudutnya sedang menangis terisak.

Siwon mengusap kepala Kibum perlahan. Kini Kibum sedang meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya dan menangis sejak setengah jam lalu karena ia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya, ia melihat tikus terjatuh tepat di atas kakinya. Dirinya paling benci dengan tikus.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kibum masih enggan keluar dari kamarnya karena kejadian semalam yang dialaminya. Ia memilih membolos ke kampus untuk satu hari ini, butuh waktu baginya untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Ia berterimakasih pada Siwon yang cepat menyelamatkannya dari tikus kecil.

Matanya melirik smartphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil. Ditatapnya benda mungil yang sedari tadi berdering. Tentu saja yang menghubunginya Jung Minho, karena entah sejak kapan namja yang berprofesi sebagai chef itu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Dan selama ini dirinya merasa nyaman didekatnya. Kibum kembali membenamkan wajahnya, kali ini moodnya sedang jelek untuk menerima telepon atau sekedar membalas pesan masuk.

Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum pelan dan masuk membawa nampan yang berisi sandwich, susu, dan beberapa jenis buah. Siwon meletakkan nampan di meja dan berjalan mendekatinya yang masih terduduk lemas di ranjangnya.

"Gwenchana. Aku sudah membuang tikusnya"

"Hmm… gomawo Siwon bodoh"

"Apa aku perlu menemanimu di rumah?" tawar Siwon yang langsung membuat Kibum mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Aniyo, kamu pergi saja" sahut Kibum ketus

Siwon beranjak dari ranjang Kibum dan berjalan keluar karena sedari tadi iPhonenya sudah berbunyi nyaring, siapa lagi yang meneleponnya kalau bukan yeojachingunya yang setiap pagi menunggu jemputannya.

**Kampus POV***

Siwon keluar dari mobil Range Rover hitam miliknya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk menjemput Princess'nya. Tangan putih Tiffany bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon. Mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju kelasnya, karena mereka memang berasal dari jurusan, tahun angkatan, dan kelas yang sama.

Siwon menyuruh yeojachingunya masuk ke kelas terlebih dulu karena ia masih ada sedikit kepentingan.

"Annyeong…"

"Ehh, Siwon-ah…" sahut Minnie kaget, disusul tatapan cengo Wookie dan Hyukkie

"Waeyo?"

"Jangan mencari ribut dengan Kibummie lagi, Siwon-ah" larang Minnie dengan tatapan tajam

"Aku ke sini hanya memberitahu kalo Kibum kalian sedang sakit"

"Mwo? Jinjja? Sakit apa?" cerocos Wookie

"Demam"

"Tapi kenapa kamu memberitahu kami, Siwon-ah?"

"Ehh, itu..itu karena menyuruhku memberitahu kalian. Ish, aku pergi dulu"

Ketiga sahabat itu masih cengo dengan apa yang diucapkan Siwon kepada mereka, Siwon berlari kecil agar sesegera mungkin menjauhi gerombolan teman Kibum yang masih setia memberikan pandangan tajam padanya. Dia tentunya tidak mau teman Kibum berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya dan mengetahui pernikahan yang sudah mati-matian disembunyikan.

"_Sudah minum obat?"_

"_Aku tidak sakit"_

"_Tidak sakit? Suhu badanmu 38,5__. Cepat minum obat dan berhenti merepotkanku"_

"_Aku tidak memintamu merawatku"_

"_Mianhae, tolong minum obat yang sudah aku sediakan di meja makan"_

"_Hmm…"_

Kibum melirik obat yang tergeletak di meja makan, obat yang sengaja disiapkan Siwon untuknya. Suhu tubuhnya naik karena mandi di tengah malam, belum lagi AC di kamarnya terus menyala.

Baru kali ini ia merasakan sikap lembut Siwon padanya selama 1 tahun pernikahan palsu mereka. Pernikahan yang sengaja dipertahankan Kibum karena kebaikan orangtua Siwon yang mau berinvestasi di perusahaan ayahnya yang hampir bangkrut 5 tahun lalu.

**Siwon POV***

Apa dia benar-benar minum obat? Apa dia baik-baik saja hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah, konidisinya masih lemah. Wajahnya juga masih pucat…Aish, Kim Kibum benar2 mengganggu pikiranku

"Chagi-ah, kamu melamun"

"Aniyo Tiffany my princess, aku baik2 saja. Hanya kurang tidur" elakku dengan ekspresi sedater mungkin agar my princess tidak menaruh curiga padaku. Jangan sampai Tiffany tau tentang pernikahanku dengan Kibum,bisa hilang kesempatanku menikahinya usai lulus kuliah nanti.

"Mau aku beri vitamin?"

CHUUU…( author nangis guling2)

"Lebih baik chagiya?" tanya Tiffany manja padaku. Ah, sungguh lengkungan indah yang menghiasi bibirnya membuatku benar-benar terpaku dengan kecantikannya yang membuatku sangat obsesif menjaganya dari sentuhan laki-laki lain.

"Ne"

**Siwon POV END***

Siwon kembali memfokuskan pikirannya dengan materi kuliah yang dijelaskan Prof. Go Reim. Matanya menatap tulisan yang tertera pada papan putih di depan kelasnya, berusaha memahami penjelasan yang sedang diberikan dosennya. Usahanya sia-sia, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus dengan materi kuliah. Tangannya merogoh smartphone di saku jaketnya, disentuhnya layar smartphone berharap ada missed call atau sekedar pesan masuk dari Kibum. Tapi layar smartphonenya bersih tidak ada missed call ataupun pesan masuk sama sekali dan hal ini tambah membuat pikiran Siwon tidak tenang.

Bukan..Siwon tidak menyukai Kibum tapi jika istri virtualnya mulai sakit dan diketahui orangtuanya pasti orangtuanya akan menginap di rumahnya dan memaksa ia dan Kibum untuk tidur sekamar. Ah, itu bukan pilihan yang baik makanya Siwon akan berusaha merawat Kibum dan tidak membuat orangtuanya khawatir.

.

.

.

Usai kuliah, Siwon berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di deretan mobil mewah mahasiswa kampus, tidak dihiraukan teriakan Tiffany yang meneriakkan namanya hingga membuat mahasiswa lain menutup telinga mereka. Mobil Siwon melaju kencang menembus padatnya jalan raya hari ini, tujuannya adalah sampai rumah secepat mungkin dan memastikan Kibum baik-baik saja. Pikirannya sudah dibuat kalut hanya memikirkan kondisi Kibum yang seorang diri di rumah.

**Rumah SiBum POV***

Sementara di rumah mewahnya, Kibum hanya duduk melamun di meja dapur, sesekali meletakkan kepalanya di meja karena merasa bosan. Ia ingin menonton TV tapi ia masih ingat peraturan tentang batas wilayah yang ditetapkannya, ia bisa saja melanggar aturan tapi ia harus berpegang teguh dengan aturan yang ditetapkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memasang TV di kamarnya tapi uang tabungannya disita orangtuanya saat pertama kali menikah dengan Siwon, jadi orangtuanya menyarankan Kibum untuk meminta segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kebutuhannya kepada suaminya. Yah, walaupun Siwon setiap bulan memberikan jatah uang untuk kebutuhannya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghamburkan uang yang bukan miliknya sendiri.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan hah?" bentak Siwon yang melihat Kibum meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa tidak istirahat?"

"Aku sudah sembuh"

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi yeoja yang mematung dihadapannya, wajah Siwon terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesekali alis Siwon bergerak-gerak,Kibum tersenyum simpul.

"Waeyo?"

"Gwenchana"

"Jangan bilang kamu naksir aku" goda Siwon yang sukses membuat jantung Kibum meloncat dari tempatnya

"Aigoo~~ punya nyali kamu berkata seperti itu"

TOKK…TOKKK….(katanya rumah Kibum and Siwon mewah, ko bunyi bel'nya kayak gitu)

"CHAGIYA…SIWON CHAGIYA…." teriak seorang yeoja bernama Tiffany

Kibum dan Siwon langsung lempar pandang dengan kehadiran yeojachingu Siwon yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah mereka tanpa diundang, Siwon menarik tangan Kibum menuju kamar di lantai bawah yang letaknya dekat dengan ruang tamu. Langkah kaki namja tampan ini terbirit-birit berlari kecil untuk segera membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Chagi-ah, gwenchana?"

"Gweenchana, waeyo Tiff?"

"Aku hanya khawatir kamu sakit, aku tadi melihatmu buru-buru pulang"

"Mianhae chagi-ah, aku hanya ingin istirahat"

CHUUU… Tiffany mengecup bibir Siwon agak lama, tanpa disadari mereka Kibum melihatnya dari celah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, adegan sepasang kekasih yang mencium suami virtualnya. Terdengar gemeretak gigi Kibum yang geram menyaksikan pasangan mesum, tangannya mengepal bersiap melampiaskan kekesalannya.

.

.

.

**Kampus POV***

Keesokan harinya Kibum sudah kuliah tapi kondisinya masih belum terlalu fit, wajahnya nampak pucat. Ia berkumpul dengan temannya di bawah pohon rindang, mendengarkan ketiga sahabatnya tertawa.

"Kibummie,, kenapa kamu melamun ?" kaget Wookie saat berada di kantin

"Jinjja? Kamu terlalu memperhatikanku"

"Aigoo~~ Kibummie, sejak kapan kamu belajar berbohong"

"Aiihh, aku tidak berbohong Minnie-ah"

"Aku hanya mendukung semua keputusan yang akan kamu pilih, kami selalu ada untukmu Kibummie"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, pilihan hatimu. Sudah lama kami tidak melihat uri prince mencari masalah denganmu. Sepertinya ada yang kamu sembunyikan dari kami"

"Hihihi… Hyukkie lucu. Sejak kapan kamu berbicara seperti itu!"

"Sejak Donghae sunbae mendekatiku"

"MWOOOOO?" teriakan Kibum, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook berhasil membuat Eunhyuk terjengkang dengan posisi tidak elit

.

.

.

Jam kuliah sudah selesai dan Kibum memilih pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang beberapa hari lalu sudah ia pinjam. Kedatangannya disambut senyum ceria dari pustakawan yang sudah mengenalnya karena sering mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar mencari referensi buku bacaan.

Saat sedang menunggu kartu perpustakaannya mendapat stempel dari pustakawan, Kibum memilih menyusuri satu per satu rak buku untuk mencari novel atau sekedar buku bacaan sebagai pengusir rasa bosannya jika sedang di rumah. Matanya memicing saat mendengar aktifitas di salah satu sudut perpustakaan yang jarang didatangi mahasiswa kampusnya karena terkenal sering terjadi hal mistis. Yah, banyak gossip beredar jika di salah satu sudut perpustakaan yang kurang pencahayaan lampu sering muncul suara aneh yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Ada berita, dulu pernah ada mahasiswi kampusnya yang meninggal karena bunuh diri di salah satu sudut perpustakaan itu. Makanya banyak mahasiswa yang menghindari salah satu sudut perpustakaan itu, apalagi hanya seorang diri.

Perlahan badannya sudah merapat tepat di balik rak buku,tidak ada rasa takut yang menyergapnya. Ia lebih takut dengan hewan bernama tikus. Nafasnya berderu dengan hawa perpustakaan yang terkesan seram, kondisi tersebut tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk mengetahui misteri perpustakaan kampusnya. Kepalanya perlahan bergerak mengintip dari balik rak. Wajahnya sudah menyembul dari balik rak buku, dan dalam sekejap matanya membulat penuh serta mulutnya siap untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin melihat pemandangan tepat di depan matanya.

Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi tubuhnya, matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di depannya, jantungnya berpacu cepat, kakinya seolah membatu dan sulit untuk digerakkan, mulutnya berusaha bergerak tapi sebuah tangan kekar sudah membekapnya dan mendorong tubuh mungilnya hingga terhempas ke dinding agak kasar.

"Gwenchana Kibum. Gwenchana" suara lembut itu mengalun merdu tepat di telinganya. Badannya masih terasa kaku dan matanya sudah bersiap meloncat keluar jika tidak segera ditolong karena melihat seekor tikus sedang mencacah buku yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia benar-benar tidak siap mengulang kejadian buruk yang baru kemarin dialaminya.

Kibum terdiam, ia bisa merasakan suara tadi melemaskan ototnya yang tegang. Ia sadar dengan posisinya sekarang, tubuh mungilnya terhimpit antara dinding dan namja bertubuh kekar yang sekarang dalam posisi memeluknya. Aroma parfum yang menguar mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Brukkkhhh….

Tangan Kibum mendorong kasar tubuh namja yang memeluknya, raut wajahnya kembali menegang karena suami virtualnya sengaja mencari kesempatan dalam ketakutan yang sedang dialaminya ketika melihat tikus. Siwon terjembab di lantai perpustakaan yang dingin dan matanya tak lepas dari yeoja yang memandangnya tajam.

"Choi Siwon bodoh, beraninya kamu memelukku" desis Kibum. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak tapi ia masih menghormati tata tertib di perpustakaan untuk tidak membuat gaduh.

"Aku hanya mencegahmu berteriak"

"Aku tidak berteriak bodoh"

"Oh yeah,, tapi menjerit histeris melihat hewan imut tadi"

"Grrhh…imut katamu" Kibum menggeram mendengar ucapan Siwon yang mengatakan makhluk menjijikan tadi sebagai hewan imut, tangannya gesit meraih salah satu buku yang tertata apid an melemparkannya tepat di wajah Siwon.

**Siwon POV***

Dasar yeoja aneh, harusnya dia berterimakasih padaku karena sudah aku selamatkan dari tikus. Jika aku tidak datang tepat waktu mungkin mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan suara nenek sihirnya yang menyeramkan itu, bahkan hantu pun akan lebih tercengang mendengar suaranya.

Aku kembali mencium dan menyesap wangi melati yang menguar dari rambut panjang terurainya. Aroma yang sudah membuatku kecanduan untuk kembali merasakan wangi tubuhnya.

STOP, aku sudah punya TIFFANY HWANG. TIFFANY HWANG… TIFFANY HWANG… (stop bang, gw tau kagak usah diulang yahh)

**Siwon POV END***

Kibum berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan secepat mungkin sebelum emosinya siap meledak jika berlama-lama dengan Siwon. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin mencakar wajah Siwon yang selalu membuat emosinya naik setiap melihat senyum terukir di bibir jeleknya itu.

Kibum menghampiri mobil Minho yang sudah terparkir di luar gerbang kampusnya, dihempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi sedikit kasar, sekedar melampiaskan emosinya. Keduanya sudah janjian untuk mengunjungi restoran Chef tampan.

"Wae Kibummie?" Minho menatap wajah Kibum yang memerah

"Aku sangat kesal. Bisa kah kita pergi sekarang oppa?"

"Ne, Kibummie"

Minho langsung memacu mobilnya dan langsung meluncur ke restoran miliknya. Di restoran, Kibum diajari oleh Minho untuk membuat ramen serta beberapa masakan Jepang yang terkenal. Mata Kibum tak lepas dari tangan chef yang dengan gesit meracik masakan Jepang, jari-jari panjangnya lihai ketika memotong sayuran dan daging panggang untuk dijadikan hiasan diatas ramen. Terdengar tepuk tangan yang berasal dari tangan mungil yeoja di sampingnya, matanya melirik sekilas dan melihat senyum menawan yang selama ini dikaguminya. Senyum yang dijadikannya sebuah semangat untuk menjadi chef terbaik, itu semua karena Kim Kibum.

"Wah, Takoyaki,Oden, dan Ramen hemmhh… Chef Jung daebakk" ucap Kibum girang

"Aniyo, ini bukan apa-apa. Jika aku tidak mengenalmu mungkin makanan ini tidak tersaji dengan baik"

"Eh, aku?"

"Ne Kim Kibum. Karenamu lah aku memiliki semangat untuk menjadi chef dan melanjutkan restoran milik orangtuaku" jawab Minho tegas dan langsung menatap Kibum yang kaget dengan penjelasannya. Mata yeoja cantik itu membulat seketika dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, terlihat semburat merah sudah menjalari pipi mulusnya.

"Karena kamu pula orang pertama yang merasakan ramen buatanku. Kamu pernah datang ke kedai ramen milik Tuan Shin Donghae kan? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu" lanjutnya seraya mengacak pelan rambut yang tergerai hingga sebatas punggung.

"Ah, itu aku sudah lupa oppa"

"Aku belajar membuat ramen darinya, dan malam itu aku diberi kesempatan menyajikan ramen buatanku kepada pengunjung. Dan kamu terlihat sangat menikmati ramen buatanku"

"Aku lapar malam itu"

"Jadi kamu tidak suka ramen buatanku?" sahut Minho lesu dan langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aniyo oppa, tentu aku sangat bercanda. Jangan marah ne" rayu Kibum dengan wajah aegyonya dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sang chef dengan killer smile andalannya.

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu Kibummie" ucap Minho sembari menolehkan wajahnya. Ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan wajah Kibum yang 5 centi tepat di depannya, begitu dekat dan jelas melihat skinywhite-nya. Entah apa alasannya, Minho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, perasaan dalam dirinya menyeruak untuk segera menyambar bibir merah yang sudah lama menggoda imannya. Kibum yang menyadari posisi "tidak normalnya" dengan chef tampan hanya diam dan terhipnotis dengan mata indah milik Minho. Ia juga tidak bisa menolak.

Suasana dapur yang sepi karena sedang jam istirahat, menimbulkan moment keduanya untuk saling menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Keduanya memang belum mau terbuka menganai perasaan masing2 tapi dari tatapan mata keduanya dan cara mereka memperlakukan satu sama lain sudah cukup membuktikan ada rasa suka diantara keduanya.

3 centi lagi, 2… dan….ahh….

.

.

.

So, ini chapter lanjutan yang sudah author janjikan. Mianhae kalo ada ketidaksinambungan jalan cerita dengan keinginan kalian. Mianhae juga kalo ada typo dalam penulisan fanfict ini. Author sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin meminimalisir ke-typo-an yang akan membuat para readers bingung. Semoga kalian memaklumi…

Oh ya, ada yang tanya kelanjutan FF author yang lain enggak ? #senyum gaje (R : kagak thorr. FFmu Menuhin screenplay doank | A : *udah pasang muka mau nangis* tegaaa…|). hehe…

Karena author lagi ada mood, diusahakan besok bakalan update FF yang belum kelar. So, stay tune here.

Dan juga, author mau buat pengumuman penting mengenai SiBum Days Love (bagi yang suka) yang diadain ama author** "Kim Nyx Eunjung"**, buat yang minat menyalurkan fanfiction SiBum silahkan hubungi author Kim Nyx Eunjung yahh. Mohon partisipasinya ya, ini buat merayakan SBDL yang sudah agak berkurang populasinya. Gomawo your attention *hug hug hug*

Jeongmal kamsahamnida buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya. Mianhae *deep bow* karena author tidak menyebut nama kalian satu-satu. Mind to review again, my beloved readers? .


	5. Chapter 5

Suasana dapur yang sepi karena sedang jam istirahat, menimbulkan moment keduanya untuk saling menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Keduanya memang belum mau terbuka menganai perasaan masing2 tapi dari tatapan mata keduanya dan cara mereka memperlakukan satu sama lain sudah cukup membuktikan ada rasa suka diantara keduanya.

3 centi lagi, 2… dan….ahh….

**Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol…..**

Suara dering telepon yang berasal dari smartphone Kibum mengganggu bibir mereka untuk bersatu. Keduanya langsung salah tingkah dan membuang muka ke lain arah untuk mengusir rasa canggung saat menyadari apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Tangan Kibum merogoh smartphone yang ada di salah satu saku celananya dan tertera nama "Mal".

"Yoboseo…"

"Belikan aku ice cream"

"Hmm"

"Ice cream vanilla"

"Hmmm"

"Ppali…heyy ppalli…" teriaknya dari seberang

"Too many rudes stupid! Where are U?"

"Home already stupid"

Klikkk….

Kibum langsung pamit pada Minho dan berlari kecil menuju kedai ice cream yang letaknya tak jauh dari resto Minho. Matanya mengamati ice cream yang akan dibelinya, ada berbagai macam rasa. Jari lentiknya menunjuk deretan ice cream rasa vanilla dan choco cookies. Ice cream sudah ditangannya, sekarang tinggal memikirkan jalan pulang yang cepat sebelum ice creamnya mencair. Jika menggunakan bus umum, mungkin ice cream sudah mencair di dalam bus. Kibum mendesah pasrah, alternative yang harus dipilihnya adalah taksi dengan ongkos yang mungkin akan menguras uang sakunya ( uang bulanan yang diberikan Siwon padanya hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Siwon di sini emang agak pelit hihi…)

**Minho POV***

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu Kibummie"

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku, hanya sekedar memberikan keyakinan padanya jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah. Deggg….

Tuhan..sungguh aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah cantiknya dari jarak sedekat ini bahkan hembusan nafas hangatnya menyapa bibirku yang sepertinya mulai gemetaran. Bibir itu sangat menggodaku.

Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan lagi, aku sudah terlalu lama menahan gejolak yang muncul ketika melihat wajah cantiknya. Otakku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya bibir merah itu. Bibir yang seolah menarik perhatianku untuk dikecup.

**Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol…..**

Damn, moment yang sulit aku dapat ini harus terusik dengan dering ringtone sialan yang berasal dari smartphone Kibum. Tidak bisa kah teleponnya ditunda? Apa dia tidak tau aku sudah lama menunggu moment seperti ini ( A: Mianhae oppa, author yang nyuruh abang Siwon telepon | M : kampreettt lu, gw ga pernah dapet part kisseu nih | A: Ottohke oppa? Kisseu sama aku mau ? #watados | Taemin : Thorr, lu pilih masuk RS ato ruang operasi?| A: masuk kamar Kibum ko. Peace … | SW: lu ngapain masuk2 kamar gw | R: ah, iya, salah alamat. Neng ayu tingting, aku dapet alamat palsu nih | Ayu : dimana2…#mulai konser di area FF snowysmiles | langsung bubar dehhh…)

**Minho POV END***

.

.

.

Siwon duduk santai di sofa mewahnya dengan kaki dinaikkan di atas meja, tangannya sibuk memainkan remote hanya karena merasa bosan dengan chanel yang tidak menarik matanya.

Ckleekkk…

Terdengar pintu rumah terbuka dan muncul istrinya dengan wajah cemberut sudah berdiri di depannya lalu mengulurkan plastik berisi ice cream di depan mukanya.

"Ah, cepat sekali"

"Bisa kah kamu berhenti menggangguku? Aku hanya ingin dengan Minho sebentar saja"

"Aku tidak tau. Kamu tidak memberitahuku"

"Apakah aku harus melaporkan kegiatanku padamu bodoh?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa tau saat yang tepat untuk menghubungimu"

"Ah, Choi Siwon bodohhhhh" teriak Kibum sambil menghentakkan kakinya

.

.

.

Kibum diantar pulang Minho setelah makan malam atau istilahnya kencan,mobil Minho berhenti di depan gerbang rumah mewah dan mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menimbulkan suasana canggung diantara keduanya. Kibum memainkan kedua tangannya tapi Minho sudah menarik dagunya hingga mata mereka saling bertemu. Jantung Kibum berdetak kencang, melihat mata indah milik namja yang membuat degup jantungnya tak beraturan. Hembusan nafas keduanya saling menerpa dan menimbulkan suasana intim. Dan mobil Porsche 911 Turbo sudah bersiap untuk menyaksikan aksi bersejarah bagi Kibum karena akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari orang yang disukainya ( author langsung nyalain kompor biar suasana tambah panas #kena geplak dari readers). Kibum terdiam, tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain sudah diam seketika. Minho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, kepalanya dimiringkan untuk mendapatkan posisi berciuman seperti yang diperagakan orangtuanya di rumah (nunjuk EunHae couple). Hidungnya keduanya sudah saling bersentuhan, tinggal menunggu bibir mereka untuk bersatu dan melakukan aksi saling melumat. Kibum pasrah dan tidak akan menolak first kissnya ( author nyakar tembok kamar ehh tiba2 eomma masuk kamar langsung deh ngasih ceramah karena galau di tengah malam errr….).

Ttookk..Ttookkk…ttoookkkk…(dee, udah malem, buruan bobo err abaikan itu suara eomma author yang inspeksi ke kamar author) .

Salah satu sisi kaca mobil Minho diketuk dari luar, Minho berdecak kesal karena ini sudah kedua kalinya ia gagal merasakan bibir merah menggoda milik yeoja yang disukainya. Tangannya menekan salah satu tombol di sisi mobil hingga kaca mobilnya terbuka lebar dan dinginnya angin malam berhembus masuk.

"Ah, bisa saya bantu?" tawar Minho sopan

"Ah, tentu. Bisa Anda pindahkan mobil Anda? Mobilku tidak bisa masuk ke rumah karena mobilmu ada di tengah gerbang rumahku"

"O-ohh, ne ne"

Minho segera menyalakan mobilnya yang ternyata telah memblokir jalan masuk ke dalam rumah Kibum. Mobil Minho sudah menepi dan tidak menghalangi jalan masuk lagi. Minho melirik wahah yeoja di samping kursi kemudinya, Kibum menggigit kecil bibir mungilnya.

"Kibummie…" desah Minho tepat di telinganya. Tangan kekarnya mengusap rambut tergerai miliknya dan beralih menyentuh bahunya. Sontak jantung Kibum mulai berdetak lebih cepat dengan kondisi tidak normal mereka.

"Kim Kibum, kamu masih mau di sana?" teriak namja dengan seringai licik di bibirnya dari mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumah.

"Ah,ann—, aku keluar"

"Nuguseyo Kibummie?" tanya Minho linglung

"Oppaku…sebaiknya kamu cepat pulang. Cuppp" Kibum bergegas mencium pipi Minho sekilas dan langsung berlari keluar dari mobil sebelum suami virtualnya melakukan tindakan bodoh yang bisa membahayakan hubungannya dengan Minho.

Minho masih terbengong di dalam mobil, dan tangannya mengusap pipi kirinya yang baru saja mendapatkan stempel bibir indah yeoja pujaan hatinya. Yah, walaupun tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya untuk merasakan ciuman dari bibir Kibum. Namun senyum 1000 watt terukir dan ia langsung menyalakan mobilnya, menginjak gas lalu bersiap meluapkan kebahagiannya walaupun hanya mendapatkan ciuman di pipi. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memulai suatu hubungan lebih jauh ke depan.

"Ckck… ciuman di dalam mobil"

"Berisik"

"Cepat buka pintu gerbangnya"

"Buka saja sendiri. Weekk" Kibum berlari meninggalkan Siwon dan masuk ke dalam rumah

"Heii, hajima. Jangan dikunci lagi…ampun"

Siwon langsung memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi yang cukup luas untuk menampung beberapa mobil mewah miliknya. Tangannya menekan salah satu tombol dan pintu garasi sudah menutup secara otomatis. Kaki jenjangnya langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika masuk rumah adalah sosok Kibum yang sudah menyambutnya dengan wajah menyeramkan. Tatapan tajam Kibum mampu membuat langkahnya terhenti di ruang TV dan seolah sudah terkunci dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

Kibum perlahan berjalan mendekati Siwon dengan pandangan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari suaminya yang masih dalam posisi mematung. Dalam hitungan detik, tangan mungilnya sudah meraih rambut Siwon dan menjambaknya dengan liar. Kedua tangannya aktif menarik mahkota kepala Siwon dan tidak ada perlawanan dari namja kekar terhadap perilaku beringasnya. Yah, sikapnya wajar karena Siwon sudah 3 kali menggagalkan first kissnya dengan Minho. Moment yang sudah lama dinantikannya selama kedekatan mereka.

"YA!YA! Kamu sudah gila hah" ucap Siwon disela siksaan Kibum padanya.

"Ne, aku gila. Aku ingin menyiksamu bodoh. Choi Siwon bodoh" gertak Kibum, tangannya membabi buta menyerang dan mencakar Siwon hingga kancing kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya sudah terlepas.

"W-wae? Lepaskan… heii..lepas.."

"Choi Siwon bodohhh,,,kamu sudah 3 kali mengganggu ciuman pertamaku dengan Minho. Arrgghhh… bodoohhhh" teriak Kibum menggelegar. Tangannya melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kepala Siwon, rambutnya sudah acak-acakkan.

"Ehh…first kiss? muahaha…." tawa namja tampan itu meledak seketika.

Kibum yang sudah merasa puas menyalurkan emosinya karena moment first kissnya selalu gagal dan diganggu oleh Siwon, langsung berlari menaiki anak tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar tawa Siwon yang puas menertawakannya.

Kibum hanya merutuki mulutnya yang tidak sengaja membocorkan masalah pribadinya, terutama first kissnya.

"Bodohh, Kim Kibum bodohh. Lihat, sekarang Mal menertawaimu" rutuk Kibum di depan cermin.

.

.

.

**Cafetaria Kampus POV***

Kibum dan ketiga sahabatnya duduk manis mengitari meja kantin yang cukup untuk digunakan 4 orang saja. Wajah Kibum terlihat masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam yang mengusik pikirannya. Apalagi saat berangkat ke kampus, matanya dengan jelas melihat Siwon menahan tawa ketika mereka berpapasan di lorong. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin segera mencakar wajah tampan yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Amarahnya tertahan karena Siwon sedang merangkul mesra kekasihnya yang setia berada di sampingnya setiap saat. Cih, benar-benar pasangan aneh pikirnya.

"Kibummie, kenalkan aku pada Chef Jung" rengek Sungmin dengan aegyonya

"Aku juga, aku ingin belajar memasak makanan jepang" timpal Wookie dengan nada penuh semangat

"YA! Kenapa kalian semangat sekali hah?" sahut Kibum dengan menatap tajam sahabatnya yang mulai menunjukkan sikap mencurigakan.

"Aniyo, Kibummie jangan cemburu ne. Aku hanya ingin belajar memasak"

"Lagipula mana berani aku mengambil Chef Jung darimu"

"Gwenchana Kibummie, jika kedua aegyo maker ini membuat ulah, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyiksa mereka dengan video yadong koleksiku"

"Hyukkie-ah, kamu benar-benar sahabatku" ucap Kibum girang dan langsung memeluk Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya.

Ringtone smartphone Kibum berdering cukup nyaring membuat mata mereka tertuju pada smartphone yang tergeletak di meja kantin. Tangannya hendak meraih smartphone tapi ia kalah gesit dengan tangan Ryeowook yang langsung menyambar smartphonenya. Kibum mendengus kesal karena ulah sahabatnya yang begitu antusias berbicara dengan Minho.

"Yoboseo Chef Jung, Ryeowook imnida"

"Sungmin imnida, aku penggemar masakan jepang loh"

"Lee Hyukjae imnidaaaa" teriak Eunhyuk yang sibuk berebut smartphone yang sedang berada di tangan Ryeowook.

"Ckck…mana buktinya Hyukjae-ah. Kamu ternyata genit juga. Ah, Tuhan" batin Kibum.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang sibuk berebut untuk bisa berbicara langsung dengan Minho. Ketiga sahabatnya saling meneriakkan namanya masing-masing hingga membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di kantin melirik ke arah meja mereka dengan pandangan heran. Kibum hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena malu dengan ulah sahabatnya yang kekanakkan.

Telinga Kibum mendengar gelak tawa yang membahana dari arah pintu masuk cafetaria, sepasang matanya menangkap dengan jelas pasangan kekasih kampusnya yang bergandengan tangan mesra serta diikuti beberapa gerombolan mereka yang menguntit di belakang keduanya. Dilihatnya tangan Siwon melingkar di pinggang ramping Tiffany.

Bukan pemandangan baru baginya tapi tatapan mata Siwon padanya yang terasa berbeda dari biasanya, apalagi senyum manis terukir di bibir joker itu.

"Kim Kibum unnie" suara yeoja yang ada di dekat mejanya langsung membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya.

"Oh, ne"

"Park Han Byul imnida"

"Oh, Han Byul-sshi. Waeyo?"

"Petugas perpustakaan menyuruh unnie untuk mengambil kartu perpustakaan yang tertinggal"

"Aish, bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan benda berharga itu. Huh, ini semua karena namja bodoh itu" batin Kibum

"Kibum unnie ?" tangan Han Byul yang merupakan adik kelasnya sudah melambai di depan wajahnya.

"Ahh, ne Han Byul-sshi. Gomawo ne" jawabnya gelagapan

"Ne. Unnie, kulitmu sangat indah. Aku fans beratmu unnie"

"Ah, bukan hanya kamu Han Byul-sshi, kami semua juga iri dengannya" celetuk Eunhyuk

"Ish, diam. Han Byul-sshi gabung dengan kami saja" tawar Sungmin ramah

"Jinjja? Tentu aku mau unnie"

**Siwon POV***

Ah, aku melihatnya lagi hari ini. Senang sekali melihatnya dengan wajah kesal seperti itu. Lagi pula dia sangat ceroboh dengan mengatakan first kissnya padaku. Ayolah, kalian kan tau aku adalah kisser terbaik. Tiffany saja mengakui bahkan memujiku. haha… Im Choi Siwon. Im best kisser.

Perpustakaan ? Oh Tuhan, gadis secantik Kibum ternyata pengunjung setia perpustakaan yang penuh dengan manusia norak dan berkacamata tebal. Eh, aku mengatakan apa. Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku. Ralat, Kibum memang cantik tapi tidak secantik Tiffany Hwang. Tetap saja kecantikan Tiffany tidak ada yang menandingi. Perpustakaan? Hemhh…mari kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan.

**Siwon POV END***

Seusai jam kuliahnya selesai, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan seorang diri. Sahabatnya? Mana mungkin mereka mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk pergi ke tempat yang menurut mereka tidak ada pemandangan menarik mata. Heii, ayolah, perpustakaan tempat mencari ilmu bukan.

Kibum agak merasa risih dengan pandangan mata namja yang menghiasi koridor kampusnya, sepanjang langkah kakinya menuju perpustakaan banyak mata nakal yang menatapnya penuh nafsu seolah dirinya memamerkan tubuhnya. Tidak, Kibum hanya mengenakan pakaian yang cukup sopan untuk datang menuntut ilmu. Setelan kaos dengan V-neck berwarna putih tulang dan rok dengan motif polkadot sebatas lutut ditambah high-heels berwarna seragam dengan kulit putihnya. Adakah yang aneh? Tentu. Karena Kibum memamerkan kaki jenjangnya yang membuat banyak namja terpana.

Kibum sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu, karena predikatnya sebagai salah satu idola kampus selain Tiffany Hwang tentunya.

**Perpustakaan POV***

"Annyeonghaseyo Mrs. Park…"sapa Kibum ramah pada seorang wanita paruh baya di balik meja

"Ah, Kibum Kim. Bagaimana kamu bisa melupakan kartu perpustakaanmu hah?"

"Mianhae.. aku lupa"

"Aigo..kamu ini pengunjung setia perpustakaan. Mana ada idola kampus yang mau mengunjungi tempat ini kecuali dirimu"

"Ah, aku juga mahasiswa biasa. Aku juga butuh ilmu selain dari dosen yang menyebalkan itu"

"Aih, jangan bilang kamu sedang membicarakan Prof. Jung Byung Hee?"

"kkk~~ bingo"

"Dasar anak nakal. Oh iya, kemarin ada buku baru. Aku yakin kamu tertarik membacanya"

"Jinjja? Eodie?"

"Di deretan rak kedua sebelah timur"

"Eh, di sana? Ishh…"

"Wae? Jangan bilang kamu termakan cerita hantu itu"

"Aniyo, gomawo … aku akan melihatnya dulu" Kibum meletakkan tasnya di salah satu loker yang di sediakan untuk menitipkan barang bawaan mahasiswa. Langkahnya terasa berat menuju rak buku yang ditunjuk oleh , bukan karena mitos hantu tapi karena kejadian tempo hari yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Tikus… Kibum sangat takut melihat binatang menjijikkan itu.

Langkahnya terhenti di deretan buku yang tertata rapi. Tapi matanya masih tidak tenang saat memilih buku yang memang baru saja mengisi rak yang selama ini kosong. Matanya terus mengawasi kondisi sekitarnya, takut jika binatang menjijikkan itu muncul secara mendadak dan merayap ke arahnya. Itu bukan pemikiran yang baik. Tangan mungilnya segera menarik buku bersampul putih yang menarik perhatiannya. Buku berjudul "History of Japan" dengan cover pohon sakura. Kibum memang tertarik dengan buku yang menceritakan sejarah suatu negara termasuk budaya, kuliner, maupun kekayaan alamnya (sebenernya ini hobi author sih, suka dengan sejarah suatu negara hehe… Tapi paling suka Indonesia donkk).

Kibum sudah memeluk buku yang akan dipinjamnya hari ini, kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan rak secepat mungkin sebelum tikus muncul tiba-tiba dihadapnnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Grepppp….

Mulutnya sudah dibekap dan tubuhnya ditarik paksa menuju sudut perpustakaan yang mengingatkannya pada seekor tikus putih yang sedang mencacah buku tempo hari. Tubuhnya ingin segera memberontak tapi pergerakannya sudah terkunci hingga tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan pada orang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya.

Buukkkk….

Tubuh mungilnya menghantam dinding perpustakaan yang dingin karena udara yang cukup lembab, tangannya memegang erat buku yang akan dipinjamnya di depan dadanya. Kibum saat ini mengalami ketakutan yang berlipat, selain takut tikus ia juga takut akan disakiti orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia memilih menundukkan kepalanya, rambut coklat kemerahan yang tergerai menutupi wajah cantiknya dan menutupi ketakutan yang menderanya.

Sebuah tangan kekar menarik dagunya, membuat wajahnya terdongak berhadapan tepat dengan wajah orang misterius yang menyeretnya ke sudut perpustakaan. Matanya melotot ketika menyadari wajah Siwon dengan senyum melengkung menghiasi bibir menggodanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal merasakan posisinya yang kurang nyaman untuk menatap suami virtualnya. Tangannya masih memegang erat buku, sementara kedua tangan Siwon sudah bertumpu pada dinding membuatnya semakin merasakan kecanggungan.

**Siwon POV***

Lama sekali gadis bodoh itu, mana mungkin seorang Choi Siwon berada di perpustakaan selama 2 jam hanya untuk menunggu dia. Aku juga bodoh, kenapa aku memiliki pikiran untuk mengikutinya. Bukan, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya saja. Dan aku harus membuat alasan yang masuk akal agar bisa absen mengantar yeojachinguku pulang. Ish, lama sekali.

Ah, itu dia. Aku melihatnya. Aku yakin dia akan datang ke sini. Kibum Kim, cepat kemari, kenapa kamu malah menunjukkan wajah ketakutanmu itu.

Aku tidak mau berlama-lama lagi, aku langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan membekapnya, menyeretnya ke sudut perpustakaan yang terkenal menyeramkan. Aku tau dia sangat ketakutan, aku tau seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, kulit tubuhnya memucat. Akh, aroma tubuhnya menyeruak lagi, mengisi rongga paru-paruku.

"S-Siwon" aku mendengar suaranya yang bergetar menyebut namaku. Aku gemas dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak, matanya yang jernih bisa aku lihat dari jarak sedekat ini, ditambah pipi putih yang sudah menampakkan rona memerah, dan hembusan nafasnya yang menyapa wajahku, benar-benar membuatku tergoda.

"Ne, Choi Siwon imnida"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Menurutmu?" jawabku dengan suara mendesah.

"Err..aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Minggir" tanganku meraih tangannya dan kembali menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke dinding. Tidak ada cara lain, karena aku belum sepenuhnya selesai bicara.

"Kamu gagal melakukan first kissmu dengan Jung Minho karena aku ne?"

"N-nee" jawabnya ragu

"Mianhae Kibum"

"Gwen-Gwenchana. Ne, Gwenn…."

Belum sempat gadis di depanku menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku sudah melumat bibir merah cherry yang benar-benar menggodaku. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan wajahnya yang menghipnotis otakku untuk berpikir jernih. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat panas, ciuman ini, bibir ini sangat berbeda dengan yang selama ini aku rasakan dengan Tiffany. Aku sangat menginginkan bibir ini, merasakan sensasi yang bergejolak dalam darahku. Akh, Kim Kibum, Im crazy now.

**Siwon POV END***

"Gwn-Gwenchana. Ne, Gwenn…."

Kibum belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya sudah langsung dilumat dengan lembut oleh Siwon. Matanya semakin membulat menyadari first kiss yang selama ini dibayangkan akan dilakukan hanya dengan Jung Minho, harus direbut secara paksa oleh Choi Siwon yang merupakan suami virtualnya.

Brukkkk….

Buku yang berada dalam pelukannya sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tangannya terasa lemas, kekuatan hilang entah kemana. Ia bahkan tidak menolak ketika ciumannya sudah terlampau panas. Bibir Siwon menempel sempurna dan sesekali menyapu permukaan bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Dan sekarang lidah Siwon berusaha menerjang masuk untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyerah dengan lidah nakal Siwon yang terus-terusan membobol pertahanannya. Kibum mulai menutup matanya mencoba menikmati ciumannya, merasakan sensasi ketika lidah asing menjelajahi mulutnya dan merasakan lidah mereka bertemu dan saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"Ahhh…." desah Siwon ketika ciuman panasnya terhenti karena Kibum mendorongnya hingga membentur rak buku di belakangnya.

"Choi Siwon bodohh. Apa yang kamu lakukan hah?" desis Kibum dengan tangan yang mengusap saliva yang tercecer di sekitar bibirnya akibat ciuman panasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena menggagalkan first kissmu" jawabnya enteng dan kembali mendekati Kibum.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini bodoh"

"Aku hanya ingin menggantikan Minho, anggap aku sebagai Minho ne"

Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kibum yang masih basah. Ciumannya semakin diperdalam dan membuatnya dengan leluasa lebih menikmati ciumannya kali ini. Tangan mungil Kibum memukul dada bidangnya, kedua tangan kekarnya menghentikan pukulan kecil yang memberontak. Bibirnya semakin memperdalam ciuman panas keduanya, Kibum mulai diam dan menikmati permainan lidahnya yang sudah memasuki rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya menjelajahi seluruh area mulut Kibum yang terasa manis (mungkin efek makan permen #plakkk author ganggu moment panas). Tangan mungil milik Kibum yang pada awalnya memberontak mulai menggelitik dada bidangnya, sentuhan lembut tangannya ketika mencengkeram erat krah kemejanya. Perlahan tangan Kibum menyusup ke tengkuk Siwon dan menariknya untuk lebih memperdalam tautan bibir keduanya yang sudah saling melumat dan menghisap kecil permukaan luar bibir masing-masing hingga menimbulkan desahan erotis. Tangan nakal Siwon bermain di sekitar punggung Kibum, mengusap lembut dan akhirnya kedua tangan kekarnya melingkar sempurna di pinggang langsing istri yang sudah selama 1 tahun dinikahinya.

"Ahh…eummpphhh…S—Shh—arghh Si-Siwon hhhh" desah Kibum disela ciuman panasnya yang sudah berlangsung kurang lebih selama 15 menit (wooowww,, lama banget yahh ckck….)

"Eummphh…nn-nee…ahhhh…"

"S-ssii-Siwoonn ahhh"

"Ahhh…." desah Siwon yang merasakan bibirnya kehilangan kenikmatan karena ciumannya dihentikan dengan paksa oleh Kibum yang terengah-engah. Peluh mengalir di wajah keduanya.

"Sekali Choi Siwon tetap saja Choi Siwon bodoh"

"Ehh, kamu tidak membayangkan Minho?"

"Ish, aku berciuman denganmu mana mungkin bisa memikirkan orang lain"

Kibum meraih buku "History of Japan" yang tergeletak di lantai dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Berusaha mencerna ucapannya.

Kibum meraih tas yang ada di loker dan menyerahkan buku yang akan dipinjamnya kepada Mrs. Park. Sebelumnya Kibum sudah merapikan bajunya yang agak berantakan karena ulah tangan nakal Siwon yang mengusap punggungnya hingga bajunya kusut.

"Kibum Kim"

"Ne"

"Kenapa lama sekali hah?"

"Aku memilih buku yang menarik"

"Apa tadi kamu mendengar suara aneh di sudut perpustakaan sebelah timur?"

"Ah, aniyo. Aku baru saja dari deretan buku sebelah barat. Waeyo?" elaknya

"Ada beberapa mahasiswa yang mendengar suara aneh lagi"

Glekkkk…..

Kibum tersenyum canggung setelah mendengar penjelasan pustakawan yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Jelas saja suara mencurigakan tadi merupakan ulahnya dengan Siwon yang terlalu panas saat melakukan ciuman. Ciuman pertamanya yang direbut oleh Choi Siwon. Siwon kemudian melintas persis di belakang Kibum yang masih berbicara serius dengan pustakawan mengenai kejadian aneh yang dialami mahasiswa.

"Ah. Choi Siwon ke perpustakaan. Ada angin apa dia kemari?" gumam

"Mencari sensasi mungkin" jawabnya enteng.

"Ah, ini kartumu Kibum kali jangan sampai tertinggal ne"

"Arraseo"

Kibum berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Siwon yang berdiri di salah satu tiang bangunan kampus. Mata namja tampan itu hanya mengamati langkah Kibum yang semakin menjauhi matanya dan menghilang di balik gerbang kampusnya yang kokoh. Tangannya mengusap bibirnya sekilas, mencoba menikmati kembali sensasi ketika berciuman dengan Kibum.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih duduk saling berhadapan, saling menatap dan mengangumi ciptaan Tuhan. Senyum mengembang di bibir pink Tiffany, karena hari ini merupakan hari special baginya. Hari ini tepat 2 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan namja tertampan di kampusnya bahkan di seluruh dunia sekalipun, Choi Siwon. Di tengan cahaya lilin yang menghiasi meja, menimbulkan suasana tenang dan romantis bagi mereka. Siwon sengaja mem-booking salah satu restoran terkenal untuk merayakan 2 tahun anniversary hubungannya dengan Tiffany Hwang.

Seorang waitress datang menghampiri meja dan membawa sebotol wine ber-merk dan menuangkan pada 2 gelas langsing yang berada di tengah meja.

"Chagi-ah, happy anniversary" ucap Tiffany dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna.

"Ne, chagi-ah, I love U"

"I love U too. Cheers"

Tikkk…

Dentingan gelas yang saling beradu mencairkan suasana yang agak canggung di antara pasangan kekasih ini.

"Siwonnie chagi, kapan kamu mengenalkan aku pada orangtuamu?"

Uhuukkk….

Pertanyaan yeojachingunya sukses membuatnya tersedak dan hendak menyemburkan wine yang sudah mengaliri tenggorokannya ke wajah Tiffany. Siwon langsung meletakkan gelas berisi wine dan merengkuh kedua tangan Tiffany yang bersandar di meja.

Permintaan Tiffany sebenarnya wajar karena hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun dan tidak ada hambatan, yang jadi permasalahan adalah status Siwon yang sudah menikah dengan yeoja pilihan orangtuanya dan sudah berlangsung selama satu tahun. Sama halnya Siwon sudah berselingkuh di belakang Tiffany selama satu tahun belakangan ini karena berita pernikahannya sengaja disembunyikan. Lagipula dirinya dan Kibum tidak menunjukkan keanehan yang berarti, mereka tidak saling mencintai.

Siwon sebenarnya ingin memperjelas hubungannya dengan Tiffany di hadapan orangtuanya, tapi hal itu urung dilakukan karena keluarga Choi sudah terlalu menyukai sosok Kibum sebagai wanita yang pantas mendampinginya. Bahkan jika diberikan pilihan antara Miss Universe atau Kibum, orangtuanya dengan lantang akan memilih Kibum.

Siwon harus memutar otak untuk memberikan alasan yang tepat agar mengulur permintaan Tiffany untuk bertemu orangtuanya, setidaknya sampai dirinya bisa menceraikan Kibum. Cerai? Bukan hal yang mudah, beberapa bulan ini ia sudah mencari masalah yang tepat dan logis agar perceraiannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Chagiya, aku belum berpikir sejauh itu" jawab Siwon sedatar mungkin padahal jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang mendapat pertanyaan yang tak pernah dipikirkannya.

"Siwon chagiya, aku tidak meminta kamu menikahiku sekarang. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan orangtuamu, apalagi eommonim. Aku bisa datang ke rumahmu dan membantu eommonim memasak makanan kesukaanmu" rajuk Fany dengan wajah penuh harapan.

"Ne, tapi orangtuaku sibuk"

"Gwenchana, kamu atur waktu pertemuannya saja. Tidak harus dalam waktu dekat"

"Baiklah"

Siwon tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang cocok untuk mencegah permintaan yeoachingunya. Bertemu atau saling mengenal dengan orangtuanya memang bisa dilakukan kapan saja, tapi statusnya sudah menjadi milik Kibum, walaupun hanya status. Pernikahannya dengan Kibum merusak mimpi indahnya dengan Tiffany, yeoja yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Ia tidak akan rela melepaskan Tiffany.

.

.

.

Cklekkkk…..

Tangan Siwon menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan karena hai sudah malam, bahkan sudah terlalu larut malam untuk seorang Siwon yang menyandang predikat sebagai suami. Sudah jam 2 pagi, dan ia baru selesai merayakan hari jadinya dengan Tiffany dengan makan malam romantic, berdansa, menyalakan petasan, dan menikmati indahnya malam dengan alunan music yang mengalun merdu. Romantis, yah Siwon memang laki-laki romantis.

Siwon berjalan menaiki anak tangga, langkahnya terhenti pada pijakan ketiga karena mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Matanya memicing melihat Kibum yang sedang berada di balik meja dapur, tangannya sibuk memotong berbagai macam buah-buahan dan dimasukkan ke dalam gelas bening dengan ukuran lumayan besar.

"Kamu tidak takut gemuk?" suara Siwon mengagetkan Kibum yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Aniyo"

"Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang kamu kerjakan selain makan hah?"

"Well …" teriak Kibum girang karena salad buah yang dibuatnya sudah selesai setelah sentuhan yoghurt mengisi tumpukan berbagai macam buah segar dan ditata sebaik mungkin.

Kibum bergegas meraih gelas berisi salad buah dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur, dan tentunya Siwon yang sengaja tidak ia dengarkan celoteh yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki tampan itu. Matanya terlalu asyik menikmati hasil karyanya yang menggiurkan, walupun menyantap salad di tengah malam err lebih tepatnya karena ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena perutnya terus-terusan berbunyi meminta pasokan makanan.

Siwon mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Kibum yang sekarang cenderung menjauhinya, lebih tepatnya menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Sekalipun tidak sengaja bertemu sudah pasti Kibum akan berlari terbirit-birit menjauhinya. Ini masih ada hubungannya dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat di perpustakaan. Siwon juga merutuki sikapnya yang entah setan mana yang merasukinya hingga memiliki ide pervert untuk mengambil first kiss Kibum. Semenjak itu Kibum memperlakukannya seperti orang asing, biasanya dalam sehari keduanya bisa saling melontarkan ejekan berkali-kali. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi saat ini, bertemu saja jarang. Kibum lebih suka mengurung dirinya di kamar dan baru akan keluar kamar saat larut malam, seperti sekarang ini.

Sampai kapan keduanya akan bersikap seperti ini? Apa ada yang aneh dengan sikap mereka? Atau Kibum mulai menyukai Siwon huh?

**_TBC_**

**Next Chapter soon…**

Heyoooo readers…. Author lagi baik hati mau update FF ini cepet hehe…. Karena salah satu unnie author udah nodong buat update cepet…Dan ini lah hasilnya. Semoga kalian suka ya…

Mianhae kalo ada typo lagi kayak chapter kemaren. Jeongmal mianhae….

So,review please. Biar author semangat update cepet…

Buat yang review, jeongmal jeongmal gomawoyo….hug…..


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Kibummie, gwenchana?" suara berat Minho membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia mencoba mengkondisikan dirinya dalam keadaan tenang dan melemparkan senyum mautnya kepada namja yang duduk berseberangan dengan temparnya duduk sekarang.

"Gwenchana oppa. Hanya ada sedikit masalah. Tidak usah khawatir"

"Mau berbagi masalah denganku Kibummie?" tawar Minho dengan tatapan yang mampu membuat Kibum merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Tidak sekarang oppa. Mungkin nanti"

"Arraseo. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku siap mejadi tempat curhatmu, dadaku yang bidang ini siap menjadi tempatmu bersandar" ucap Minho seraya mengusap lembut kepala yeoja yang ada di hadapannya. Minho tau akhir-akhir ini Kibum menjadi pendiam dan sering melamun, makanya hari ini ia sengaja mengajaknya bertemu.

Mobil Porsche Turbo 911 sudah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah mewah, Minho menatap Kibum yang masih duduk tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikitpun. Kedua tangan mulusnya memainkan tepi mantel panjang berwarna coklat muda yang dipakainya. Tangan Minho bergerak menelusuri ujung kepala Kibum dan berhenti sejenak, melihat reaksi Kibum, hanya diam mematung.

"Kibummie, gwenchana?"

"Ne oppa" sahut Kibum agak berat. Pikirannya kacau sekarang.

"Kibummie" gumam Minho lembut memanggil gadis yang dicintainya.

"Ne" sahut Kibum seadanya sembari mengarahkan kepalanya menatap kedua mata Minho yang membuat dadanya kembali sesak. Tapi mata Minho sudah terlanjur membuatnya terpesona, ia bahkan tidak rela meninggalkan moment indah ini.

Minho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya yang sekarang ini sudah berada tepat di wajah yeoja yang dicintainya, nafas Kibum mengalun pelan dan sangat tenang. Berbeda dengan nafasnya yang sudah terasa berat dan jantungnya yang memacu lebih cepat ketika mata keduanya saling bertemu. Minho mengecup bibir merah cherry milik Kibum agak lama, tidak ada balasan yang artinya Kibum memang menginginkan ciuman ini sama halnya dengan yang dirasakan Minho selama ini. Kibum perlahan menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi ciuman yang seharusnya sudah sejak lama dirasakannya. Dengan keberanian yang entah muncul dari mana, bibir Kibum mulai membalas lumatan Minho. Ia membuka sedikit bibirnya agar lidah Minho yang sedari tadi bermain di permukaan bibirnya bisa merasuki rongga mulutnya.

Tangan Kibum meraih krah mantel yang membungkus tubuh atletis Minho, tangannya sedikit kasar menarik mantel Minho agar membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Minho yang sadar dengan keberadaan tangan Kibum langsung melepas seatbelt yang terpasang mengunci pergerakannya. Ckleekk… Sabuk yang melilit pinggangnya sudah terlepas, Minho langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Kibum untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka yang sudah terlewat panas.

"Ishh… aa..akkhh…" desah Kibum ketika tangan Minho menekan tengkuknya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman panas keduanya.

"Akhhh…" kini giliran Minho yang mendesah karena Kibum menggigit kecil ujung lidahnya yang bermain di dalam mulutnya.

"Eungghhh…emphhh…." Kibum menghentikan aksi panasnya dan langsung mendekap tubuh Minho erat. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan Minho, mengendus aroma tubuh Minho yang menguar menyapa indera penciumannya. Aroma tubuh yang selalu dirindukannya. Minho membalas pelukan Kibum dengan melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Kibum, sedang tangan kanannya memainkan rambut Kibum yang tergerai.

Untuk beberapa saat, Minho membiarkan Kibum berada dalam dekapannya. Saat ini, hanya dada bidangnya yang bisa menjadi tempat sandaran Kibum ketika memiliki masalah.

"Bibir ini, harusnya menjadi milikmu Minho oppa. Kenapa harus Siwon yang pertama kali merasakan bibirku. Mianhae oppa, aku tidak bisa menjaga first kiss-ku untukmu. Aku menyesal oppa. Aku bodoh. Aku..Aku mengecewakanmu bukan?" batin Kibum di sela pelukannya.

Kibum menatap miris kepergian mobil Porsche di kegelapan malam. Matanya beralih memandang bayangan tubuhnya, walaupun sebatas siluet hitam ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya rapuh dan tidak berarti lagi.

Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu rumahnya, pikirannya berkecamuk hebat. Selama beberapa hari ini ia sudah tidak bisa fokus dengan keadaan tubuhnya, semenjak kejadian first kissnya yang diambil paksa oleh seorang Choi Siwon cukup membuatnya drop. First kiss yang selama ini hanya akan diberikan pada laki-laki yang dicintainya yaitu Jung Minho. Kibum juga heran kenapa saat itu ia tidak menolak Siwon, kenapa otak cerdasnya tidak bisa merespon tindakan Siwon yang merupakan musuhnya, orang yang peling ia benci.

.

.

.

Dokkkk….Dokkk…Dokkkk…..

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan kasar dan membuatnya menarik bantal yang ada di sampingnya untuk menutupi telinganya agar terhindar dari suara bising yang memekakkan setiap orang yang mendengarnya. 10 menit berlalu, suara gedoran pintu masih membahana memenuhi ruangan kamarnya. Bantal yang ada di tangan kanannya terlempar ke sambarang arah karena moodnya di pagi hari sudah jelek dengan suara gedoran pintu yang mengganggu hari liburnya.

Kibum beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan menarik selimut tebal berwarna putih untuk membungkus tubuhnya, dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, Kibum menyeret kakinya menuju arah pintu kamarnya.

Ckleekkkk….

Baru 2 detik membuka pintu kamarnya, telinga Kibum dengan jelas mendengar omelan dari Siwon yang sudah berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang dan memberikan deathglare.

"Bagaimana mungkin jam segini kamu masih tidur hah?"

"Hmmm" Kibum menjawab seadanya, otaknya belum siap untuk digunakan. Dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan, Kibum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju ranjangnya yang sedari tadi melambai kepadanya untuk segera menempatinya kembali.

Brukkkk….

Tubuh Kibum mendarat dengan sempurna di atas ranjang dengan kondisi tengkurap dan tertutup selimut putihnya. Siwon langsung menghampiri Kibum yang sudah kembali terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Teriakannya tidak membuat istri virtualnya bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ya!Ya! Apa yang kamu laku..kan..brrrr" jerit Kibum ketika tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena dilempar ke tengah kolam renang oleh Siwon tentunya.

"Sudah bangun? Bagus lah… Sekarang dengarkan aku" ucap Siwon dari tepi kolam renang dengan wajah serius.

"Shireo…"

"Dengarkan aku dulu" bentak Siwon agak keras dan membuat Kibum menatapnya tajam.

"Kakakku besok akan pulang ke Korea"

"So?"

"Dia akan tinggal di sini"

"Mwoooo?" teriak Kibum dengan mulut membentuk huruf O.

Kibum bergegas membersihkan seluruh sudut rumah mewahnya yang luas. Tangannya dengan terampil melepas tanda-tanda kekuasaan yang selama ini menempel di setiap sudut rumahnya. Kibum mengambil tangga yang berada di belakang rumah dan memposisikannya di dekat kaca jendela. Karena kakak Siwon akan menginap beberapa hari di rumahnya, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik dirinya berusaha menyambutnya dengan pelayanan semaksimal mungkin. Termasuk menjaga kebersihan rumahnya. Kenapa kakak Siwon menginap di rumahnya? Kenapa tidak menginap di rumah keluarga Choi? Hal itu karena saat pernikahan adiknya tahun lalu, anak pertama keluarga Choi sedang berada di Perancis dan tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan adiknya. Maka ia memilih terlebih dahulu mengunjungi adiknya dan memberikan ucapan selamat secara menyemprotkan cairan pembersih kaca beberapa kali dan langsung mengusap permukaan jendela dengan kain. Untuk mengusir rasa jenuhnya, bibir Kibum langsung menyenandungkan lirih lagu kesukaannya. Lumayan, daripada bosan.

"Setelah ini menguras kolam renang"

Err,,,suara ini benar-benar membuat Kibum menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap permukaan jendela. Matanya menatap tajam Siwon yang berada menengadahkan wajahnya di dekat tangga yang sedang digunakannya.

"Aku lelah. Lagi pula kamu tidak bekerja dari tadi" sahutnya ketus.

"Aku membereskan kamar"

"Ckk…aku tidak yakin kamarmu bisa rapi"

"YA! Jangan menghinaku. Ttakkk…" sahut Siwon geram dan langsung menghentakkan tangga yang sedang digunakan Kibum. Karena hentakan tangan Siwon yang terlalu kencang membuat keseimbangan tangga yang diduduki Kibum menjadi goyah dan membuat Kibum oleng.

**Kibum POV***

"Setelah ini menguras kolam renang"

"Aku lelah. Lagi pula kamu tidak bekerja dari tadi" sahutku kesal. Aku adalah yang berperan besar membersihkan rumah mewah ini seorang diri, sementara Siwon menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku membereskan kamar" jawabnya enteng err..jawaban yang tidak membuatku terkecoh bodoh.

"Ckk…aku tidak yakin kamarmu bisa rapi"

"YA! Jangan menghinaku. Ttakkk…"

Tiba-tiba tangga yang sedang aku duduki kehilangan keseimbangan dan aku yakin sebentar lagi aku menderita lecet di kulit mulusku ini. Brukkkkkk….

"Ah, jeongmal appo" hukkk…harusnya kalimat ini aku yang mengucapkannya, tapi kalimat ini malah mengucur dari mulut Siwon yang tubuhnya aku tindih. Empuk, yah memang aku diselamatkan Siwon tapi aku tidak memintanya. Ternyata Tuhan masih sayang dengan diriku.

Aku langsung beranjak dari tubuhnya secepat mungkin sebelum otak pervertnya itu melakukan hal yang aneh lagi padaku. Ciuman itu? Aish, kenapa kejadian memalukan itu muncul lagi dalam pikiranku.

Aku menyerahkan sebotol cola ukuran kecil didepannya. Siwon bodoh itu duduk di sofa sesekali aku mendengarnya meringis kesakitan, ayolah manusia bodoh mana yang akan tertipu dengan tampang menyebalkan ini. Walaupun sakit karena menopang tubuhku, harusnya rasa sakit itu sudah hilang sejak tadi. Sudah 3 jam berlalu, dan dia terus mengeluh sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisa diam kah?" ucapku dengan nada ketus.

"Appo. Kamu itu berat, untung tulang punggungku tidak retak"

"Kamu bodoh atau tidak punya otak, aku sudah memberikanmu obat penghilang rasa sakit sesaat setelah kejadian tadi. Dan sepanjang 3 jam ini kamu masih mengeluh sakit! Obat itu bereaksi dalam waktu 5 menit setelah diminum, bodoh" cerocosku karena kesal dengan tingkah bodohnya yang tidak masuk dinalarku.

"Tapi masih sakit" bentaknya dengan wajah kesal.

"Oh, appo ne? APPO..?" tangan kiriku sudah meraih tengkuk lehernya dan menariknya hingga kepala Siwon menyentuh lantai yang terbuat dari marmer hitam. Tangan kananku dengan gesit menepuk punggung Siwon berkali-kali.

"Ahhh, ampun. Kibum…ampunnn" rengek Siwon dengan nada memelas.

"Choi Siwon bodoh" umpatku sembari meninggalkannya yang tergeletak di lantai ruang tamu.

**Kibum POV END***

.

.

.

Kibum memicingkan matanya mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari depan pintu kamarnya. Suara berisik yang sengaja ia diamkan sedari tadi. Tapi suara itu semakin lama semakin membuatnya penasaran. Ia meletakkan buku History of Japan dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Tangannya perlahan meraih handle pintu dan mendapati Siwon sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan koper di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan hah?" tanya Kibum sadis

"Move"

"Move?"

"Otak cerdasmu tidak bisa mencerna ucapanku?"

Siwon langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum pelan dan menarik beberapa koper masuk ke kamar istri virtualnya tanpa ijin. Kibum berlari mengikuti Siwon dan mencegah langkahnya.

"Move? Ke kamarku?"

"Ne. Kita sudah menikah kan, dan kita akan bermain drama di depan kakakku untuk beberapa hari ini"

"Drama apa?"

"Emh,, drama sepasang suami istri yang bahagia" ujarnya dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Harus satu kamar?"

"Memangnya kamu mau kakakku melaporkan pernikahan kita kepada orangtuaku dan menarik investasinya di perusahaan Kim. Kamu menikah karena ingin menyelamatkan perusahaan appamu kan?"

"Ne"

"Baiklah, aku harus segera merapikan barang-barangku"

Siwon berlalu dari hadapan Kibum dan mulai merapikan tempat tidur err…menata barang-barangnya di lemari besar dengan pahatan yang menarik mata.

Kibum hanya pasrah, ia harus melakoni drama sebagai pasangan bahagia di hadapan orang lain. Sebelumnya ia sudah pernah pura-pura mesra ketika kedua orangtuanya mengunjungi rumahnya secara mendadak, senyum selalu mengembang dari bibir Tuan dan Nyonya Kim ketika melihat anaknya dalam keadaan bahagia. Padahal waktu itu Kibum ingin sekali mencabik muka Siwon yang terus mengeluarkan rayuan yang mampu membuatnya kesal.

"Done. Ahh…" sahut Siwon lalu merebahkan badannya disamping Kibum yang sedang sibuk membaca buku.

"Drama akan di mulai besok, jadi silahkan keluar dari kamarku Tuan Choi Siwon"

"Aku tidak mau Choi Kibum"

Degg….

Jantung Kibum berhenti berdetak sesaat karena mendengar marga namanya bukan Kim tapi Choi. Ya, Choi Kibum adalah namanya sekarang karena status pernikahannya dengan seorang Choi Siwon.

Kibum beranjak dari ranjangnya dan meraih mantel di kursi riasnya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan tangannya sibuk mengancingkan manik-manik yang menghiasi tepi mantelnya.

"Eodie Choi Kibum?"

Err…suara ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin segera menghampiri asal suara itu dan membungkam mulutnya dengan dompet yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Supermarket Choi Siwon bodoh"

"Aku temani. Tunggu sebentar…" teriaknya dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan mata Kibum.

.

.

.

Range Rover hitam melaju pelan menembus udara malam jalanan yang sedikit lengang, kedua penghuni mobil sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada satu patah katapun yang mengisi keheningan mobil dengan desain interior yang sporty.

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu sudut basement. Kibum sudah turun terlebih dulu dan menyusul Siwon mengikuti di belakangnya. Gadis berambut merah kecoklatan sibuk memilih sayuran dan buah-buahan untuk stok bulanan dapurnya. Lagi pula besok kakak Siwon akan menginap beberapa hari, makanya hari ini ia berbelanja agak banyak.

"Kibummie chagiya…" rengek Siwon di belakangnya dengan nada genit menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ne. Wae?" sahutnya ketus.

"Ah, harusnya kamu melatih aktingmu untuk besok. Belajar menjadi istri yang baik"

"Arraseo Siwonnie chagiya" sahutnya dengan nada tak kalah genit.

Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Kibum saat memanggilnya dengan mesra, karena kejadian ini amat dan sangat langka.

"Aigoo~~ melihat pasangan muda ini aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali kita menikah" bisik seorang wanita paruh baya pada suami yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Suaminya membalas ucapan sang istri dengan anggukan mantap.

"Ne, semoga mereka langgeng" imbuh sang suami lalu pergi menghilang di balik deretan rak makanan.

Kibum hanya menggeleng pelan, kini dia sedang memainkan peran sebagai istri yang patuh pada suaminya dan terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Padahal semua ini hanyalah palsu dan akan terus seperti ini hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Kibum mendorong trolinya menuju rak minuman ringan yang akan mengisi lemari es rumahnya, matanya sibuk menyeleksi minuman yang cukup terjangkau harganya agar bisa dibeli dengan jumlah lebih. Tiba-tiba trolinya terisi dengan beberapa botol cola dengan ukuran sedang dan besar. Dan sudah pasti pelakunya adalah Siwon yang notabene penggemar berat minuman bersoda ini.

Kibum mengambil sebagian cola yang mengisi trolinya dan mengembalikan ke asalnya tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang mendengus kesal melihat ulah istrinya.

"Waee? Aku suka cola"

"Aniyo chagiya, cola tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Apa kamu tidak tau minum soda terlalu banyak akan mengganggu hubungan kita di ranjang?" ucap Kibum dengan nada manja dan tentu saja wajah Siwon langsung merona merah karena mendengar kata "ranjang" dari mulut Kibum. Pikirannya langsung kalut, ia sudah menikah dan tinggal satu rumah dengan Kibum tapi tidak pernah sekali pun menyentuh tubuh indah di depan matanya.

"Ne, Kibummie chagiya, tentu kamu tidak akan puas jika aku tidak liar di ranjang ne?" balas Siwon dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Kibum hanya mendengus kesal karena Siwon membalas godaannya dan membuatnya semakin malu karena banyak pasang mata yang tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon yang nakal.

Kibum akhirnya hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan karena sudah tidak mau berbalas menggoda Siwon, wajahnya sudah malu ditatap banyak pasang mata. Siwon langsung memeluknya erat dihadapan pengunjung supermarket, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah tapi lembut menyentuh ujung kepalanya lembut.

Ia hanya diam, dan saat meyadari perlakuan Siwon yang sudah melebihi batasan, tangan Kibum langsung mencubit permukaan kulit Siwon dengan keras.

"Arghh..chagiya, kamu sudah tidak tahan ingin segera pulang ne?" respon Siwon yang tidak dibayangkan olehnya benar-benar sudah membuatnya semakin malu. Apalagi bibir wanita paruh baya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sudah membicarakan hal-hal naked.

.

.

.

Siwon mendorong troli belanjaannya keluar dari supermarket, mengikuti Kibum yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya dengan wajah yang terus ditekuk setelah kejadian yang ia lakukan didepan pengunjung supermarket. Kejadian yang memalukan tapi sudah cukup membuatnya puas mengerjai istrinya. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan langka untuk membuat Kibum malu.

"Kibummie" teriak suara dari arah pintu supermarket. Suara yang sangat dikenali Kibum.

"Minho oppa. Kyaaa…" Kibum membalikkan badannya dan hendak menghambur memeluk namja yang sudah tersenyum lebar menyambutnya.

Grebbbb….

Langkah Kibum terhenti dan mantelnya ditarik kasar dari arah belakang, setelah menyadari bahwa pelaku utama perusak moment indahnya adalah Choi Siwon yang sedang menyeringai lebar karena sukses menggagalkan aksi pelukan ala film India.

"Ah, Kibummie nuguya?" tanya Minho yang sudah berdiri didepannya dan mengarahkan jari tangannya ke arah Siwon masih berdiri memegang troli belanjaannya.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Su—"

"Supirku. haha… Dia oppaku, Minho oppa" jawab Kibum asal agar mulut bocor Siwon tidak bertindak bodoh lagi.

"Arraseo. Jung Minho imnida. Bangapseumnida hyungnim" Minho mengenalkan dirinya pada Siwon dan membungkukkan badannya 90˚ sebagai tanda menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Tidak yakin juga sih Siwon lebih tua darinya atau tidak, yang jelas wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih tua darinya #plakkkk

"Minho oppa, jeongmal bogoshipo" rengek Kibum manja dan langsung menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam mantel Minho yang tidak dikancingkan. Hangat… Hawa yang selalu diharapkan Kibum.

Siwon yang menyaksikan aksi manja-manjaan Kibum yang merupakan istri virtualnya membuatnya agak kesal. Apalagi Minho malah membalas pelukan Kibum dengan melingkarkan tangannya dan mendekap Kibum dalam pelukannya. Pemandangan macam ini akan bertahan berapa lama dihadapannya? Apakah Siwon akan terus menyaksikan pemandangan yang memuakkan baginya?

"Err… apa kalian tidak bisa melakukannya di lain tempat?" sela Siwon dengan nada ketus.

"Ah, mianhae hyungnim"

"Oppa, kamu mencari apa di supermarket?"

"Mencari bahan makanan untuk restoran, Kibummie?"

"Aku mencari bahan makanan untuk di rumah. Oppa, kajja kita mencari kopi. Aku kedinginan"

"Hyungnim, apa kamu mau ikut?" tawar Minho pada Siwon yang mematung sedari tadi.

"Ah, ne.."

"Aniyo, oppa kamu masukkan belanjaannya ke dalam mobil ne. Kajja Minho oppa…" Kibum langsung menarik tangan Minho menuju salah satu kedai kopi yang berjejer rapi di sekitar supermarket. Siwon hanya mendengus kesal, err bukan cemburu tapi lebih tepatnya kesal melihat tingkah Kibum yang bersikap manja pada Minho.

**Minho POV***

Aigoo~ Malam ini dingin sekali, padahal aku harus membeli bahan makanan untuk stok restoran. Setidaknya untuk seminggu ke depan.

Eh, bukan kah itu nae Kibummie? Cantik sekali malam ini. Tapi siapa namja yang berada di belakangnya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya, apa dia namjachingu Kibum? Sepengetahuanku aku hanya namja yang sedang di dekatnya.

"Kibummie…" teriakku dari depan pintu supermarket, dia langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan senyumnya yang membuat jantungku berdetak keras. Dia berlari menuju arahku tapi langkahnya berhenti karena laki-laki yang ada di dekatnya langsung menarik mentelnya. Ah, apa laki-laki itu ada hubungan special dengan Kibum? Aku sedikit mengerutkan keningku.

Aku sedikit lega ternyata laki-laki yang bersama Kibum adalah kakaknya. Eh, kakaknya? Kenapa tidak mirip? Apa Kibum dan laki-laki bernama Choi Siwon itu tidak berasal dari orangtua yang sama? Entah lah, aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan keluarga mereka. Yang jelas aku lebih menikmati tangan Kibum yang bergelayut manja memeluk pinggangku. Tapi kenapa ada hawa aneh yang membuatku merinding.

Hukk…kenapa kakak Kibum menatapku dengan pandangan yang menyeramkan seperti itu. Apa aku salah? Aku menyukai Kibum dan Kibum juga menyukaiku. Salah? Jelas saja salah, aku memeluk adiknya tepat di depan kakaknya tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dulu. Hehe… Aku bahkan sudah lupa jika Siwon hyung ada di depanku.

"Err… apa kalian tidak bisa melakukannya di lain tempat?" sela Siwon hyung dengan nada ketus.

"Ah, mianhae hyungnim" jawabku dengan penuh nada penyesalan. Aku terlalu menikmati pelukan Kibum yang menghangatkan tubuhku.

"Oppa, kamu mencari apa di supermarket?"

"Mencari bahan makanan untuk restoran, Kibummie?"

"Aku mencari bahan makanan untuk di rumah. Oppa, kajja kita mencari kopi. Aku kedinginan"

"Hyungnim, apa kamu mau ikut?" tawarku pada Siwon hyung yang mematung sedari tadi.

"Ah, ne.."

"Aniyo, oppa kamu masukkan belanjaannya ke dalam mobil ne. Kajja Minho oppa…"

Kibum menggandeng tanganku dengan mesra, akh aku yakin orang yang melihat kami pasti iri. Iri karena ada wanita secantik Kibum yang berada di sampingku. Iri karena aku mendapatkan Kibum. Tapi aku belum meresmikan hubungan kami. Aku hanya ingin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk meresmikan hubungan kami. Tunggu aku, Kibummie..

"Oppa, aku pulang dulu ne"

"Ne, hati-hati Kibummie. Oppamu sepertinya marah denganku" aku sedikit melirik ke arah Siwon hyung yang duduk mematung di balik jok kemudi dan menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang menyeramkan.

"Biarkan saja oppa. Wajahnya memang seperti itu"

"Pulang.. Cepat pulang"

"Oppa tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?" aish, dia langsung menunjukkan wajah sedih yang membuatnya tampak imut di mataku. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, menenangkannya. Aku ingin… tapi mata Siwon hyung terus memberiku deathglare hingga membuatku berpikir seribu kali untuk memeluk Kibum.

"Aniyo, kasian Siwon hyung menunggumu. Sudah larut…Pulang ne"

"Arraseo oppa"

CUPPP….

Kibum langsung berlari meninggalkanku yang mematung setelah mencium bibirku kilat. Ah, aku merasa kurang. Aku ingin lebih Kibummie. Bibirmu hangat. Siwon hyung? Masa bodoh.. Aku tidak peduli dengan deathglarenya. Peduli setan… Kibum juga menyukaiku. Mianhae Siwon hyung.

**Minho POV END***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan dress berwarna biru tua yang memperlihatkan sedikit paha putih nan mulus miliknya ditambah belt hitam yang melingkar indah menambah keseksian tubuhnya. Setidaknya Kibum harus berpakaian rapi karena akan menyambut kedatangan kakak iparnya. Setidaknya ia harus menyebutnya begitu.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di samping suaminya yang sudah diam di sofa dengan mengenakan setelah celana merk Armani dan kemeja putih yang sedikit digulung sebatas siku, tampan yah memang Choi Siwon selalu nampak tampan.

"Kapan kakakmu datang?" dengus Kibum sembari memainkan remote teve.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin, sedang perjalanan menuju ke sini" jawabnya enteng.

Ting Tong….Ting Tong…

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu rumah mereka, Siwon berjalan hendak membukakan pintu sedang Kibum mengekor di belakangnya bersiap menyambut kedatangan kakak iparnya.

Cklekkk….

"Hiyaaa…. Choi Siwon my little brother. Bogoshipo" teriak seorang namja dengan tubuh sama tinggi dengan Siwon. Ah, mungkin keluarga Siwon memiliki gen untuk menghasilkan keturunan dengan postur tubuh tinggi yang menjulang.

Kibum hanya melongo melihat kedua Choi bersaudara yang memiliki kesamaan karakter, yaitu berteriak dan bertindak bodoh. Tapi setidaknya kakak Siwon terlihat lebih friendly ketimbang adiknya.

"Eh, Siwon-ah, itu istrimu?" bisiknya di telinga Siwon

"Ne, hyung"

"Annyeonghaseyo…"

**_TBC_**

Wah, lagi-lagi author update FF kilat banget yah. Mianhae para readers yang ngerasa keganggu…*deep bow*

Oh iya, ada yang tanya first kiss SiBum, emhh author lagi malas membuat Flashback POV sih jadi menjelaskan di sini ada yah. Apa kalian berpikir Kibum seorang yeoja gampangan yang dengan mudah memberikan ciumannya kepada laki-laki lain yang tidak dicintainya? Oke mungkin author kurang rinci menjelaskan bagaimana Siwon dan Kibum menikah, dan jujur author kurang suka pake alur mundur karena biasanya akan membingungkan readers. Mianhae… author orangnya suka langsung tancap gas #plakkk

Oh iya, author kembali meluncurkan FF baru loh. Tapi baru prolog doank sih. Silahkan mampir hehe…#promosi dikit.

**Warning** : jangan ungkit-ungkit FF yang belum diterusin. Karena author lagi cari ide haha,,sssttt

**The last, review please…. Love U all my readers. Maaf jika tidak bales review kalian. Tapi nama kalian selalu author inget ko.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING ALERT : ** BUAT **NEXT CHAPTER** DIHARAP TIDAK MENUNGGU DI SCREENPLAY, LANGSUNG MASUK AREA SNOWYSMILES. PERCUMA KALIAN NUNGGU, FF INI GAK BAKALAN MUNCUL DI LIST SCREENPLAY hehe…

.

.

.

Ting Tong….Ting Tong…

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu rumah mereka, Siwon berjalan hendak membukakan pintu sedang Kibum mengekor di belakangnya bersiap menyambut kedatangan kakak iparnya.

Cklekkk….

"Hiyaaa…. Choi Siwon my little brother. Bogoshipo" teriak seorang namja dengan tubuh sama tinggi dengan Siwon. Ah, mungkin keluarga Siwon memiliki gen untuk menghasilkan keturunan dengan postur tubuh tinggi yang menjulang.

Kibum hanya melongo melihat kedua Choi bersaudara yang memiliki kesamaan karakter, yaitu berteriak dan bertindak bodoh. Tapi setidaknya kakak Siwon terlihat lebih friendly ketimbang adiknya.

"Eh, Siwon-ah, itu istrimu?" bisiknya di telinga Siwon

"Ne, hyung"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Yunho imnida. Ireum nuguya?"

"Choi Kibum imnida, bangapseumnida Yunho oppa" sapa Kibum sekalem mungkin dan menebar senyum termanis yang pernah diajari eommanya.

"Aih, yeppo. Siwonnie pintar memilih istri ne"

"Yunnie… kamu bilang aku yang tercantik" teriak seorang perempuan dari balik pintu rumah. Muncul lah seorang perempuan dengan tinggi menjulang ditambah kulit seputih susu, dan bibir yang sangat indah.

"Aniyo, boo. Kamu yang paling cantik, tapi lihat adik iparmu yang cantik itu. Kalian sama-sama cantik" rayu Yunho sembari meraih pinggang istrinya.

"Omona Yunnie bear… yeppo. Kyaaa…ireum nuguya?"

"Choi Kibum" sahut Siwon

"Aish, aku tidak tanya padamu bodoh. Ireum?" ulangnya sambil tersenyum menatap Kibum.

"Choi Kibum imnida. Bangapseumnida unnie" ucapnya sambil melempar senyum palsu lagi.

"Ah, Choi Jaejoong imnida. Kulitmu lembut sekali. Aku iri, kapan-kapan kamu harus memberikanku tips perawatan kulit ya" rajuk Jaejoong pada Kibum.

"Aigo~~ kenapa kamu malah bersikap seperti itu boo. Kibum pasti takut padamu"

"Yunho bear, kamu diam saja. Ajak bicara adikmu yang bodoh itu. Aku heran, kenapa Kibummieku mau menerima Siwon bodoh" ejek Jaejoong dan memberikan evil smirk pada adik iparnya.

"YA! Noona.. Harusnya Kibum yang beruntung mendapatkan aku"

"Bodoh. Harusnya kamu bersyukur mendapatkan gadis secantik dia. Kibummie, kajja masuk" Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Kibum masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan umpatan Siwon.

Yunho dan Siwon lalu menarik beberapa koper yang ada di bagasi mobilnya dan membawa masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara istrinya sibuk menginterogasi Kibum di dapur sembari menyiapkan makan siang. Kedua istri dari Choi bersaudara sepertinya mudah sekali akrab, karena hanya dalam waktu satu jam bertemu keduanya mulai tertawa terbahak.

.

.

.

Kedua wanita cantik ini langsung meletakkan beberapa piring berisi makanan lezat yang sudah dimasak Kibum sejak pagi untuk menyambut kakak iparnya. Meja makan yang terbuat dari batuan indah yang sengaja dipesan oleh keluarga Choi membuat kesan mewah pada makanan yang disajikan.

Yunho, Siwon, dan Jaejoong sedikit takjub dengan makanan yang sudah menghiasi meja yang ada di hadapan mereka. Ada bibimbap, sup rumput laut, bulgogi, kimbab tuna, samgaetang, beberapa makanan Jepang yang Kibum peroleh dari Minho, dan kimchi sebagai makanan pelengkap.

"Kibummie, kamu pintar memasak makanan Jepang. Massita…" puji Jaejoong dengan nada puas.

"Ermh..aku baru belajar unnie"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Minho. uppss…" Kibum terlalu bahagia karena mendapat pujian dari kakak iparnya dan sekarang ia malah dengan lancar mengucapkan nama namja yang disukainya di depan keluarga Choi. Matanya melirik Siwon yang sudah menatapnya tajam, tentu bukan pandangan mata yang menyenangkan.

"Nuguya?" sela Yunho santai dan menyesakkan beberapa potong kimbab ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pembantu di rumah temannya, hyung" jawab Siwon santai dan memberikan tatapan –apa kamu membongkar rahasia kita sekarang heh-

"Siwon bodoh, lihat kamu beruntung memiliki istri sepintar Kibum" celetuk Jae dengan tatapan sengit pada adik iparnya. Oh ya, author lupa menjelaskan jika dalam cerita ini Jaejoong tidak suka dengan Siwon sejak mereka pertama bertemu, itu karena Jaejoong tidak suka dengan sikap adik iparnya yang terkesan arogan, dan terutama mulut berbisanya. Jadi banyak berantem deh mereka berdua. Sorry..Sorry..

.

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon sudah berada di kamar mereka, keduanya terlihat saling melakukan aksi diam. Bukan karena mereka sedang bertengkar tapi mereka sedang memikirkan cara membagi ranjang yang berukuran besar ini. Kibum tidak ingin Siwon tidur satu ranjang dengannya walaupun Siwon sudah beralasan akan memberikan pembatas di tengah ranjang mereka, tapi Kibum tetap tidak percaya Bagaimana pun Siwon adalah laki-laki normal dan bisa melakukan apapun ketika dirinya sedang tertidur. Kibum tidak mau mengulang tindakan nekat Siwon lagi. Sedangkan Siwon tidak mau tidur di sofa yang berada di kamar, alasannya tentu karena tubuhnya tidak muat untuk tidur di sofa mungil itu. Dia juga tidak mau mengulang kejadian dimana tubuhnya mengalami nyeri karena dipaksa Kibum tidur di dalam mobil yang sempit.

"Terserah padamu, aku tidur di sini. Dan kamu tidur di sofa"

"Aniyo, sofanya kecil. Apa kamu tidak lihat badanku yang atletis ini? Apa kamu mau abs milikku hilang hah?"

"Jika aku mengijinkanmu tidur satu ranjang denganku, pasti kamu akan berbuat nekat seperti….emhh…itu…" ucap Kibum ragu dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Seperti apa Kibummie chagiya?" goda Siwon dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ahh, diam bodoh." teriak Kibum kesal

Cklekkkk….

Brukkkkk…

"Omona…Yunho bear" teriak Jaejoong dari arah pintu dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik punggung suaminya.

"YA!YA! Kenapa kalian tidak mengunci pintunya" teriak Yunho

"Ah, hyung mianhae. Aku lupa"

"Boo..kamu salah. Mereka tidak bertengkar, lihat mereka sedang… ah, kita mengganggu mereka boo. Cepat minta maaf…"

"Mianhae Kibummie, aku tadi mendengar kamu berteriak. Aku kira Siwon bodoh itu sedang menyakitimu. Mianhae"

"Gwenchana unnie…Gweennn..uhukk..chana…hoshhh"

"Jika suamimu yang bodoh itu menyakitimu, beritahu unnie. Unnie akan menghajarnya. Arraseo"

"Noona, bisakah berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel bodoh-mu itu?"

"Aish, sudah. Berhenti. Hyung minta maaf sudah mengganggu kalian. Lanjutkan acara kalian"

Cklekkk…

Pintu kembali tertutup rapat dan menyisakan pasangan SiBum dalam keheningan kamar mereka.

**Flashback ON***

Cklekkk…

Suara pintu kamar mereka yang tidak terkunci membuat Siwon kaget dan menyadari kehadiran kakak iparnya yang membencinya berada di balik pintu kamar dengan kepala yang masih tersembunyi di balik pintu, karena tidak ingin dicurigai mereka Siwon langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Kibum yang sudah memposisikan dirinya tidur di ranjang dengan selimut putih menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada.

Brukkk….

Siwon sudah berada tepat di atas Kibum yang memasang wajah kagetnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas suaminya yang berhembus menyusuri leher putihnya. Kibum terdiam beberapa saat hingga mendengar teriakan kakak iparnya dari arah pintu kamarnya.

Berteriak? Yah wajar jika kakak iparnya yang cantik itu berteriak histeris karena melihat Siwon sedang menindih tubuh mungilnya dan jika dilihat dari jarak lumayan jauh, mereka terlihat seperti sedang bercumbu karena posisi kepala mereka teramat dekat.

**Flashback END***

"Bisa kah kamu bangun dari posisimu sekarang , Siwon bodoh?" ucap Kibum ragu dan memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak membuat Siwon menyadari wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan posisi tidak wajar mereka.

"Emhh,, aniyo Kibummie chagiya" goda Siwon dengan suara yang mendesah di telinga Kibum.

"Eh, minggir bodoh"

'Aniyo"

"Minggir" berontak Kibum yang badannya masih ditindih Siwon.

CHUUUU~~

"Arraseo.. sepertinya tidur di sofa tidak ada salahnya. Hoahhmmm" Siwon beranjak dari tubuh mungil Kibum dan menarik selimut yang sudah disediakan Kibum di tepi ranjangnya.

**Kibum POV*  
><strong> 

Sialan, seenak jidat Yoochun oppa #plakkk hehe… Kenapa Siwon bodoh malah tidak mau bergerak dari atas tubuhku. Dia itu berat, aku sudah kesusahan mengambil nafas. Ih, apa dia akan melakukan hal nekat seperti kejadian di perpustakaan dulu. Aniyo, aku tidak mau mengulang kejadian buruk lagi. Chuuuu~~

Andwae…dia menciumku pipi mulusku dengan bibir kotornya itu. Eh, pipiku basah dan…hangat. Siwon, kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak skinshipmu. Aku sudah gila…Aku mencintai Jung Minho, bukan Choi Siwon.

**Kibum POV END***

.

.

.

Kibum dan Jaejoong sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi bagi suami mereka yang sudah duduk manis di kursi mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong membuatkan nasi goreng untuk Yunho sedang Kibum membuatkan sandwich isi tuna. Yah, kalau bukan karena rengekan Jae unnie mana mungkin dirinya mau repot-repot membuatkan sarapan.

"Siwon-ah, bagaimana semalam?" celetuk Yunho yang sedang melahap nasi goreng buatan istrinya.

"Yunho bearr…" desis Jaejoong sambil menyenggol suaminya pelan.

"Ah, unnie oppa Siwonnie chagiya, aku berangkat kuliah …" teriak Kibum dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruang makan dengan menenteng tasnya.

"Heh bodoh, antar istrimu" gertak Jaejoong

"Ish, arraseo noona" sahutnya malas.

Kibum berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju halte bus yang sudah agak sepi karena hari ini masuk agak siang. Kakinya menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di sekitarnya untuk menghilangkan bosan yang menderanya. Minho biasanya akan meneleponnya setiap pagi, yah kadang mengirimkan pesan sekedar memberikan semangat pagi. Kibum mem-pout-kan bibirnya melihat layar smartphonenya yang masih sepi dari pesan masuk maupun telepon dari Minho.

Sebuah Range Rover hitam berhenti di sampingnya dan memperdengarkan suara mesin yang menderu, kaca hitam terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan pengemudinya, yeah Choi Siwon menyeringai lebar.

"Kibummie chagiya, mianhae aku ada janji dengan Tiffany. Selamat berjalan kaki…kkk~"

Siwon langsung menginjak gas dan meninggalkan Kibum bersama asap yang berasal dari knalpot mobilnya. Kibum hanya mendengus kesal, karena sampai kapan pun Siwon tidak akan bersikap baik padanya.

"Kibummie…." teriak Minho dari depan halte bus dengan tangan melambai ke arahnya. Minho terlihat ceria hari ini, lebih ceria dari biasanya. Tubuh atletisnya terbungkus rapi setelan kemeja putih yang digulung hingga batas siku dan celana jeans berwarna biru tua. Ditambah senyum lebar yang diumbarnya, menambah pesona Jung Minho. Kibum bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang namja.

"Minho oppa, sejak kapan kamu di sini?"

"Sejak tadi …"

"Ah, oppa sudah lama menungguku. Mianhae, aku hari ini masuk agak siang"

"Gwenchana, kajja masuk. Aku antar nae Snow White ke kampus"

"Gomawo my Prince kkk~~"

**Kampus POV***

Minho bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu samping mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Kibum layaknya seorang putri.

Kibum tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan yang sangat romantis dari namja yang ia sukai. Sebenarnya dia sudah lama menunggu pernyataan cinta dari Minho, tapi sang koki tampan tak kunjung mengungkapkannya. Perhatian dan perlakuannya selama ini sudah cukup membuktikan semuanya, kini ia hanya membutuhkan kejelasan status hubungan mereka. Kibum juga ingin mengenalkan Minho sebagai kekasihnya, bukan hanya sekedar teman istimewa yang senantiasa menjemput dan melontarkan canda tawa baginya. Kibum menginginkan lebih dari itu semua.

.

.

.

Kibum memasuki café milik Minho yang sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Kibum melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, masih menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Café milik Minho biasanya tutup jam 8 malam. Kedua alisnya bertautan, merasakan keanehan lagi karena tidak ada seorang pun yang berdiri di depan seperti biasanya. Kibum meraih smartphonenya dan menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Minho.

Kibum berdiri di depan pintu café yang sudah memasang tulisan "Closed" sambil mengintip ke dalam café yang agak gelap karena tidak ada pencahayaan, siapa tau Minho akan muncul dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Smartphonenya berdering.

**From : Minho oppa**

Masuk lah. Pintu tidak dikunci, Kibummie.

Tangannya meraih handle pintu café perlahan, ckleekkk…

Pintunya tidak terkunci. Kibum mendorong pelan dan mulai memasuki café yang sepi dan sangat mencekam baginya karena menyeruak aroma wewangian yang tidak asing bagi indera penciumannya.

Klikkk….

Lampu café menyala menerangi seisi café yang menampakkan meja dan kursi yang sudah tertata rapi, tapi menyisakan kelopak mawar putih yang tercecer rapi di lantai, membentuk anak panah sebagai penunjuk jalan. Smartphonenya kembali berdering.

**From : Minho oppa**

Follow the Arrow, Kibummie. Fighting….

Kibum memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan melangkah mengikuti arah anak panah yang terbentuk dari kelopak mawar, kakinya terus melangkah dan langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu dapur café. Matanya memicing tajam, menganalisis apa yang akan diberikan Minho padanya hingga rela menutup cafenya lebih awal.

Tangannya mendorong pelan pintu berwarna putih dan matanya menangkap sosok Minho dalam balutan kemeja berwarna putih bersih sedang tersenyum kepadanya, memperlihatkan senyum hangat seperti biasa dan mata tajam yang menyala.

"Minho oppa. Ada apa?"

"Kibummie, kemari. Mendekatlah…." gumam Minho pelan tapi masih sanggup sampai di telinga Kibum.

"Oppa…waeee" teriak Kibum histeris.

JLEBBBB…. suara itu menyeruak memecah kesunyian dapur dan merobohkan tubuh sang chef tampan yang juga pemilik café dengan bersimbah darah kerena sebuah pisau pemotong daging menancap tepat di lehernya.

Kibum menatap tubuh Minho yang sudah tak bergerak di lantai, kakinya terasa kaku menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan terjadi di depan matanya, menyaksikan darah segar mengucur deras dari tubuh Jung Minho. Bibirnya bergetar, tubuhnya lemas, airmata berebut keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Hahha…Akhirnya mati juga Jung Minho" tawa menyeramkan muncul menggaung dari arah lemari penyimpanan makanan yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tubuh Minho tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Hiks… jangan bunuh a-aku" ucap Kibum di sela tangisnya, tubuhnya beringsut mundur dan terantuk dinding dapur yang dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat, suara sepasang sepatu yang bersautan semakin mendekatinya. Kibum mendekap tubuhnya, meringkuk untuk menyembunyikan rasa takut yang dialaminya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membunuhmu, Kibummie chagiya"

"S-ssiwonn…" ucap Kibum dengan suara bergetar.

Tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya?"

.

.

.

"MINHOOOOOO" teriak Kibum kencang dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Eh, Kibummie" suara hangat langsung menyapa gendang telinganya.

"O-oppaaaa" Kibum beranjak dari kursinya dan menghambur memeluk namja tampan yang berdiri di samping kursinya.

"Ne, nightmare right?" tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut mahkota kepala Kibum. Ia meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kibum.

"Minho oppa? Gwen—gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana Kibummie. Wae?" tangannya berhenti mengusap. Minho melonggarkan pelukannya, sejenak menatap raut wajah Kibum yang kacau dan kembali menariknya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kamu tidak mati oppa?"

"Eh,mati? kkk~~ Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mati sementara aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku pada gadis yang aku cintai" Minho mendorong tubuh Kibum pelan dan memposisikan gadis mungil dalam pelukannya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi restorannya. Minho berlutut di hadapannya dan mengusap peluh yang mengucur deras di wajah Kibum dengan lembut. Wajah Minho begitu menenangkan Kibum, melihatnya berada di hadapannya saja sudah membuatnya lega, bagaimana mungkin mimpi buruk itu melintas di kepalanya?

"Oppa,, aku takut"

"Gwenchana Kibummie. Aku selalu di sini, menunggumu, menenangkanmu, memberikanmu kehangatan"

"Gomawo oppa"

"Kibummie, mau mendengarkan oppa sebentar?" tanya Minho dengan raut wajah ragu-ragu.

"Ne"

"Maukah kamu menjadi yeojachinguku, Kibummie?"

"Oppa,,, tentu aku mau. Sarangheyo Jung Minho" teriak Kibum dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Minho. Minho yang tidak siap dengan pelukan yeoja dihadapnnya langsung terjembab jatuh dalam keadaan memeluk Kibum di atas tubuhnya.

"Nado bogoshipo, Kibummie" jawabnya singkat sebelum menekan kepala Kibum untuk menempelkan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman hangat sebagai sepasang kekasih.

**Brakkkkkk…..**

**Rumah SiBum POV***

Kibum berjalan mengendap memasuki halaman rumahnya yang sudah sepi. Nampaknya kakak iparnya sudah terlelap tidur, begitu pula suaminya errr setidaknya mulai sekarang dirinya harus fasih melafalkan kata "suami" dari mulutnya.

Kibum berjongkok di depan pot bunga, tanganya menyelinap masuk ke bawah rongga pot dan manarik sebuah kunci yang selalu ia selipkan di bawahnya sebagai kunci cadangan. Perlahan, ia memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang sempit yang ada pada pintu, dalam dua kali putaran saja pintu rumah sudah bisa terbuka.

Tangannya dengan sangat pelan membuka handle pintu dan kembali menutupnya saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Kibum mengendap masuk ruang tamu dengan berjinjit, bibir mungilnya mengatup agar tidak mengeluarkan suara bising yang bisa membuat kakak iparnya terbangun dan menangkap basah dirinya. Tentu itu bukan suatu hal bagus untuk dirinya, mengingat perannya sebagai istri pasti akan dipertaruhkan.

"Bear…. Yunho bear…ermmm…" suara Jaejoong mengagetkan Kibum yang sudah berada di anak tangga. Matanya terbelalak lebar karena ceroboh tidak mengecek keadaan ruang TV sebelum melangkah ke arah tangga.

"Boo… errr…sarangheyo" balas Yunho dengan suara agak berat.

Kibum membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah sofa panjang di depan TV yang digunakan kedua kakak iparnya. Grrr… ternyata kakak iparnya sudah tertidur dengan kondisi televisi masih menyala, suara yang dihasilkan tadi ternyata rancauan pasangan suami istri yang sudah menikah 3 tahun lebih awal dibanding Kibum dan Siwon.

Kibum bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya untuk malam ini. Mungkin esok hari dirinya akan mendapatkan cecaran pertanyaan dari kakak iparnya yang mempertanyakan kepulangannya.

Kibum bisa berjalan agak santai memasuki kamarnya. Cklekkkk….

"Baru pulang chagiya" sapa Siwon dari arah sofa dengan tatapan tajam melihat istrinya baru pulang.

"Ne"

"Ckck..apa kamu tidak bisa menghargai kakak iparmu? Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, dari tadi mereka terus menanyakanmu yang belum pulang"

"Itu sudah tugasmu Choi Siwon"

Kibum berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang tak henti menatapnya tajam hingga memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh badannya yang terasa sangat lengket. Cukup lama Kibum berada di kamar mandi, Kibum melangkah keluar kamar mandi sudah mengenakan piyama tidur 2 pieces. Handuk menggantung di rambutnya yang basah, tapi matanya menatap Siwon yang sudah tertidur pulas di sofa. Kibum berjalan mendekatinya, meraih selimut yang teronggok di ujung ranjnagnya dan langsung membungkus tubuh atletis suaminya.

"Gomawo Siwon bodoh. Jeongmal jeongmal gomawo. Gomawo sudah menyelamatkan perusahaan appa. Perusahaan appa sudah semakin berkembang sekarang, semua karena bantuan keluarga Choi. Tenang lah, Choi Siwon, aku akan membantumu terlepas dari pernikahan palsu ini. Siwon bodoh, kamu menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar kabar bahagia ini. Emm, aku sudah menjadi yeojachingu Jung Minho. Hebat kan? Ah, perceraian kita semakin dekat ne. Go-ma-wo" bisik Kibum pelan di telinga Siwon yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kibum segera beranjak dari posisinya.

"Siwon bodoh, emmm….Chuuuu~~ sebagai ucapan terimakasihku" bisik Kibum lagi meninggalkan bekas bibir hangatnya di pipi kiri Siwon dan langsung merangkak naik ke ranjangnya dan menarik selimut tebalnya hingga membungkus tubuhnya menutupi ujung kepalanya.

Siwon membuka matanya, tangan kirinya menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium Kibum dengan lembut. Senyum terukir di bibirnya, senyum yang sulit diartikan untuk orang lain bahkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan menyusuri koridor kampusnya bersama ketiga sahabatnya dan asyik tertawa ringan. Tangannya digandeng mesra Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang berdiri mengapitnya. Candaan terus mengucur lancar dari mulut sahabatnya dan menghadirkan gelak tawa membahana di sekitar lorong yang dilewatinya.

Ringtone smartphone milik Kibum berdering, menghentikan tawa sahabatnya dan langsung menatapnya dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Well, kita menunggumu di kantin Kibummie. Selesaikan pembicaraanmu dengan namjachingumu itu"

"Ah, resep apa yang dibuatnya hari ini?" sahut Sungmin dan Ryeowook kompak.

"Well, apapun yang dibuatnya,kalian tidak akan bisa membuatnya guys kkk~~"

"Hyukkieeeee…" mendengar raut wajah ookie dan Sungmin yang sudah menyeramkan membuat Eunhyuk berlari dengan segera sebelum menjadi amukan kedua sahabatnya yang anarkis.

.

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang musik di lantai tiga gedung kampusnya. Sepi dan damai, kesan pertama saat kakinya menginjakkan kakinya di lantai 3 ini.

Kakinya terus melangkah menelusuri setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya, matanya terus mengamati papan kecil yang tertempel di atas pintu ruangan yang menunjukkan kegunaan ruangan tersebut.

Tappp…

Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan pintu berwarna hijau tua dan kaca berbentuk lingkaran di tengahnya. Matanya mencoba mengintip dari balik kaca tapi tidak menemukan orang lain di ruang music di dalamnya, hanya peralatan music yang sangat lengkap dan terawat. Kibum mendorong pintu perlahan dan menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruang musik, tubuhnya langsung diterpa hawa dingin AC yang agaknya sengaja si setting dengan suhu minimum.

"Kibum" gumam seseorang lirih dari balik piano yang terpajang di salah satu sudut ruangan. Kibum berjalan mendekat, menghampiri asal suara.

"Siwon. Gwen…ehh" ucapannya terhenti ketika pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat seorang Choi Siwon menangis terisak di balik piano. Air mata membasahi kedua pipinya, bibirnya bergetar, dan pandangan mata tajam yang biasa ia lihat sudah memudar.

"Kibum…" ucap Siwon lagi tapi kali ini diiringi dengan isak tangis, tangannya menjambak ujung rambutnya kasar.

"Siwon, gwenchana? Ada masalah apa?"

"Tiffany memutuskanku" gumamnya pelan.

"MWOOO? Wae? Apa dia tau tentang pernikahan kita?" desak Kibum dengan mata melotot tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kamu pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga rahasia"

"Lalu?"

"Tiffany ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku sejak 3 bulan lalu, tapi aku belum menepatinya" Siwon mendesah lirih.

"Oh, 3 bulan. Sama halnya hubunganku dengan Minho oppa"

"Kibum!" gertak Siwon dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Ya sudah kenalkan saja pada orangtuamu. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tau tentang hubunganmu dengan Tiffany. Kamu pikir anak buah appamu akan terus menyimpan rahasia pernikahan kita? Uang yang kamu berikan tidak akan pernah cukup"

"Tapi kenapa Tiffany harus memutuskanku!" rancau Siwon tak jelas dengan nada suara parau.

"Menangis saja jika kamu merasa puas melampiaskan kekesalanmu dengan cara ini"

"Aku namja tertampan di kampus"

"Aish, hanya aku yang melihatnya"

"Huweeee…." Siwon mulai menangis sekuat tenaganya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Kibum masih setia menemani Siwon di ruang musik yang jarang digunakan, tangis namja tampan ini belum juga usai padahal bahu Kibum sudah terasa berat karena sedari tadi menopang kepala Siwon. Kibum juga heran, kenapa harus dirinya yang menemani seorang namja yang menjadi idola kampusnya saat sedih seperti ini? Kemana teman-temannya? Ah, mungkin Kibum lupa satu hal. Semenjak menjalin kasih dengan Tiffany, Siwon tidak pernah bergabung dengan teman lainnya. Kemana-mana selalu ada Tiffany di sampingnya, sekarang saat keadaannya terpuruk tidak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya.

Smartphone yang ada di saku jaket Kibum bergetar, pada layar smartphonenya terpampang dengan jelas nama "nae yeobo". Sudah dipastikan dengan jelas siapa pemilik hati Kibum, bukan?

Kibum menengok sekilas, menatap pucuk rambut Siwon yang sejajar dengan wajahnya. Siwon tidak bergeming dari posisinya sekarang, masih saja menangis. Kibum bingung harus bagaimana. Jika ia menjawab telepon Minho dan Siwon masih terisak seperti sekarang, pasti akan menimbulkan masalah baru dalam hubungannya. Itu bukan pilihan baik. Tapi jika ia tidak menjawab telepon namjachingunyaa, sama saja ia menggagalkan acara kencannya hari ini. Dia tentu tidak mau membatalkan kencan yang jarang diperolehnya di tengah kesibukan Minho sebagai chef. Rasa iba juga ikut menyelimutinya saat melihat bulir hangat merembes dari kelopak mata Siwon. Hanya dirinya yang menjadi tumpuan Siwon untuk saat ini. Kibum bisa saja egois, meninggalkan Siwon terisak seorang diri di ruang musik dan kencan dengan namjachingunya. Mungkin, karena sudah cukup lama mengenal Siwon menyebabkan egonya untuk kencan memudar.

Kibum mengabaikan panggilan dari Minho dan men-silent nada dering smartphonenya. Paling tidak ia akan memberikan penjelasan saat Siwon selesai menangis.

"Minho kah?" suara parau Siwon memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta antara keduanya.

"Hmmm" gumam Kibum dengan menggetarkan bibirnya yang mengatup rapat.

"Pergi saja. Gomawo mau datang"

"Kamu sudah menyita waktuku dari tadi, sekarang dengan gampang kamu mengusirku hah"

"Aish, aku bilang pergi" nada suara Siwon agak meninggi.

"Diam dan dengarkan saja" Kibum langsung memainkan partitur piano yang berada di depannya. Jari lentiknya dengan lincah mendentingkan satu per satu nada dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah irama yang mengalun lembut di telinga Siwon. Kibum dengan mudah memainkan lagu ciptaan pianis terkenal yang sangat dikaguminya, Maxim (pianis yang bikin author klepek2 denger permainan piano tempo cepatnya. Daebakkk).

.

.

.

Kibum sibuk mondar-mandir di samping ranjangnya, jemarinya terus memainkan layar smartphonenya, matanya tak bisa lepas menatap smartphone kesayangannya. Ia resah, karena sejak sore tadi Minho tidak mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. Apa mungkin Minho marah karena kencan yang sudah mereka rencanakan sejak seminggu yang lalu gagal? Tapi Jung Minho bukan tipe pemarah.

Akhirnya Kibum pasrah, ia memilih tidur walaupun waktu masih menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Waktu yang terlalu dini baginya untuk menuju pulau mimpi. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Minho yang biasanya akan meluangkan waktu satu jam untuk meneleponnya, kali ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Pesan yang dikirimkan Kibum belum satu pun yang dibalas.

Mata Kibum mulai terpejam sebelum suara ringtone berisik mengusik telinganya. Tangannya terulur meraih smartphone yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar mendapati nama namjachingunya terpampang di layar smartphone.

"Yeobooo~~" jawab Kibum girang.

"Annyeong Kibummie…" sapanya hangat.

"Kamu marah karena kencan kita batal?"

"Emmhh,,,ottohke? Emm…sedikit"

"Aniyo, mianhae oppa. Jangan marah ne. Kita atur jadwal kencan lagi"

"Emh, aku mau malam ini"

"Mwoya?"

"Aku sudah di depan gerbang rumahmu. Ayo jalan-jalan"

Kibum berlari menuju jendela kamarnya dan mengintip dari balik tirai putih, dengan jelas ia bisa melihat namjachingunya sudah melambai ke arah jendela kamarnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibir sexynya.

Kibum meraih cardigan hitam di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia sedikit berlari menuruni anak tangga, ia enggan membuat namjachingunya terlalu lama berteman dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit eksotisnya.

** _TBC_**

**Mianhae, menuhin layar screenplay lagi hehe…So, cast baru adalah Yunjae couple. Semoga suka…Jadi, kalo ada yang minta HanChul couple, ditunggu di lain FF yah. **

**Oh, iya buat NEXT FF jangan nyari lagi di list screenplay yah. You know what? Rate-nya udah mau berubah wkwk….**

**At last, review pls. Ada banyak moment di next chapter. I swear….kkkk~~**


	8. Chapter 8

Kibum berlari menuju jendela kamarnya dan mengintip dari balik tirai putih, dengan jelas ia bisa melihat namjachingunya sudah melambai ke arah jendela kamarnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibir sexynya.

Kibum meraih cardigan hitam di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia sedikit berlari menuruni anak tangga, ia enggan membuat namjachingunya terlalu lama berteman dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit eksotisnya.

.

.

.

Siwon terduduk lemas di sofa, matanya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan manik matanya yang tajam dengan pencahayaan yang minim dari lampu yang menyala terang dari arah dapur. Ia masih tidak terima dengan keputusan Tiffany, memikirkan apa kekurangan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Choi Siwon.

"Masih memikirkan Tiffany huh?" tanya Kibum yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Siwon. Kibum sendiri juga heran, bagaimana mungkin Siwon dibuat gila oleh Tiffany Hwang. Yah, putus cinta memang sakit tapi apa dampaknya sampai menghilangkan kewarasan?

"Bukan urusanmu" balasnya tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Kibum.

"Yeah, aku sudah tau jawabanmu bodoh. Good night"

"Kibum…"

"Hmmm"

"Temani aku" gumam Siwon pelan tanpa memandang sosok Kibum yang menatapnya heran. Untuk saat ini dirinya memang butuh teman.

Kibum dan Siwon duduk di ayunan yang berada di halaman rumah mereka. Bukannya saling bicara atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kesunyian pecah, kedua anak manusia dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda ini hanya saling diam dan memandang langit malam yang tak bertabur bintang. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin malam yang menggugurkan beberapa daun yang sudah mengering dan membawa aroma tubuh menyeruak keluar dari pori-pori kulit.

.

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu meja kantin. Gerakan kaki jenjang miliknya terasa sangat berat. Berulang kali gadis cantik ini mencoba mengatur tempo nafasnya yang memburu. Pikirannya terus merangkai kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Tiffany, bisa bicara sebentar?" gumam Kibum pelan. Tangannya mengepal kuat, pikirannya terus menghujaninya perintah untuk mencabik wajah gadis cantik di hadapannya sesegera mungkin. Kibum mencoba meredam emosinya. Mana mungkin ia menghampiri Tiffany Hwang, jika bukan karena rengekan Choi Siwon setiap malam, jika bukan isakan yang menyesakkan telinganya di tengah mimpi indahnya, dan jika bukan karena ancaman Siwon yang akan menarik semua investasi keluarga Choi di perusahaan Kim. Sungguh! Kibum terpaksa harus terjebak dalam jalinan cinta pasangan ini. Intinya saja, Siwon merengek pada Kibum agar bisa membuat Tiffany kembali padanya.

"Kibum, ada urusan apa denganku?" sahutnya cuek. Heckkk…Apa Tiffany tidak tau, jawabannya yang begitu menohok bagi Kibum sudah membuatnya terjebak dalam lingkaran api amarah seorang Kim Kibum- untuk urusan ini, marga Choi dihilangkan-

Hembusan nafas lembut mengalun dari bibir Kibum,"Mau menemaniku memilih hadiah?"

"Kenapa harus aku? Apa ada untungnya bagiku heh?" sekali lagi Kibum harus mati-matian menahan emosinya yang sudah berada di ujung kepalanya. Hidungnya sudah kembang-kempis.

"Cepat, ikut saja" tangan Kibum menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Tiffany dan menyeretnya sedikit kasar menuju suatu tempat.

Lengan Kibum menuntun langkah Tiffany menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Gemuruh suara pengunjung yang berbaur dengan alunan musik yang menggaung, memenuhi setiap sudut bangunan yang menjulang hingga 7 lantai. Pandangan mata keduanya langsung disuguhi berbagai pemandangan yang sungguh menggoda iman setiap wanita. Deretan toko bermerk yang memajang produk andalan mereka dan produk keluaran terbaru yang dihasilkan brand-nya. Tangan Kibum segera menarik Tiffany yang masih asik berkutat memandangi deretan gaun malam yang dipamerkan di etalase toko.

"Tiffany, pilihkan cincin yang bagus untukku" pinta Kibum pada gadis berparas cantik dengan bibir pink menggoda miliknya. Pantas saja Siwon menyukainya, senyumnya bagaikan malaikat. Tapi senyum Kibum jauh lebih bisa membunuh setiap orang yang menatapnya.

Kibum mempersilahkan Tiffany mengelilingi jewelry shop untuk memilihkan cincin. Ah,sebenarnya cincin yang dipilih Tiffany pada akhirnya akan melingkar di jari manisnya juga karena Siwon menyuruh Kibum membujuk Tiffany untuk memilih cincin yang disukainya. Yah, intinya Kibum hanya menggantikan posisi Siwon sebagai pelayan Tiffany. 20 menit, 1 jam, 2 jam, dan sebentar lagi Kibum bisa meledakkan emosinya. Sebagai perempuan normal yang menyukai kegiatan berbelanja, dirinya tidak pernah selama ini menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk membeli sebuah barang. Mata sayunya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas jemari mungil Tiffany masih setia menunjuk setiap cincin yang terpajang dan mencocokkan di jarinya. Kibum mendengus melihat kilatan di mata Tiffany saat mengamati cincin yang dipakainya. Tangannya menepuk bantalan sofa dan mencoba mengistirahatkan mata lelahnya sekejap.

"Kibummie…" sebuah suara lembut menggoda telinganya, suara yang agaknya dikenali Kibum membuat kinerja syaraf otaknya kaku seketika dan enggan membuka kelopak matanya. Berharap ini semua hanya halusinasi semata dan ketika ia membuka matanya, tidak ada seorang pun yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan memberikan wajah polosnya.

"Kibum…Heii kamu tidur?" sebuah tangan menggoyangkan bahunya pelan hingga kesadarannya kembali.

"Kibummie.." ucap suara yang tidak asing itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Tiffany Hwang imnida"

"Ah, Choi Jaejoong imnida. Kakak ipp..eumphhhh" ucapan Jaejoong seketika terhenti saat sebuah roti lapis yang entah berasal darimana langsung menyumbat mulutnya yang kecil hingga kesusahan mengeluarkan suara. Tubuhnya segera diseret menjauh dari jewelry shop oleh Kibum dan tentunya menjauh dari Tiffany.

"Hyaaa~~ unnie sakiiittt" rengek Kibum saat tangan mulus itu bertemu dengan daun telinganya. Mulutnya mengerucut kesal tapi badannya kembali menegang mendapati sang kakak ipar sudah memberikan deathglare tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Tangannya menarik roti lapis yang masih tertanam di mulut Jaejoong kemudian melempar senyum canggung.

"Unnie,,jangan marah. Mianhae…" rayu Kibum dengan tingkah aegyonya. Kedua jemari tangannya bermain di depan wajahnya yang sedang memasang pose seimut mungkin, kaki kirinya menendang kecil permukaan lantai mall. Author bahkan ingin Kibum memperagakan ini di depan kamera.

"Tadi siapa?" sahut Jaejoong dingin dengan tangan yang sudah dilipat di depan dada, kakinya mengetuk permukaan lantai pusat perbelanjaan menunggu jawaban adik iparnya yang imut ini.

"Eung~~ Dia Tiffany Hwang unnie"

"Aku sudah tau. Tapi kenapa kamu bertingkah aneh seperti ini hah?" 

"Itu karena…emh…dia…"

"Dia apa?" ucap Jaejoong tak sabaran.

"Dia selalu iri dengan wanita yang lebih cantik darinya. Jaejoong unnie kan cantik jadi aku takut dia akan menyerang unnie karena iri" Aih, alasan macam apa yang dibuat Kibum ini. Setidaknya ia bisa memberikan alasan yang masuk akal untuk dicerna otak manusia cerdas seperti Jaejoong yang merupakan lulusan universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan.

"Eh, kamu kan juga cantik. Apa kamu luka, lecet, memar, atau patah tulang Bummie? Katakan pada unnie, apa dia menyakiti adik iparku yang lucu ini hah?" cerocos Jaejoong sembari memeriksa seluruh permukaan tubuh Kibum, tangannya menepuk pelan pipi Kibum.

"Aku kan satu kampus dengannya unnie, jadi dia sudah terbiasa denganku"

"Dia menyakitimu hah?" sungut wanita berparas cantik bak model ini tak terima. Matanya mengobarkan api kebencian.

"Aniyo. Unnie, lebih baik nanti datang ke rumah. Sudah lama aku tidak makan daging panggang. Kemarin aku memperoleh diskon daging setengah harga di toko langgananku" rajuk Kibum untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai Tiffany. Jika ia terus membicarakan Tiffany dan amarah Jaejoong yang tidak terkendali lalu kakak iparnya menghampiri Tiffany, maka habislah Kim Kibum. Jika kedua wanita itu bertemu tentu pernikahan Kibum – Siwon yang selama ini sudah susah payah disembunyikan akan terbongkar.

"Ide bagus Kibummie. Unnie juga baru mendapat kiriman wine merah dari Perancis. Heummhh..pasti enak jika daging panggang disantap dengan segelas wine merah" ucap Jaejoong penuh antusias sementara Kibum tersenyum kikuk, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai tanda mengiyakan ucapan kakak iparnya.

"Jam 8 tepat unnie" titah Kibum sebelum Jaejoong melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah, unnie harus memilih wine terbaik untuk dibawa ke rumahmu. Dah Bummie~~"

"Phuuuu~~" Kibum menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa mencegah kakak iparnya bertemu dengan mantan kekasih Siwon. Aih, ia tidak siap perang dunia ketiga meledak sebelum waktunya. Sampai kapan kebohongan ini akan ia simpan? Kibum juga tidak tau, ia juga ingin sepenuhnya terbebas dari pernikahan yang menjeratnya dan mengikat kehidupannya.

Untuk saat ini, sosok Jung Minho sudah mewarnai harinya dengan kasih sayang serta cinta yang tulus tanpa paksaan sedikitpun. Kibum hanya ingin merasakan ketulusan. Batinnya merasa muak hidup dalam senyum kepalsuan. Apapun akan dilakukannya agar keluarganya bahagia, tapi jika kepalsuan yang dijalaninya akan berlangsung hingga akhir hayatnya, apakah salah seorang Kibum meminta malaikat maut datang menghampiri secepatnya?

Kibum mengurut pelipisnya yang menegang karena bertemu dengan Jaejoong di tempat yang tidak ia duga. Sepertinya Kibum harus banyak berpikir sebelum memutuskan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Minho, ia tentu tidak menginginkan kejadian yang sama terulang.

"Kibummie" alunan suara merdu kembali membuat aliran darah dalam tubuhnya bekerja lebih keras, wajahnya menegang seketika. Tengkuk lehernya terasa bergidik ngeri.

"Ne..ne..unnie" ketika Kibum membalikkan badannya ia sudah mendapati kakak iparnya berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan senyum mengembang, berbanding terbalik dengannya. Apa klan Choi suka membuat orang lain bergidik ngeri seperti ini? Huh…

"Jika dia menyakitimu, hubungi saja unnie"

"Arraseo unnie" kali ini Kibum bisa bernafas dengan sangat lega melihat Jaejoong sudah menghilang ditelan kokohnya bangunan pusat perbelanjaan. Setidaknya ia bisa menikmati waktunya menjadi pelayan Tiffany tanpa merasa takut akan terbongkar rahasianya.

.

.

.

Siwon menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang bertumpu di atas sebuah meja bening. Matanya tak jenuh memandangi layar smartphonenya. Jari telunjuknya menekan layar dan menatap mesra foto mantan kekasihnya yang tersenyum ceria menampilkan rona merah di pipinya.

**Plakkk…**

Tamparan keras mendarat di kapalanya hingga sedikit terdorong ke depan. Seketika ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati istri virtualnya sudah memberikan deathglare.

"Wae?" tanyanya polos tapi dibalas oleh telapak tangan Kibum yang terjulur tepat di depan wajahnya. "Maksudmu apa?" lanjutnya tanpa mengubah mimik mukanya yang polos. Bahkan author sulit membayangkan betapa polosnya wajah Siwon jika sudah dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Harusnya dia tau apa yang dimaksudkan Kibum, apa perlu author memberikan sedikit tamparan agar kondisi otaknya sedikit stabil.

"Ganti uangku. Gara-gara mantan kekasihmu itu, uang tabunganku hampir terkuras separuhnya"

"Berapa?"

"40 juta won"

"Mwooo? Sebanyak itu?"

"Salahkan mantan kekasihmu. Aku tidak mau tau, besok pagi rekening tabunganku harus sudah kembali seperti semula" tangannya membenarkan letak tas selempangnya dan melempar kotak kecil berwarna biru tua ke pangkuan Siwon.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Kibum dan Siwon sudah sibuk berbaur dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang datang mengunjungi rumah mereka. Siwon tengah sibuk mempersiapkan alat untuk barbeque dan menata letak meja berbentuk persegi di gazebo rumahnya. Yunho kemudian datang menghampiri adiknya lalu membantu memanggang daging. Sedangkan Jaejoong menuangkan wine ke setiap gelas yang tersaji di meja, Kibum memilih memotong daging yang sudah matang menjadi beberapa bagian dan meletakkannya pada piring yang diletakkan di tengah meja.

"Yunnie, kamu harus mengajariku taekwondo" rengek Jaejoong manja pada suaminya yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Untuk apa, Boo?"pandangannya kemudian beralih pada daging panggang yang sudah dimakan setengah porsinya.

"Untuk bela diri"

"Melihat wajah unnie saja pasti orang lain sudah ketakutan" goda Siwon tanpa memperdulikan seringaian tajam sedang mengukir indah di bibir kakak iparnya.

"Memangnya ada yang mengganggumu, chagiya? Katakan saja padaku"

"Aniyo, karena ada yang mengganggu Bummie" ucapnya lancar yang langsung disambut tatapan heran Kibum dan Siwon. Jaejoong membalas tatapan adik iparnya dengan mengerlingkan matanya.

"Bummie, apa Tiffany Hwang menyakitimu tadi?"

Uhuukkk….Uhuuukkkk….

Kibum memukul dadanya sekuat yang ia bisa agar daging yang tersedak masuk dalam tenggorokannya bisa turun ke lambungnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menelan ludahnya hingga nafasnya terasa sudah sesak. Siwon langsung menyodorkan segelas wine pada Kibum yang berada di dekat jangkauan tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba, gadis yang sudah menampakkan wajah merahnya segera meneguk wine dengan cepat.

**PPppffffttttt….**

Mulutnya mengerucut dan menyemburkan wine yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya ke sembarang arah. Kibum menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengusapnya dengan tissue. Ah, author lupa menjelaskan jika Kibum tidak pernah merasakan rasa wine atau minuman keras lainnya meski ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Jadi wajar lah sikap Kibum yang langsung menyemburkan wine tanpa memperdulikan jika wajah suaminya -Choi Siwon- sudah memanas karena baju yang dikenakannya sudah basah terkena muncratan wine.

"Kibum-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Yunho lalu mengulurkan beberapa lembar tissue.

"Gwen—uhukkk…chana" jawabnya terbata karena rasa wine yang begitu kuat di mulutnya membuat Kibum berkali-kali menahan mualnya.

"Minum" tawar Siwon dan menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih hingga menyentuh pipi Kibum.

"Mianhae" gumamnya lirih sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Siwon yang sudah meminta penjelasan.

**Siwon POV***

"Bummie, apa Tiffany Hwang menyakitimu tadi?"

Heh…apa yang Jaejoong noona bicarakan? Apa Kibum sedang menjelek-jelekkan Tiffany di belakangku. Dasar gadis menyebalkan. Sepertinya aku harus meminta penjelasan langsung darinya. Aku mengikuti Kibum yang menurut perkiraanku sedang melanjutkan kegiatan menumpahkan isi perutnya karena efek menenggak wine. Well, saat aku baru sampai di pintu, telingaku dengan jelas bisa mendengar suaranya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kibum, aku ingin bicara denganmu" teriakku dari depan pintu kamar mandi tapi tidak ada sahutan. Apa ucapanku hanya dianggap angin?

"Ye..setelah mandi" balasnya singkat.

"Sekarang!"

"Kalau kamu tidak mau menunggu ya sudah, masuk saja dan bicara denganku"

**Glekkk**

Bicara apa dia? Aku harus masuk dan berbicara dengannya yang sedang telanjang? Apa dia sungguh-sungguh?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali, mencoba mengusir pikiran kotorku. Tenang Choi Siwon, dia sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi jujur saja, tawarannya menarik juga. hehe…Kapan lagi aku melihat pemandangan gratis.

Tarik nafas dan lepaskan, lakukan berulang kali,tutup matamu perlahan dan hirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu"

Aku memutar tubuhku dan menyandarkan punggungku pada sofa yang sudah menarik minatku. Aku meletakkan sebuah novel milik Kibum pada pangkuanku. Daripada aku hanya berdiam diri, apalagi menunggu Kibum yang sedang mandi. Ya Tuhan,novel macam apa ini. Bagaimana mungkin kebanyakan wanita menyukai jenis novel yang terlalu mengangungkan cinta sejati.

**Siwon POV END***

Siwon menangkupkan kedua sisi buku yang memiliki halaman yang lumayan tebal tersebut dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Tangannya sibuk memainkan game kesukaannya, angry bird. Matanya sibuk menatap layar smartphone dan bergerak mengikuti gerakan setiap angry bird yang dimainkannya.

"Oh yeah~~ Umhh…Ouhhh…Yessshhh…."

Sebuah suara ganjil menggema hingga menyentil pendengarannya. Ibu jarinya mem-pause game yang dimainkannya. Helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan melalui bibir tipisnya. Tangannya menarik kasar ujung rambutnya disebabkan telinganya masih setia mendengar suara-suara erotis yang semakin lama malah terdengar lebih kuat.

"ArrrRRggghhhtttttt…." akhirnya sebuah teriakan nyaring manghujam pendengarannya.

**Srekkkk**

Siwon membuka matanya selebar yang ia bisa. Nafasnya tercekat, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas dan ada sesuatu pada tubuhnya yang aneh. Sungguh saat ini, singa yang tidur dalam jiwanya seolah terbangun. Otot di dalam tubuhnya terasa kelu, aliran darahnya mengalir begitu deras, bahkan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat meski hanya mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Siwon tertegun saat merasakan sesuatu pada selangkangannya sudah menegang sempurna. Bagian tengah celananya menggembung.

Aih, apa mungkin karena desahan erotis kakak iparnya bisa membuat nafsunya ikut bergejolak?

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana awal mulanya, kini Yunho sedang menautkan bibirnya pada bibir pink istrinya yang sudah menggelitik libidonya. Awalnya hanya sedikit kecupan singkat lalu berubah menjadi lumatan kasar yang saling menyerang, mencoba mendominasi permainan bibir. Yunho menggendong tubuh langsing istrinya ala bridal style sembari menaiki setiap pijakan tangga menuju salah satu kamar kosong yang dulu pernah ia tempati saat menginap di rumah adiknya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkar erat di leher suaminya, sesekali wanita berparas cantik layaknya seorang putri dalam dongeng ini mendesah pelan, mencoba menggoda suaminya yang memang sudah berada dalam lingkaran gejolak nafsu yang membara. Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya, bibirnya mengecup singkat bibir basah Jaejoong.

"So, tonight will be long night for us right?" tanya Yunho yang sudah dalam kondisi menindih tubuh istrinya yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon dan Kibum?" tangan Jaejoong menarik krah kemeja yang dikenakan suaminya untuk mempersempit jarak mereka hingga helaan nafas saling menimpa wajah keduanya. Yunho tersenyum simpul melihat raut wajah ragu istrinya, tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak peduli" sahutnya sebelum kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong penuh nafsu. Pria tampan ini semakin memperdalam ciumannya ketika Jaejoong hendak berbicara –atau menyela kegiatan mereka- yang pada akhirnya malah akan merusak moodnya untuk melampiaskan hasrat untuk menjamah istrinya malam ini. Cukup lama keduanya bergulat dalam ciuman ini dengan posisi yang tidak berubah, Yunho masih setia menindih Jaejoong dan sengaja menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang sudah menegang.

Yunho beranjak menjauhi ranjang dan berdiri memandangi istrinya yang sedang memberikannya tatapan penuh tanya, matanya terlihat sayu dan seperti sedang memohon. Terdengar tawa singkat keluar dari bibirnya yang membuat Jaejoong menggeliat resah.

"Bear…"

"Bukan kah kamu ragu Boo? Kamu takut desahan erotismu terdengar mereka bukan?" Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Masih tersimpan jelas dalam memori otaknya setiap ia melakukan hubungan intim dengan Jaejoong, adalah sebuah desahan erotis yang semakin meningkatkan gairahnya untuk semakin menyentuh setiap inci tubuh mulus tanpa cela istrinya. Bagaimana bau tubuh istrinya yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya semakin membuatnya mabuk, seolah ingin terus menyentuhnya dan membuat Choi Jaejoong mendesah nikmat merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang mereka lakukan atas dasar cinta satu sama lain.

"Bear…" rengeknya lagi, Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemari mungilnya menari di atas dress merah marun yang dikenakannya kemudian dengan bantuan beberapa jari tangannya, ia menarik zipper yang terdapat pada dress bagian depannya perlahan hingga memperlihatkan daging kenyal yang terbungkus bra dengan hiasan renda di sekelilingnya. Ia kemudian memberikan tatapan memelas pada suaminya yang masih setia berdiri dan memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

Dengan tidak sabarnya, Jaejoong beranjak turun dari ranjang dan segera menghampiri Yunho dan menarik kepalanya hingga bibir mereka saling bertubrukan kasar. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat permukaan bibir bawah Yunho kemudian menghisap kuat hingga ia merasakan tangan kekar suaminya sudah melingkar erat pada pinggangnya.

Jaejoong tidak tinggal diam, ia membiarkan lidah suaminya menjelajah mulutnya lebih dalam sementara tangan mungilnya sudah bergerilya melepas satu per satu kancing baju suaminya dengan gerakan sensual. Pada kancing ketiga, jari telunjuknya bergerak memainkan nipple Yunho yang tercetak dari balik kemeja.

"Eummm…" desahan Yunho menggoda Jaejoong. Telunjuknya menekan nipple suaminya kemudian memilin dengan kasar.

Awalnya hanya lumatan kasar lalu berubah menjadi hisapan yang saling dilakukan satu sama lain demi memuaskan nafsu pasangannya. Yunho melepas lumatan kasarnya, ditatapnya sejenak wajah cantik istrinya yang sudah dihiasi bulir keringat. Matanya bergerak mengamati tubuh putih susu Jaejoong yang hanya terbalut bra dan CD dengan warna senada. Bibirnya menjilat telinga istrinya sesekali mengecupnya membuat wanita yang berada dalam himpitan tubuhnya menggeliat tak tenang. Bibirnya semakin turun, menghisap permukaan leher Jaejoong dan menggigitnya sejenak hingga menimbulkan jejak kemerahan di sana. Yunho terus melakukannya hingga beberapa kali sampai menemukan titik sensitive yang membuat desahan Jaejoong semakin lama terdengar merdu di telinganya. Tangan Jaejoong tak tinggal diam, jarinya yang berada dalam permukaan dada suaminya segera menyentuh nipple yang sudah tegang. Saat Yunho sedang membuat kissmark di lehernya, jemarinya memilin dan mencubit nipple suaminya yang selalu menggodanya.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, saling menghisap dan menyalurkan hasrat yang sudah menguasai pikiran mereka. Yunho sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong untuk memudahkannya membuaka pengait bra yang membungkus daging kenyal yang sedari tadi menggesek dada bidangnya. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat kedua buah dada yang menggoda untuk disentuh.

Lidah basahnya menjilat nipple yang sudah menegang sempurna, menghisapnya dengan kuat dan membawanya ke dalam mulut hangatnya hingga membuat Jaejoong menggenggam kuat lengan suaminya.

"Yunnie…Akhhh…"

"Hmmhhh…"

Yunho semakin bersemangat memberikan rangsangan untuk membuat Jaejoong mengeluarkan desahan erotis yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bermain liar di ranjang. Tangannya yang lain sudah bergerak menyusuri tubuh istrinya dan menyusup masuk ke balik CD yang menyembunyikan titik sensitive dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Jari tengahnya masuk ke dalam liang vagina Jaejoong yang sudah basah. Ketiga jarinya bergerak keluar masuk dan membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang tak karuan, bibirnya tak hanta mendesah. Yunho masih setia menghisap nipple istrinya dan sedikit mengeratkan hisapannya hingga giginya bergesekan dengan nipple itu.

"Bear…Ohhh…bear…Pleaseehhh~~ ouhhh" rancau Jaejoong yang sudah tak tahan dengan rangsangan suaminya yang terus mengerjai titik-titik sensitive dalam tubuhnya. Liangnya yang terus dimasuki ketiga jari suaminya terasa kurang terpuaskan, ia menginginkan anggota tubuh suaminya yang lain, yang selalu bisa memberikannya kepuasan.

Yunho mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan sedikit precum tepat di depan mulut Jaejoong. Bau amis menusuk hidung Jaejoong. Ketika ia menyadari kejantanan suaminya sudah menunggu servisnya, tangannya segera mengurut batang kejantanan Yunho naik turun lalu segera menyesakkan masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil. Mulutnya bergerak maju mundur menyesakkan kejantanan suaminya, tidak semua kejantanan suaminya yang besar dan panjang muat di dalam mulutnya. Kedua tangannya memegang erat batang kemaluan suaminya, lidahnya bermain di ujung kejantanan suaminya. Menjilatnya seperti menjilat lollipop lalu menghisapnya hanya pada ujungnya. Kepalanya kembali bergerak maju mundur, giginya sengaja ia gesekan di kejantanan suaminya yang mulai berkedut. Gerakannya semakin cepat namun terhenti ketika Yunho menarik paksa miliknya dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Sudah cukup, Boo. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Hemmhh…" jawab Yunho seolah mengerti isi pikiran istrinya. Bibirnya bergerak mencium lembut kening istrinya. Tangannya menarik CD yang dikenakan istrinya hingga terlempar ke sembarang arah dan menampakkan liang yang siap memberikan kepuasan pada kejantanannya. Ia sudah memosisikan juniornya tepat di liang vagina Jaejoong. Tangannya mengarahkan juniornya untuk menggesekkan ujungnya pada klitoris istrinya.

"Bear…ahhh…Berhen..eunghh tii bermainnhh.." rengeknya tak sabaran. Yunho terkikik pelan.

Dalam sekali hentakan, ia langsung melesakkan seluruh juniornya pada liang hangat yang mendekap erat miliknya. Yunho menggerakkan juniornya maju mundur, terus mendorong masuk hingga mendekap seluruh juniornya. Tangannya masih memberikan foreplay pada payudara Jaejoong yang bergerak naik turun mengikuti setiap hentakan yang menusuk liangnya. Tangannya meremas kuat payudara kenyal itu hingga membuat Jaejoong mengerang nikmat, apalagi kejantanan suaminya berkali-kali menyentuh titik sensitive miliknya.

Jaejoong sudah terbuai dalam permainan suaminya hingga lupa jika desahan erotisnya sudah menguar terbawa angin dan sedikit mengusik kegiatan orang lain. Toh, siapa peduli. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya segera menuntaskan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya, ia tidak mau kehilangan moment bersama suaminya yang begitu memanjakan tubuhnya.

Yunho terus menghentak juniornya, gerakannya semakin dalam dan membuat tubuh istrinya menggeliat nikmat. Jaejoong ikur bergerak berlawanan arah hingga junir suaminya semakin menusuk dalam liangnya.

"Ohhh…therrree~~ unghhh…bearrr…ouhhhhh"

"Yeshh..ahhhh….so tight…"

Yunho terus menghujam miliknya dalam dekapan hangat liang vagina istrinya, juniornya sudah mulai berkedut dan perutnya menegang.

"ArrrRRggghhhtttttt…." jerit Jaejoong ketika ia mencapai orgasmenya bersamaan dengan cairan putih yang menyembur dinding kemaluannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk membantunya mendapatkan pasokan udara guna mengisi paru-parunya.

Tangan Yunho mengusap keringat yang membasahi pipi istrinya yang memerah, senyum puas tersemat di bibir seksinya.

"Thank you, Boo. You're the best" ucapnya sebelum kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit bengkak karena berusaha menahan lenguhannya. Dan kembali mereka bergulat dalam kenikmatan yang akan mereka ulang sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

**Tappp…Tappp…**

Langkah beratnya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Gerakannya diikuti sepasang mata yang terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, malah terkesan sepasang mata itu sedang terhipnotis.

Kibum sedikit berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya hendak membuka pintu tapi terhenti ketika merasakan seseorang sedang memandanginya tanpa henti. Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Siwon sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Kibum mengernyit heran karena suami virtualnya masih diam terduduk di ranjang dengan mata yang terus memandangnya.

"Apa kamu mendengar suara aneh?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Siwon masih tidak bergeming dalam posisinya. Matanya bahkan tidak berkedip ketika sedang menatapnya. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya. Akhirnya ia memilih bergerak menuju tepi ranjang.

"YA! YA!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon. Siwon masih diam. Kibum kemudian menepuk kedua pipi Siwon hingga membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget dan sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari ranjang.

"Apa kamu tadi mendengar suara aneh?" ulangnya lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih keras.

"Ehh, ituu—iyaa" jawabnya gugup. Matanya bergerak naik turun mengamati tubuh Kibum yang hanya terbungkus handuk putih yang melilit sebatas dada hingga sedikit menutupi paha mulusnya. Ya Tuhan, apa karena ini seorang Choi Siwon tidak berhenti menatap tubuh seksi istrinya?

"Memangnya tadi suara apa?"

"Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong unnie sedang ada di kamar" jawabnya polos . Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah karena tubuh Kibum yang hanya terbungkus handuk. Apalagi wangi aromatherapy yang menguar dari tubuh seksinya menggelitik nafsu Siwon. Wajahnya mulai memerah ketika pikirannya mulai memainkan pikiran-pikiran nakal yang akan dilakukannya pada tubuh Kibum. Aish, dasar pervert.

"Memangnya ada apa di kamar?" Ya Tuhan, bagaimana Kibum masih menanyakan hal sepolos ini pada orang se-pervert Choi Siwon.

"Ouhhh…..Thereee….Enghhh…"

**Blussshhhh**

Kibum terpaku pada posisinya yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang, jantungnya berdegup kencang, otak cerdasnya bisa menangkap apa yang sedang dilakukan kakak iparnya. Salahkan kamar mereka yang saling berdampingan hingga suara nista itu menyusup ke dalam kamarnya. Salahkan suara indah Jaejoong yang mengalun merdu mengusik pendengarannya. Tapi jangan pernah salahkan nafsu yang tidak bisa diduga kedatangannya. Kibum melirik Siwon yang sudah menyeringai lebar membuat seluruh permukaan tubuhnya merinding.

Kibum membalikkan badannya dan sesegera mungkin ingin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum wajahnya semakin memerah karena menahan malu. Membiarkan Siwon yang sedang sibuk memikirkan ide pervert yang masih setia menghuni otaknya.

Jangan memaksa author untuk merubah rate lagi. Jika kalian (readers) menginginkan rate M akan author berikan, tapi maaf untuk chapter selanjutnya tidak sepenuhnya ada unsur M rate. Sebenarnya part Yunjae ingin author hapuskan, tapi eksistensi mereka mendukung untuk meneruskan chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Kibum dan ketiga sahabatnya duduk saling berhadapan di meja kantin sambil menikmati cake yang sengaja dibawa Sungmin. Ketiganya sepakat cake strawberry buatan yeoja penyuka warna pink itu sangat terasa lembut saat menyentuh indera perasanya.

Mata semua mahasiswa yang sedang menikmati makan siang langsung tertuju pada pemandangan yang biasa menghiasi televisi rumah mereka. Ah, kejadian yang sama dan terus berulang selama 2 minggu belakangan ini. Berita putusnya Siwon dan Tiffany langsung menjadi berita utama buletin kampus. Apalagi disinyalir ada orang ketiga penyebab hancurnya hubungan mereka. Bukan alasan sepele yang menduga Tiffany memutuskan hubungannya dengan Siwon karena tak kunjung bertemu dengan Tn dan Ny. Choi. Bukankah cerita orang ketiga akan menambah seru pemberitaan?

Dan sekarang tindakan Siwon akan menjadi sasaran berita utama yang akan menghiasi buletin kampusnya. Dipikiran namja tampan penerus tahta keluarga Choi ini tidak ada gengsi lagi demi mendapatkan cinta Tiffany Hwang kembali. Tindakan Siwon yang terus meminta Tiffany untuk kembali padanya sambil merengek dan menangis, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan sikap yang ditunjukkannya selama ini sebagai namja yang sombong dan angkuh. Sekarang watak aslinya terungkap setelah cintanya berpaling darinya. Apa ini bisa disebut karma?

Kibum yang melihat adegan yang memuakkan itu hanya mendengus kesal, rupanya saran yang ia berikan selama ini pada Siwon tidak dicermati dan hanya dijadikan angin lalu. Bayangkan saja setiap malam Kibum harus meluangkan waktu istirahatnya untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesah suami virtualnya. Sekarang, semua saran dan motivasi yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak ada gunanya.

Kibum memutar bola matanya agar tidak terlalu lama melihat kebodohan Siwon yang berlutut di hadapan Tiffany, memberikan tatapan kesedihan yang mendalam, dan menampakkan kondisinya yang tidak terawat setelah putus darinya. Taecyeon yang selalu ada di samping Tiffany selama beberapa hari ini nampaknya memilih memberikan waktu bagi yeojachingunya untuk berbicara serius dengan mantan kekasihnya. Nampaknya Taecyeon lebih bersikap dewasa dibandingkan dengan Siwon. Ah, walaupun berasal dari keluarga kaya raya namun sikap Taecyeon tidak sombong. Itu adalah poin lebih yang dimiliki Taecyeon ketimbang Siwon.

"Bisa kah kamu bertindak bodoh seperti tadi hah?" gertak Kibum

"Aku mencintai Tiffany"

"Tiffany tidak mencintaimu bodoh. Tiffany selingkuh, itu berarti Tiffany tidak menyukaimu lagi"

"Aku yakin Tiffany masih mencintaiku"

"Kamu menghitung memakai rumus apa hah? Taecyeon lebih baik darimu. Tiffany tentu mencari pengganti yang lebih baik darimu. Dan Taecyeon lebih baik, karena dia tidak bersikap angkuh sepertimu"

**Brakkkk**

Kibum membanting pintu kamarnya sekuat mungkin, ia tidak peduli meski daun pintu akan roboh atau patah menjadi dua bagian sekalipun, yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah melampiaskan kekesalan yang menyulut emosinya. Rengekan Siwon, tatapan sendu Siwon, wajah muram Siwon yang selalu ia dapati beberapa hari ini membuatnya sedih. Kibum merindukan suara Siwon ketika sedang mengejeknya. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam meski ia terus berusaha menolaknya, Kibum memang rindu sosok Siwon yang dulu. Tanpa terasa buliran bening membasahi pipinya. Ya, Kibum menangis. Tapi entah apa yang ia rasakan. Biarkan Kibum menyimpan rahasianya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kibum melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa meski sering diganggu dengan telepon Jaejoong unnie yang merengek untuk ditemani berbelanja. Ah, dan jangan lupakan rancauan tidak jelas yang setiap waktu didengarnya dari mulut Siwon. Kalian tentu sudah tau siapa penyebabnya bukan?

Kibum duduk di halte bus seorang diri. Ia membiarkan rambut tergerainya dimainkan angin seolah berusaha meloloskan perasaannya yang kacau semenjak perilaku Siwon berubah. Bahkan wajah tampannya sudah mulai tertutupi rambut-rambut halus yang menghiasi sekitar philtrum dan dagunya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis mengingat setiap memori yang tersimpan dalam otaknya saat dirinya dan Siwon bertengkar karena hal kecil. Kibum merasakan ada yang kurang dalam aktifitasnya. Minho memang selalu menghubunginya meski hanya sekedar menanyakan kondisinya, tapi bukan Minho yang ada di pikirannya.

**TTiiinnnnn…**

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya, tangannya bergegas meraih tas selempang yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya sebelum bus meninggalkannya. Kibum sedikit kesal karena bus hari ini agak penuh jadi ia terpaksa harus berdiri di antara desakan penumpang. Sekedar bergeser beberapa langkah untuk menjauh dari bibir pintu bus saja harus menggunakan sedikit tenaganya. Belum lagi penumpang pria yang terus memberikan tatapan penuh nafsu padanya. Kibum risih.

Langkah pertama aman. Langkah kedua sedikit kesusahan karena terhimpit diantara penumpang. Pada langkah ketiga ia tersentak kaget merasakan sebuah tangan menggerayangi perutnya. Matanya membulat sempurna, hidungnya sudah memerah.

"Ya, kamu mau cari mati hah? Jangan sentuh istriku" bentak sebuah suara di dalam keramaian bus. Saat suara itu terdengar, saat itu juga tangan yang berada di sekitar perutnya sudah tidak terasa lagi keberadaannya. **Deggg**… Kibum terhenyak. Apa mungkin ia salah dengar? Apa mungkin ini semua halusinasinya saja? Atau ini hanya mimpinya yang terlalu memikirkan Choi Siwon?

Kibum hendak membalikkan badannya tapi gerakannya tertahan. Sebuah tangan melingkari bahunya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit beringsut mundur dan merasakan sapuan hangat menghembus di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Kibum diam, membiarkan suara bising yang berasal dari mesin bus menemani khayalannya. Setidaknya ia bisa membayangkan keberadaan Siwon meski hanya dalam kondisi penuh harapnya.

Kibum masih diam, sejak turun dari bus hingga berjalan di sekitar trotoar menuju kampusnya, tidak satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Perasaan senang, lega, sedih, dan takut berbaur menjadi satu seolah mengaduk pikirannya. Senang karena matanya menangkap sosok berbadan tegap dengan aroma parfum yang ia kenali sedang berjalan di depannya. Takut kerena ia beranggapan ini semua adalah bagian dari imajinasi liarnya yang mengharapkan sosok Siwon sedang berada di depannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Siwon, bukan lagi Jung Minho. Salah? Memang salah. Tapi apa salah jika Kibum memikirkan suaminya sendiri, Choi Siwon. Kibum merasakan keanehan. Entah apa itu. Kibum juga tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Kamu melamun?" sapanya halus, membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Siwon?" gumam Kibum.

"YA! Ini aku Choi Siwon, apa kamu tidak sadar tadi?" Kibum mendengar suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Suara omelan Siwon.

Hatinya terasa lega, ternyata semua ini bukan hanya imajinasinya. Semua ini nyata. Siwon sudah kembali.

"Aku pikir kamu Minho,jadi aku diam saja" sahut Kibum cuek dan berjalan mendahului Siwon yang sudah melotot mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku lebih tampan dari Minhomu itu. Heiii…. Aku lebih tampan" teriak Siwon sekali lagi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sekelilingnya.

"Gomawo Kibum-ah…Gomawo" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang teramat lirih. Siwon tersenyum senang memandangi Kibum yang berjalan semakin menjauhinya dan akhirnya menghilang di balik kerumunan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang.

**_TBC_**

Hossshhhh…harusnya FF ini update minggu depan. Tapi karena author lagi senang, dan ada beberapa kejadian yang membuat jiwa Sibum Shipper bergejolak, akhirnya memutuskan untuk update sekarang.

Ada yang sudah melihat Siwon pegang handbanner project pas SS4 Shanghai? Kereeennn~~ Dan hari ini liat pict Kibum yang lagi syuting drama barunya. Imutttt . Meski liat dari samping dan belakang udah keliatan ganteng, jadi pengen nyubit.

Oh ya, ada yang gak suka Kibum ciuman dengan Minho yah? Maaf, tuntutan peran sih. Karena chapter ini udah ada rate M-nya buat next chapter rate tetep sama tapi belum tentu ada adegan NC yah. Ikutin jalan cerita aja. (okeh, nyerempet2 dikit adegan itu)

Hoho…makasih-makasih yang dengan suka rela mereview cerita yang berasal dari imajinasi liar author ini.

At least, silahkan review. Author mau ngetik FF lagi. Annyeong… *bawa Kibum pulang*


	9. Chapter 9

"Gomawo Kibum-ah…Gomawo" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang teramat lirih. Siwon tersenyum senang memandangi Kibum yang berjalan semakin menjauhinya dan akhirnya menghilang di balik kerumunan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang

.

.

.

Kehidupan seorang Kibum tidak ada yang berubah. Minho masih sibuk dengan kegiatan wisata kuliner untuk menambah ketrampilan memasaknya. Siwon yang sekarang sudah sedikit bisa melupakan Tiffany – yeah, meski masih sering bergumam tak jelas- tapi Kibum bisa bernafas lega karena tidak ada rancauan yang membisingkan setiap malamnya. Ketiga sahabatnya yang masih sering berkumpul di bawah pohon sekitar taman kampus dan menggosipkan dosen. Dan sekarang pekerjaan Kibum nampaknya bertambah satu lagi.

Seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi tegap sedang menguntit gerakan Kibum. Laki-laki bernama Cho Kyuhyun, adik tingkatnya yang sedang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya, Lee Sungmin. Entah ini sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun berada di samping Kibum. Yang jelas setiap ada kesempatan untuk merengek pada gadis penyuka buku ini, maka Kyuhyun akan selalu berada di sisinya. Setiap pergantian jam kuliah, istirahat siang, jam kosong, bahkan ketika Kibum hendak ke toilet pun selalu diikuti Kyuhyun –tentunya tidak ikut masuk ke dalam toilet, hanya sekedar mengantar sampai pintu masuk-.

"Noona, aku akan bunuh diri di sini jika noona tidak mau membantuku" Hemmh,, apa ucapan Kyuhyun ini serius atau hanya candaan? Mengingat dia mengucapkannya di tempat angker seperti perpustakaan. Sepertinya dia serius. Yah, dia serius. Kyuhyun jengah setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya tidak pernah digubris Kibum sedikitpun, didengar saja Kyuhyun agak ragu. Ultimatumnya berhasil menarik perhatian Kibum hingga memandangnya sedikit lama dan menautkan kedua alis tebalnya. Secercah harapan merekah dalam hatinya, usahanya untuk mendekati wanita pujaan hatinya akan mendapat jalan mulus dari Kibum yang notabene sahabat karib Sungmin.

"Kyunnie~~ apa kamu tidak bisa mencari tempat bunuh diri yang lebih baik selain perpustakaan? Kamu kan tau noona suka mengunjungi perpustakaan. Jika kamu mati pasti ada police line di sini. Pasti perpustakaan akan ditutup gara-gara kematianmu Kyu" jawabnya enteng.

**Glekkk**

Kenapa gadis cantik dan terkenal baik seperti Kibum bisa mengucapkan kalimat sesadis itu pada Kyuhyun? Apa Kibum sengaja memeberikan shock therapy?kkk~~ Entahlah, tapi raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lesu sekarang setelah mendengar lontaran jawaban Kibum yang masih sibuk memilih buku yang berjejer rapi menghiasi deretan rak buku.

"Aku dengar… persis di tempatmu berdiri, dulu ada mahasiswi yang bunuh diri loh"bisik Kibum santai dan melenggang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung. Tatapan matanya langsung mendarat pada permukaan lantai yang beralaskan karpet berwarna merah menyala. Mungkin ini akibat semalam ia terlalu larut menonton film horror atau apa, Kyuhyun seolah-olah sedang melihat darah kental yang meluber dari sisi karpet hingga menggenangi lantai tempatnya berpijak.

"Kibum noona…" teriaknya tak karuan. Pemuda tampan itu berlari sekuat tenaganya lalu mengejar Kibum yang sudah keluar perpustakaan dengan menenteng beberapa buku tebal. Larinya semakin kencang sebelum kepalanya yang jenius mendapat salam hangat dari mistar kayu yang sudah digoyang-goyangkan Mrs. Park di ambang pintu perpustakaan. Beruntung hanya ujung rambutnya yang terkena sapaan hangat mistar kayu.

Sekarang Kibum sudah duduk diam dalam keramaian suasana kantin yang gaduh dan berisik, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berbaur tanpa mengenal tingkatan. Ia memilih duduk di salah satu meja yang tidak berpenghuni, duduk seorang diri dengan ditemani segelas strawberry milkshake dan sebungkus snack. Matanya tak lepas dari rangkaian kata yang terpahat pada kertas putih yang berada dalam dekapan kedua tangannya. Matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti setiap kata yang terangkai pada buku. Tangan kanannya mencoba meraih strawberry milkshake tapi sebelum tangannya benar-benar menyentuh gelas berisi minuman favoritnya, sebuah tangan mendahului pergerakannya dan membuat minuman itu semakin jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

Kesal. Kali ini sudah cukup dirinya menahan Kibum terkenal sebagai seorang yang pendiam dan jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi marah, tapi siapa yang tahan jika iblis selalu berada di dekatmu hanya untuk sekedar menguji kesabaranmu. Kibum meletakkan pembatas buku pada halaman yang sedang dibacanya kemudian menutup buku itu rapat-rapat. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menyeruput strawberry milkshake hingga tak bersisa.

Kibum diam. Tidak berniat protes atau mengoceh tak jelas. Pikirannya kembali memutar setiap rengekan Kyuhyun. Meski terlihat acuh sebenarnya Kibum memasang pendengarannya setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Haisshh… hanya untuk mendekati Sungmin saja harus dibantu. Wajar jika Kyuhyun sedikit takut, Sungmin pemegang sabuk hitam kejuaraan taekwondo antar kampus selama 2 tahun berturut-turut.

Kibum mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Deru nafasnya menghembus pelan, matanya tak lepas memandang Kyuhyun, sesekali berkedip agar matanya tidak pedih terus-terusan mengamati pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Noona, jika noona tidak membantuku…"

"Apa? Kamu mau apa?" potong Kibum dengan nada dingin andalannya. Kesabarannya menguap terbawa angin. Sepertinya ia harus bertindak tegas. Kyuhyun terkesiap sejenak lalu memasang seringai liciknya. Kibum merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya. Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti memasang seringaimu yang mengerikan itu!

"Aku akan mencium noona" sahut pemuda dengan wajah evilnya. Kibum melotot melihat seringai laki-laki itu semakin lebar. Tidak mungkin Kibum akan menyerah dan mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun juga laki-laki harus berjuang mendapatkan cintanya.

"Silahkan" Kibum meletakkan bukunya di atas meja, menandakkan ia tidak merasa takut dengan ancaman pemuda evil itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Pemuda dengan potongan rambut rapi meletakkan gelas yang ada di genggamannya kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sedikit demi sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kibum yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kursi. Kibum tidak berusaha menjauh atau sekedar mengelak. Keduanya saling beradu pandang.

Suara riuh pengunjung kantin berganti menjadi teriakan histeris melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sudah saling berhadap-hadapan, jarak wajah mereka terlampau dekat bahkan hidung mereka bergesekan pelan. Kibum diam.

"Noona tidak takut jika kehilangan fanboys?" goda Kyuhyun sembari menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada pucuk hidung Kibum.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya khawatir dengan nasibmu setelah ini Kyunnie~~"

Kyuhyun melongo dan Brakkkk…. Tubuhnya terjembab ke lantai dengan kasar. Ia bahkan tidak sempat berkelit saat krah bajunya ditarik dari arah belakang. Gerakannya terlalu cepat.

Tenggorokannya terasa beku. Sosok pujaan hatinya sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah tegang dan terlihat…menakutkan.

Tanpa ampun, Sungmin langsung menyeret Kyuhyun keluar kantin dengan sedikit kasar dan tidak memberikan kesempatan pemuda itu untuk membuka mulutnya.

Kibum menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya tanpa memerdulikan bisikan mahasiswa di dekatnya yang tengah memandangnya. Diam-diam dari balik kerumunan mahasiswa yang ada di kantin, sepasang mata menatap tajam setiap gerak-geriknya. Susu kotak yang ada dalam genggamannya sudah tak berbentuk dan memuntahkan isinya hingga membasahi telapak tangannya. Ya, Choi Siwon. Awalnya dia duduk menyendiri di kantin untuk menunggu Tiffany yang biasanya akan mengunjungi kantin setiap jam istirahat. Sepertinya niat awal untuk menunggu Tiffany buyar ketika ada pemandangan yang lebih menarik perhatiannya, dan sedikit membuat gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Pertama Minho, kedua Kyuhyun, ketiga siapa lagi hah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum sudah berbaring di ranjang empuknya. Tangannya menarik selimut sebatas pinggangnya dan membiarkan nyala lampu meja menerangi kamarnya. Toh, nyala lampu yang sedikit redup malah mempercepat pejaman matanya. Dan benar saja, tak kurang dari 5 menit, Kibum sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Di lain tempat, Siwon sibuk membenarkan posisi tas ranselnya yang dirasa berat dan membuat bahunya sedikit nyeri karena memikul beberapa buku yang dipinjamnya dari teman sekelasnya. Telapak kakinya terasa panas meski sepatu mahal sudah membalutnya. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Lelah sekali rasanya berjalan dari halte bus menuju rumahnya. Heh? Bukankah jarak halte bus dengan rumahnya tidak lebih dari 560 meter? Iya. Memang. Tapi apa kalian tau jika Siwon sudah beberapa kali salah memilih bus untuk tujuan pulang. Dan bayangkan saja, sejak pulang kuliah sore tadi, ia baru sampai rumahnya malam hari. Belum lagi pantatnya terasa panas.

Hembusan nafas beratnya menandakan langkah kakinya telah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Perlahan ia mendorong pintu rumahnya, sepi. Ia tidak mendengar nyala suara TV atau sekedar suara gaduh yang biasa istrinya timbulkan. Masih jam 8 malam tapi suasana rumah sudah hening.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" gumamnya pelan seraya mengunci pintu rumah.

Tangannya menarik pelan kenop pintu kamar Kibum, suasana kamar hening tak ada suara. Nyala lampu juga minim. Siwon sedikit mengintip dari balik pintu dan hanya menampakkan kepalanya. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat Kibum yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Sudah terlelap rupanya. Hatinya terasa tenang dan damai. Sinar lampu yang redup tidak sedikit pun mengurangi aura kecantikannya, malah semakin menampakkan keindahannya. Siwon terbuai, pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Kibum. Perlahan langkah kakinya semakin berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun meski hanya merubah posisi tidurnya.

**BRRrruuukkk….**

Suara gaduh menggema di kamar Kibum namun tidak ada pergerakan dari Kibum maupun Siwon.

**Siwon POV*  
><strong> 

Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ceramah pada gadis itu. Huh.. Kibum! Teganya dia membuat pantat seksiku harus merasakan bangku bus yang panas. Apa dia tidak tau jika aku buta kode bus untuk mencapai rumah. Harusnya tadi aku membawa mobil mewahku. Kenapa juga tadi pagi aku mengikutinya naik bus sih. Ya Tuhan, kakiku sangat lelah. Aku bisa merasakan tulang yang menyangga tubuhku mulai rapuh. Tapi semua perasaan lelahku hilang saat melihatnya terlelap tidur. Wajahnya sangat damai, seperti bidadari. Kecantikannya tidak meredup dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Mataku seolah terhipnotis. Bahkan aku tidak sadar jika kakiku semakin dekat berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Otakku seperti bekerja sendiri, tidak menunggu instruksi dariku.

Oh Tuhan, demi apapun ini, aku sampai terpesona kah dengan kecantikan Kibum hingga tidak menyadari setiap langkah kakiku?. Batinku sudah menginterupsi agar kakiku berhenti melangkah, tapi nihil. Otakku terus menyerukan aba-aba agar aku semakin mendekatinya. Tenggorokanku saja seolah beku hingga tidak bisa menyuarakan perintah.

Yakk… Kakiku terselip di tepi karpet. Dan…

**BRRrruuukkk….**

Tuhan, demi benda yang ada di permukaan bumi ini, jangan sampai Kibum terbangun dari tidurnya. Jangan sampai Kibum terbangun. Jangan sampai Kibum menampakkan mata cantiknya. Dan jangan sampai dia menyadari posisiku terjatuh.

**Siwon POV END***

Siwon segera berdiri dari posisinya terjatuh. Wajahnya merah padam. Kedua tangannya menepuk pipinya, mencoba membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi belaka, meski dalam hatinya ia benar-benar mengharapkan ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Tapi nyatanya ini semua bukan hanya mimpi.

Siwon bergegas berjalan mengendap keluar kamar sebelum barang-barang di kamar di lempar Kibum secara brutal ketika mendapatinya masuk kamar tanpa ijin.

Siwon menggeliat resah di balik selimutnya. Tangannya berkali-kali menaik turunkan selimutnya untuk sekedar menutupi wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergerak resah. Sudah berulang kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tidak ada hasilnya. Matanya malah semakin terbuka lebar. Pipinya masih menampakkan rona merah. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya kasar. Bayang-bayang kejadian di kamar Kibum terus berputar di otaknya.

Seharusnya tadi ia terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan, setidaknya ada sedikit luka lebam menghiasi wajah tampannya. Nyatanya tidak. Wajahnya baik-baik saja. Heran? Memang Choi Siwon terjatuh tapi… Tuhan selalu menyayangi umat-Nya bukan? Mungkin ini bisa disebut begitu oleh Siwon. Untung saja wajah tampannya tidak terantuk benda tumpul tapi ia terjatuh dengan menyentuh benda empuk. Bukan…Bukan… Kalian terlalu innocent jika menebak wajah Siwon terantuk ranjang Kibum yang berukuran king size.

Tapi…dada Kibum yang terlampau seksi. Ahh, bagaimana author menyebutnya? Berisi, besar, montok, atau apalah kosakata lain untuk menggambarkan betapa besarnya dada Kibum. Entah ini dinamakan beruntung atau apa, author juga heran. Atau memang Siwon memiliki takdir yang terlampau bagus. Wajah tampannya terbenam sempurna diantara himpitan dada Kibum yang berisi.

Haisshh…ini disebut apa lagi? Cukup lama Siwon bisa bertahan dalam posisinya terjatuh, dengan jelas ia bisa merasakan kedua benda kenyal itu menghimpit wajahnya. Otaknya dengan jelas menyimpan seberapa besar ukuran dada Kibum. Bahkan hidung mancungnya saja tidak sampai menyentuh permukaan dada Kibum ketika wajahnya terjepit di antara benda kenyal itu. Dan boleh kah author menyebut Siwon sedang mengalami keberuntungan berturut-turut? Kibum tidak terbangun bahkan bergerak dari posisi tidurnya hingga Siwon bisa merasakan keempukan dadanya sedikit lebih lama.

Dan sekarang biarkan otak pervert Choi Siwon mengembara. Author tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut seberapa liar imajinasi manusia pervert seperti seorang Siwon. Cukup author yang mengetahui, dan kalian para readers akan mengetahuinya jika sudah waktunya. kkk~~

.

.

.

Siwon duduk resah di balik kemudinya. Jemari tangannya mengetuk setir mobilnya berkali-kali. Pantatnya benar-benar terasa panas menduduki jok mobilnya yangm dilapisi kulit kualitas terbaik. Belum lagi posisi mobilny terparkir di tepi jalan dengan sinar matahari yang sedang gencarnya memancarkan sengatan panasnya. Hah.. seperti terpanggang di atas penggorengan dan menunggu kulitmu berwarna coklat keemasan.

Matanya menangkap sosok Kibum dari pantulan kaca spion mobilnya yang tengah berjalan seorang diri menyusuri pertokoan di sekitar kampusnya dengan menenteng beberapa buah buku kesayangannya. Siwon bergegas keluar sebelum Kibum mencapai halte bus yang tak jauh dari mobilnya terparkir. Tubuh tegapnya menghentikan langkah Kibum dan membuat gadis itu mengernyit heran. Kibum diam dan tidak berusaha bertanya. Kibum berusaha menghindari Siwon tapi setiap gerakan kakinya selalu dihalang-halangi pemuda klan Choi.

"Maumu apa? Aku harus pulang" bentak Kibum dengan wajah kesalnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Siwon segera menarik paksa Kibum dan menggiringnya hingga masuk ke dalam mobil yang sedari sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Klikkk… Terdengar bunyi seatbelt yang sudah melingkari perut Siwon. Baru hendak tangannya menyalakan mesin, matanya terasa ganjil. Ah iya, Kibum belum mengenakan seatbeltnya. Siwon membelokkan tangannya untuk membantu Kibum memasang seatbeltnya. Baru saja tangannya terulur untuk meraih seatbelt, lengannya sudah mendapat tamparan dari Kibum.

"Aku bisa sendiri" sahut Kibum ketus lalu segera memasang seatbeltnya dengan gerakan yang terlihat kesal. Ya memang Kibum kesal, ia tidak suka dipaksa.

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya ketika melihat raut wajah kesal Kibum yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah. Siwon sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil sebelum kekesalan gadis di samping kemudinya semakin memuncak. Selama dalam perjalanan yang entah kemana tujuannya, tidak ada yang saling membuka suara. Siwon fokus pada kemudi mobilnya sedangkan Kibum membuang muka dengan menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari kaca mobil. Bosan… Benar-benar bosan. Mungkin itulah bunyi hati Kibum.

**Plukkk…**

Kepala Kibum sedikit terdorong ke arah kaca mobil ketika sebuah benda tertanam di lubang telinganya. Ternyata Siwon tau jika Kibum bosan, sehingga ia berinisiatif untuk memasangkan headset yang tersambung pada iPhone miliknya. Kibum melirik sang pengemudi sekilas lalu kembali membuang muka. Siwon sengaja memutar lagu dengan tempo sedang. Siwon juga ikut mendengarkan lantunan lagu itu melalui headset yang tertanam di telinganya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Kibum yang berangsur menyunggingkan senyum. Ia merasa senang saat melihat senyum Kibum.

Mobil Ashton Martin Vanquish terhenti di tepi jalan raya yang terlihat sepi bahkan sangat sepi. Tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Kibum terlihat bingung dan memperhatikan sekitar. Rasa was-was menyelimutinya jika Siwon akan membalas perlakuannya karena sudah membuat suami virtualnya kebingungan memilih bus rute pulang. Kibum bergumam kesal karena tidak bersikap waspada. Aih, ia juga tidak sempat menghafal jalan.

Lamunannya terhenti saat pintu mobilnya dibuka oleh Siwon. Tangan besarnya terulur menunggu sambutan tangan halus milik Kibum tapi hanya dibalas lambaian tangan. Siwon kembali menarik tangannya dan melebarkan pintu mobil, sedikit memberi keleluasaan agar mudah keluar. Kibum menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, hanya ada pembatas jalan dan pepohonan rindang.

Kibum tersentak saat Siwon kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya tanpa memperdulikan rengekannya. Langkah Siwon tegas dan Kibum hanya mengikuti dari belakang sembari berusaha melepas genggaman tangan yang terasa begitu posesif. Pikirannya gadis penyuka warna putih ini berkeliaran hebat saat langkah kakinya yang terus menyusuri jalan setapak yang sekelilinginya ditumbuhi pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Saat menengok ke belakang, mobil yang terparkir di tepi jalan tak terlihat lagi.

"Apa Siwon akan membunuhku di sini? Andwae… aku harus menghubungi Minho oppa. Ah sial, aku meninggalkan samrtphoneku di mobil" batin Kibum yang sedang panik. Pikirannya kacau, setiap ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Siwon terasa sulit dan semakin dipererat. Sial. Sial.

**Brukkkk**

Kibum menabrak tubuh bagian belakang Siwon karena berhenti mendadak atau lebih tepatnya dirinya yang sedang sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari gerakan Siwon. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara deburan air yang menyapa telinganya. Kibum mengintip dari balik tubuh kekar Siwon dan benar saja, tepat di depannya sudah terhampar laut luas berwarna biru tua dan hamparan pasir putih yang berkilau terkena pantulan sinar matahari.

Kibum girang bukan main, sudah sejak lama ia tidak bermain di pantai dengan pemandangan alam yang begitu indah. Kibum bergegas berlari mencoba merasakan bau air laut yang terbawa angin. Tapi ia tidak menyadari jika tangan Siwon semakin erat mencengkeramnya. Langkahnya tertahan dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Waeyo? Aku mau bermain air" sungut Kibum kesal ketika Siwon tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya. Siwon menatap Kibum sekilas lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah ombak yang sedang berkejaran. Rambut hitam legamnya tertiup angin laut dan membuat Siwon terlihat semakin tampan.

"Apa kamu tidak tau ombak sedang besar?"

"Aku tidak akan terbawa arus. Aku akan bermain di tepi pantai, adjussi" sindir Kibum yang merasa sedang diperlakukan layaknya anak berusia 5 tahun. Tangannya masih saja meronta untuk dilepaskan.

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kibum yang terlihat seperti sedang merajuk. Akhirnya Siwon sedikit demi sedikit melonggarkan cengkeramannya dan akhirnya terlepaslah Kibum dari ikatan posesif salah seorang klan Choi. Tanpa menunggu perintah, Kibum segera berlari riang dan tersenyum senang. Kaki mungilnya yang tak beralas meninggalkan jejak di hamparan pasir putih yang berkilauan. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiam saat merasakan air laut yang hangat menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Matanya memandang jauh ke depan.

Mendongakkan kepalanya dan merasakan setiap hembusan angin laut yang menyapa wajahnya dengan membawa bau khasnya. Kibum merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Terasa sangat damai dan menyegarkan ketika hembusan angin menyapanya lembut. Rambut tergerainya dibiarkan tertiup terbawa angin, rok sebatas lututnya sedikit tersingkap namun hanya sedikit menampakkan paha putihnya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam setiap semilir angin yang berhembus. Kini wajahnya sudah terukir sebuah senyum bahagia.

Sementara Siwon mengamati dari jauh, masih sama di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Matanya menikmati keelokan Kibum. Rambut panjang terurai yang dibiarkan tersapu angin laut, kulit putih mulusnya yang semakin berkilau di bawah sengatan matahari nan terik, dan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Huhh..Jantungnya berdesir melihatnya. Tidak salah jika dirinya mengajak Kibum mengunjungi tempat favoritnya untuk menghilangkan kepenatan.

Siwon sedikit membungkukkan badannya guna menggulung celananya sebatas lutut, kemudian melepas jaket dan baju yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dan sekarang tubuh atletisnya sudah terpanggang sengatan matahari. Perlahan Siwon berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kibum.

"Kamu menyukainya hemhh?"

Kibum membuka matanya dan menengok ke asal suara. Matanya sedikit menyipit lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas pelipisnya agar mengurangi silauan cahaya matahari," Ne, aku suka. Kamu sering mengajak Tiffany kemari?". Pertanyaannya sedikit membuat Siwon memutar memorinya ketika bersama mantan kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Bahkan Tiffany tidak pernah tau tempat ini. Aku selalu kemari jika ada masalah"

Kibum mengangguk kecil, ia kembali memandang lautan penuh kekaguman. Kakinya secara bergantian memainkan air,"Jadi sekarang kamu ada masalah?".

Siwon meregangkan ototnya sebentar,"Sedikit" lalu suasana kembali sunyi. Sesungguhnya masalah yang dihadapinya memang kecil tapi terasa sangat mengganggu pikirannya belakangan ini.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah beranjak sore, air laut tidak sebiru saat awal mereka datang. Air laut memantulkan cahaya merah keemasan, air laut semakin tenang. Kibum beranjak menjauhkan kakinya dari air dan menuju daratan kering. Lengannya kembali dicengkeram erat Siwon hingga membuatnya sedikit tertatih. Siwon segera menarik tubuh mungil Kibum mendekatinya dan tepat berhadapan dengannya. Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya hendak mengeluarkan protes tapi seolah ia sedang terhipnotis tatapan Siwon yang saat ini terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jauh lebih tenang dan menghanyutkan.

Kedua tangan kekarnya mencengkeram erat kedua sisi lengan Kibum hingga membuat jarak tubuh keduanya tidak terpisahkan jarak 1 mm pun. Kedua telapak tangan Kibum tertempel sempurna di dada bidang Siwon seolah ikut merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Mata mereka saling beradu, hembusan angin tak menggoyahkan posisi mereka yang masih saling melempar pandang.

Siwon mengeratkan tangannya tanpa menyadari desahan tertahan Kibum yang membuat lengannya terasa sesak. Siwon menyadari masalah yang membawanya datang ke pantai ini. Bahkan ia turut membawa masalah itu. Ya, Kibum adalah permasalahan yang dimaksud Siwon tadi. Sejak putus dari Tiffany, Siwon menyadari hanya Kibum yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Selalu menghiburnya, memberikan nasehat, membantunya untuk dekat kembali dengan Tiffany –tapi tetap saja gagal-.

Siwon sadar, ada perasaan yang berbeda setiap dirinya berada di dekat Kibum. Perasaan nyaman, ingin melindungi, cemburu saat ada laki-laki lain berada di dekat istrinya. Rasa posesif menguasai dirinya belakangan ini. Dan perasaan suka yang selama ini selalu ditepisnya.

Siwon merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, sorot mata Kibum yang lembut membuatnya terbuai dan mulai sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kibum terpaku dengan tatapan mata tajam Siwon yang baru kali ini dirasakan berbeda. Siwon semakin mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan Kibum. Namun pejaman matanya seketika terbuka saat gadis yang berada dalam rengkuhannya mendorong dada telanjangnya sedikit kasar hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Pakai bajumu. Dasar pervert" sentak Kibum lalu beranjak meninggalkan pemuda yang masih kaget dengan sikapnya. Siwon tertunduk lesu dan menuruti perintah Kibum, segera ia memakai kembali bajunya dan berjalan menyusul Kibum yang terlebih dahulu menyusuri jalan setapak.

.

.

.

Siwon berdiri di tepi kolam renang rumahnya sembari menggigit kukunya yang sedikit panjang, kakinya terus berjalan menelusuri tepian kolam renang dengan pikiran kacau. Hembusan nafasnya memburu, seolah berpacu dengan jalannya waktu yang semakin terus berputar mengejarnya.

"Chagiya, berhenti mondar-mandir. Aku pusing" desah Tiffany manja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang tubuh tegap Siwon. Ia sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Siwon yang terbalut kaos tipis berwarna biru tua.

"Tiff…" gumamnya lirih tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah mantan kekasihnya. Siwon takut tidak bisa mengontrol rasa ibanya setiap Tiffany menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Aku mau ke toilet oppa. Dimana?"

"Di dekat tangga sebelah kanan" jawabnya lirih. Tiffany sudah menghilang di telan bangunan rumah megah Siwon. Tangannya memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Tiba-tiba saja hari ini mantan kekasihnya datang mengunjungi rumahnya dan memberikan penawaran untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sudah kandas. Sebenarnya Siwon mau-mau saja, tapi selalu saja terngiang wajah Kibum yang melintasi otaknya. Untung saja Tiffany datang saat Kibum sedang keluar rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok hingga larut malam. Jika Tiffany tau ia satu rumah dengan Kibum, apalagi sampai tau ternyata ia sudah menikah, bisa jadi keinginan untuk dekat dengan Tiffany hanya menjadi angannya saja. Yah meski cintanya tidak sebesar dulu, tapi masih ada buih cinta untuk Tiffany yang tertinggal di hatinya.

"Yaaa bodoh, kenapa pintu rumah kamu biarkan terbuka. Apa kamu mau mengundang pencuri mengunjungi rumah ini heh? Dasar teledor!" umpat Kibum kesal yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berkacak pinggang di depan Siwon.

***Kibum POV***

Gyahhh~~ Lelah sekali hari ini. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok untuk presentasi mata kuliah lusa. Dan yang paling menyebalkan tentu saja aku pulang sendirian dengan naik bus yang sudah mulai sepi penumpang. Percuma saja punya pacar jika Minho selalu sibuk dengan restorannya, belum lagi acara kencan minggu ini harus ditunda karena pekerjaan sialan yang mengikatnya agar tidak bergerak mendekatiku. Apa? Kalian berpikir aku akan minta dijemput Siwon? Kalian gila! Aku tidak akan pernah mau meminta bantuan laki-laki bodoh itu. Mengurus dirinya saja tidak bisa. Merepotkan.

Aku lelah, saat ini moodku sedang tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi Siwon selalu saja membuat ulah yang semakin meningkatkan kadar badmoodku. Lihat saja sekarang, pintu rumah dibiarkan

terbuka lebar apalagi pintu gerbang tidak dikunci. Benar-benar ceroboh. Sepertinya ia sengaja mengundang pencuri untuk bertandang ke rumah. Hah.. apalagi ini. Rumah sepi. Jangan sampai aku menemukan tidak ada seorang pun di dalam rumah.

Aku menyusuri setiap ruang untuk menginspeksi setiap benda yang ada di rumah masih dalam keadaan utuh. Televisi aman, home teater aman, guci mewah keluarga Choi aman, lukisan keluarga Choi aman. Semuanya aman. Kalian jangan berpikir aku akan menginspeksi dapur. Aku tidak akan peduli jika makanan yang tersimpan dalam lemari es dicuri. Toh makanan bisa dibeli lagi. Tapi, benda berharga seperti lukisan dan guci yang tidak ada duplikatnya harus dijaga sebaik mungkin mengingat appa dan eomma –setidaknya aku harus memanggil orangtua Siwon seperti itu- mendapatkannya dengan susah payah. Mereka membeli dengan harga tinggi dari seorang kolektor benda antik.

Gotcha! Aku menemukan makhluk bodoh itu sedang melamun di tepi kolam renang. Dasar pemalas. Apa dia tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain memikirkan mantan kekasihnya di malam hari. Aishh.. siapa yang peduli dengan itu. Aku harus memberikannya ceramah. Manusia teledor abad ini, Choi Siwon.

"Yaaa bodoh, kenapa pintu rumah kamu biarkan terbuka. Apa kamu mau mengundang pencuri mengunjungi rumah ini heh? Dasar teledor!" bentakku dengan nada tinggi hingga membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mendorongnya ke kolam renang agar tersadar. Eh, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Ada apa?

"Ssstt.. pelankan suaramu. Tiffany ada di sini" bisiknya ke arah wajahku. Jari telunjuknya ditempelkan di depan bibirnya. Apa peduliku? Bukan urusanku jika Tiffany tau aku satu rumah dengan Siwon. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku muak terus berpura-pura seperti ini terus. Aku sudah berada di ambang batas kesabaran sebagai seorang manusia normal. Terserah keluarga Choi mau menghentikan investasi di perusahaan appa atau mereka mau meminta kembali dana investasi yang sudah mereka tanamkan selama ini, aku yakin perusahaan appa bisa membayarnya. Dan kemungkinan terburuk mereka akan menuntut keluargaku sekalipun, mereka tidak akan bisa membawa kasus ini di meja pengadilan mengingat tidak ada unsur kejahatan dalam masalah ini.

"Apa? Aku tidak peduli. Biar saja Tiffany tau" gerutuku kesal. Sengaja nada suaraku sedikit aku naikkan agar mantan kekasih Siwon mendengarnya dan merespon dengan jeritan histerisnya. Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah kaget Tiffany secepatnya.

"Kibum…sshhh…diam. Sshh…" bisiknya lagi.

"Aku sudah bo—"

**Byurrrr**….

**Kibum POV END***

Siwon membekap mulut Kibum dan langsung mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kolam renang ketika melihat bayangan tubuh Tiffany. Tepi kolam renang menjadi sedikit basah. Kibum yang sudah basah kuyup langsung menepikan tubuhnya dan hendak protes pada Siwon yang memperlakukannya tidak manusiawi.

Dengan wajah menyesalnya Siwon langsung berjongkok di tepi kolam renang.

"Chagiya.." teriak Tiffany dari dalam rumah. Siwon menengok ke belakang saat melihat Tiffany sedang merapikan dress yang dikenakannya.

"Yaa.. apa yang kk—kamu.."

**Blurrppp…**

Belum sempat Kibum mengucapkan kalimat protesnya, tangan kekar Siwon langsung menekan pucuk kepalanya hingga membuat Kibum tenggelam ke dalam air dingin. Tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Siwon tapi rasa panik sudah menyergapnya hingga ia kesusahan untuk bernafas di dalam air. Belum lagi ia belum sempat mengambil nafas sebelum ditenggelamkan –sekali lagi dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi-. Untung saja ia sudah berada sedikit di tepian kolam renang sehingga kakinya sedikit banyak bisa berpijak pada permukaan kolam renang. Kibum menyembulkan kepalanya setelah lama bergelut dengan tangan Siwon yang masih setia mendorong kepalanya. Mulut Kibum terbuka lebar dan mengambil nafas untuk mengisi kekosongan rongga parunya. Siwon kembali menekan kepala Kibum ke dalam air saat Tiffany semakin berjalan mendekat ke tepian kolam renang.

"Chagiya, sepertinya aku mendengar suara seseorang"

"Ehh,.. ti—tidak ada. A—emh..aku hanya tinggal sendirian" ucap Siwon terbata, ia masih dalam posisi berjongkok di tepian kolam renang dengan wajah canggungnya. Tangannya masih menekan kepala Kibum yang berusaha menyembul dari dalam air.

Tiffany berjalan semakin dekati Siwon karena merasa mantan kekasihnya berperilaku aneh dan kaku.

"Tiff.. aku lelah. Bisa kita sambung pembicaraan ini lain hari?" tawar Siwon sembari mendorong tubuh Tiffany semakin menjauhi kolam renang. Kedua tangan kekarnya menuntun tubuh mungil Tiffany berjalan memasuki rumah dan berjalan semakin mendekati pintu rumahnya.

Tangan Kibum memegang pinggiran kolam renang, ia membuka dan menutupnya bergantian untuk memasok oksigen. Hampir saja dia mati di tangan suaminya dengan cara sesadis ini.

"Sialan. Ss—Siwon ingin membunuhku heh?" batinnya kesal.

Kibum memegang erat pegangan besi lalu kakinya menapaki pijakan marmer untuk membawa tubuhnya keluar dari kolam. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, angin malam menyapa kulit tubuhnya yang sudah terbungkus air.

Siwon bergegas berlari menuju kolam renang dengan membawa handuk tebal. Ya, kalian tau kan handuk itu ditujukan kepada siapa. Siwon merasa bersalah membuat kulit mulus Kibum menyapa air. Hanya ide ini yang sempat terlintas dalam benaknya. Pikirannya sudah kacau. Lebih baik menyelamatkan diri daripada harus tertangkap basah oleh Tiffany.

Siwon berdiri mematung tak jauh dari Kibum yang sedang menyingkapkan rambut basahnya yang menjuntai menutupi pandangan matanya. Tangannya mengeratkan genggaman pada tepian handuk yang dibawanya.

Mata telanjangnya bisa dengan jelas melihat tubuh bagian atas Kibum yang tercetak jelas di balik kemeja putih yang basah. Ah, tatapan matanya terhenti pada benda yang terbungkus bra itu. Tidak terlihat begitu jelas mengingat rambut panjang Kibum sedikit mengganggu pemandangannya. Tapi pemandangan ini sudah cukup membuat benda di balik celananya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kamu mau membuatku mati heh?" semprot Kibum lalu meraih handuk yang masih dipegang Siwon. Setelah melilitkan handuk tebal ke tubuhnya, Kibum bergegas berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan badannya. Tentunya ia harus mandi dengan air panas.

Siwon meletakkan secangkir hangat teh ginseng di atas nampan hitam. Kakinya berjalan menapaki tangga menuju kamar Kibum. Ia merasa bersalah dan ingin membantu Kibum sedikit memanaskan tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Siwon sedikit mengintip dari balik celah pintu kamar Kibum yang sedikit terbuka. Masih ada ceceran air yang menggenang di depan pintu. Tangan Siwon sudah melayang di udara hendak mengetuk pintu. Namun, matanya dengan jelas melihat Kibum sedang berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dengan handuk yang dililitkan tak teratur di tubuhnya sehingga sedikit menampakkan keseksiannya. Lagi-lagi Siwon mendapati pemandangan indah. Nafsunya mulai bergejolak. Belum lagi otak pervertnya yang mulai berkeliaran.

Tiba-tiba saja Kibum menyadari keberadaannya. Siwon panik dan tidak mungkin menghindarinya. Nampan yang dipegangnya turut bergetar saat Kibum berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan memegang ujung handuk di depan dadanya. Matanya sedikit mencuri pandang, menelusuri setiap inci tubuh istrinya yang menggoda imannya.

"Mau apa? Ada urusan apa?"

"Ak—aku mem-membuatkan-mu teh ginseng" Siwon langsung menyodorkan nampan berisi secangkit teh ginseng mendekati Kibum. Kibum melirik nampan yang yang dipegang Siwon dan melihat kepulan asap tipis menguar dari cangkir dengan motif naga itu. Kibum langsung meraihnya lalu meneguk habis tak bersisa. Siwon yang melihat istrinya bersemangat meminum teh buatannya sedikit takjub –lebih tepatnya terpukau- saat Kibum memperihatkan leher jenjangnya. Susah payah Siwon menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan erotis ini. Untung saja ia masih bisa menahan nafsunya untuk menerkam Kibum saat itu juga.

" Tuan Choi. Brakkk…"

Kibum langsung membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, hampir saja daun pintunya menyapa hidung mancung Siwon.

.

.

.

Hari ini sesuai jadwal, Kibum akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya, Jung Minho setelah acara kencan minggu lalu gagal karena seminar apalah yang membuat Minho membatalkan kencan mereka dan memilih menghadiri seminar di Jepang. Kencan kali ini mereka memilih berwisata kuliner di Apgujeong market. Tidak ada yang istimewa di sana. Tapi ada beberapa makanan terkenal yang belum dicoba oleh Minho. Jadi ia bisa membandingkan citarasa masakan untuk menambah dafter referensi buku menunya.

Langkah keduanya sesekali terhenti di depan sebuah kedai hanya sekedar untuk melihat daftar menu yang ditawarkan melalui spanduk besar yang dipajang. Sekiranya mereka tertarik, mereka akan memesan satu porsi hidangan untuk 2 orang. Kencan yang romantis. Terlihat sekali Kibum menikmati kencannya hari ini.

"Oppa, minggu depan kita akan pergi kemana?" ucap Kibum di sela menikmati ice cream di vanilla di sebuah café mungil.

"Taman bermain. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ne. Tidak boleh batal lagi. Arraseo"

"Arraseo chagiya" tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut Kibum pelan dan mengusap pipi chubby yang sudah merona merah itu. Beruntung sekali Minho memiliki kekasih secantik Kibum. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika ia akan bisa melupakan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bisa keluar dari bayang-bayang masa lalunya selama setengah tahun. Dan akhirnya takdir mempertemukan mereka di kedai ramen.

Usai sedikit melemaskan ototnya sejenak, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusuri Apgujeong market. Tangan Minho dan Kibum saling bertautan seolah takut terlepas di keramaian hiruk pikuk manusia. Genggaman tangan Minho semakin terasa posesif ketika mendapati kekasihnya sedang ditatap laki-laki lain dengan pandangan lapar mereka.

Kibum menarik tangan Minho sedikit menjauhi keramaian dan berdiri di tepi jalan raya. Matanya menangkap bangunan kokoh di seberang jalan. Gereja. Sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi gereja selain untuk kebaktian. Kibum sudah lama memimpikan akan berdoa di rumah Tuhan bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Wae oppa?" tanya Kibum lembut ketika pegangan tangan Minho terlepas. Matanya melihat raut wajah Minho menegang sembari mengamati layar smartphonenya. Perlahan Kibum berjalan mendekati sang kekasih hendak ikut serta mengintip sesuatu yang menarik rasa ingin taunya. Minho buru-buru memasukkan smartphonenya ke saku celananya saat Kibum berjinjit di depannya.

"Ah-aniyo chagi-ah. Emmh.. Kamu le gereja dulu ne. Oppa nanti menyusul"

"Wae?"

"Oppa ingin menemui koki di kedai yang terakhir kita kunjungi tadi"

"Aku temani, oppa"

"Aniyo" sahut Minho cepat. tapi buru-buru Minho meyakinkan Kibum yang sudah memasang wajah curiganya,"Hanya sebentar"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan dengan dibatasi sebuah meja berbentuk persegi. Di atas meja sudah terhidang dua piring spaghetti dan dua minuman soda. Hidangannya masih utuh bahkan tidak disentuh sedikitpun oleh keduanya. Suasana sejak awal mereka bertemu terasa dingin dan canggung. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Tidak diantara mereka yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan

Hingga spaghetti yang dihidangkan menjadi dingin, mereka masih diam. Sang yeoja menundukkan wajahnya sembari memainkan resleting tas yang ada di pangkuannya. Hatinya benar-benar takut untuk kembali menatap mata yang dulu pernah membuatnya terbuai. Padahal ia lah orang pertama yang menghubungi orang yang sedang duduk di seberang meja untuk menemuinya. Tapi saat sudah berhadapan langsung, seolah tenggorokannya tercekat.

Sang pemuda akhirnya merasa jenuh, perlahan membuang nafasnya pelan.

"Jadi, kamu menghubungiku hanya untuk mendiamkanku seperti ini?"

"…." tidak ada jawaban dari yeoja itu. Tangannya semakin gencar memainkan benda yang ada di dekatnya untuk menghilangkan rasa cemas yang melanda hatinya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat ketika kembali mendengar suara pemuda itu. Suara yang menyejukkan hatinya tapi kini terasa menusuk jantungnya.

"Baik. Jika kamu mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk membuang waktuku. Lebih baik aku pergi" digesernya sedikit kursi yang didudukinya hingga agak menjauh dari meja. Baru hendak berdiri, tangan halus sudah terulur mencegah langkahnya.

"Oppa, duduk lah" suaranya sangat lirih, terdengar sangat memilukan. Pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya lalu kembali menarik kursi semakin rapat ke meja.

"So?"

"Mianhae oppa"

"Hanya itu?" jawabnya sinis.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita seperti dulu" gumamnya lirih.

"Setelah kamu meninggalkanku dan memilih menuruti keinginan orangtuamu, kamu kembali dan memintaku melupakan semuanya. Apa kamu tidak tau betapa menderitanya aku selama 6 bulan hah? Jawab aku **Lee Taemin! **Semudah itukah kamu mengucapkan ini semua?" teriak Minho semakin lantang. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan pengunjung yeng melirik ke arah meja mereka. Emosinya seolah meledak dan tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Sosok gadis berambut bergelombang sebahu dengan bandana pink menghiasi mehkota kepalanya langsung terisak.

"Mi- mianhae Minho op-ppa"

.

.

.

Kibum duduk di deretan bangku agak belakang. Suasana gereja hari ini sediki lengang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berdoa di balik bangku atau sekedar melakukan pengakuan dosa. Kibum mulai mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dalam doanya Kibum berharap agar bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Kibum menampakkan kedua bola matanya yang jernih lalu memandang lekat-lekat kalung salib yang terselip diantara katupan tangannya, bibirnya kemudian mengecup pelan benda pemberian ayahnya lalu mengukir senyum tulusnya.

Baru saja Kibum bangun dari duduknya,tangannya sudah ditarik hingga kembali terduduk di bangkunya. Kibum terhenyak, sejak kapan Siwon duduk di sampingnya bahkan telinganya tidak mendengar derap langkah kaki Siwon yang berjalan mendekatinya. Belum lagi Siwon sekarang ini tengah memejamkan matanya dan masih melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pergelangan tangan Kibum.

"Lepaskan. Minho akan kemari" bisiknya. Siwon masih diam. Bukannya dia tidak menggubris ucapan Kibum, hanya saja ia belum menuntaskan doanya.

"Hmm.. dia tidak akan kemari" sahutnya usai berdoa.

"Jangan sok tau"

Kemudian Kibum merasakan smartphone yang ia letakkan di dalam tasnya bergetar. Hampir saja tanduk merah keluar dari kepalanya jika ia tidak ingat sedang berada di gereja. Huh..lagi-lagi Minho pergi dari acara kencannya dengan beribu alasan yang membuat Kibum harus mengelus dadanya.

Senyuman Siwon semakin melebar ketika melihat raut muka Kibum yang berubah sedikit kesal," Well, ucapanku sepertinya benar kan?"

Kibum diam. Ia langsung berjalan keluar gereja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. tapi pemuda itu membuntuti Kibum dan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Mau melanjutkan kencan denganku?" tawarnya sambil menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Kibum.

"Aniyo. Aku mau pulang"

Siwon terkekeh. Tanpa peringatan ia langsung menyeret Kibum menuju parkiran mobil. Tidak dihiraukan rengekan Kibum.

"Ya! Aku mau pulang" sentak Kibum lalu memukul pelan punggung Siwon dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aniyo. Kamu harus kencan denganku"

"Aku bukan pacarmu"

"Tapi kamu istriku"

Heii, sejak kapan Siwon dengan lancarnya menasbihkan Kibum sebagai istrinya. Mengakui di depan teman-temannya saja tidak pernah. Dan lihat sekarang, rasa posesifnya mulai menguasainya. Ia paling tidak suka apa yang sudah jadi miliknya disentuh orang lain. Termasuk Kibum, Choi Kibum.

** _TBC_**

Pertama, author minta maaf kalo ga ada unsur NCnya. Udah author katakan sejak awal jika FF ini tidak sepenuhnya ada adegan dengan rate M tapi kalo sedikit senggol-senggol, udah author semaksimal mungkin dipenuhi. Ga puas? Tunggu aja chapter depan. Puas-puasin baca aja.

Bosenin yah? Maaf… Author lagi bingung. Harusnya chapter 9 ga panjang kayak gini. Tapi author ikut gregetan juga kalo ga ada NC partnya haha….*ketawa setan* Nah karena author udah ga sabar apalagi readers buat nunggu part NC, jadi chapter ini sengaja author panjangin. Rekor 6wk lohh…

Oh ya, terima kasih buat yang mau ngreview. Banyak atau sedikit yang review ga masalah buat author, yang penting FF SiBum berkibar di Screenplays.

Dan entah mengapa author malas melanjutkan FF yang lain. Kenapa? Karena selalu saja ide cerita ganggu otak author. Tapi author males ngetik hehe… Becanda kok.

SiBum Days Love…yaiiyyyy…. Author usahakan bulan MEI akan update FF deh demi menyemarakkan SBDL. Jangan bosen mampir baca FF **Snowysmiles**…

Dan silahkan review jika berkenan. Jika tidak, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fantasi liar author. Annyeong yorobeun .


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

Kibum kini tengah sibuk mengerucutkan bibir merahnya yang mendatangkan kekehan senang dari pria yang duduk di seberang meja

Jemari lentiknya memainkan mug yang berada di depannya sesekali jari mungilnya mengaduk isi dari mug dan menghirup aromanya. Nafasnya agak berat dan matanya asyik memperhatikan bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul dari air yang mengisi mug. Sementara telinganya sayup mendengarkan bunyi pisau yang saling beradu menghasilkan suara bising. Tangan kekar sudah mengusap ujung kepalanya pelan, membuyarkan lamunan gadis bermata coklat ini. Senyuman hangat langsung diumbarnya ketika mendapati sang kekasih sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah sedikit lelah, tapi tetap saja terlihat tampan dengan pakaian putih yang menempel di tubuh tegapnya, sama sekali tidak mengurangi pesonanya sedikit pun.

" Kibummie, bosan menemaniku?" tanya Minho pelan lalu menggeser kursi tepat di samping kekasihnya.

" Aniyo oppa, watashi wa manzoku shite iru"

" Jika bosan, kamu bisa pulang. Nanti aku telepon"

" Em..emmm…aniyo" jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Kenapa minuman buatanku tidak diminum?" tanya Minho lembut. Tangannya mengusap kepala Kibum sekali lagi. Ah, Minho sangat suka mengusap surai kekasihnya ini.

" Aku minum" kedua tangannya melingkari mug dan mengangkatnya mendekatkan ke ujung bibirnya sebelum suara Minho menginterupsinya.

" Nomanai"

" Ehh..kenapa?" tanya Kibum heran karena baru saja Minho menyuruhnya minum tapi sekarang sudah melarangnya.

" Karena minumanmu aku campur garam hehe…"

" Oppa,,,aku marah" sahut Kibum dan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke samping serta sedikit mem-poutkan bibir tipisnya hingga membuat beberapa chef laki-laki yang sedang sibuk memasak tertegun dengan pesona kekasih boss mereka.

**Chuuu…**

Minho menangkupkan kedua tangan kekarnya pada permukaan pipi Kibum lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ia kemudian mengusap pipi putih kekasihnya yang sudah bersemu kemerahan. Menggemaskan. Kibum merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan malu. Minho menciumnya di depan anak buahnya, meski Minho adalah bosnya tapi tingkah nekat dengan mencium Kibum sedikit mengganggu kegiatan memasak para chef di dapur.

Minho juga tidak bisa menahan nafsunya untuk tidak mencium bibir Kibum yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat seperti sekarang ini. Lagi pula, hanya ciuman lembutnya yang bisa meluluhkan yeojachingunya yang sudah mulai memasang wajah kesal.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih sedang duduk berdampingan di hamparan rumput sambil menikmati keindahan langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Tangan mereka saling bertautan, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang membuncah di dada.

" Kibummie" ucapnya lirih. Bibirnya kembali terkatup, mencoba menunggu reaksi dari kekasihnya yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya. Merasa sedikit gemas, akhirnya Minho sedikit meremas genggaman tangan Kibum yang bertautan dengan tangannya. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, kekasihnya perlahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya.

" Heunghhh.. Oppa" sahutnya lirih sambil mengusap pipi chubbynya yang diserang dinginnya udara malam.

" Kibummie, aku mencintaimu"

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Minho"

" Jinjja?" Mata chef tampan ini menyiratkan rasa bahagia. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Kibum yang terbaring di sampingnya. Ah, untuk beberapa saat Minho masih ingin memandangi paras cantik bidadari yang sudah membuatnya terbuai dengan pesonanya. Sosok Kibum yang sudah membuatnya terbangun dari keterpurukan. Entah daya tarik apa yang dipancarkan Kibum hingga membuat Jung Minho yang selama ini terjembab dalam dunianya karena ditinggal kekasihnya.

**Kibum POV***

Saat ini aku sedang menikmati langit malam bersama Minho oppa. Usai restoran miliknya tutup, ia mengajakku ke sini. Aku tidak tau tepatnya, yang jelas di sini banyak pohon rindang dan hamparan rumput yang menguarkan aroma segar. Udara malam ini sedikit dingin tapi aku tak peduli karena aku merasakan kehangatan ketika tanganku bertautan dengan tangan besar milik Minho oppa.

Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, menghirup pelan udara segar malam. Ah, enakkk sekali. Rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama menikmatinya. Tidak ada suara bising knalpot kendaraan. Hanya ada suara hewan malam yang menambah merdunya suasana. Seandainya aku bisa menikmati kedamaian seperti ini setiap saat bersama Minho oppa. Heummhh… Perjodohan sialan.

Aiihh… Kenapa wajah manusia bodoh itu datang di saat seperti ini sih. Jangan-jangan dia sudah memasukkan obat aneh agar aku memikirkannya. Dan lihat, karena bayangan wajahnya melintas di otakku, aku sampai tidak sadar jika Minho oppa sudah memanggilku.

"Heunghhh.. Oppa" jawabku lirih sambil mengusap pipi chubbyku yang aku yakin sudah berwarna merah karena terlalu lama ditusuk dinginnya angin malam.

" Kibummie, aku mencintaimu." Aku mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat yang hampir setiap hari akan aku dengar namun kali ini nada suara Minho oppa sedikit aneh. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang sikap Minho oppa akhir-akhir ini sedikit berbeda. Bahkan cenderung posesif terhadapku.

2 hari yang lalu ia marah karena aku terlalu banyak menanyakan keadaannya. Bukan kah itu hal wajar jika kekasihmu tidak menghubungimu selama 12 jam. Apa aku salah? Toh, selama ini jika aku sering mengiriminya pesan atau meneleponnya sekedar menanyakan keadaan, dan dia baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan mulai melarangku terlalu banyak bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Dia menyuruhku untuk selalu di dalam rumah. Menyebalkan. Kenapa dia jadi secerewet sekarang sih.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Minho." Dan memang aku mencintai Jung Minho. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika berada di dekatnya.

" Jinjja?." Aku bisa melihatnya terbangun dari posisi berbaring di rerumputan melalui ekor mataku. Ia memberikan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan kepalaku.

Kulihat Minho oppa sedikit demi sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya mendekatiku yang masih berbaring. Oh, matanya sungguh menjeratku hingga tak bisa bergerak sekedar menghentikan gerakannya. Perlahan ia mulai memejamkan kelopak matanya. Kurasakan bibir tebalnya menyentuh permukaan bibirku yang menggigil. Hangat…

Aku membiarkan bibirnya mencecap bibirku. Tidak lebih dari 10 detik, Minho oppa menarik kepalanya dengan posisi wajah teramat dekat dengan wajahku. Bisa dipastikan wajahku memerah karena menahan rasa malu katika matanya menelusuri permukaan wajahku.

" Menikahlah denganku." bisiknya sambil menggesekkan pucuk hidungnya pada pipiku. Aku menyambut ucapannya dengan senyum. Senyum kekhawatiran. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini masih menjadi istri dari Choi Siwon. Aku ingin sekali menikah dengan pria yang aku cintai, tapi untuk saat ini tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan 2 pria. Aku bukan penganut poliandri.

" Bagaimana?." desaknya lagi sambil mengusap-usap pipiku. Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar memberikan jarak bagiku. Aku bangun dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu kekarnya.

" Aku ingin oppa… Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku." ucapku perlahan dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Aku sebenarnya ingin meng-iya-kan permintaannya tapi untuk saat ini sepertinya jawaban itu kurang tepat. Aku harus membicarakan rencana ini dengan Siwon.

" Jadi tidak mau ya?." ucapnya lirih lalu sedikit menggeser duduknya hingga membuat suasana sedikit canggung. Aku menatap wajah kecewanya. Oh Tuhan, sungguh aku tidak tega membuat orang yang aku cintai bersedih seperti ini. Seandainya Minho oppa tau tentang statusku, tidak mungkin ia masih akan berada di dekatku. Tidak, tidak, Minho tidak boleh mengetahui tentang statusku. Aku harus menyembunyikannya hingga perceraianku dengan Siwon terjadi.

" Bukannya begitu, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku."

" Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir, Kibummie."

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Pasti akan sangat menyakitkan melihat sorot matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan. Aku terdiam beberapa saat hingga merasa sedikit bosan dengan suasana sepi yang menyelimutiku.

**Kibum POV END***

Kibum termenung sejenak sebelum mulutnya menyuarakan kekagetannya.

" Mwoya. Jung Minho paboya!." rutuknya dengan wajah kesal karena ia tidak menyadari jika kekasihnya telah meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Krosakkk….

Kibum tersentak kaget dan mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Kibum baru sadar jika hamparan rumput ini dikelilingi semak belukar ditambah dengan pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Kibum sedikit demi sedikit merapakan tubuh mungilnya pada batang pohon yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Tangan mungilnya mendekap erat kedua kakinya yang ditekuk di depan dada. Matanya terus mengedarkan pandangan ketika suara-suara aneh terus bermunculan. Rasa takut mulai menyerangnya.

Tangannya meraih smartphone yang ia simpan di tas selempangnya. Entah ia menghubungi siapa. Yang jelas Kibum ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat sebelum binatang buas atau mungkin orang jahil yang akan mengganggunya. Sungguh saat ini Kibum merasa memerlukan seseorang untuk mendekap tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

" Ya! Yoboseo…"

" Siwon-ah tolong kemari hikss…Si hikss Siwon."

" Kibum…yah…Kibum…"

Tuttt… Tuttt…

.

.

.

Siwon mendelik kesal ketika dirinya sedang asyik memainkan game diusik dengan dering smartphonenya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan dering suara laknat yang menurutnya sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya bermain game yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Desahan kecewa terlontar dari bibir seksinya ketika layar iPadnya mencetak tebal tulisan " You're loser".

Sementara ia masih merutuki kekalahannya, smartphonenya terus saja berdering.

" Ya! Yoboseo…" bentaknya dengan suara kesal tanpa memperhatikan terlebih dulu siapa peneleponnya.

"Siwon-ah tolong kemari hikss…Si hikss Siwon."

" Kibum…yah…Kibum…"

Siwon menatap smartphonenya dengan wajah setengah berpikir. Akhirnya ia memilih membuka GPS untuk mencari keberadaan Kibum. Tidak mungkin kan Siwon menelepon Kibum padahal ia sudah berusaha menghubunginya tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi, pemuda tampan ini memilih melacak lokasi Kibum saat terakhir kali menelepon.

" Errr…kenapa dia berada di tempat sesepi itu ehh? Jangan-jangan Minho akan memperkosanya."

Siwon bergegas beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar kamar sambil menenteng mantel dan kunci mobilnya. Laju mobil mewahnya menyibak kerumunan kendaraan yang tengah memadati jalanan kota Seoul. Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya karena geram dengan kemacetan yang ditimbulkan akibat kecelakaan di persimpangan jalan. Ingin rasanya Siwon berlari menerjang kerumunan dengan kaki jenjangnya, tapi mengingat lokasi Kibum yang berjarak lumayan jauh jadi pemuda tampan ini mengurungkan niatnya.

Jika benar Jung Minho melakukan pelecehan pada istrinya,toh Siwon tinggal memberikan instruksi pada anak buah appanya untuk menyeret chef tampan itu kehadapannya.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan yang membuat desiran darah dalam tubuhnya menegang, mobilnya telah terparkir di sebuah kaki bukit. Karena kondisi medan yang kurang pas untuk dilalui kendaraan beroda 4, Siwon memilih mendaki bukit. Meski ia tidak tau jalan setapak yang mengarah kepada Kibum, setidaknya ia bisa menggunakan paduan GPS.

Kakinya terus menapaki tanah yang sedikit lembab dengan perlahan. Tangannya mengarahkan senter yang ada dalam genggamannya ke segala arah, berusaha menyibak lebatnya pohon yang menghalangi pandangan matanya.

" Kibum…Kibuuummm.." teriaknya lantang karena sudah berjalan sejauh ini, pemuda berbalutkan mantel berwarna hitam belum juga menemukan Kibum.

Krosakkkk

Siwon menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar suara berisik dari balik semak belukar. Badannya memasang posisi siaga. Siwon mematikan nyala senter dan mulai berjalan mendekat dengan memasang jurus taekwondo yang dikuasainya. Setidaknya dengan sabuk hitam yang dipegangnya, Siwon sedikit bisa melakukan perlawanan jika ada preman yang menyerangnya.

Tangannya mulai menyibak lebatnya semak, ia mulai mengeluarkan desahan nafasnya melalui mulutnya.

" Gyaaaa…." Siwon terjembab ke tanah dengan posisi berbaring dan sedikit merasakan sesak pada dadanya.

" Hiks…Kenapa lama sekali? Aku takut…hiks…" bisik sebuah suara dengan nada bergetar.

.

.

.

Minho menggenggam kuat stir mobilnya. Kepalanya terasa pening setelah mendengar penolakan halus dari kekasihnya. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan penolakan. Jung Minho harus mengakui bahwa dirinya ambisius termasuk dalam mendapatkan tambatan hatinya. Sudah cukup ia pernah merasakan sakit hati ketika Lee Taemin meninggalkannya dan membuatnya terjembab dalam jurang kehancuran. Kali ini, dengan Kibum, Minho tidak mengalami hal yang sama. Entah seluruh dunia akan menentang keinginannya sekalipun, Minho akan tetap memperjuangkan cintanya pada Kibum yang sudah mencerahkan hidupnya dari cahaya kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba saja kakinya menginjak rem dengan kuat. Tangannya menepuk keningnya sedikit keras. Rupanya pemuda tampan ini baru menyadari jika telah meninggalkan kekasihnya seorang diri di bukit. Mungkin karena masih diliputi rasa emosi dan kesal, Minho sampai lupa membawa Kibum bersamanya. Paboya Jung Minho!

Minho segera memutar laju mobilnya untuk kembali menjemput kekasihnya yang bisa dipastikan sudah meringkuk ketakutan. Apalagi Minho mengajak gadis secantik Kibum ke tempat yang belum diketahuinya. Jemarinya terus menekan layar smartphonenya untuk menghubungi Kibum. Telepon tersambung namun tidak ada jawaban. Minho semakin menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

Pikirannya sangat kalut. Ia harus segera menemui Kibum dan meminta maaf sebelum kejadian buruk akan menimpa putri salju yang dicintainya.

" Kibum…Kibum…" teriaknya ketika sampai di hamparan rumput nan luas, tempat terakhir dirinya meninggalkan Kibum tanpa permisi. Jejakan kakinya terus menelusuri rerumputan dengan mata yang berkeliling mencoba menemukan sosok gadis mungilnya. namun tetap saja ia tidak menemukan Kibum.

Hingga sebuah pesan singkat menghentikan kekalutan hatinya.

**Aku sudah pulang oppa. Tidak usah mencariku. Jaljayo**

Minho sadar dirinya telah membuat kekasihnya kecewa dengan perilakunya akhir-akhir ini yang sedikit sensitif dan terlampau protektif dalam mengatur kegiatan Kibum. Semata-mata dilakukannya agar ia bisa terus mengawasi Kibum dan memastikan Kibum tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Apalagi semenjak pertemuannya dengan Taemin – mantan kekasihnya- beberapa hari yang lalu, membuatnya mau tak mau harus menguras otaknya agar Kibum tidak curiga dengan kehadiran gadis yang pernah mengisi harinya. Setiap hari Taemin akan datang menemuinya di restoran atau sekedar mengunjungi apartemennya. Minho sudah berusaha menolak kehadiran gadis cantik itu namun sepertinya Taemin tidak memperdulikan peringatannya.

Dan alasan Minho mengajak Kibum menikah sesungguhnya adalah karena ia tidak ingin Taemin mengacaukan hubungannya dengan Kibum. Meski sedikit rasa cintanya pada Taemin masih tersisa, tapi Minho lebih memilih mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kibum.

.

.

.

" Sudah baikan hemhh?." ucap Siwon yang duduk di samping Kibum. Keduanya tengah duduk di atas kap mobil mewah milik calon penerus perusahaan Choi corporation. Bibir tipisnya masih bergetar kemudian menyesap minuman hangat yang dibeli Siwon sebelum berhenti di tepi jembatan.

Kibum sebenarnya ingin menolak dan memilih pulang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi lelaki yang sudah hidup satu atap dengannya memaksa untuk mengajaknya ke jembatan. Beruntung lalu lintas tidak seramai biasanya, keduanya bisa sedikit termenung dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

" Gomawo sudah datang. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku lelah." sahutnya lalu meletakkan gelas minumannya di atas kap mobil. Kibum hendak berjalan menjauhi Siwon sebelum suara bass itu menghentikan langkahnya.

" Waeyo? Apa kamu ada masalah dengan Minho?."

" Ne. Dan ini semua ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan bodoh ini"

" Kenapa?" suara Siwon sedikit melembut dan beranjak mendekati tubuh Kibum.

" Minho mengajakku menikah, dan kita harus menghentikan pernikahan ini. Keluarga Kim dan Choi harus tau jika kita tidak saling mencintai. Kita harus bercerai sebelum kedua orangtua kita menginginkan keturunan dari rahimku."

Kibum memasang wajah dinginnya dan membuat lelaki dihadapannya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Wajah lembut yang ditampakkan Siwon seketika mengeras dan terdengar gemeretak suara gigi yang saling beradu.

" Jadi, kamu ingin kita bercerai?."

" Ne. Bukan kah dirimu menginginkan hal yang sama, Siwon-sshi?."

" Bagaimana jika aku ingin mempertahankan pernikahan ini, Choi Kibum?."

" Huhh…" Kibum menautkan kedua alisnya sebelum ia merasakan tangan kekar suaminya sudah menarik pinggangnya untuk merapat hingga mempertemukan bibir mereka yang tertempa dinginnya udara malam.

Tidak dihiraukan beberapa kendaraan yang melintasi jembatan, Siwon terus merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil istrinya. Tangannya menelusup di belakang tengkuk Kibum untuk terus merasakan manisnya bibir Kibum yang terus menggodanya. Meski ia tau ciuman ini salah dan menentang kata hatinya, Kibum membiarkan bibir Siwon menecap permukaan bibirnya. Dibiarkan lidah hangat Siwon menjilat bibirnya bahkan terkadang Kibum melenguh pelan ketika Siwon menghisap bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Ingin Kibum menolak, tapi sentuhan hangat Siwon pada kulitnya membuatnya terbuai untuk terus merasakan sentuhan ini. Mata indahnya dibiarkan mengamati bagaimana begitu menggebunya pria yang kini sedang duduk dipangkuannya terus melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar. Sesekali Kibum mengerang karena gigitan lembut yang dirasakannya pada bibir bawahnya. Tangan rampingnya menelusuri bagaimana sempurnanya sosok yang kini semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, menggesekkan dada bidangnya. Jemari lentiknya menelusup masuk ke dalam t-shirt yang dikenakan setiap lekukan tubuh yang diidolakan banyak gadis di universitasnya.

Sedikit banyak Kibum harus mengakui jika namja yang menikahinya selama ini memang sempurna. Tidak hanya dalam hal fisik, namun juga kepribadiannya. Meski ia sering beradu mulut dengannya, Kibum tidak bisa memungkiri jika memang Siwon memiliki kepribadian hangat.

" Aahhh….hahhh..." desah keduanya ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas begitu saja. Dengan bantuan hidung dan mulut, Kibum maupun Siwon sama-sama saling menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi kekosongan pada rongga parunya.

Tangan kekar Siwon mengusap pipi chubby istrinya yang begitu memanjakan permukaan kulitnya, terasa sangat lembut dan kenyal. " Saranghae Choi Kibum. Saranghae" bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Kibum sebelum bibirnya mengecup ujung kepala istrinya. Siwon beranjak dari duduknya di pangkuan Kibum. Seharusnya namja kekar ini sadar jika Kibum merasakan nyeri akibat merelakan paha mulusnya didudukinya.

Siwon segera menginjak pedal gasnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kondisi hatinya yang sedikit lega. Ia kini menyadari bahwa sosok Kibum lah yang mengisi hatinya. Selama ini ia terus mengingkari jika getaran aneh saat berada di dekat gadis cantik itu. Nyatanya, setelah Tiffany mengakhiri hubungan dengannya, Siwon tersadar jika memang Kibum sudah mencuri hatinya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada kontak telepon, tidak ada pesan yang masuk, tidak ada sosok yang menjemput atau sekedar menyapanya. Itulah yang kini dirasakan gadis cantik yang tengah termenung seorang diri di dalam kamarnya. Tangannya mendorong pelan jendela kamarnya, membiarkan angin malam menerobos masuk dan menggelitik kulit mulusnya.

Tangannya mengusap punggung tangannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan lengkungan indah namun terasa hambar, dan menyedihkan. Terlukis kekalutan dalam dirinya.

Tidak. Kibum bukan memikirkan permintaan Minho tempo hari namun ciuman yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Siwon. Padahal saat itu Kibum masih dalam proses memantapkan hatinya untuk tertambat pada Jung Minho. Harusnya ia menolak ciuman itu. Anehnya, Kibum merasakan sensasi aneh ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir pemilik senyum joker tersebut. Bahkan kekalutan hatinya pasca Minho melontarkan ajakan pernikahan pun tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya saat berciuman dengan Siwon.

Ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Dan Kibum tau jika ia tidak boleh terjembab di lubang yang salah. Ia harus memantapkan pilihan hatinya, bukan untuk jangka pendek tapi untuk seluruh hembusan nafasnya hingga akhir hayat. Semua orang selalu menginginkan pernikahan sekali seumur hidup. Dan Kibum sebagai gadis yang dipandang sudah mampu mengambil keputusan untuk hidupnya, merasa layak dan benar untuk memilih pendamping hidupnya.

Kibum membalikkan badannya, matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar mewah yang ditempatinya. Semua ini bukan miliknya tapi milik keluarga Choi meski orangtuanya ikut andil dalam memberikan rumah ini.

Kibum merasa bukan pendamping yang pantas untuk penerus klan Choi, ia merasa rendah untuk melahirkan keturunan klan Choi. Pernikahan yang selama ini dijalaninya hanya sebagai ungkapan baktinya kepada kedua orangtuanya yang susah payah mendidiknya hingga jenjang pendidikan tertinggi. Bahkan ia selalu mendapatkan fasilitas mewah, tidak pernah merasa kekurangan. Kibum teringat bagaimana raut kesedihan orangtuanya saat ia merengek meminta barang mewah sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya ketika ia menginjak usia 17 tahun. Oh, jika mengingat masa lalunya, Kibum merasa malu. Mungkinkah karena sifat manjanya membuat orangtuanya sibuk pontang-panting bekerja siang dan malam untuk memenuhi kehidupan glamournya sebagai anak tunggal keluarga Kim.

Sejujurnya Kibum ingin terus berbakti, membahagiakan orangtuanya dan terus mengukir senyum indah di wajah keriput eomma dan appanya hingga akhir hayat. Tapi ia merasa benar dan pantas dalam memilih pendampingnya, calon pemimpin yang akan membimbingnya kelak. Dan Choi Siwon terlalu terhormat untuk bersanding dengannya.

Diraihnya smartphone yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Rasa cemas dan khawatir yang tercampur aduk dilampiaskan Kibum dengan menghisap ujung jarinya sembari menunggu teleponnya terhubung dengan kekasihnya. Malam ini Kibum sudah memutuskan dan akan menjawab pertanyaan Minho.

" Yoboseo…"

"…"

" Yoboseo. Nuguya? Err.. Snow White?."

" Uhh, apa Jung Minho emmhh ada?." bisiknya lirih. Kibum sedikit heran karena kekasihnya tidak akan pernah mengijinkan orang lain untuk mengangkat panggilan darinya. Pernah suatu hari ketika Kibum terus menghubungi Minho sedangkan sang chef tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaan dapurnya, salah seorang pelayannya mengangkat panggilan darinya. Hasilnya, ketika Minho mengecek daftar panggilan masuk dan menemukan nama Snow White berada dalam list paling atas. Ia menyadari jika hari itu ia belum menerima panggilan dari kekasihnya, maka hari itu juga sang chef tampan mengumpulkan semua pekerjanya dan mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya. Hanya Minho yang boleh memiliki Kibum. Bahkan suara Kibum sekalipun. Sejak saat itu, tidak akan ada yang berani mengangkat telepon dari Kibum jika bukan Minho sendiri. =,=

" Minho oppa? Ada. Oppa masih di restoran."

Kibum memutus sambungan teleponnya tanpa menghiraukan jika lawan bicaranya belum menuntaskan ucapannya. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar, menjejakkan kaki-kaki mungilnya pada anak tangga hingga memperdengarkan suara gaduh. Membuat seorang namja tampan yang tengah menikmati wine di salah satu ruangan sedikit mendengus kesal.

Kibum terus saja berjalan tergesa tanpa mengucapkan kalimat sapaan pada Siwon yang sudah menyambutnya.

" Mau kemana? Ini sudah malam."

" Aku harus menemui Minho." balasnya dingin sebelum menghilang di balik kokohnya pintu rumah. Siwon menghela nafas kecewa. Direbahkan tubuh lelahnya pada bantalan sofa. Kelereng matanya menatap lekat-lekat pintu rumahnya, melantunkan harapan jika sosok istrinya akan segera muncul dan datang menghampirinya.

**Siwon POV***

Ciuman itu sesungguhnya adalah ungkapan hatiku yang selama ini tertutup rasa egois dan sombongku. Egois untuk mengiyakan debaran jantung ketika berada didekatnya. Sombong untuk mengakui jika aku memang mencintai Kibum.

Dan malam itu aku, aku Choi Siwon menjadi namja paling egois dengan memaksa mencium gadis yang memiliki status sebagai istriku namun tidak mencintaiku. Menyedihkan sekali nasib seorang penerus Choi corporation. Mungkin ini karma bagiku karena selalu membuat Kibum menderita dengan pernikahan ini. Dan aku selalu mengabaikan keberadaannya di sekitarku.

Boleh kah aku berharap jika Kibum akan membuka pintu hatinya untukku? Meski sangat kecil untuk membuatnya berpaling dari Minho, aku akan terus berusaha. Memang terlambat, tapi aku mencintai Choi Kibum. Dan aku akan mempertahankan pernikahan yang dianggapnya bodoh ini.

**Siwon POV END***

.

.

.

Kelereng matanya nan indahnya terus bergerak mengikuti sang namja dengan balutan seragam putih yang begitu cocok melekat pada tubuh gagahnya. Kedua tangannya ditumpukan di atas meja sambil menopang dagunya. Geraian rambut bergelombangnya membuatnya nampak sempurna bagai bidadari.

Senyum bahagia terus terukir di bibir pinknya yang teramat kissable.

" Oppa, tidak lelah heunghh?." kagetnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang namja yang terlihat risih dengan keberadaannya. Sebenarnya Minho sudah ingin pulang sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Namun Taemin terus menungguinya sampai restoran tutup jadi ia memilih menyibukkan diri dan mengurangi komunikasi dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya. Kecantikan Taemin bahkan belum berubah, bahkan bertambah cantik sejak terakhir kali ia menemuinya.

Minho sedikit menyentak tangan rampingnya kemudian berjalan menjauh. Ia menurunkan kursi yang sudah ditata rapi dengan dinaikkan ke atas meja oleh pekerjanya sebelum menutup restoran. Disandarkan punggungnya sambil melepas dua kancing teratas baju chef yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Minho tersentak ketika Taemin yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih jauh darinya kini sudah mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di atas pangkuannya. Bahkan Taemin melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Minho hingga masing-masing bisa menghirup aroma tubuh lawan jenisnya.

" Jangan bersikap tidak sopan Lee Taemin." bentaknya lalu menarik tangan Taemin menjauhi lehernya. Tapi Taemin malah merapatkan tubuhnya hingga membuat sang namja menghentikan cengkraman kuat tangannya pada pergelangan tangan gadis cantik itu.

" Waeyo? Bukankah kamu tidak merindukan sentuhanku chef Jung?." desah Taemin dengan nada menggoda sebelum bibirnya mendaratkan ciuman pada hidung namja yang masih dicintainya. Rasa cinta yang memuncak membuatnya gila. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Jung Minho lagi. Dan perlu diingat jika Lee Taemin adalah gadis ambisius, sama dengan Minho. Mungkin sifat ini pula yang dahulu menyatukan mereka.

" Aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu." Sontak saja pernyataan Minho membuat badan Taemin lemas. Ia tidak membayangkan jika Minho yang selama ini dipujanya bisa melupakannya dengan begitu cepat.

Taemin mengarahkan jemari lentiknya menelusuri dada bidang yang dulu sering ia gunakan sebagai sandaran ketika bersedih. Sama. Rasanya masih sama. Taemin merasakan lekukan tubuh Minho kemudian berlanjut mengusap rahang tegas yang menampilkan sosok kerasnya.

" Cukup Lee Taemin. Bukan kah kerinduanmu padaku sudah terobati?." Bersamaan dengan kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya, tangan Minho menarik jemari lentik sang yeoja yang terhenti pada pucuk hidungnya.

Tidak. Kerinduan seorang Lee Taemin pada seorang Jung Minho tidak akan pernah cukup hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Tidak. Taemin tidak akan pernah merasa puas sebelum ia mendapatkan Minho, kembali menarik namja itu kembali dalam pelukannya. Ia bahkan bersumpah tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Jika banyak yang berpikir hanya Minho sebagai pihak yang tersakiti, itu salah besar. Taemin juga menderita. Hanya karena orangtuanya egois untuk menjodohkan dengan namja lain dengan status sosial yang lebih tinggi dan memiliki kedudukan penting di Jepang.

Sosok Taemin yang penuh kelembutan, senyuman manisnya, bahkan pesona kalemnya membuat banyak orang terhenyak jika sadar akan sosok lain darinya. Seringai licik terpasang di bibir yang sejak awal selalu menyunggingkan senyuman.

" Oppa pikir aku akan melepaskan seorang Jung Minho begitu saja?." Minho melempar pandangan tegas dan terkesan tidak suka dengan ucapan mantan kekasihnya.

" Aku tau Minho-ku masih menginginkanku heumm." Desis Taemin sebelum menarik dagu Minho hingga bertatapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari lawan bicaranya, bibir kissablenya langsung mencecap bibir milik Minho tanpa membiarkan sepatah katapun keluar. Hanya desahan indah yang ingin Taemin dengar untuk saat ini. Sepertinya ia harus sedikit membangkitkan memori masa lalunya untuk mengingatkan keindahan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Dua namja dengan mengenakan setelan jas lengkap serta kacamata hitam yang melekat untuk membingkai sorotan mata tajamnya, kini tengah berdiri berdampingan sambil menganggukkan kepalany menanggapi ucapan boss mereka.

Yah, seminggu ini mereka mendapatkan instruksi untuk menelusuri kegiatan yang dilakukan sepasang suami istri. Kecurigaan yang dialamatkan boss kepada Siwon dan Kibum selama ini memang benar adanya. Sudah berulangkali ditepisnya pikiran picik mengenai keluarga adik iparnya, tapi rasa penasaran itu terus mengusik batinnya.

" Jadi, memang benar mereka hanya bermain-main. Bagus."

.

.

.

" Yoboseo." Sahutnya dengan nada riang ketika menerima panggilan telepon. Ibu jarinya mengusap ujung bibirnya yang menyisakan sisa saliva yang tercecer.

" Nuguya?."

" Ehh.. Apa maksudmu?."

" Apa hubunganmu dengan Jung Minho?."

" Aku… Aku kekasihnya. Dan kam—tutt tutt tutt." Seketika sambungan telepon terputus sebelum Taemin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia hanya memandang layar smartphone milik Minho yang memang sengaja ia bawa.

" Snow White… Sebenarnya siapa dia? Apa gadis ini yang dimaksud Minho oppa?." gumam Taemin sebelum memasukkan smartphone ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

Siwon berbaring resah di atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Sudah 3 jam berlalu dan Kibum belum pulang. Sudah jam 2 pagi. Pikiran Siwon melanglang jauh. Setidaknya ia sedikit banyak tau kebiasaan istrinya yang tidak akan pulang lewat dari jam 11 malam. Dan kini ia merasakan keanehan dan rasa was-was yang menyeruak dalam dirinya.

Karena tidak tahan dirundung rasa khawatir, Siwon memilih menghubungi Kibum. Dan ia siap menerima resiko mendapat omelan tajam. Setidaknya ia harus tau kondisi Kibum agar pikirannya tidak kalut seperti saat ini.

" Kibum… Kibum-ah, eodie huh?."

" …" Siwon diam. Ia tidak mendengar suara istrinya. Hanya helaan nafas Kibum yang membuat jantungnya berdesir tak karuan.

" Yaaaa! Jawab… Atau aku akan menyeretmu pulang dari tempat kekasihmu itu." Ancamnya lagi agar Kibum mau bersuara. Nihil. Kibum tidak mengeluarkan jawaban. malah sambungan teleponnya diputus dan ketika akan menghubunginya lagi, Kibum sudah tidak bisa dihubungi. Bisa dipastikan Kibum mematikan smartphonenya.

.

.

.

" Mencari apa oppa?." Tanyanya dengan wajah tenang sambil menempelkan wajahnya pada lengan kekar Minho.

" Smartphoneku. Kamu tau, Lee Taemin?." Minho benar-benar gusar sekarang. Ia sampai lupa menghubungi kekasihnya selama beberapa hari ini karena kedatangan Taemin yang mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia yakin smartphonenya berbunyi tapi entah kini bersembunyi dimana benda sialan itu.

" Aku tau." Taemin mengerling nakal lalu menggenggam tangan Minho erat.

" Dimana?."

" Aku tidak akan memberitahu jika oppa belum menciumku."

" Tidak akan." Suara namja tampan ini sedikit meninggi karena merasa dipermainkan yeoja yang sedang mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

" Ya sudah." Taemin memasang wajah kesal, berharap Minho akan melunak.

**Cuupppp~~**

Taemin sontak senang dan segera mengulurkan smartphone yang disimpan di dalam tasnya pada Minho. Sebelum Minho sempat mengecek panggilan teleponnya, tubuhnya langsung terjembab di atas lantai restoran dengan nyeri yang mendera sudut bibirnya. Sebuah hantaman keras diterimanya secara membabi buta sebelum sempat ia melakukan pembelaan. Sekujur tubuhnya nyeri dengan hantaman keras. Ia hanya mendengar jeritan histeris Taemin.

" Dimana Kibum?." Saat ia berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya, Minho langsung disambut dengan nama kekasihnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan darah segar yang tercecer mengenai seragam putihnya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, kepalanya terasa berat. Namun ia bisa melihat jelas sosok namja dengan sorot mata tajam yang ditujukan padanya. Kedua tangan pemuda iti terkepal kuat.

" Siwon hyung. Ada apa dengan Kibummie?."

.

.

.

Matanya terus bergerak mengawasi setiap kiri dan kanan jalanan yang sepi. Langit masih gelap namun hawa dingin menyeruak membuat manusia akan enggan keluar dari kungkungan selimut tebalnya. Meski diakui matanya sedikit berat karena menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya, Siwon akan terus melajukan mobilnya dengan tempo pelan. Ditelusurinya jalanan sepi, tidak ada kendaraan lewat di pagi buta. Hanya ada suara hewan malam.

Ia terus menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan jejak Kibum. Ia hanya ingin berada di dekat istrinya,berbagi kehangatan. Siwon tau Kibum bersedih ketika mengetahui kekasihnya tengah bermesraan dengan yeoja lain di depan wajahnya.

Siwon mencoba bersabar, berusaha tidak membunuh Minho dengan tangannya. Tujuannya untuk saat ini adalah menemukan Kibum dalam kondisi selamat. Minho? Siwon berpikiran akan lebih mudah memberikan sedikit pelajaran setelah bisa membawa istrinya pulang.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Yaiiyy… finally chapter 10 update. Ada yang senang? Ah, kurang lama yah author meng-updatenya huh? kkk~~ *nari hula-hula* #jduaarrrr

Berhubung FF My Innocent Stepbrother tidak dihapus, maka author berani update FF ini. Errr… Ini juga karena ada beberapa readers yang nagih langsung via facebook kkk~~

Kurang puas dengan chapter ini? Author pikir ini kurang menjelaskan seluruh pokok masalah yang terjadi, tapi berhubung sudah lumayan panjang jadi author lanjutin next chapter. hehe… Makanya rajin review yah biar cepet update #plaaakkkk

Annyeong readers… **Mau minta pendapat aja nih, kalian setuju gak kalo author mengadakan project FF buat ultah Kim Kibum?** Ultah Uri Ice Prince masih 2 bulan lagi sih tapi mengadakan project lebih awal kan lebih baik. Biar bisa tersusun lebih rapi.

.

.

.

**Thanks To ::**

**Bumhanyuk | Ichigobumchan | Nunikyumin | iruma-chan | zakurafreeze | Kim ji yoen | Kim kwang eun | PrinceOnew1412 | wonniebumie | caxiebum | eunhae25 | Choikyuhae | tifafawookie | rikha-chan | yolyol | turtles | AngelFishy | EvilKyung | RistaMbum | kikihanni | MissELF | Ata | Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung | Choi Hye Won | Han ji gun | Elforeverjoyer | Riana dewi | Miri | Snower2108 | AranciaChru | Beakren | Seo shin Young | UthyRyeosomnia | OktaLuvJaejoong | Kim Min Hae | Lianzzz | Princess Kyumin | Thybum | Oryzasativa | Zae kim | Kyuhyun'JiYoon | Choi meimei | Laiykyunieo | XiahticLie | ma'on clouds | eonniSiwonnest | Kihae Kyubum Sibum SHIPPER | Leeyasmin | shynta3424 | eLiAlwaysKyu | MalesLogin | Chang Ki Men | Lee hyun mi | IchankYunJae | anon | Kimraehye | The | kyumin is real | KarooMinnie | Gresy Key | v13kyumin | fardil | rizuka jung | SungRinyeye | Yuukiheaven | Lucifer | winda1004 | wonnie | sibumxoxo | nurichan4 | Y | Manthaaaaa | Kira Itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo | Sushin love | Jotha Aurigth | Yieun0901 | IIN G-TORI | ichiko yuuki | | melani kyuminElfsha | reszamochi | at MarryMe KYUHYUN on twitter | farchanie01 | choco95 | melly | Fikha | leenahanwoo |desysaranghaesuju | Jung young rae | Love Sibumppa | Kim kwang eun | sujuelfgirl | special thanks too Chaos Seth (** kamu flamer pertama di FF author loh ) kk~~

Gomawo yang udah mau ninggalin jejak. Maaf author tidak menyebut nama kalian satu per satu setiap update FF. Kalo ada yang merasa namanya disebut 2 kali sama author, anggap aja itu rejeki yah kk~~ *author minta dilempar bakiak*. Niatnya sih mau balesin review kocak kalian ehhh takut ngaco ngomongnya. Author usahain yah next story berinteraksi dengan readers yang baik hati u,u *gomballl*

Oh ya dears, doain Siwon appa cepet sembuh yah. Semalam appa check-up ke RS gituuu… Yang ngaku ELF harus dan wajib dukung **Kim Kibum** yah meski oppa kita yang manis ini lebih fokus ke dunia akting.

Hug hug hug…. *peluk bias masing2 yah, tapi author mau peluk Siwon appa dan Kibum eomma*

Yosh,, LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS PLEASEEEE….


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

Matanya terus bergerak mengawasi setiap kiri dan kanan jalanan yang sepi. Langit masih gelap namun hawa dingin menyeruak membuat manusia akan enggan keluar dari kungkungan selimut tebalnya. Meski diakui matanya sedikit berat karena menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya, Siwon akan terus melajukan mobilnya dengan tempo pelan. Ditelusurinya jalanan sepi, tidak ada kendaraan lewat di pagi buta. Hanya ada suara hewan malam yang saling bersahutan dan beberapa gerombolan pemabuk yang berteriak satu sama lain. Kecemasan segera menjalari hati Siwon ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya – yang sudah terlindungi mentel –. Siwon cemas dengan tubuh ringkih Kibum yang diterjang dinginnya malam.

Siwon terus menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan jejak Kibum. Ia hanya ingin berada di dekat istrinya, berbagi kehangatan. Siwon tau Kibum bersedih ketika mengetahui kekasihnya tengah bermesraan dengan yeoja lain di depan wajahnya. Meski tidak tau secara pasti, tapi nalurinya mengatakan jika Kibum tengah tersiksa saat ini. Tersiksa ketika kekasih yang selama ini mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong, sekarang mengkhianatinya.

Siwon masih mencoba bersabar, berusaha tidak membunuh Minho dengan tangannya. Tujuannya untuk saat ini adalah menemukan Kibum dalam kondisi selamat. Ya, dengan selamat. Di dalam benaknya terus memutar kejadian buruk yang akan dilakukan Kibum. Mengunjungi club malam, diperkosa, bunuh diri, dan serentetan pikiran buruk terus menyerangnya.

Minho? Siwon berpikiran akan lebih mudah memberikan sedikit pelajaran setelah bisa membawa istrinya pulang. Belum lagi ia mendapati namja yang menjalin hubungan bersama Kibum tengah bermesraan dengan yeoja lain. Hah... Siwon saja sebagai laki-laki bisa membayangkan betapa sakit hatinya ia jika berada di posisi Kibum saat ini. Seharusnya sejak dulu Siwon menyadari jika chef tampan itu hanya mempermainkan perasaan Kibum. Ia sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memperbaiki semuanya, memulai kehidupan rumah tangga mereka dari awal. Mencoba menjadi perisai untuk melindungi Kibum.

Derit suara ban yang menggesek aspal yang dingin terdengar begitu nyaring. Kaki jenjangnya menginjak rem mobil mendadak. Siwon teringat sesuatu.

Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin. Ya, teman-teman Kibum.

Kemungkinan besar Kibum akan memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Bukankah kalian juga memilih menumpahkan kesedihan kalian dengan teman dekat kalian. Siwon menekan tombol hijau yang terpampang jelas di sudut kiri iPhonenya. Untuk beberapa saat ia harus mendengarkan dengungan telepon. Wajar jika namja tampan itu harus menunggu agak lama. Dini hari, ia menghubungi salah satu sahabat Kibum. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan terdengar makian kasar untuknya.

" PABOYA ! " Dan benar dugaan Siwon, ia harus segera menjauhkan iPhonenya dari daun telinganya. Lengkingan suara Kim Ryeowook memang tidak ada yang mampu menandinginya. Helaan nafas berat dihembuskan Siwon sebelum kembali menempelkan iPhone pada daun telinganya.

" Ryeowook-ah, apa Kibum ada bersamamu ?" Nada suara Siwon mencerminkan bagaimana ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kibum. Tanpa sadar mempererat cengkeraman tangannya pada setir mobilnya. Ia berharap Ryeowook akan memberikan kabar baik padanya. Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega jika berada di tempat yang aman.

Tapi sang penerima telepon malah merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Choi Siwon yang selama ini kurang akrab bahkan sering bertengkar dengan Kibum, saat ini sedang menanyakan keadaan sahabat karibnya. Pasti terjadi hal buruk pada Kibum.

" Kamu menyakiti Kibum lagi, HAH ?" Suara Ryeowook kembali menggaung di dalam mobil mewah Siwon. Siwon sedikit mengusap daun telinganya yang dipastikan memerah karena mendengar teriakan yeoja bertubuh mungil itu.

" Kamu hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku. Bukan berteriak," ucapnya sebelum memutus sambungan telepon. Tangannya membanting stir kemudinya guna melampiaskan rasa frustasi yang terus menusuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 4 pagi. Hampir selama 2 jam penuh Siwon mengendarai mobilnya mencari Kibum. Kibum tidak bisa dihubungi. Pasti yeoja berkulit putih itu memilih menenangkan dirinya pasca mendapati kekasihnya bersama yeoja lain. Tapi menurut Siwon, cara yang dilakukan istrinya salah. Iya, salah. Kibum hilang dan sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Kibum. Ia takut jika keluarga Kim akan tau jika anaknya menghilang. Dan... kebohongan mereka selama ini akan terbongkar.

Siwon tidak mau ' pernikahan palsunya ' terbongkar. Bahkan ia ingin diberi kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Memulai hubungan bersama Kibum dari awal. Meski akan terasa sulit dan berat, jika belum pernah mencoba pasti semuanya akan sia-sia. Siwon berjanji akan menjaga Kibum, sudah cukup sikap dingin yang selama ini ia tujukan pada Kibum. Ia berjanji akan berubah menjadi suami terbaik bagi Kibum.

Mobil range rover hitam melaju dalam tempo lambat menyusuri jalanan sepi tak berpenghuni. Sesekali mobil itu akan terhenti, dan kaca mobil akan sedikit terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tampan yang melongok keluar jendela, sekedar mengedarkan pandangannya jauh ke depan. Ada sesuatu yang dicarinya. Raut wajah penuh kecemasan menguasainya.

Meski ia sudah menghubungi beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk turut serta mencari Kibum, tapi Siwon tidak bisa dengan mudahnya melepas tanggungjawabnya sebagai suami. Matanya terasa berat. Menahan kantuk yang terus menyergapnya. Hampir saja ia menabrak pembatas jalan jika tidak ada teriakan seorang pejalan kaki yang menyadarkannya.

" Sebaiknya aku pulang dan istirahat beberapa jam." Siwon perlahan melajukan mobilnya ke arah perumahan mewah yang dihuninya. Setidaknya ia membutuhkan istirahat sejenak lalu meneruskan pencarian dengan kondisi yang lebih baik. Ia tidak mau mati konyol sebelum memperbaiki kesalahannya. Samar-samar suara deru mesin mobil Siwon mulai terdengar di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya.

Range rover hitam itu seketika berhenti. Siwon beranjak turun dari pacuan mewahnya dan berlari kecil menuju halte yang ada di seberang jalan. Meski pencahayaan tidak terlalu terang ditambah kondisinya yang setengah mengantuk, tapi Siwon yakin sosok yeoja yang duduk di bangku halte adalah Kibum. Derap langkah kakinya yang menghentak permukaan aspal basah terdengar begitu nyaring. Meski begitu, suara yang cukup berisik itu tidak berhasil meraih perhatian sosok yeoja dengan kondisi sedikit mengenaskan. Matanya terlihat sembab – sepertinya bulir airmata terus mengaliri pipi mulusnya –, bibirnya pucat dan sedikit bergetar, pucuk hidungnya berwarna merah, serta tubuhnya menggigil karena mengenakan pakaian tipis yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Langkah Siwon terhenti, tepat di depan Kibum. Hati namja tampan ini mencelos. Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sudah mencuri perhatiannya sekarang terlihat berantakan. Isakan lirih masih bisa didengar inderanya, bagaimana bibir – yang biasanya berwarna merah menggoda, kini bersemu pucat – tengah menggumamkan nama ' Minho ' berulang kali. Gemuruh rasa cemburu langsung menghujam hati Siwon. Gemeretak rahang yang mengeras serta kepalan tangan, seolah menggambarkan bagaimana hasrat Siwon ingin segera memberikan pelajaran berharga pada Jung Minho. Siwon akan memastikan Minho merasakan penyesalan karena membuat Kibum-nya menderita.

Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat melepas mantel yang dikenakannya lalu menyelimutkan pada tubuh istrinya yang menggigil. Siwon sedikit tersentak kaget ketika kulitnya tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit mulus Kibum, tubuh istrinya terasa sangat dingin. Bisa dipastikan Kibum berada cukup lama di ruang terbuka. Kulit putih nan mulus itu terlalu lama bertegur sapa dengan angin malam.

" Kamu mau pulang, Bummie ?" Suara lembut Siwon berbisik lemah tepat di samping telinga Kibum. Hanya saja, si yeoja hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia masih terus terisak lirih dan bibirnya sesekali meloloskan nama ' Minho '. Membuat Siwon yang duduk di samping Kibum merasakan gemuruh cemburu membakar hatinya.

Siwon mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menangkup pipi bulat Kibum lalu menariknya hingga kedua bola mata mereka bertemu. Buliran kristal terus mengalir tanpa henti.

" Kajja kita pulang, Bummie." Dengan sigap Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh lemah istrinya ke dalam pelukan, mendekapnya begitu erat. Berbagi rasa hangat. Bibirnya mengecup singkat pipi Kibum. Menyampaikan ungkapan sayang yang selama ini ia tepis. Nyatanya, selama ini Siwon begitu bergantung dengan kehadiran sosok Kibum di sisinya.

.

.

.

Tangannya menarik selimut tebal yang menghiasi ranjang. Ditutupnya tubuh mungil istrinya menggunakan selimut sebatas dada. Tangannya kemudian bergerak mengusap pucuk kepala Kibum penuh rasa sayang. Mata tajam miliknya menelusuri bagaimana mata indah milik Kibum bergerak resah di balik kelopak mata yang membingkainya. Senyum pahit terukir di bibirnya. Rasa bersalah menggedor hati nuraninya. Memori di masa lalu terus berputar di dalam kepalanya, mengulang bagaimana sikapnya yang selama setahun pernikahan mereka terus memberikan tekanan pada Kibum.

Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tangan kanan terus mengusap pipi bulat Kibum yang masih terasa dingin. Rasanya Siwon ingin memberontak. Ia ingin menjadi manusia paling egois di dunia. Ia ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari sosok cantik yang selama ini berada di sampingnya. Hanya karena keegoisannya, hatinya seolah tertutup untuk mengakui keberadaan Kibum yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Meski Siwon tak mengucapkan secara langsung, hal pertama yang dipikirkan ketika terbangun di pagi hari adalah Kibum. Namun penerus keluarga Choi itu terus mengelak.

" Apakah ini terasa sakit bagimu, Kibummie ?" ucapnya lirih sambil terus mengusap pipi bulat Kibum. Sesekali jari telunjuknya mengusap pelipis sosok cantik yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Gerakannya terhenti sejenak ketika bulir kristal bening merangsek keluar dari pelupuk mata Kibum yang terpejam. Siwon menggerakkan ibu jarinya guna mengusap setetes kristal bening. Jantungnya seolah diremas kuat-kuat.

" Istirahatlah, Kibummie. Aku janji, ketika kamu membuka matamu nanti, kamu akan mendapati Choi Siwon yang akan menjagamu setiap saat."

Kecupan hangat diterima kedua pipi Kibum, sebelum akhirnya sosok namja gagah menghilang di balik pintu kamar dengan gurat wajah lelahnya.

.

.

.

Salah satu tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat gelas berisi espresso hangat. Kedua mata sayunya melempar pandangan tak tentu arah. Siwon menghela nafas berat berulangkali, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Rasa kantuk yang tadi menyergapnya langsung menguap ketika menemukan Kibum dalam keadaan selamat, meski terlihat sedikit depresi.

Siwon beranjak dari posisi duduknya, meletakkan gelas berisi espresso di atas meja dapur. Ia berniat memastikan suhu tubuh Kibum sudah normal. Terlalu lama merasakan udara malam tidak cukup baik untuk kesehatan. Mungkin Kibum akan terserang demam.

Ketukan langkah kaki jenjangnya yang menapaki setiap anak tangga terasa berat. Baru saja tangan Siwon terulur untuk membuka pintu kamar, telinganya langsung mendengar jerit rintihan Kibum. Nafasnya memburu. Tangannya mendorong kuat pintu kamar dan berjalan tegas menghampiri yeoja cantik yang menggeliat di atas ranjang dengan mata terpejam erat. Kedua tangan Kibum mencengkeram permukaan selimut, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri disertai dengan peluh yang membanjiri paras cantiknya.

Siwon naik ke atas ranjang, bergerak mendekati tubuh Kibum. Namja tampan itu langsung menyusupkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut yang sama dengan Kibum. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kibum. Lalu menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membisikkan rangkaian kata penenang sembari mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah cantik istrinya. Kedua tangannya memenjarakan tubuh mungil istrinya, mencoba membagi kehangatan meski terus ada gerakan penolakan dari Kibum yang terus meronta di tengah kondisi tidurnya.

Dengan mata masih terpejam erat, Kibum tanpa sadar telah memanggil nama 'Minho' berulangkali. Nama namja yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Siwon yang masih terjaga mendengar nama sialan itu menggaung di telinganya, ia hanya diam. Tidak berniat sedikitpun membungkam bibir merah Kibum menghentikan raungan nama kekasihnya. Siwon hanya pasrah dalam diamnya. Ia hanya bisa menyesali keterlambatannya menyadari rasa cintanya untuk Kibum. Ia sudah terlalu jauh membiarkan Kibum mencari tambatan hati lain.

Dalam kesunyian kamar mewahnya, Siwon diam-diam menggumamkan harapan hampa. Harapan jika pernikahan yang dulu dianggapnya sebagai sebuah permainan, akan menjadi sebuah awal kehidupan barunya bersama yeoja yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Yeoja yang terlalu lama mendapat tekanan karena pernikahan palsu mereka.

" Kibummie, saranghae." Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Kibum sembari terus mengusap lembut pipi mulus Kibum. Siwon mencoba turut memejamkan kedua belah kelopak matanya, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi yang menelusup masuk ke dalam kamar. Mungkin satu hari ini akan dilalui keduanya dengan berbaring di dalam satu ranjang. Setidaknya Kibum dan Siwon sama-sama lelah dengan kondisi fisik dan psikisnya.

.

.

.

Mata indahnya mengerjap berulangkali, mencoba membiasakan retina matanya dengan cahaya terang yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan ia yakin matanya kini sudah bengkak akibat semalam ia menangis selama berjam-jam. Hanya saja, ia merasa aneh. Ia ingin beranjak turun dari ranjang yang dihuninya tapi ada suatu hal yang menahan gerakannya.

Kibum sedikit memperbaiki posisi tidurnya yang dirasa kurang nyaman. Hingga ia menyadari ada sebuah tangan asing yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terkurung dalam kungkungan hangat yang belum pernah sekalipun ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kepalanya terdongak ke atas, melihat sosok Siwon sedang terlelap pulas di sampingnya. Helaan nafas teratur menerpa permukaan wajah cantiknya yang sedang menatap paras tampan Siwon.

" Hngghh ~~" Siwon bergumam tidak jelas sembari mengusap kelopak matanya. Bibirnya sedikit dimajukan dan mengubah posisi tidurnya. " Bummie," panggilnya pelan ketika menyadari sosok cantik Kibum sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

Siwon buru-buru memperbaiki posisinya yang masih mendekap erat Kibum. Ia takut jika Kibum menendangnya hingga terjungkir dari atas ranjang. Siwon sepenuhnya sadar yeoja berwajah bak puteri dalam dongeng itu anti berdekatan dengannya. Ia juga tau seberapa kuat tendangan kaki yeoja cantik itu jika sedang marah. Tapi, baru saja Siwon menarik tangannya yang menjadi bantalan kepala Kibum, yeoja itu malah melingkarkan tangannya melingkari perut Siwon. Kibum bahkan bergerak menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon, sambil terus mempererat lingkaran tangannya.

" Bum – Bummiee ~~" Tubuh kekarnya seketika kaku mendapati sikap aneh Kibum yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kedua tangan Siwon terkulai lemas di sisi kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Siwon mendengar isakan lirih Kibum yang membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Tangan Kibum meremas pinggang Siwon, membuat bibir tipis sang namja mengeluarkan ringisan lirih. " Hikss ~ Kenapa Minho memilih yeoja lain daripada aku hikss ~~ ?" Kibum menghempaskan kepalan tangannya menghujam dada Siwon. Melampiaskan perih yang dirasakannya, saat matanya secara langsung bagaimana kekasihnya berciuman dengan yeoja lain. Kibum teramat terpukul. Di saat dirinya sudah mantap untuk memberikan jawaban yang dilontarkan Minho tempo hari, Kibum malah mendapati pengkhianatan dari sang kekasih. Apa ini semua sebagai balasan dari Sang Pencipta pada Kibum karena mempermainkan ikatan pernikahannya dengan Siwon ?

Siwon hanya diam membisu, ia tidak berusaha menghentikan isakan Kibum. Tidak pula menghentikan hujaman kepalan tangan Kibum yang terus dirasakannya. Siwon tau, rasa sakit yang dialami yeoja yang berbaring di dadanya teramat dalam. Siwon membiarkan dadanya terasa sesak, toh rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tidak sebanding dengan Kibum.

" Minho mencium yeoja lain di depan wajahku." Tangan Siwon bergerak mengusap kepala Kibum perlahan lalu menekannya untuk semakin tenggelam di pelukannya.

" Padahal aku sudah membuat keputusan." Kembali Siwon mengelus kepala Kibum, ia hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Kibum.

" Aku akan menerima lamaran Minho. Dan aku akan bercerai denganmu." Siwon menghentikan usapannya dan menggeram kesal. Sebesar itukah rasa cinta Kibum pada Jung Minho sampai memiliki niatan untuk mengakhiri pernikahan mereka ? Tidak adakah sedikitpun keinginan dalam diri Kibum untuk benar-benar mengawali suatu hubungan dengannya ?

Namja tampan itu bangun dari posisi berbaringnya hingga membuat tubuh mungil Kibum terhempas jatuh di atas ranjang. Dalam hitungan detik, kedua lengan Siwon jatuh di sisi Kibum. Memerangkap tubuh yeoja itu di bawah kurungan tubuh besarnya. " Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu, Choi Kibum !" Siwon menatap tajam wajah cantik Kibum yang sedang memasang raut wajah kebingungan. Siwon sengaja menekankan ucapannya saat menyebut nama marga ' Choi '. Ia ingin tau jika Kibum tidak akan pernah melepaskan gelar nama Choi di depan namanya.

Setelahnya, Siwon melesat cepat turun dari ranjang dan secepat mungkin menenangkan dirinya. Ia juga harus memberikan sedikit waktu bagi Kibum untuk beristirahat serta memikirkan kembali ucapannya tadi.

Setidaknya Siwon harus mencoba kembali berbicara dengan Kibum mengenai status hubungan mereka untuk ke depannya.

.

.

.

Sepiring bubur serta segelas susu yang tersaji di atas meja makan sudah tidak mengepulkan uap lagi. Padahal Siwon bersusah payah membuatnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri tapi Kibum tidak sedikitpun menyentuhnya. Selama beberapa hari ini asupan makanan yang masuk ke dalam lambung Kibum sudah tidak teratur. Kadang makanan yang disajikan Siwon tidak dilirik sama sekali. Kalaupun Kibum menyentuhnya, makanan yang tersaji pasti akan tersisa banyak. Selebihnya, Kibum banyak mengisi lambungnya dengan air putih. Atau sepanjang hari dihabiskan dengan bergelung di dalam selimut. Tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat.

Siwon menggeleng lemas dengan usahanya yang sengaja belajar memasak dari resep yang ia temukan di internet. Bagaimanapun juga Kibum harus mengisi perutnya agar kondisinya tidak drop. Namja dengan balutan apron yang menghiasi tubuh kekarnya, berjalan mendekati Kibum yang terduduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Kibum yang masih terlihat chubby, sebelum akhirnya Siwon berlutut di samping Kibum.

" Aku mohon, kamu harus mengisi perutmu. Aku tidak ingin kamu sakit, Bummie," bujuk Siwon dengan nada memohon.

" Aku akan tetap berlutut seperti ini sampai kamu mau memakan bubur itu. Setidaknya beberapa suap bubur harus masuk ke dalam perutmu. Aku mohon, Bummie."

Siwon bersikeras dengan keinginannya. Ia harus membuat beberapa sendok bubur berpindah ke dalam mulut Kibum, apapun caranya. Siwon juga sengaja menyiapkan beberapa butir vitamin yang sengaja diberikan oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Choi. Bagaimanapun juga kondisi Kibum yang terus menurun, tidak diimbangi dengan asupan makanan yang mengisi perutnya.

" Choi Kibum." Siwon kembali memohon, kali ini dengan menggumamkan nama yang seharusnya disandang oleh Kibum sejak lama.

Namja tampan itu menundukkan wajahnya – masih dengan posisi berlutut – sambil meremas kecil ujung apron yang dikenakannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, telinga Siwon mendengar bunyi alat makan yang bersapaan dengan piring yang menyajikan bubur. Seketika Siwon mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat sang yeoja tengah menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Siwon tersenyum lega, setidaknya Kibum masih mau menjaga kesehatannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hanya beberapa sendok bubur yang mengisi perut Kibum. Dan itu dianggap tidak cukup oleh Siwon. Segera sebelum sang yeoja cantik meninggalkan kursinya, Siwon bergerak mengulurkan piring kecil yang berisi beberapa butir vitamin yang sengaja ia siapkan. Tak lupa segelas air putih sudah disodorkan di depan wajah Kibum.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Kibum melihat tingkah menyebalkan Siwon yang terlalu mengatur hidupnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, sejak beberapa hari ini Siwon selalu berada di sisinya. Menemaninya dan memperhatikan setiap saat. Padahal setelah kejadian di café itu, Kibum lebih banyak mengurung diri di dalam kamar tanpa memerdulikan Siwon yang terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kibum terus merutuki nasibnya yang tidak seberuntung yeoja lain. Ia terjebak dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta. Dan Kibum juga harus merasakan rasanya dikhianati kekasih di depan matanya sendiri.

" Bummie, kamu harus makan vitamin ini." Siwon membuyarkan lamunan istrinya lalu menyodorkan vitamin serta segelas air putih mendekat ke arah wajah Kibum.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat yang disuarakan Kibum melihat tingkah namja tampan yang kini semakin mencurahkan perhatian padanya. Kibum meraup beberapa bulir vitamin dalam genggaman tangannya lalu menenggaknya dengan bantuan air putih yang disodorkan Siwon.

Kibum dengan cepat beranjak meninggalkan kursinya dan kembali berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Ia kembali dengan rutinitas hariannya, mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Biasanya kegiatan ini Kibum lakukan sampai hari beranjak malam.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Cuaca semakin menusuk kulit manusia yang berlalu lalang menembus dinginnya malam. Namun cuaca yang menusuk tidak membuat Minho bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sudah 2 jam ia berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Kibum untuk menunggu malaikatnya datang menemuinya. Dan juga ia harus menjelaskan kesalahan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Taemin saat berada di café. Minho sudah berulangkali mengirimkan pesan singkat atau menghubungi Kibum, tapi semua niatannya tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Kibum. Bahkan buket bunga yang dikirimkannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kini teronggok di depan gerbang.

Miris. Satu kata itulah yang dirasakan Minho ketika merasakan kehilangan sosok kekasihnya. Ia sudah ketergantungan dengan kehadiran Kibum di sisinya. Bukan lagi Taemin. Baginya, Taemin adalah masa lalunya dan Kibum adalah masa depannya. Tapi perih yang disimpannya seorang diri dan menyembunyikannya dari Kibum, kini malah menjadi boomerang untuk hubungannya dengan Kibum. Seharusnya sejak awal, ia jujur pada Kibum. Seharusnya, sejak awal pula Minho mengajak Kibum untuk menikah agar kejadian yang tidak ia inginkan bisa dihindari. Semuanya sia-sia. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesali sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Yang Minho bisa lakukan adalah memberikan penjelasan pada Kibum.

Malam itu Minho memang mencium Taemin. Hal itu dilakukannya agar mantan kekasihnya itu menyerahkan smartphone miliknya. Minho sudah teramat tau bagaimana watak asli Taemin. Yeoja itu tidak akan memberikan smartphone milik Minho jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Tidak ada salahnya bagi Minho memberikan ciuman pada Taemin, karena sang chef berpikir ciuman yang diberikannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Tanpa disangka, kebaikan yang diulurkannya malah dimanfaatkan Taemin untuk menyesap bibirnya. Hingga terjadilah ciuman panas yang kala itu disaksikan langsung oleh Kibum.

Kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut sepatu kulit sebatas mata kaki terus mengetuk permukaan tanah. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di dalam saku celananya, berusaha menghalau hawa dingin yang menusuk di seluruh sisi tubuhnya. Minho bersikeras akan tetap berdiri di depan gerbang sampai Kibum mau menemuinya. Tidak ia pedulikan kondisi kesehatannya. Yang menjadi tujuan utamanya adalah memberikan penjelasan agar Kibum tidak salah paham. Dan lagi, pasti yeoja pemikat hatinya itu tengah menahan perih akibat perbuatannya dengan Taemin.

" Kibum tidak akan mau keluar. Sebaiknya kamu pergi." Siwon yang sejak tadi mengamati Minho dari dalam rumah akhirnya memilih keluar. Toh, ia sudah mencoba berbicara pada Kibum untuk menemui Minho tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kibum malah semakin merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

" Aku ingin berbicara pada Kibum, hyung." Minho berjalan mendekat pada gerbang yang menjadi sekat antara dirinya dan Siwon.

" Kibum sudah cukup tersiksa melihat kejadian malam itu. Jauhi Kibum," saran Siwon sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

Minho menuruti ucapan Siwon. Untuk malam ini sebaiknya Minho memberikan sedikit kelonggaran waktu bagi Kibum untuk menenangkan diri. Mungkin esok hari Minho bisa mencoba bertemu dengan Kibum saat kondisi hatinya berangsur pulih.

Chef tampan itu memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan harapan pada penghuni rumah megah itu.

Sementara Siwon yang sudah memasuki rumah, dikagetkan dengan sosok Kibum yang berdiri di balik tirai jendela dengan derai air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Siwon berlari menghampiri Kibum dan meraih tubuh bergetar itu ke dalam dekapannya.

" Wae ? Apa aku salah mengusir Minho, hmm ?" Tangannya menepuk pipi Kibum pelan sembari memperhatikan paras cantik istrinya dari dekat. Siwon baru menyadari jika Kibum memiliki bibir semerah darah yang membuat wajah putih bak bola salju miliknya semakin elok. Dan alangkah indahnya jika bibir merah itu melengkungan senyuman untuknya. Senyuman yang sukses membuat banyak namja bertekuk lutut dihadapan Kibum.

Kibum terisak lirih dalam dekapan Siwon. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan menandakan apa yang dilakukan Siwon memang benar. Kibum memang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Minho. Melihat wajah Jung Minho saja sudah membuat luka yang dirasanya semakin perih.

" Sebaiknya kamu tidur, Bummie." Siwon bergerak menuntun tubuh istrinya menapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai 2. Memapah tubuh ringkih istrinya memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

Usapan tangannya pada surai kecoklatan Kibum tidak pernah berhenti sejak semalam. Ya, semalam suntuk Siwon terus berada di samping Kibum. Karena saat Kibum memejamkan matanya, bibir merah Kibum tidak pernah berhenti merancau. Hingga akhirnya Siwon membangunkan istrinya dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Dan akhirnya, Kibum dan Siwon sama-sama terjaga hingga pagi menjelang dengan kondisi saling berdiam diri. Setelah beberapa kali bujukan, akhirnya Kibum mau memejamkan matanya sejenak. Siwon mendekap erat tubuh mungil Kibum sembari menyandarkan diri di sofa kamar.

Namja tampan itu juga turut memejamkan mata lelahnya bersamaan dengan Kibum. Ia juga lelah terus mengkondisikan tubuhnya siaga setiap saat hanya untuk Kibum.

**BRAKKK **

Kelopak mata Siwon terbuka saat mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari lantai bawah. Perlahan, Siwon menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Kibum.

Ia tidak mau membangunkan Kibum yang belum genap satu jam memejamkan matanya.

Setelah berhasil membaringkan Kibum di atas ranjang, Siwon bergegas turun ke lantai bawah. Ia takut ada pencuri yang memasuki rumahnya. Bahkan ia lupa tidak mengunci pintu rumahnya sejak semalam.

" H – hyung." Siwon keheranan melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berdiri di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan wajah tegang. Apa mungkin ada berita buruk yang sebentar lagi akan didengarnya ?

Siwon kembali berjalan turun menapaki anak tangga untuk menghampiri sepasang suami-istri yang tidak menyahut pertanyaannya.

" Noona, wae ?" Kini Siwon seolah meminta jawaban dari Jaejoong.

**PLAKKK**

Satu tamparan keras diterima Siwon sebagai jawaban yang dimintanya. Pipinya berdenyut perih merasakan tamparan yang ia terima dari Jaejoong.

" DEMI TUHAN, Siwonnie. Kenapa kamu bisa gila memainkan pernikahan ini, HAH ?"

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

HAIIII …. Ada yang nunggu chapter ini ? Hmm… Tidak ada kan ? Jadi next chapter akan lebih lama updatenya xixi….

Maunya ngetik lebih panjang tapi udah dimarahin sama Siwon. Soalnya dia terus-terusan begadang jagain Kibum. Katanya si papa mau istirahat sejenak hehe… *ngarang bebas*

Follow me :: **dee_snowyworld**

**Mind to leave ur REVIEW **

or

**Always to be SiDers , huh ?**


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

" DEMI TUHAN, jika mulut noona tidak bisa berhenti berteriak, aku akan menghajar suamimu ini." Siwon melirik tajam kakaknya yang kini terbengong dengan ucapannya. Sejak tiba di rumahnya, Jaejoong terus berteriak dengan lengkingan suara 3 oktafnya. Padahal Siwon sedang mati-matian menjaga agar Kibum tidak terbangun dari tidurnya akibat teriakan Choi Jaejoong. Susah payah Siwon membujuk Kibum agar mengistirahatkan matanya yang terus terjaga selama beberapa hari ini. Efeknya tentu saja pada kesehatan Kibum yang semakin ringkih.

Anak tertua di keluarga Choi menepuk rongga kosong sofa yang dihuninya. Mengisyaratkan pada sang istri agar duduk berdampingan dengannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke arah sang suami. Dihempaskan tubuh langsingnya di bantalan sofa yang empuk. Kehadirannya langsung disambut lingkaran tangan kekar Yunho yang melingkupi pinggangnya.

" Aish, arra. Sekarang jelaskan padaku, siapa Tiffany dan Minho ?," berondong yeoja dengan tatanan rambut pirang yang diberi hiasan bandana di atasnya. Cantik.

" Mereka hanya masa lalu kami," sahut Siwon pendek lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di badan sofa yang didudukinya. Kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam palu berulangkali jika mengingat masalalunya. Bagaimana dirinya dan Kibum terjebak dalam pernikahan yang dilatarbelakangi balas budi keluarga Kim. Dan kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Kibum yang menginjak tahun kedua masih diselimuti kabut kebohongan. Tentang usaha keduanya memainkan peran sebaik mungkin di depan orang lain, menyembunyikan status pernikahan mereka. Menjalin cinta dengan orang lain. Lalu, pada akhirnya keduanya sama-sama dihempaskan oleh takdir Tuhan yang menguji kekuatan cinta mereka.

Kala Siwon jatuh terperosok karena putusnya jalinan cintanya dengan Tiffany, sosok Kibum yang berusaha menguatkannya. Berdiri di sampingnya, hingga menuruti semua keinginan gilanya untuk mendapatkan Tiffany ke pelukannya.

Kini, Siwon merasakan bagaimana beratnya Kibum berdiri di sampingnya dulu. Betapa sabar dan pengertiannya sang istri ketika menuruti semua fantasi gilanya demi mendapatkan kembali kekasih hatinya. Sekarang Siwon sadar satu hal, jauh di lubuk hatinya, nama Kibum lah yang selama ini terus merongrong mimpinya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan pelipisnya tanda tidak percaya. Yeoja itu beranjak mendekati Siwon dan menarik krah t-shirt yang dikenakan namja tampan itu. " Katakan dengan benar, Choi Siwon !"

Siwon sukses dibuat melongo dengan ekspresi menyeramkan kakak iparnya yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya yang tampan bisa menikah dengan yeoja seperti Jaejoong. Tatapan matanya benar-benar membuat nyalinya menciut.

" Memang begitu ceritanya, noona. Aku pikir kalian sudah tau lewat orang yang kalian sewa."

Jaejoong berdecih sebal. Sejak kapan adik iparnya yang bodoh bisa berpikir sejauh ini tentang orang sewaan yang sudah sebulan ini ia sewa. Ya, saat awal bertamu ke rumah Siwon – Kibum, Jaejoong bisa mencium gelagat aneh dari keduanya yang tidak terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri. Kecurigaannya semakin membuncah saat menyadari di jari manis keduanya tidak ada cincin yang melingkar. Bukankah aneh jika sepasang suami istri tidak memakai cincin pengikat ikatan pernikahan mereka. Meski hanya dianggap sepele, tapi cincin juga diibaratkan sebagai simbol pernikahan. Menjauhkan gangguan – gangguan yang nantinya mungkin akan menjadi oak kecil di dalam mengarungi kehidupan rumah tangga.

" Kamu tau ?" sela Yunho lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Siwon. Ia tidak menyangka manusia kurang peka macam Choi Siwon bisa menyadari keberadaan orang sewaan yang sudah sebulan menguntitnya.

" Aku baru menyadari seminggu yang lalu. Itupun, mereka duluan yang berbuat ceroboh," dengus Siwon.

" Well, kami kemari tidak hanya ingin menginterogasimu saja, Mal." Yunho melantunkan panggilan masa kecil yang diberikan kakek mereka. Ah, Yunho senang melihat mimik wajah adiknya yang berubah mengerut kesal. Apalagi bibirnya yang dimajukan sebal.

" Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Hanya Kibum yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu, hyung." Ternyata diam-diam, Siwon menyukai jika istrinya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Mal'. Apalagi saat keduanya tengah bertengkar atau mengumpat. Aih, Siwon merindukan Kibum-nya yang dulu. Kibum yang suka memaki dirinya. Kibum yang suka melemparkan benda apapun ke arahnya.

" Appa dan eomma mengundangmu dan Kibum untuk makan malam, lusa."

" Huh ? Sejak kapan appa dan eomma mengadakan acara makan malam bersama ?" Siwon memasang wajah berpikir hingga membuat kedua alis tebalnya bertaut. Kedua orangtuanya sangat jarang berada di Korea. Tuan Choi sering turun tangan langsung mengecek satu persatu perusahaan yang didirikannya di luar negeri. Nyonya Choi tentu saja turut mendampingi sang suami. Sepertinya akan ada hal penting yang disampaikan orangtua Siwon.

" Appa dan eomma sudah tau tentang pernikahanku ?" bisik Siwon dengan raut wajah sedikit takut. Bisa – bisa kedua orangtuanya memotong tubuhnya menjadi 12 bagian jika tau kelakuannya selama ini. Hahh ~~ Dan lagi, eommanya terlihat sangat menyukai Kibum. Hampir setiap hari selalu saja ada kiriman paket untuk Kibum.

" Aku pikir belum," sahut Jaejoong cepat disertai anggukan mantap suaminya.

Setelah melanjutkan sedikit pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan palsu Siwon – Kibum, pasangan suami istri yang sudah menikah lebih dari 3 tahun itu pamit pulang. Lagipula jam untuk bertamu dirasa sudah terlewat begitu jauh.

Siwon ikut mengantar keduanya hingga ambang pintu rumahnya. Sosoknya masih berdiri hingga keduanya memasuki mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

" Siwonnie, jangan lupa memakai cincin. Arraseo." Yunho menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Ibu jari tangan kanannya menyentuh cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya.

" Mungkin adikmu yang bodoh itu sudah menjual cincin pernikahannya," cibir Jaejoong saat sibuk melingkarkan seatbelt di tubuhnya. Rupanya sindiran ketus sang kakak ipar mampu ditangkap Siwon.

Siwon juga heran, kakak iparnya memiliki wajah cantik tapi selalu kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya begitu menohok.

Suara klakson mobil berbunyi sebanyak 2 kali sebelum akhirnya menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Siwon melesakkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya, sementara tangan kanannya menutup daun pintu bercat putih. Lalu mulai memutar anak kunci sebanyak 2 kali dan memadamkan satu persatu penerangan di lantai bawah.

.

.

.

**2 hari kemudian….**

Kibum beranjak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan wajah murung. Tidak ada lengkungan senyuman atau binar pancaran ceria di kedua bola matanya. Kibum masih cukup tertekan dengan perilaku Minho yang bermesraan dengan yeoja lain di belakangnya.

Sempat terlintas dalam pikiran yeoja cantik itu jika ulah Minho – yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya – masih berhubungan dengan karma yang diterimanya akibat mempermainkan ikatan suci pernikahan. Ingin rasanya Kibum mengulang waktu. Seandainya ia menolak perjodohannya dengan Siwon, mungkin Kibum bisa bernafas lega tidak terjerumus ke dalam jurang menyesatkan seperti sekarang ini.

Kibum menepuk kedua belah pipinya yang sedikit menyusut, ia tidak ingin terlalu terpaku pada nasib malangnya. Setidaknya dari sini Kibum akan mulai belajar memaknai hidupnya.

Kibum kembali melangkah menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai bawah rumahnya – ah, rumah keluarga Choi –. Kemarin Siwon memberitahunya jika ayah dan ibu mertuanya mengundang untuk makan malam di mansion mewah keluarga Choi. Kibum tidak terlalu bersemangat mendengarnya. Ia malu jika bertemu mertuanya. Selama ini mereka selalu bersikap baik, memperlakukannya benar-benar seperti anak mereka setelah menikah dengan Siwon. Meski tidak terlalu sering mengunjungi mansion keluarga Choi, nyonya Choi sering menyuruh orang untuk mengirimkan makanan atau oleh-oleh setelah berkunjung ke luar negeri.

Dengan balutan gaun salah satu pemberian ibu mertuanya, Kibum menghampiri sosok suaminya yang duduk di salah satu sisi sofa.

" Aku sudah siap. Kajja ~" usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kibum langsung berjalan mendahului Siwon. Sepertinya yeoja itu tidak terlalu memerhatikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah sang suami yang terpesona dengan penampilannya.

Gaun yang dikenakan Kibum terbilang sederhana, tidak ada aksen yang membuat gaun berwarna hitam itu mencolok. Gaun sebatas lutut yang membuat lekukan tubuh mungil Kibum tercetak lumayan jelas, ditambah gaun bagian atas banyak mengekspos punggung putih Kibum. Mengingat gaun bagian atas memiliki bagian yang menerawang hingga menampilkan dada bagian atas Kibum yang terlihat kencang.

Siwon dengan setelan tuxedo hitam serta dasi model kupu-kupu yang melilit ujung krah kemejanya, berlari kecil menyusul Kibum yang sudah duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Ah, karena terlalu asik menikmati pesona istrinya, Siwon sampai tidak sempat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kibum.

" Kibummie, bisa pakai seatbelt-nya ?" Siwon yang sudah duduk tenang di belakang setir mobilnya melirik Kibum yang belum memasang seatbelt.

Kibum hanya diam. Sepertinya sang istri kembali terjun ke dalam alam pikirannya sendiri. Secara spontan Siwon meraih seatbelt untuk dililitkan pada Kibum. Ia tidak mau bertindak nekat dan membiarkan Kibum terluka jika ngotot melanggar peraturan berkendara.

Klikk

Bunyi yang terdengar sedikit nyaring ketika kaitan seatbelt sudah terpasang sempurna. Siwon masih dengan kondisi tubuh yang condong ke arah Kibum, sekilas melirik bibir istirnya yang terlapisi lipstick dengan warna mencolok. Siwon tidak suka. Siwon lebih menyukai bibir merah Kibum yang tidak dilapisi apapun kecuali lipgloss bening.

**Chuuu ~~**

Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum yang terkatup rapat sembari menjilat-jilat permukaan bibir kenyal itu dengan lidah basahnya. Mencoba menghilangkan warna lipstick merah menyala dari bibir istrinya. Sesekali Siwon menyesap kedua belah bibir istrinya secara bergantian karena merasa menggoda matanya.

" Selesai," dengung Siwon lirih sambil tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Lapisan lipstick merah menyala sudah sirna dari permukaan bibir Kibum. Hanya ada bibir merah yang kini nampak membengkak karena terus dihisap Siwon.

Kibum menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, mencoba menatap sepasang mata Siwon yang masih terus membidik wajahnya. " Wae ?" Satu pertanyaan singkat Kibum menggelitik rongga dada Siwon yang tak jengah memandangi paras cantik istrinya.

" Aku tidak suka bibirmu dilapisi lipstick." Siwon mengakui rasa ketidaksukaannya pada lipstick yang sebelumnya menempel di bibir Kibum. Ia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kemudi sambil memasang seatbelt.

" Apa aku terlihat jelek ?" Jemari ramping Kibum bergerak mengusap bibirnya yang masih terasa lembab.

" Aniii ~~" Tangan kanan Siwon mengusap pipi Kibum lalu jari telunjuknya menyentil pelan pucuk hidung mancung istrinya. " Kamu sangat cantik. Tapi lipstick yang kamu gunakan membuatmu terlihat genit."

Setelahnya, mobil yang membawa Siwon dan Kibum perlahan meninggalkan rumah mewahnya menuju mansion keluarga Choi.

.

.

.

" Kibummie ~" ucap Siwon lirih sembari tangan kanannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan istrinya.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dengan menampakkan raut wajah bingung. Satu tangannya yang lain sudah mendorong sisi pintu mobil namun terhenti karena Siwon menyerukan namanya.

" Wae ?"

" Pakai cincin ini." Siwon merogoh saku tuxedonya lalu menyodorkan kotak mungil berwarna merah.

Siwon meraih tangan kiri Kibum lalu meletakkan kotak berisi cincin itu di genggaman tangannya. " Eomma dan appa akan curiga jika kita tidak memakai cincin." Seolah memahami tatapan mata Kibum pada kotak yang kini sedang berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Karena tak kunjung membukanya, Siwon kembali mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Diambilnya sebuah cincin putih yang terselip di dalamnya. Tangannya meraih jemari tangan kanan Kibum dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis istrinya. Pas. Bahkan ukuran jari Kibum sama sekali tidak berubah sejak awal mereka menikah.

Siwon mengusap cincin yang sudah melingkar di jari manis istrinya lalu mengangkatnya ke udara. Dikecupnya permukaan cincin yang tersemat di jari Kibum cukup lama, menghirup aroma kulit tubuh istrinya untuk pertama kali dengan suasana intim.

.Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan dari sisi pintu mobil Siwon, membuat sepasang suami-istri yang terjebak dalam suasana intim menengok ke asal suara. Dan ternyata oknum perusak momen SiBum adalah Nyonya Choi.

" Eomma ~~" Siwon turun dari mobilnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bersiap menumpahkan rasa rindu pada ibunya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

Kurang beberapa langkah si namja tampan mendekati ibunya, gerakannya langsung terhenti saat yeoja paruh baya itu menghindari pelukannya. Kini malah Nyonya Choi sibuk merengkuh tubuh menantunya erat-erat.

" Eomma ~" bisik Kibum lirih sambil membalas pelukan ibu mertuanya. Kedua tangan langsingnya melingkari pinggang Nyonya Choi.

" Aigoo ~ Kenapa kamu jadi kurus begini, Kibummie ? Apa Siwon tidak memberimu makan, huh ?"

" Benarkah eomma ? Siwon menjagaku dengan baik. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir, ne." Kibum melirik suaminya yang menatapnya tak jauh darinya.

" Appa ~" Suara manja terus diperdengarkan Siwon saat sosok tegap Tuan Choi keluar dari mansion dengan mengenakan setelan tuxedo. Memperlihatkan sosok Tuan Choi yang berwibawa hingga membuat semua orang menaruh hormat padanya.

Kaki panjangnya yang dibalut sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna senada dengan tuxedo yang dipakainya, berjalan menghampiri appanya. Dan kejadian yang sama terulang pada Choi Siwon.

Appanya menolak pelukannya. Dan malah berjalan menghampiri Kibum dan eommanya yang masih berada di belakangnya.

" Sebenarnya anak keluarga Choi siapa ? Kenapa kalian mengacuhkanku ?" omel Siwon dengan memasang wajah pura-pura kesal. Sejujurnya di hatinya terdalam, ia senang ketika kedua orangtuanya begitu perhatian dengan sosok Kibum. Kedua orangtuanya bahkan menyambut Kibum dengan ekspresi wajah hangat.

" Tidak usah mengeluh, Choi. Cepat bantu kakakmu menyiapkan meja makan," lerai Tuan Choi. Namja paruh baya itu selanjutnya menarik tubuh mungil menantunya ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan erat. Sesekali telapak tangannya mengusap punggung Kibum.

" Appa, jangan terlalu lama memeluk Kibum."

" Pelit sekali. Kibummie saja tidak protes." Tuan Choi meregangkan pelukannya pada menantunya lalu menatapnya intens. " Apa kamu tidak suka dipeluk appa, Kibummie ?"

Dan sebagai jawabannya, Kibum menggeleng pelan lalu menempelkan kepalanya di dada mertuanya. Rasa hangat menyelimuti dada Kibum yang bergemuruh. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan luapan kasih sayang yang berlebih selain dari kedua orangtua kandungnya, yang kini tinggal di Amerika.

" Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli !" sentak Siwon disertai dengan hentakan sepatu kulitnya hingga membuat ketiga orang tadi terkekeh menahan tawa.

" Hah, anak itu. Kenapa tidak pernah berubah ? Aigoo ~~"

.

.

.

Bunyi suara alat makan yang bersentuhan dengan piring mengiringi suasana makan malam di mansion keluarga Choi. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, Yunho – Jaejoong, dan Siwon – Kibum duduk melingkari meja makan sambil menikmati sajian yang ada. Alunan musik lembut menambah hangatnya suasana makan malam yang jarang terjadi di mansion Choi. Itu karena pemilik mansion sering berpergian ke luar negeri, sedang pasangan Yunho – Jaejoong menetap di Perancis dalam waktu cukup lama. Dan Siwon – Kibum yang memilih tinggal di luar mansion Choi.

" Kibummie, apa makanannya tidak enak ?" tanya Jaejoong yang duduk di seberang meja. Wanita cantik itu sedari tadi memperhatikan Kibum yang kurang nafsu menyantap hidangan yang tersaji di atas piringnya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan kakak iparnya. " Aniyo, unnie. Makanannya sangat enak." Kibum lalu menyuapkan sesendok penuh makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan raut wajah antusias.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kibum. Dengan cepat Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia tidak mau menjadi sasaran amukan kakak iparnya setelah makan malam selesai.

" Hmm ~" Suara deham halus Tuan Choi sukses menyita perhatian semua orang yang duduk melingkari meja makan. Semua mata menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan lebih terfokus pada Tuan Choi yang duduk di ujung meja. Namja yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang lebih dari setengah abad, sudah beberapa kali melakukan kontak mata dengan istrinya.

" Karena kalian sudah berkumpul di sini, appa akan menjelaskan alasan kami mengundang kalian." Tangan besar Tuan Choi meraih tangan istrinya dan menggenggamnya kuat. " Appa dan eomma sudah tua."

**DEG**

Siwon mereguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia bisa membaca arah pembicaraan orangtuanya. Sekilas ia melirik Kibum yang juga memperhatikan Tuan Choi ketika tengah berbicara.

" Appa dan eomma ingin segera memiliki penerus dari kalian." Tuan Choi dan Nyonya Choi menatap Jaejoong dan Kibum bergantian.

Sejenak suasana meja makan berubah menjadi kaku setelah Tuan Choi mengungkapkan keinginannya. Kibum tidak banyak berekpresi. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya lemah. Tangannya yang bersembunyi di bawah meja bergerak mengelus perut ratanya. Bahkan di dalamnya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain. Kibum bahkan belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Siwon, yang nyatanya adalah suaminya sendiri.

" Sebenarnya Joongie tengah mengandung eomma." Yunho memecahkan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Tangan kirinya bergerak mengusap permukaan perut istrinya yang tertutup gaun.

" Jinjjayo ?" Kedua orangtua tadi memekik kaget bercampur senang.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Menandakan apa yang diucapkan suaminya benar adanya.

" Aigoo ~ Kita akan segera memiliki cucu, yeobo." Pekikan girang disuarakan Nyonya Choi. Penantiannya akan kehadiran penerus keluarga Choi terjawab dengan kehamilan istri Yunho, yang sudah menginjak bulan ketiga.

" Kibummie, eomma harap kamu tidak menunda kehamilanmu, chagi." Tuan dan Nyonya Choi tau jika Siwon – Kibum masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Menikah di usia muda memang memiliki banyak kendala. Terutama masalah anak.

" Ne, eomma, appa ~" gumam Kibum lirih. Siwon yang tau istrinya tengah bimbang, segera menggenggam tangan istrinya erat. Mencoba memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

" Kami akan memberikan cucu untuk appa dan eomma secepatnya." Ucapnya sembari mengangguk mantap.

" Kibummie pasti menderita setiap malam," gumam Yunho pelan diiringi anggukan mantap istrinya.

" Yun, kamu bilang apa ?"

" Ah, anii appa. Aku pikir Siwon dan Kibum akan cepat memiliki anak. Begitu kan, Boo ?"

" Ne, appa. Aku akan memberikan tips pada Kibummie agar cepat hamil."

.

.

.

Suara deru mesin mobil Range Rover mengalun pelan di tepian danau. Nyala lampu mobil menyorot terang sosok Kibum yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobil.

Sosok mungil Kibum yang menatap sendu aliran air yang memantulkan wajahnya. Sementara Siwon hanya diam di balik kursi kemudi. Membiarkan istrinya menikmati kesendiriannya tanpa kehadiran sosoknya. Matanya terus membidik Kibum, tak sedetikpun ia lewatkan selain menatap punggung Kibum.

Setelah pulang dari acara makan malam di mansion Choi, Kibum hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat. Siwon tanpa ragu menuruti keinginan istrinya. Apa lagi yang bisa Siwon lakukan selain menuruti keinginan Kibum ? ia juga tidak bisa membaca pikiran istrinya.

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat ke depan mobil Siwon. Terpaan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata tak membuat kecantikan Kibum pudar.

" Kamu mau ikut tidak ?" Suara Kibum menyentak lamunan Siwon. Bahkan suara Kibum yang biasanya lembut berubah melengking hingga membuat namja tampan itu hampir terlonjak dari duduknya.

" Mwo ?"

" Ck ! Tidak mau ya sudah, biar aku saja. Kamu cukup diam di situ."

Kibum kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah tepian danau. Sepanjang langkah kakinya, Kibum perlahan mulai melepas satu persatu benda yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sepasang sepatu high heels, jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangannya, hingga kedua tangannya bergerak menarik resleting yang ada di belakang gaun yang dipakainya.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan, hah ?" Siwon buru-buru turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri Kibum yang mulai bertindak di luar nalar.

Kibum menghentikan gerakan tangannya menurunkan resleting gaunnya. Ia mendongak menatap wajah suaminya yang terlihat khawatir. " Hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Tidak boleh ?"

" Boleh. Tapi kamu mau apa ?" Siwon mulai panik saat tangan Kibum mulai menarik kembali resleting gaunnya yang masih belum sampai ujung.

" Bermain air. Tidak boleh ?" Kibum mulai melancarkan nada-nada mengintimidasi Siwon.

" Sekarang ?"

" Tentu saja. Kamu mau ikut bermain ?" tawarnya enteng.

" Hmmphh…"

Kibum menarik krah kemeja yang dipakai Siwon, lalu membungkam bibir tipis yang terus menanyakan hal bodoh padanya. Kedua kelopak mata Kibum terpejam erat, mencoba menikmati ciuman yang dipimpinnya. Bibirnya menjilat-jilat permukaan luar bibir Siwon dan menghisapnya dengan kasar.

Kibum mengukir senyum kemenangan saat Siwon mulai membalas ciumannya. Yeoja cantik itu mulai memainkan tangannya di atas dada suaminya. Membiarkan ciumannya dikuasai Siwon, yang kini mulai melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat mulutnya.

Kibum mulai melepas kancing-kancing yang menghiasi tuxedo yang dikenakan Siwon, lalu merambah menarik kasar dasi kupu-kupu. Setelahnya tangan rampingnya bergegas merobek kemeja yang membalut tubuh kekar suaminya.

Setelah merasa pekerjaannya selesai, Kibum menarik kepalanya hingga membuat ciuman panasnya terhenti.

" Aku pikir kamu tertarik tawaranku, Siwonnie ~" Jari – jari halus Kibum mengusap tubuh berotot Siwon yang sudah terekspos akibat ulahnya.

Siwon melotot melihat tuxedo serta kemeja yang dipakainya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Hingga mengekspos tubuh bagian depannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika Kibum memanfaatkan kegiatan ciuman panas tadi untuk melucuti pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya.

" Ki – Kibummie, ini tidak benar. Aku pikir ini salah." Siwon merapatkan kemejanya untuk menutupi dadanya. Dinginnya angin malam terasa sangat menusuk kulitnya.

Kibum memajukan bibirnya sebal. " Ya sudah, aku akan bermain sendiri. Kamu tunggu saja di sini."

Dengan sekali tarikan, gaun yang membalut tubuh mungilnya terjatuh di tanah. Dan menyisakan balutan bra dan CD dengan warna hitam senada membungkus bagian pribadinya.

" Kamu benar-benar tidak mau ikut, Siwonnie ?" tawar Kibum lagi.

Siwon hanya diam. Melihat tubuh indah Kibum yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

" N – ne ~" Tanpa sadar Siwon merubah pikirannya. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Kibum-nya sendirian bermain air. Sedangkan dirinya sudah kepalang basah dalam kondisi nyaris tanpa busana seperti istrinya.

" Apa aku perlu membantumu membuka celana ?" Jari telunjuk Kibum mengarah pada celana hitam yang masih melekat di sepasang kaki jenjang Siwon.

" Ani. Aku bisa sendiri, Kibummie."

Kibum mengangguk lalu berjalan pelan mendekati danau yang sudah tak jauh dari jangkauan kakinya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang mulai melepas celana hitamnya hingga menyisakan boxer.

" Gyaaaa ~~" Kibum memekik kaget saat tubuhnya terayun ke udara.

Siwon merengkuh tubuh Kibum ala bridal style lalu menghempaskan tubuh keduanya ke dalam air danau yang terasa sangat menusuk kulit.

" Ah, dinginnnnn~" jerit Kibum saat hampir seluruh tubuhnya sudah terendam air. Tangan kanannya menggelung rambut panjangnya ke atas kepala, sembari tubuhnya berusaha menyesuaikan diri di dalam gelombang air.

" Kamu suka, Kibummie ?"

Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum dari belakang lalu menyusupkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan bahu dan leher istrinya.

" Dinginnnnn !" Jerit Kibum dengan bibir menggigil. Siwon tidak memperdulikan jeritan istrinya, ia malah sengaja menarik tubuh Kibum yang akan keluar dari air.

Byuurrr

Tubuh Kibum dan Siwon kembali terhempas ke dalam air, memecah gelombang air mengalir teratur.

.

.

.

" Siwonnie dingin ~~" rengek Kibum dengan suara dibuat manja. Meski tubuhnya sudah dibungkus selimut serta mendapat pelukan dari Siwon, Kibum masih merasakan kedinginan.

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu bermain air di malam hari ?" gerutu Siwon. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengusap selimut yang membungkus tubuh Kibum. Mencoba sedikit memberikan kehangatan melalui sentuhannya.

" Kamu menyalahkanku ?" Tangan Kibum memberontak lalu mendorong kasar tubuh suaminya hingga terhempas di sisi pintu mobil.

" Aww.. Appo," ringis Siwon saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan pintu mobilnya.

" Aku ingin pulang. Kajja !" Kibum segera membetulkan posisi duduknya dan memasang seatbelt.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Moment di danau, author ambil dari adegan di Film The Vow. Agak beda tapi intinya sama, main air xoxo….

Mwahaha~ readers pasti sudah lama mengharapkan momen ini bukan ?

Oke, author meminta partisipasi readers aja sih. Kalian ingin FF ini tetap berada di rate T atau berubah menjadi M ? 

Kalau ada yang menginginkan berubah rate menjadi M, author tidak bisa menjanjikan jika setiap chapter yang nantinya akan di-update berisi adegan rate M. Di sini tidak fokus ke adegan yang menjurus loh yaa ~~ xoxo… Konfliknya masih belum kelar semua. Mungkin author bisa mixed konflik dan adegan romantis *jika ada* antara Siwon – Kibum #plakkk !

Sekian. Semoga kalian menikmati FF buatanku xoxo… Semoga tidak ada siders.. AMEN !

**Thanks To :**

**Siwonielily | .id | Shin Hye Noona | Ichigobumchan | Shofiy Nurlatief | LoveSiBum | saranghaeSiBum | zae-kim | AranciaChru | wiendzbica | Cindyshim | nakazawa Ryu | gdtop | Mian to be a siders | bumhanyuk | 1 | snower0821 | mitade13 | Adyndaratih | Beakren | Shim Shia | IchankYunJae | Nina317Elf | feykwangie | cho | choco momo | meyy-chaan | loveyj | R407 | evilkyung | yukishima7 | Choikyuhae | Zel | rha0108 | Snowhite04 | guest | Jq | Choi Hye Won | cho dizma joyer | reaRelf | zakurafrezee | aniimin | cludyeye | cho97 | Risa | RistaMbum | guest | Gysnowers | aninwonniebummi | iruma-chan | DewiDestriaPutri | diya1013 | Shim Yeonhae | yolyol | blackwhite28 | ~~**

Mianhae jika ada namanya yang belum disebutkan xoxo… Efek ngetik sampe malem T.T ~~

Follow me at twitterland : **dee_snowyworld**

LEAVE UR REVIEW, pleaseee ^^


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

Tubuhnya yang hanya ditutup selembar boxer – itu saja sudah basah kuyup karena ide gila istrinya – seketika menegang. Bukan karena udara malam yang menusuk kulit telanjangnya. Tapi karena sentuhan Kibum pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Siwon baru saja akan menghidupkan mesin mobil ketika Kibum merengek mengajaknya segera pulang. Baru saja tangan kanannya hendak memutar kunci mobil, tangan kirinya mencengkeram kuat setir mobil. Tangan ramping Kibum mengusap pahanya dengan gerakan lembut, membuat detak jantung Siwon tak beraturan.

Garis rahangnya mengeras, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu saat gerakan tangan Kibum mulai mendekati bagian selangkangannya. Siwon masih memandang jauh ke depan, memandang aliran air danau yang mengalir tanpa adanya gelombang.

" Engghh ~~" Siwon berjengit keget saat remasan kecil dirasakannya pada bagian juniornya. Mulutnya mengatup rapat, membiarkan tangan ramping Kibum memainkan juniornya yang mulai tegang.

" Siwonnie, milikmu sangat besar," bisik Kibum lirih, remasan tangannya terus berlanjut pada junior milik Siwon yang sudah terereksi dalam ukuran maksimal. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana hingga membuat yeoja seperti Kibum berani menggoda Siwon. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak mengusap bagian vital Siwon dari pucuk hingga pangkal kejantanan. Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. Sentuhan Kibum sangat mudah menyulut nafsunya. Otaknya terasa beku untuk berpikir, sekedar mencerna alasan Kibum yang berani menggodanya saja tidak bisa ia lakukan.

" AGHH !" Siwon memekik sakit saat tangan Kibum dengan gemas mencubit bagian kepala kejantanannya. Sedetik kemudian Siwon merasakan sentuhan istrinya menjauhi selangkangannya.

" Kajja kita pulang." Siwon menatap keheranan perubahan sikap Kibum. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia mendapati Kibum menggodanya, bahkan sudah meremas bagian kebanggaannya. Dan sekarang Siwon malah mendapati yeoja cantik itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, belum lagi bibir merahnya mengerucut menggemaskan.

" Wae ?" Tangan besarnya mengusap puncak kepala Kibum dengan gerakan amat pelan.

" Kamu sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa kamu tidak tergoda untuk menyentuhku ? Padahal aku sengaja menggodamu," gerutunya dengan nada berapi-api. Kibum masih enggan membalas tatapan mata Siwon yang tertuju padanya.

" Jadi, kamu ingin aku menyentuhmu ? Begitu ?"

Blushh ~

Pipi Kibum langsung dijalari rona merah mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dan Kibum langsung membuang muka ke arah samping, menatap pemandangan luar melalui kaca mobil. " Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya heran kenapa kamu tidak tergoda."

Siwon menggeram gemas melihat tingkah istrinya yang bersikap layaknya anak TK yang tidak mendapatkan permen kesukaannya. Tangan kirinya yang masih mengusap puncak kepala Kibum, beranjak mengusap rambut panjang yang tergerai sebatas dada. Diraihnya salah satu tangan Kibum lalu menuntunnya perlahan menuju selangkangannya.

" Kamu tau…" Siwon meletakkan permukaan tangan Kibum tepat di atas selangkangannya, tepat di atas kejantanannya yang sudah menegang akibat ulah nakal istrinya. " … sentuhanmu dapat dengan mudah menggodaku, Kibummie." Siwon menekan tangan Kibum yang berada di atas kejantanannya.

" Engghh ~ " Siwon mendesah nikmat merasakan Kibum mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memijat kejantanannya dari luar boxer yang ia kenakan.

.

.

.

Kibum menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun saat mulutnya berusaha memberikan servis pada kejantanan Siwon yang sudah tegang. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pangkal kejantanan Siwon sementara tangan kirinya meremas kuat twinsball Siwon. Tidak dipedulikan dimana tempat mereka making out, yang keduanya pedulikan saat ini adalah melampiaskan nafsu yang bergejolak.

" Asshh ~ te – russhh owhh," Siwon membanting kepalanya pada sandaran kursi kemudinya saat juniornya semakin melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kibum. Rasa hangat dan nikmat melingkupi kejantanannya. Belum pernah tubuhnya terasa bergairah seperti saat ini, saat ia berada dalam proses intim dengan Kibum, istri sahnya. Mati-matian Siwon menahan gelombang orgasmenya. Gerakan lidah Kibum yang menggoda ujung kejantanannya serta gesekan gigi Kibum pada kejantanannya hampir membuatnya frustasi. Selama 10 menit, Kibum tidak berhenti membuatnya mendesah dan memekik nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Nafasnya dihela dengan cepat, menandakan puncak nafsunya hampir tiba. Tangan kanannya mengusap punggung Kibum yang tertutup selimut, menyingkirkan benda itu dari tubuh seksi istrinya. Permukaan tangannya mengusap punggung halus itu dengan gerakan pelan dan berhenti tepat di atas kaitan bra yang Kibum kenakan. Melepas kaitan bra dengan cepat lalu tangannya beralih meraba dada bagian depan Kibum, mencari dada kenyal Kibum. Tangannya meremas salah satu payudara Kibum dengan gerakan kasar, menyalurkan rasa nikmat menerima servis pada kejantanannya.

" Aaaghhh – eummh ~~" Kibum turut mendesah saat nipplenya dijepit erat lalu ditarik dengan kasar. Keduanya sama-sama mencari kepuasan dan saling memuaskan pasangan masing-masing. Tapi dalam situasi ini, Siwon merasa sebagai pihak yang paling frustasi. Kejantanannya terus-terusan berada dalam kuluman mulut hangat Kibum ditambah sensasi saat Kibum mendesah selama mengulum kejantanannya.

Remasan tangannya pada payudara Kibum semakin brutal saat kejantanannya menyemburkan sperma putih pekat. Tangannya terkulai lemas, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lelah. Siwon tidak menyangka jika istrinya bisa seliar ini, membuatnya mengerang tak karuan.

" Ki – kibb – " Baru saja Siwon membuka kelopak matanya dan menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, matanya langsung disuguhi pemandangan erotis Kibum yang tengah menjilat ceceran sperma yang tersisa di sela jarinya. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, mengulum 2 jarinya yang masih dibasahi sperma. Mengemutnya dengan gerakan seduktif hingga membuat kejantanan Siwon kembali turn-on.

Karena sudah tidak tahan terus mendapat godaan dari yeoja dengan tubuh setengah telanjang yang duduk tenang di sampingnya, Siwon memutuskan beranjak dari kursinya. Kedua tangannya menarik pinggang ramping Kibum berpindah ke jok belakang mobil. Setidaknya tempat itu lebih luas dan memudahkannya untuk melakukan hal lebih.

Kibum menurut, tidak berontak saat tubuhnya dibaringkan oleh Siwon di jok mobil dengan tempat duduk lebih luas.

" Mmmhh ~~" Kibum langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sentuhan tangan besar Siwon mulai meraba payudaranya. Mengelusnya dengan pelan lalu menekan nipplenya hingga membuatnya menegang.

" Payudaramu sangat besar, Kibummie hmmhh ~~" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya di depan dada Kibum, menggesekkan ujung hidung mancungnya tepat di nipple Kibum yang mengacung tegak. Gairah yeoja yang tengah berbaring pasrah itu mulai tersulut saat lidah basah Siwon menjilat-jilat nipplenya.

Kaki jenjangnya menjejak udara kosong saat lidah Siwon masih betah bermain di sekitar nipplenya. Kibum ingin merasakan sentuhan lebih, bukan hanya sekedar lidah basah yang menggodanya. " Ahhh ~ Siwonnieehh ~~" Tangan kanan Kibum menjambak rambut Siwon dengan kasar lalu menekan ke arah payudaranya. Tubuhnya melengkung ke belakang saat merasakan hisapan mulut Siwon pada payudaranya semakin kuat. Menyedotnya seperti seorang bayi kelaparan.

Tangannya yang menganggur digunakan untuk meremas payudara Kibum yang sempat ia abaikan, menjepit nipplenya dengan gemas. Mulutnya tak berhenti menghisap payudara Kibum. Sesekali Siwon melepas kulumannya lalu memberikan kissmark di sekitar kulit payudara Kibum. Meninggalkan beberapa jejaknya di sana. Siwon tersenyum puas melihat beberapa bekas kemerahan sudah terukir di kulit mulus istrinya. Bahkan ia semakin bersemangat untuk menambahkan jejaknya di seluruh permukaan tubuh seksi istrinya. Ia janji tidak akan melewatkan sejengkalpun tubuh Kibum.

Kibum terus menggeliat resah. Lidah Siwon yang membelit nipplenya terkadang memberikan gigitan hingga membuat bibirnya tak bisa menghentikan desahan. Kibum tau rangsangan yang diberikan Siwon belum sepenuhnya maksimal, tapi sudah cukup membuat kewanitaannya basah.

" Asshh ~~ Eummpphhh ~~" Kibum semakin menggelinjang tak karuan saat jari-jari Siwon meraba klitorisnya dari luar. Satu jari Siwon sudah bergerak naik-turun menggoda kewanitaan Kibum disela kegiatannya mengulum payudara montok istrinya.

" Hahh ~~ A – aku ingin engghhh ~~" Kibum tak mampu lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia malah memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya saat tangan Siwon merangsek masuk ke dalam CD yang membalut kewanitaannya. Jari panjang Siwon mengelus pelan kewanitaan Kibum yang sudah basah. Jari tengahnya mengusap klitoris Kibum dan menekannya dengan cukup kuat. Kibum sampai membusungkan dadanya saat sensasi geli dan nikmat menyengat tubuhnya ketika jari-jari Siwon meraba kewanitaannya.

Plooppp

Kibum menarik kasar rambut Siwon, membuat kuluman Siwon pada payudaranya terhenti. Baru akan melaksanakan aksi protesnya, bibirnya langsung disumpal dengan bibir Kibum. Keduanya saling memagut kasar bibir lawannya seolah tidak mau kalah dalam pergulatan lidah.

Saliva terus tercecer di sela bibir Kibum, membiarkan lidah terampil Siwon mengaduk rongga mulutnya. Kalungan tangan Kibum semakin erat, menarik leher Siwon agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

" AHH !" Kibum kembali memejamkan matanya saat merasakan satu jari Siwon menerobos masuk ke dalam holenya yang masih virgin. Rasanya sakit dan aneh saat ada benda asing tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam hole sempitnya.

Kibum menggigit lidah Siwon saat merasakan 2 jari panjang Siwon mendesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Kali ini rasanya sangat tidak nyaman dan selangkangannya mulai terasa perih.

" Appo ?" Siwon menghentikan ciumannya saat melihat raut wajah Kibum yang memerah dan diliputi rasa cemas. Gerakan tangannya yang menusuk lubang sempit Kibum turut ia hentikan karena merasa tubuh istrinya mulai bergetar.

" Anii ~ enghh hanya rasanya sedikit perih mmppphh ~~" Kibum membiarkan bibirnya dilumat Siwon. Tapi Kibum sedikit merasakan gerakan jari Siwon yang semula terbenam di dalam holenya mulai ditarik perlahan.

Kibum membuka kedua matanya lalu memutus ciumannya. " W – wae ?" Kibum menahan gerakan tangan Siwon yang menarik jarinya dari dalam holenya.

" Aku akan langsung ke permainan intinya saja, ne." Setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Siwon langsung menarik CD Kibum yang sudah basah. Kini keduanya sama-sama dalam keadaan full naked. Mata tajam Siwon menatap penuh kagum pada tubuh Kibum yang berbaring pasrah di bawah himpitan tubuhnya.

" Akan sedikit sakit. Apa kamu sudah siap, chagi ?" Siwon mengusap pipi tembam Kibum perlahan. Menatap balik sorot mata lembut Kibum yang membuat debar jantungnya berpacu tak karuan.

Kibum mengusap punggung tangan Siwon yang menangkup pipinya dan memberikan remasan pelan. Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, memberikan isyarat pada namja yang menindihnya. " Ne ~"

Kedua tangan Siwon membantu Kibum menekuk kedua kakinya hingga membuat kewanitaan Kibum terlihat menggoda di matanya. Dengan sedikit bantuan cahaya lampu dari luar, suasana intim keduanya semakin terasa menggairahkan.

" Saranghae…" Siwon memajukan tubuhnya, meraih bibir merah Kibum yang memikatnya. Kedua tangannya dijadikan tumpuan ketika bibirnya terus bergelut dengan bibir Kibum. Sedangkan kepala kejantanannya yang sudah memerah mulai menggesek pelan kewanitaan Kibum.

Kedua tangan Kibum sontak menarik leher Siwon untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara Kibum berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit yang mendera kewanitaannya saat merasakan kejantanan Siwon mendesak masuk.

" Mmmmmmmhhhhhhh ~" Kibum mendesah tertahan saat gerakan kejantanan Siwon yang terus mendesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang masih sangat sempit. Siwon seolah merasakan sakit yang mendera tubuh istrinya langsung berusaha membungkam bibir Kibum. Mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasa Kibum dengan lumatannya pada kedua belah bibir Kibum.

Siwon melepas ciumannya saat dirasa Kibum sudah bisa menguasai rasa sakit yang dirasanya. Siwon juga merasa sesak saat juniornya menembus lubang sempit Kibum. Rasanya sedikit sakit saat juniornya dijepit dinding kewanitaan Kibum dengan erat. Belum lagi cairan merah pekat merebes keluar dari lubang Kibum saat ia berhasil melesakkan keseluruhan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Kibum.

" Masih sakit ?"

Siwon menatap sendu wajah istrinya yang merah serta dipenuhi bulir keringat dingin.

" Se – sedikit. Bisakah kamu melanjutkannya ?" Keduanya saling bertatapan, mencoba menelusuri lekuk wajah pasangannya hingga saat tangan Kibum mengusap dada bidangnya, membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

Siwon menaikkan tubuhnya, mengecup dahi Kibum yang tertutupi poni tipis cukup lama sembari memejamkan matanya.

" Saranghae, Choi Kibum."

Kibum menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangatnya sebelum mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur. Kejantanannya terus menerobos keluar masuk, mengiringi erangan lirih yang meluncur dari bibir Kibum.

Hingga satu hentakan kasar pinggulnya membuat Kibum merasakan euforia ketika bercinta. Hentakan kejantanan Siwon yang panjang berurat tepat menumbuk titik tersensitif di dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti seluruh simpul syaraf tubuhnya dikejutkan dengan hentakan kepala kejantanan Siwon yang menghujam spotnya.

" Uhh ~ di sanahhh ~" Kibum merapatkan pejaman matanya ketika tubuhnya terus menggeliat tak karuan saat hentakan kasar kejantanan Siwon menyulutnya.

AHHH !

Keduanya saling menggeram nikmat saat dalam beberapa kali tusukan, sperma Siwon menyembur membasahi dinding kewanitaan Kibum. Siwon dan Kibum saling berlomba menghela nafas beratnya, menikmati kepuasan malam pertama pernikahan mereka yang sudah lama tertunda.

" Saranghae, Choi Kibum." Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Siwon mengungkapkan rasa cinta terpendamnya kepada Kibum. Hanya saja, ada satu hal ganjil yang tidak ia sadari. Kibum tidak pernah sekalipun membalas ungkapan cintanya. Bibir merahnya seolah terkunci rapat untuk membalas pernyataan cinta dari Choi Siwon, suaminya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tubuh telanjang Kibum terus menggeliat resah di atas pangkuan Siwon. Kedua tangannya melingkari bahu lebar Siwon, sementara lidahnya menjilat permukaan kulit leher Siwon.

" Ahh ~ Kibummieehh ~~ A – aku tidak bisa mengemudi jika kamu enghh ~~ terus meng – ouh – godakuu ~~" Siwon tak kalah resah dari Kibum yang duduk di pangkuannya. Setelah melewati satu ronde bersama Kibum, Siwon berinisiatif – mungkin – melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya dengan Kibum di rumah. Setidaknya di rumah, mereka bisa memiliki ruang gerak lebih bebas. Dan tentunya bisa menjerit tanpa ada rasa was-was jika ada orang yang memergoki mereka.

Sayangnya, dugaan Siwon salah. Hanya dengan selembar selimut yang tadi digunakan Kibum untuk membalut tubuh seksinya, Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan area danau. Tapi baru setengah perjalanan, sosok menggairahkan Kibum yang tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuhnya langsung memaksa mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Siwon. Hampir saja Siwon membanting kemudinya mendapati aksi nekat istrinya. Untung jalanan yang mereka lewati sepi kendaraan, jadi laju mobil Siwon yang menyimpang dari jalur tidak mengakibatkan kecelakaan.

Tentunya kalian tau seberapa sempitnya kursi kemudi, ditambah Kibum yang memaksakan dirinya duduk di pangkuan suaminya. Tubuh polos Kibum terus bergerak menggoda Siwon. Menggesekkan permukaan kulitnya yang mulai dibanjiri kelenjar keringat tepat di dada bidang Siwon. Menekan kedua gundukan dada bulatnya lalu menggerakkan naik-turun.

" Kamu menyukainya, Siwonniehh ~?" bisik Kibum dengan seduktif tepat di daun telinga Siwon. Ujung lidahnya menjilat daun telinga Siwon lalu menggigitnya pelan.

" Aisshh, jinjja ! Kamu bisa membuat kita mati konyol, Kibummie." Siwon menggerutu kesal. Gerakan tubuh polos istrinya sudah membangkitkan kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras di bawah sana. Tentu saja, karena Kibum terus menggerakkan pantatnya maju-mundur, bergerak menggoda kejantanan yang sudah membuatnya menjerit tak karuan. Belum lagi dada bulat Kibum yang terus menggesek di sekitar wajahnya. Ugh ! Jika sedang tidak mengemudikan mobil, Siwon yakin mulutnya tidak akan pernah melepaskan dada besar itu dari kulumannya.

" Aku tidak peduli ~~" Kibum menyeringai licik, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Siwon lalu menenggelamkan wajah tampan itu tepat di tengah gundukan dada bulatnya. " Angghh ~~" Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya, membiarkan nafas hangat Siwon menggelitik kulitnya.

Siwon meremas setir mobilnya, kaki kanannya secara refleks mulai mengurangi beban pada pijakan gasnya. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, menikmati bagaimana dada bulat Kibum menghimpit wajahnya. Namun baru beberapa detik menikmatinya, Siwon langsung membuka kelopak matanya. Suara klakson nyaring ditangkap indera pendengarannya.

Tangan kanannya menarik pinggang Kibum ke arah samping dan matanya membulat sempurna saat mendapati sebuah mobil – yang berlawanan arah dengan laju kendaraannya – sudah membunyikan klakson berulangkali. Tangan kirinya membanting setir ke samping.

**Ckkkiiittt**

Bunyi derit mobil yang menggesek dinginnya aspal membuat jantung Siwon berpacu dengan cepat. Beruntung Siwon mampu menghindari tabrakan maut yang sudah ada di depan mata. Dahinya sudah dibasahi keringat dingin. Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kurus Kibum sembari menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

" Baiklah. Kita akan melanjutkannya di rumah, Siwonnie," bisik Kibum tepat di depan wajah Siwon lalu mengecup singkat bibir suaminya yang sedikit terbuka.

" Bahkan kamu masih bisa menggodaku setelah membuat kita hampir mati konyol."

Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu polos Siwon. Matanya memandang wajah Siwon dari samping, memperhatikan lekukan wajah tampan bak malaikat. Jari telunjuknya bergerak dari dahi Siwon lalu merambat turun ke hidung, lalu berhenti tepat di bibir tipis Siwon. Mengusapnya dengan satu gerakan lembut. " Aku menyukai tantangan."

" Wow… Naughty Kibummie ~~" Lontaran candaan Siwon memecahkan suasana sunyi yang menyelimuti keduanya. Mendendangkan suara campuran tawa keduanya sebagai alunan melodi indah.

Dan mobil yang semula berhenti di tengah jalan itu mulai memecah kesunyian malam. Membiarkan pekatnya malam menjadi saksi bisu sebagai tanda dimulainya suatu kehidupan palsu lainnya.

" Aww ! Jangan memulainya lagi, Kibummie ~~" pekik Siwon nyaring. Pandangan matanya yang semula terfokus pada jalanan mulai terpecah saat jemari lentik Kibum memilin nipplenya.

Bukannya menghentikan gerakan menggoda suaminya, Kibum malah semakin usil menggoda tubuh telanjang Siwon. Bibirnya terus mengecup permukaan leher Siwon dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

" Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kibummieehh ~~" Kedua tangan Siwon mencengkeram erat setir kemudinya, menahan nafsunya yang semakin membuncah dengan gerakan menggoda istrinya. Dan sepertinya Siwon sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumahnya. Ia tidak sabar akan memberikan hukuman pada Kibum-nya.

Untuk saat ini Siwon yakin jika Choi Kibum memang sudah mutlak miliknya. Setelah menghabiskan malam penuh gairah bersama, Siwon merasa tubuh serta hati Kibum memang diciptakan untuk menjadi miliknya.

Tapi untuk Kibum, malam panas yang ia habiskan dengan Siwon menandai sebuah kepalsuan baru yang akan ia jalani.

.

.

.

" Ungggg ~~"

Siwon menggumam pelan saat merasakan cahaya matahari pagi mengetuk kelopak matanya. Tubuh polosnya yang hanya ditutup selembar selimut menggeliat. Dengan mata masih terpejam, tangannya meraba sekitarnya. Kosong ! Matanya sontak terbuka saat menyadari sosok cantik Kibum tidak berbaring di sampingnya.

Semalam Siwon melanjutkan beberapa ronde panas bersama Kibum di ruang TV, sebagai bentuk pelampiasan hasratnya sebagai suami. Mendesah, memekik, bahkan melakukan dirty talk bersama Kibum ditengah kegiatan bercinta mereka.

" Kibummiee ~~" Siwon menggumamkan nama istrinya samar. Kedua tangannya direntangkan untuk mengusir rasa pegal setelah bergumul dengan tubuh Kibum.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Kibum. Siwon memutuskan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya di atas karpet putih yang menghiasi ruang TV. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok istrinya.

" Kibummieee ~~" Siwon kembali menggaungkan nama Kibum saat telinganya menangkap suara berisik dari dapur.

Sebenarnya Siwon sedikit malas beranjak dari posisinya. Matanya masih terasa berat dan lagi ia menginginkan Kibum berbaring di sampingnya. Namja tampan tersebut nampaknya enggan untuk berjauhan dengan istrinya.

Tanpa mengenakan selembar benang yang melekat pada tubuhnya, Siwon berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya. Tentu saja kondisi juniornya yang menegang di pagi hari membuat cara berjalannya sedikit aneh. Siwon juga tidak merasa canggung berkeliaran di dalam rumahnya dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Toh, rumah yang ia tempati hanya dihuni olehnya dan Kibum. Tidak ada orang lain selain keduanya.

Semerbak harum kopi tercium oleh hidungnya. Senyuman lebar disematkan di bibir tipisnya saat melihat sosok Kibum sedang berkutat di balik meja dapur.

" Kibummieee ~ saranghae ~~" bisik Siwon tepat di samping telinga Kibum. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya yang dibalut kemeja panjang miliknya.

Gerakan tangan Kibum yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan Siwon langsung terhenti. Tanpa melepas pelukan sosok namja yang tengah menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, Kibum memutar tubuhnya. Senyuman Siwon dibalasnya dengan wajah stoicnya.

" Berhenti mengucapkan itu, Choi Siwon," ucapnya tajam.

" W – wae, Kibummie ?" Siwon terlihat kaget melihat perubahan sikap Kibum. Padahal semalam keduanya sudah melakukan ritual malam pertama dan Siwon yakin Kibum juga menikmatinya.

" Kamu cukup menghamiliku dan semua pernikahan bodoh ini akan berakhir."

" MWOO ?"

Ya, Kibum semalam memang sengaja menggoda Siwon. Menyulut nafsu seorang namja memang tidak terlalu sulit. Kibum bertindak diluar nalarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Kibum hanya ingin segera terbebas dari pernikahan yang tidak pernah ia harapkan sebelumnya. Pernikahan yang didasari rasa balas budi keluarganya terhadap keluarga Choi.

Hingga saat appa dan eomma Choi menginginkan keturunan dari rahimnya. Hanya ada satu ide terlintas dalam benaknya, mengandung keturunan dari Siwon. Dan setelah ia hamil dan melahirkan keturunan keluarga Choi, Kibum ingin benar-benar terbebas dari pernikahan yang tidak didasari rasa cintanya pada Siwon.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

**BIG thanks to ::**

**| Liekaneshiro | mhou sibumiefans | Ichigobumchan | guest | AranciaChru | yukishima7 | Shofiy Nurlatief | snower0821 | Yieun Choi | DewiDestriaPutri | Emci love | Cindy shim | Choi HaeMin | Gysnowers | bumhanyuk | dreanie | Fardil | Choi Hye Won | Nina317Elf | Beakren | Sibumxoxo | Adyndaratih | R407 | Choi Ryo | zae-kim | Love Sibumppa | Princess kyumin | guest | Zelenvi | Choikyuhae | Nakazawa Ryu | reaRelf | cloudyeye | aleaJee | EvilmagnaeMin | anin arlunerz | IchankYunJae | LordSiwonnie | iruma-chan | aniimin | zakurafrezee | PhanieChoi | yolyol | Siti azzahra muayanah | Cho97 | diya1013 | Risa | feykwangie | blackwhite28 | thanks y'all**

**Review Corner here ::**

**Liekaneshiro** : unnie / jangan mulai lagi dengan istilah 'teripang dalam kaleng' ! Udah cukup kita mengadakan rapat selama 3 hari berturut membahas pict yang unnie sebar di twitter. Sebenarnya adegan di danau itu aku ambil dari film **The Vow. **Romantis banget filmnya, apalagi Channing Tatum bikin ngiler. Siwon aja kalah #plakkk ^^ Gimana Minho bisa keluar dari kehidupan SiBum kalo Kibum aja belum rela melepas Minho. Yah, di sini Minho masih jadi orang ketiga lah ~~ hehe… udah cukup memuaskan dahaga akan smut fict kan, unn ?

**AranciaChru : **WHAT ? Kurang panjang ? Udah stress ngetik ff dengan alur yang mulai menjurus. Apalagi chapter 13 ini full of NC =,= alurnya ga lama siyy tapi unnie yang ngaret kalo update /smirk/. Kibum udah suka sama Siwon atau belum ? Well, silahkan ikuti next chapter, ne. Meski FF udah berubah rate jadi M, tapi konfliknya masih bejibun ko. Jangan bosen mampir buat baca yaa ^^

**yukishima7 **: Jaejoong luarnya kayak malaikat tapi dalamnya punya jiwa evil, untungnya ada Yunho yang bisa meredam jiwa evil istrinya hehe ^^ Bikin baby ? Dikira gampang gitu bikin baby =,= kamu kalo bikin FF jangan nyesek donk, yang baca jadi ikutan mewek T.T buruan update FF yah /hug/

**Shofiy Nurlatief** : ya ampun, kamu rajin banget review sih. Tipe reader dan reviewer idalam semua author dirimu, say ^^ makasih udah mau meninggalkan jejak, ne /hug/. Mungkin juga Kibum memiliki niatan lain, tidak mungkin kan seseorang merubah pendiriannya dalam waktu satu malam. Apalagi Kibum belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan Minho hehe…

**Yieun Choi** : Iyah, ini udah naik ko ratenya ^^ Sudah puaskan ? Dan author di sini udah pingsan di tempat abis ngetik NC part =,=

**DewiDestriaPutri** : Udah naik rate yah ^^ semoga puas dan tidak merengek minta naik rate lagi, ne ~~

**Cindy shim** : kyyaaaaaa / kenapa harus jingkrak-jingkrak ? kalo kamu review pasti namamu unnie masukin di 'thanks to' ^^ Kamu nunggu aegya sibum atau nunggu NC scene-nya heungg ? /toel2/ ^^

**Gysnowers** : Ini udah nik rate, ne ^^ Are u happy ? Unnie di sini sudah kejang-kejang sampe mimisan pas ngetik NC scene =,= Emank sih tuan dan nyonya Choi minta cucu dari SiBum, tapi kan dua-duanya masih kuliah. Kasian kuliahnya Kibum kalo terganggu sihhh T.T Nasib Minho ? Well, dia akan tetap jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan SiBum di FF ini /smirk/

**dreanie **: Unnie hanya mengikuti permintaan terbanyak di sini. Mianhae T.T tapi tenang aja, meski rate berubah FF ini tidak sepenuhnya full of NC. Masih ada konflik yang belum selesai dan mungkin konfliknya bertambah. Jika kamu merasa tidak bisa membaca NC scene, kamu lewati dulu saja ne. Baca beberapa part yang tidak mengandung unsur NC atau lainnya ^^ thanks

**Choi Ryo** : Kamu beneran koprol ? /tepuk tangan/ Jangan-jangan kamu ikutan sirkus ya ? /dijambak/ hehe ^^ Siwon pasti semangat ko buat dapetin hati uri Kibummie, tinggal Kibum mau atau engga menerima Siwon sebagai suaminya. Hahh… unnie ga rajin update T.T lagi kena WB nih, saeng. Jangan jadi siders lagi, ne ^^ Unnie kan pengen liat kamu review FF unnie /hug/

**Love SiBumppa** : Updatenya mulai ngaret lagi nih, saeng ^^ Lagi kena WB T.T Wah, chapter 5 dan 12 yah ? Kirain garing semua alur FF ini. Siwon udah mulai melunak sifatnya. Mungkin karena dia menyadari kalo udah mulai jatuh cinta sama Kibum. Siwon memang selalu pervert di semua FF ko ^^ / kena tampar sandal/ A perfect life ? Yang Kibum dan Siwon udah nikah dan punya baby ? Cukup oneshoot aja yang, sayang ^^ Masih ada FF SiBum lain yang menunggu untuk di publish ^^

**Princess kyumin** : Iya, chapter 12 agak rumit ^^ Rumit karena sikap Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja melunak terhadap Siwon, kan ? Tentu saja itu agak aneh. Semua tindakan yang dilakukan seseorang pasti ada alasannya. Sudahkan kamu menemukan alasan Kibum berlaku baik pada Siwon di chapter 13 ini ? ^^ Siap komandan, chapter 13 sudah naik rate ! Dan tebakan kamu benar, authornya sudah kejang sampe mimisan =,=

**Choikyuhae** : Kamu adalah tipe reviewers yang paling frontal, ne ^^ Ini udah ganti rate M. Puaskah ? Kamu udah liat juga kan SiBum bikin dede bayi. Sesuai harapanmu di review-an chapter 12 kemarin, chapter 13 full of NC =,=

**Nakazawa Ryu** : WHAT ? Bikin aegya di pinggir danau ? Kalo ada yang ngrekam kegiatan gila mereka gimana ? Siapa bilang dilanjutin di rumah, dilanjut di dalam mobil ko ^^ Kibum bersikap agresif pasti ada alasan yang ia sembunyikan. Sudahkan Ryu menemukan alasan Kibum melakukan ini semua ? ^^

Waaaaaaaa~~~ terlalu banyak bales reviewan nih ^^ Mianhae yah tidak semua review dari kalian bisa author bales. Next chapter akan author usahakan sesi 'review corner' lagi, ne ^^

Sudahkah kalian puas dengan chapter 13 ? Chapter ini full of NC yah… Untuk chapter selanjutnya, jangan terlalu mengharapkan akan ada NC scene lagi. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ada NC scene sih hehe…

Well, masih banyak konflik yang belum terselesaikan di sini.

Oh ya, mau promosi dikit. Ada beberapa FF SiBum yang beberapa hari ini di update.

**Cotton Candy – HarunoZuka**

**Hey, Sexy Lady! – BumBummie**

**Unperfect Marriage – R407**

**All that I am – Yukishima7**

**I Hate You, but I Love You – Choi Hye Won**

**Wide Awake – Choco Momo**

**The Replacement – Zhii**

**My Love XXXXX – Vyndanika**

**My Neighbor – Black Key**

**Broken – Black Key**

Jika ada FF SiBum lagi, silahkan dipromosikan hehe … Author lagi kehabisan stok bacaan FF ^^

**LEAVE UR REVIEW, pleeeaasseeee ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

" Kibummieee ~ saranghae ~~" bisik Siwon tepat di samping telinga Kibum. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya yang dibalut kemeja panjang miliknya.

Gerakan tangan Kibum yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan Siwon langsung terhenti. Tanpa melepas pelukan sosok namja yang tengah menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, Kibum memutar tubuhnya. Senyuman Siwon dibalasnya dengan wajah stoicnya.

" Berhenti mengucapkan itu, Choi Siwon," ucapnya tajam.

" W – wae, Kibummie ?" Siwon terlihat kaget melihat perubahan sikap Kibum. Padahal semalam keduanya sudah melakukan ritual malam pertama dan Siwon yakin Kibum juga menikmatinya.

" Kamu cukup menghamiliku dan semua pernikahan bodoh ini akan berakhir."

" MWOO ?"

.

.

.

Bibir tipis milik Siwon langsung terbuka lebar, menyuarakan rasa kaget saat mendengar penuturan langsung dari sosok malaikat yang ada didepan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin sikap Kibum berubah 180˚ hanya dalam hitungan jam.

Langkah kakinya yang tak dibungkus alas kaki berjalan mendekati Kibum yang diam membisu di balik meja pantry. Tangan kanannya terulur, mencoba menggapai tubuh mungil malaikat hatinya.

" Kibummie ~~" ucap Siwon lirih saat tangannya mampu meraih lengan kurus istrinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum mendekat dan menguncinya didalam dekapan tubuh telanjangnya. " Aku mohon… Jangan tinggalkan aku ~~" dengungnya samar. Kelopak mata Siwon terpejam, menyembunyikan iris tajam yang selalu memikat para yeoja di luar sana.

" Aku tidak mencintaimu, Choi Siwon," sambar Kibum tajam. Raut wajahnya tidak menampakkan sedikitpun rasa belas kasih pada sosok tampan yang tengah mendekapnya. Tidak disadarinya, ucapan yang terlontar begitu lancar dari bibir merahnya sukses membuat bulir airmata bening membasahi lekukan wajah menawan seorang Choi Siwon.

Siwon meregangkan pelukannya. Bibirnya yang semula terkatup rapat, kini sedikit menghembuskan nafas dari kedua belah bibirnya. " Aku mencintaimu, Choi Kibum." Kali ini, Siwon memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap kedua bola mata istrinya yang tengah diselimuti gumpalan emosi.

Siwon ingin sekali melakukan segala cara agar Kibum percaya dengan ucapannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Siwon merasa takut akan kehilangan sesuatu seperti saat ini. Keberadaan Kibum yang selama awal pernikahan mereka terus ia abaikan, saat ini malah membuatnya menyadari jika matanya tak pernah lepas dari Kibum.

" Aku ingin bebas, Siwonnie. Aku mohonnn~~" Tangan ramping Kibum meremas ujung kemeja yang dipakai untuk membalut tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya. Bibir yang tak henti menjeritkan rasa frustasinya itu mulai terisak lirih. Kedua permukaan tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

" Aku mohon, bertahanlah denganku. Kita memulai dari awal pernikahan ini, Kibummie." Siwon beringsut menjatuhkan tubuh tingginya hingga bersujud tepat didepan Kibum. Kedua lutut telanjangnya ia gunakan sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih lengan Kibum lalu bergerak menarik ujung tangan Kibum kedepan wajahnya. " Aku mohon, Choi Kibum." Siwon memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Bibirnya bergerak maju mengecup punggung tangan istrinya dengan lembut.

" Aku tidak mencintaimu, Choi Siwon." Kibum perlahan menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan besar Siwon. Kaki telanjangnya melangkah mundur – bergerak menjauhi Siwon yang masih berada dalam posisi berlutut –.

Dengan pandangan mata kosong serta kondisi jiwanya yang berada dalam ambang batas kewajaran, Kibum melangkah mantap menjauhi Siwon. Tidak berniat memberikan satu kesempatan bagi namja yang mengungkapkan kesungguhan hatinya.

GREP

Langkah Kibum terhenti saat lengan besar Siwon merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang terasa menenangkan sekaligus membuat hatinya sebagai seorang yeoja sesak. Di bahunya, Kibum merasakan tetesan bulir airmata Siwon. Telinganya menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana isakan yang disuarakan seorang namja yang selama ini selalu terlihat kuat dimatanya.

Siwon menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kibum. Sembari menyamankan dirinya memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya, tangannya semakin merapatkan pelukannya hingga membuat tubuh keduanya menempel erat. " Aku akan mengajarimu… " Siwon memberi jeda kalimatnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat lalu mengecup bahu istrinya berulang-ulang. " Tentang bagaimana mencintai namja egois sepertiku."

Kali ini giliran Kibum yang merasa terharu mendengar penuturan yang langsung keluar dari bibir suaminya. Bahkan Siwon memberinya kesempatan untuk belajar mencintai. Tapi kenapa dirinya, sebagai seorang yeoja tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan bagi Siwon ? Apa mungkin Kibum benar-benar sudah jatuh terperosok dalam pesona Jung Minho ? Mengabaikan rasa ibanya pada Siwon, apakah hati nurani Kibum tidak tergerak sedikitpun untuk menatap balik sorot mata Siwon yang memancarkan harapan.

Dihela nafasnya melalui mulutnya untuk beberapa saat. Ekor matanya sedikit melirik kebawah, melihat tautan tangan Siwon yang melingkari perutnya tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

Kibum memutar tubuhnya sedikit kesusahan saat Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya saat dirinya mencoba bergerak. Hati Kibum semakin mencelos melihat bulir airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Siwon. Wajah tampan yang selalu menjadi pujaan para yeoja di kampusnya, kini terlihat lusuh hanya karena keegoisannya.

Telapak tangan Kibum bergerak mengusap jejak airmata yang tertinggal di dagu Siwon. Mengulas senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, Kibum mencoba menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan Siwon. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Siwon.

" Mian, aku terlalu egois." Kibum mengecup bibir tipis Siwon. Bola matanya menangkap raut keterkejutan Siwon dengan tindakannya. " Akan sulit untuk membuatku paham tentang bagaimana cara mencintai. Tapi…" Kibum sedikit menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum tak karuan.

" Tapi …?" Siwon mengulang kata terakhir yang istrinya ucapkan. Kepalanya sedikit mengintip wajah cantik Kibum yang menunduk ragu.

" Tapi aku harap kamu akan selalu berada di sampingku sampai aku tau bagaimana membalas cintamu, Siwonnie."

Siwon tersenyum sumringah mendengar jawaban Kibum. Jawaban yang membuatnya merasakan ada kesempatan kedua yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Memperbaiki kesalahan yang dulu pernah ia lakukan kepada Kibum. Kini, ia berjanji tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang susah payah Kibum ambil untuknya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Choi Kibum." Siwon meraih tubuh Kibum dan mengangkatnya di udara kosong. Menggoyangkan tubuh ringan istrinya. " Sangat… Sangaatttt mencintaimu…" seru Siwon lagi. Kali ini bibirnya ikut melayangkan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi istrinya.

" Mian, aku belum bisa membalas ucapanmu," bisik Kibum lirih saat keduanya tengah berpelukan.

" Gwenchana. Kamu memberikan satu kesempatan untukku saja adalah sebuah awal pembelajaran yang baik."

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum. Meninggalkan kecupan ringan, sekali lagi di dahi Kibum. Berusaha mengapresiasikan rasa sayang yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

" Mau kemana ?" ucap Kibum saat melihat Siwon langsung membalikkan tubuh telanjangnya.

" Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku, Bummie ~" balas Siwon setengah berbisik dan berjalan cepat naik ke lantai 2. Mungkin ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Cklekk …

Hal pertama yang Kibum dapati saat memasuki kamar Siwon adalah sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda suaminya menginjakkan kakinya kedalam kamar. Saat tangannya hendak menarik kembali daun pintu, telinga Kibum mendapati suara ganjil yang berasal dari kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar Siwon.

Kakinya menapak permukaan karpet halus yang menghiasi seluruh permukaan lantai kamar Siwon. Semakin kakinya menapak mendekat, suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi semakin terdengar jelas.

" Ohh… Angghhh…" Kibum menyibak helaian rambut panjangnya yang menutupi daun telinganya. Kepalanya sedikit dimajukan hingga hampir menempel pada daun pintu kamar mandi.

" Assshhh ~~ Owwhh… Kibummieehh ~~ yessshh ~~"

Kibum buru-buru menegakkan kembali tubuhnya saat namanya meluncur dari bibir Siwon. Jangan – jangan yang dimaksud suaminya dengan ' menyelesaikan urusan ' karena juniornya menegang di pagi hari. =='

Yeoja cantik itu segera berjalan menjauhi pintu kamar mandi. Mencoba meredam wajahnya yang dipastikan sudah memerah karena malu. Sepertinya Kibum harus memberikan waktu bagi suaminya untuk menuntaskan urusannya yang tertunda.

Sreeettt…

Pintu kamar mandi itu tergeser dan menampilkan sosok Siwon yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Wajahnya juga jauh terlihat lebih segar. Hanya dengan dibalut lilitan handuk putih yang melingkari pinggangnya. Siwon hampir saja menarik handuk yang melilit pinggangnya jika matanya tidak menangkap keberadaan istrinya yang sudah duduk manis di tepi ranjangnya.

Ujung handuk yang sudah ditariknya segera ia selipkan diantara lilitan handuk yang masih membungkus tubuh bagian bawahnya.

" Kibummie ?"

.

.

.

" Hngg~~" Kibum mengerang lirih dibawah selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kepalanya sengaja ia sandarkan di dada telanjang Siwon. Hidungnya mengendus aroma tubuh Siwon yang maskulin.

" Apa ini akan berhasil, Siwonnie ?" Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap rahang tegas Siwon.

" Aku tidak tau. Setidaknya kita mencobanya dulu." Kibum melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Siwon. Jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap perut berotot Siwon. " Ini cara awal kita untuk menerima kehadiran masing-masing. Mulai sekarang kamu harus membiasakan diri untuk melakukan skinship. Arra ?" lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini tangan kirinya meraih dagu lancip Kibum dan menikmati kecantikan wajah Kibum dengan suasana yang intim.

" Harus seperti ini ?" Kibum sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mata Siwon yang membuatnya berusaha mengalihkan pandangan.

" Kamu mau lebih ?"

" An – aniyo ~~ Bukan itu maksudku."

" Lalu ?" Tangan Siwon kembali meraih dagu Kibum. Membuat wajah keduanya saling bertatapan langsung.

" Apa tidak bisa dengan hal lain ?"

" Tidak. Menurut buku yang aku baca, seharusnya kadar skinship seorang suami-istri lebih dari ini."

" Le – lebih ?"

" Iya. Harus rutin dilakukan setiap hari. Setiap jam. Setiap menit. Setiap detik. Setiap hembusan nafas."

" Itu artinya kita harus seperti semalam ?" bisik Kibum sambil mencuri pandang pada suaminya.

" Apa milikmu masih sakit ?"

HECK !

Kibum kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon yang terlewat frontal. Tangannya yang melingkari perut Siwon sedikit demi sedikit ia tarik. Menyadari Kibum agak risih dengan pertanyaannya, Siwon berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan agar tidak membuat istrinya gugup.

" Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya bercanda." Siwon yang merasa canggung juga ikut menjauhkan tangannya yang membelai pucuk kepala istrinya. Matanya memandang jenuh pada langit-langit kamarnya.

" Aku sudah terlanjur memikirkannya."

" Aku bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius,"

Kibum bangun dari posisi berbaringnya di dada bidang Siwon. " Apa morning sex bisa kita gunakan untuk memulai sesi belajar kita untuk hari ini ?"

Kedua kelopak mata Siwon terbelalak lebar saat kalimat itu meluncur langsung dari bibir merah Kibum. Belum lagi jemari lentik Kibum yang ikut menari diatas dadanya.

" Apa maksudmu ?"

" Kamu ingin aku berada di posisi top atau bottom ?"

" Huh ?" Siwon dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Kibum. " Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk belajar itu. Jadi kembalilah berbaring di sampingku, Kibummie." Tangan Siwon menepuk dadanya. Memberikan isyarat pada yeoja cantik itu agar kembali berbaring didadanya.

Kibum mem-poutkan bibirnya dengan menggemaskan. Jarinya menjepit kasar nipple Siwon sebelum akhirnya kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada suaminya.

" Menyebalkan. Bahkan kamu tidak mau mengajariku."

Siwon terkekeh geli. Dengan gerakan cepat, namja bertubuh kekar itu sudah menimpa tubuh mungil Kibum. Matanya membidik tepat pada objeknya yang tengah berbaring pasrah dibawah himpitan tubuhnya. " Aku akan mengajarimu. Bisa kita mulai sekarang ?" Tangan Siwon terulur merapikan poni yang mengganggu pandangan matanya.

Jujur, Kibum sedikit ketakutan saat membayangkan milik Siwon yang akan memasuki tubuhnya lagi seperti semalam. Jika Kibum dipaksa untuk mengingat lagi, ia tidak akan bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Semalam kejadiannya berlangsung dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tidak tau seperti apa selaput daranya robek ketika kejantanan Siwon menembusnya.

Siwon merundukkan tubuhnya, mempersempit jaraknya dengan Kibum yang berbaring pasrah dibawahnya. Kibum yang mulai panik saat jarak wajah Siwon semakin mendekatinya, memilih memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Cupp

" Eh ?" Satu kecupan ringan didaratkan Siwon di dahi istrinya. Cukup lama hingga membuat Kibum memejamkan matanya karena merasakan sensasi nyaman saat Siwon menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

" Jangan memaksakan diri. Kita akan belajar step by step… Aku tidak memaksamu mencintaiku dalam waktu seminggu."

.

.

.

Berita putusnya hubungan Minho dan Kibum sudah tersebar luas di seluruh kampus sejak beberapa hari ini. Tentu saja berita ini disambut sorak sorai namja yang mengagumi sosok cantik Kibum. Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki harapan untuk mendekati sang primadona kampus.

Sayangnya, setelah berita putusnya jalinan hubungannya dengan Jung Minho, sosok Kibum belum nampak di kampus dalam beberapa hari ini. Sahabat dekatnya juga tidak bisa menghubungi nomor Kibum karena panggilan selalu dialihkan.

Ketika seluruh koridor kampus masih ramai membicarakan Kibum, bibir mereka seolah terkunci rapat saat Kibum kembali muncul di kampus. Tidak ada wajah sedih sebagaimana nampak pada setiap pasangan yang baru putus. Senyuman tipis terus tersungging di bibirnya saat berjalan menapaki koridor kampus sambil menggendeng mesra Choi Siwon, suaminya.

" Gyaaaaaaa~~~" Hampir semua namja dan yeoja menjerit histeris saat melihat sepasang primadona kampus berjalan bergandengan tangan.

" Uri princess ! ANDWAE !" jerit seorang namja yang mengagumi paras cantik Kibum sejak lama.

Seluruh kampus dibuat gempar dengan hubungan Siwon – Kibum yang tiba-tiba muncul saat berita putusnya hubungan Minho –Kibum beredar luas. Rasa heran juga dialami oleh Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin yang memandang sahabat mereka dari kejauhan.

" Apa Siwon penyebab Kibummie putus dengan Minho ?" celetuk Sungmin yang tengah menyeruput milkshake miliknya.

" Aku dengar Minho masih memiliki yeojachingu saat berpacaran dengan Kibummie." Giliran Ryeowook yang membalas pertanyaan sahabatnya.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Wookie langsung menggeram kesal. " Huhh… Namja sialan. Awas sampai aku melihatnya, aku akan menghajarnya." Kedua tangan Eunhyuk mengepal erat saat membayangkan wajah sang chef tampan.

" Annyeonghaseyo ~~"

TWITCH

Objek yang dibicarakan Ryeowook – Sungmin – Eunhyuk sepertinya sedang menghantarkan nyawanya pada 3 singa betina yang sedang kelaparan.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

Orzzzz…. Semoga suka yah. Meski chapter kali ini pendek dan agak absurd. Aku agak lelah hari ini. Udah berusaha maksimal publish 2 FF SiBum ^^ dan maaf jika FF ini tidak maksimal dalam pengerjaannya. Semoga di chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih baik. Hoahhhmmmm~~

ppyonggg ~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

Pintu putih itu tergeser perlahan hingga menampilkan sosok seorang uisa menapak keluar dari ruangannya. Langkah kakinya disusul munculnya seorang namja berpostur tinggi yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

" Hanya luka ringan. Anda harus sering mengoleskan krim yang saya berikan agar luka cepat kering. Arra ?" Namja dengan hiasan plester di wajahnya mengangguk samar. Setelahnya, ia membiarkan sang uisa menepuk pelan bahuya sebelum melangkah kembali kedalam ruangan.

Yeoja itu – Lee Taemin – yang sudah cukup lama duduk di kursi tunggu yang menghiasi sepanjang koridor rumah sakit segera berjalan tergesa menghampiri sosok tampan itu. Wajahnya dipenuhi rasa khawatir saat salah seorang temannya memberitahukan jika Jung Minho harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tidak dijelaskan penyebabnya. Yang jelas saat mendengar nama namja yang masih mengisi relung hatinya dalam keadaan kurang baik, Taemin segera bergegas menyusulnya.

Tangan kurusnya terulur, mencoba menyentuh pipi tirus yang kini sudah dihiasi plester. Cukup banyak goresan ringan yang menghiasi wajah tampan Minho. Tapi tidak menghilangkan pesona tampan sang chef.

" Ya Tuhan… Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, oppa ?" Tangan kurus Taemin bergetar saat akan menyentuh pipi Minho. Ia begitu takut jika sentuhannya malah akan menambah rasa sakit namja yang masih saja bersikap dingin padanya. Jujur saja, Taemin ingin sekali melakukan segala sesuatu yang membuat rasa sakit yang diderita Minho sedikit berkurang.

Minho diam. Masih tetap mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Bola matanya memandang kantung plastik berisi obat-obatan yang harus ia konsumsi untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya.

" Oppa…" Taemin mengguncang lengan Minho dengan mata berurai airmata. Seandainya Minho tau jika ia begitu khawatir. Setidaknya membalas pertanyaannya agar rasa khawatir yang membuncah di dadanya bisa diusirnya. Jika Minho tidak ingin menjawabnya, setidaknya memberikan kontak mata saja sudah cukup baginya. Taemin sepenuhnya sadar jika Minho masih dan akan terus membencinya. Ia sadar dan tidak menyalahkan sikap Minho yang terlampau dingin padanya.

" Siapapun orang yang menyakitiku, itu bukan urusanmu Lee Taemin," desis Minho tajam. Tangan besarnya meremas ujung kantung plastik yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya, sebelum melemparkan benda itu kearah tong sampah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mata indah Taemin membulat melihat perbuatan namja yang dicintainya. " Oppa.. Kenapa dibuang ? Aku akan meminta uisa membuat resep baru untukmu."

Langkah yeoja cantik itu terhenti saat lengannya dicengkeram kasar oleh Minho.

" Berhenti bersikap peduli padaku, Lee Taemin." Minho melepas cengkeraman tangannya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi.

Langkahnya terhenti dan memutar tubuhnya cepat. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok mungil Taemin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. " Dan juga, tanpa obat itupun, tidak akan membuatku mati."

" Tapi oppa membutuhkan obat itu !" Lengkingan suara Taemin yang dipenuhi gurat emosi meledak. Tidak dipedulikan beberapa perawat yang melirik tajam kearahnya. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah kondisi Minho. Mungkin Minho sangat membenci keberadaannya yang terus mengekor kemanapun sang chef tampan itu pergi. Satu hal yang harus Minho tau, Taemin sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang dan mengabaikan larangan orangtuanya hanya untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu.

" Bukan obat itu yang aku butuhkan. Aku membutuhkan Kim Kibum !" Kali ini Minho juga terpancing emosinya. Ingatannya memutar kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia menerima pesan singkat dari Kibum. Bukan pesan berisi kata-kata manis yang sering ia dapatkan selama menjalin kasih dengan Kibum. Melainkan untaian kata yang membuatnya terpuruk. Dan penjelasan Kibum yang memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka adalah kehadiran sosok Taemin.

Untuk satu ini, ada sedikit rasa menyesal dari diri Minho. Seandainya ia mau egois, ia bisa mengabaikan kehadiran Taemin. Tidak mungkin ia akan kehilangan yeoja yang sudah membuatnya kembali dari keterpurukan.

Buliran bening merembes jatuh dari mata indah penuh pesona seorang Lee Taemin. Bibir tipis yang dilapisi lipstik soft pink itu turut bergetar. " A – apa yeoja itu lebih baik dariku, oppa ?"

Minho mendengus kesal. " Kibum seribu kali lebih baik darimu. Jika kamu benar-benar ingin aku sembuh, sebaiknya kamu berhenti menguntitku."

Selanjutnya, sang chef kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Taemin yang terisak di tengah koridor rumah sakit.

' Apapun oppa. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk kebahagiaanmu,' batin Taemin sedih.

.

.

.

" Jadi, bisa jelaskan permainan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang ?" Bola mata Eunhyuk menatap tajam Siwon dan Kibum yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang duduk mengapit Eunhyuk juga ikut menatap tajam keduanya. Sepertinya setelah berhasil memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada Minho yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan mereka, kini Eunhyuk – Sungmin – Ryeowook memiliki misi lain, yaitu menginterogasi pasangan baru di kampus mereka. Ah, bukankah sebenarnya Siwon dan Kibum sudah menikah. Jadi, sudah hak mereka untuk melakukan apapun yang dirasa baik untuk perbaikan hubungannya.

" Permainan ?" Siwon mengulang kata yang terdengar menggelitik telinganya. Apa mengakui hubungannya dengan Kibum didepan umum adalah sebuah permainan ? Kalimat tanya yang diucapkan Siwon dijawab dengan anggukan kepala serempak yang dilakukan ketiga sahabat Kibum. " Kami tidak sedang bermain."

" Oh ayolah, semua orang di kampus ini sudah tau seperti apa track record kalian." Giliran Ryeowook yang mematahkan jawaban Siwon. Semua orang di kampus sudah tau seperti apa hubungan Siwon – Kibum. Tidak pernah akur. Bahkan kampus akan terasa mencekam jika kedua idola kampus itu tengah menebar aroma kebencian satu sama lain.

" Sebenarnya.. urrmm ~~" Kibum menundukkan kepalanya. Jemarinya memilin ujung dress yang ia kenakan hingga meninggalkan jejak kusut.

" Cepat katakan, Kim Kibum. Apa Siwon memaksamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya ?"

Kibum menggeleng cepat. Menolak tuduhan Eunhyuk mengenai hubungannya dengan Siwon. Hanya saja Kibum sedikit bingung untuk mengungkapkan statusnya sebagai istri seorang Choi Siwon. Hubungan cintanya benar-benar sangat rumit. Seperti benang yang tidak ada ujungnya jika tidak ada arah tujuan pastinya.

Seandainya Kibum mengakui statusnya sebagai istri Choi Siwon, pasti reaksi seluruh kampus akan melotot tak percaya. Pada dasarnya, awal terbentuknya semua kerumitan ini adalah balas budi keluarga Kim kepada keluarga Choi. Dan sayangnya, kedua penerus keluarga tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain saat menyetujui pernikahan bodoh itu.

" Siwon memang kekasihku, Hyukkie ~~" cicit Kibum lemah. Kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam. Kecamuk rasa bersalah karena membohongi sahabat baiknya menghujam dada Kibum.

Ketiga sahabat Kibum menahan nafas sejenak. Otak ketiga yeoja cantik itu mencerna ucapan Kibum perlahan. Kemudian…

" Sejak kapan kalian menjadi kekasih ?" Lontaran pertanyaan itu serempak keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk – Sungmin – dan Ryeowook.

" Kalian tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Kalian hanya perlu memberi kami ucapan selamat," serobot Siwon. Jika ia terus-terusan membiarkan Kibum menjadi sasaran interogasi ketiga yeoja cantik itu, ia amat yakin pada akhirnya Kibum akan menangis.

Siwon menyeringai senang saat sukses membuat ketiga sahabat istrinya tidak berkedip mendapati jawaban darinya. Membiarkan ketiga yeoja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, Siwon meraih dagu Kibum hingga berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Bibirnya mengecup berulang-ulang bibir istrinya yang mengatup rapat hingga berlanjut dengan lumatan yang ia mulai.

DUAGH !

Tubuh besar Siwon terjengkang ke belakang saat sebuah pukulan mendarat di salah satu bahunya. Dan tentu saja menyebabkan ciumannya dengan Kibum terputus dengan paksa. Ah, padahal ia masih ingin merasakan manisnya bibir istrinya.

" Kibum noona ~ gwenchana ?" Sosok namja bertubuh kurus itu duduk menyela didekat Kibum. Kedua tangannya mengguncang kasar tubuh mungil Kibum. Bola matanya meneliti keadaan Kibum dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Memastikan tidak ada luka lecet yang menyebabkan matanya terbelalak kaget.

" Ne," sahutnya singkat. Kibum juga sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Jika menanyakan keadaan fisiknya, Kibum pasti akan menjawab dirinya berada dalam kondisi fit. Begitu juga psikisnya. Meski lintasan kejadian saat matanya menangkap keberadaan Minho dan sosok misterius seorang yeoja di restoran, untuk saat ini Kibum merasa lebih baik. Tentunya dengan bantuan Siwon yang selalu menemaninya.

Cho Kyuhyun langsung memutar posisi duduknya. Matanya menatap sengit sunbaenya yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap luka lecet pada siku tangannya. " YA ! Sunbae mesum.. Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan noonaku, huh ? Beraninya kamu mencium Kibum noona. Kamu ingin cari mati eoh ?" Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Siwon memutar bola matanya bosan. Setelah diinterogasi ketiga teman Kibum yang cerewet, kini ia harus menghadapi bocah kekanakan yang selalu mengekor kemanapun Kibum pergi saat berada di kampus.

" Memangnya kenapa ? Dia kekasihku, Cho Kyuhyun." Bibir tipisnya mengerucut sambil menunjuk yeoja yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

" M – mwo ?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung Siwon dan Kibum secara bergantian sebelum tatapannya kini terpusat pada sosok yeoja cantik disampingnya. Kyuhyun sangat berharap Kibum – yeoja yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri – menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia belum siap jika mendapat 2 berita sekaligus. Berita putusnya Kibum dan Minho saja masih berusaha ia cerna.

" Ne, Kyu. Siwon adalah kekasihku," gumam Kibum lirih.

1 detik… Hening.

2 detik… Masih hening.

10 detik kemudian barulah terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

Tubuh kurusnya langsung menerjang Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tangannya meraih ujung kemeja yang melekat pada tubuh sunbaenya. " Choi Siwon ! Kamu pasti mengancam noonaku. Iya kan ?"

" Aish, Cho Kyuhyun. Cepat duduk…" Sosok cantik Sungmin bergerak cepat menarik cuping telinga kekasihnya dan menyeretnya agar duduk manis disampingnya.

" Minnie ~~ Tapi Kibum noona tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan sunbae mesum itu." Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menunjuk Siwon yang sudah kembali duduk berdampingan dengan Kibum.

" Diam. Atau kamu mau aku sulam bibir cerewetmu itu, Cho !" sambar Ryeowook tajam. Mendengar ucapan yeoja yang selalu bersikap lembut, membuat Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Cklekk…

Pintu kamar yang dihuni Siwon dan Kibum itu sedikit terbuka. Ya, sejak kedua suami – istri itu memutuskan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan baru sebagai suami istri, Siwon dan Kibum sepakat menggunakan satu kamar. Tentu saja mereka satu ranjang. Sejauh ini pelajaran yang diberikan Siwon baru sebatas melakukan skinship dan memulai hari dengan sebuah ciuman. Siapa saja boleh memulai ciuman.

Langkah Siwon yang baru menapakkan satu kakinya memasuki kamar langsung terhenti saat melihat Kibum tengah berganti pakaian.

" Siwonnie !" Gerakan tangan Kibum yang baru setengah jalan menarik pakaian santainya sebatas dada langsung terhenti. Kibum buru-buru menurunkan pakaiannya dan menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang sempat terekspos jelas.

" Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu ?" gerutu Kibum kesal. Mulai sekarang sepertinya ia harus berhati-hati agar tidak ceroboh. Yeoja cantik itu hampir lupa jika Siwon sudah terbiasa memasuki kamar mereka tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat saat melihat tubuh indah istrinya, Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Namja tampan itu melangkah gontai mendekati ranjangnya. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang lalu menatap Kibum yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Masih berada di tempat yang sama.

" Memangnya kenapa ? Ini kan kamarku juga, chagi."

" I – iya… Tapi aku sedang ganti baju," ucap Kibum lirih.

" Benarkah ? Hngg ~~" Siwon nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum sebuah senyuman terulas di bibirnya. Kibum menatap bingung suaminya yang beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan melewatinya. Mata indahnya mengekor setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Siwon. Dimulai dari membuka pintu lemari, mengambil sepotong piyama tidur, dan nafas Kibum tercekat saat melihat Siwon mulai membuka t-shirtnya.

" Siwonnie !" Kibum memilih memejamkan kelopak matanya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghalau tubuh topless Siwon.

" Wae ?" Siwon melempar t-shirtnya sembarang arah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya – berhadapan dengan Kibum yang masih menutup wajahnya –.

" Kenapa kamu melepas bajumu di sini ?" ucap Kibum – masih menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya –.

Siwon tersenyum geli. Seharusnya Kibum sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Bahkan mereka sudah pernah berhubungan badan meski saat itu kondisi Kibum tidak sepenuhnya menyadari tindakannya. Dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kibum. Kedua tangannya menarik telapak tangan Kibum yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

" Buka matamu, Kibummie." Tangan Siwon menarik dagu lancip Kibum hingga berhadapan langsung dengannya. Bibirnya lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kibum yang masih terpejam erat.

" Kamu sudah memakai baju ?"

" Ngg.. Nggg…" Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam kecil. Ia terpaksa harus berbohong agar istrinya yang cantik mau membuka matanya dan memulai sesi pelajaran untuk malam ini.

Perlahan Kibum meregangkan wajah tegangnya lalu sedikit membuka kelopaknya. " OMO !" Kibum kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya semakin erat saat melihat tubuh topless Siwon. " Ya ~~ Kenapa belum memakai baju ?"

" Kalau aku tidak berbohong, pasti kamu tidak mau membuka mata heungg ~~" Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir Kibum. " Kita mulai belajar lagi. Biasakan melihat pasanganmu telanjang."

" M – mwo ? Shireo !" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Menolak pelajaran yang diusulkan suaminya.

" Bukankah kamu sudah pernah melihatku telanjang ? Kenapa harus malu ?" goda Siwon. Tangannya mencubit gemas bibir bawah istrinya yang menyembul dengan imut.

" Tapi kan kondisinya berbeda."

" Apa bedanya ? Ayolah buka matamu, chagi. Kamu sudah berjanji kan mau belajar mencintaiku."

Menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Kibum memilih menuruti ucapan Siwon. Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka dan pandangan matanya menghindari menatap dada bidang Siwon.

" Kamu menggemaskan sekali, Choi Kibum." Siwon berjalan menjauhi istrinya yang masih membuang muka kesembarang arah. Tangannya terulur meraih sepasang piyama yang diambilnya dari lemari pakaian. " Bummie…" Suara Siwon sedikit merengek dan terdengar sedang merajuk.

" Hngg~~" Kibum menyahutnya dengan cepat. Tidak berniat membalas tatapan Siwon yang tertuju padanya.

" Bisa membantuku memakai piyama ini ?" Siwon mengangkat sepasang piyamanya didepan wajahnya. Belum lagi ia memasang wajah memelas. Salah satu penerus keluarga Choi itu semakin menambah rengut wajah memelasnya saat membaca gerak-gerik istrinya yang akan menolak permintaannya. " Bummieee ~~"

" Baiklah ~ Baiklah, Choi Siwon." Kibum berjalan menghampiri sosok tampan suaminya yang melonjak kegirangan. Tangannya dengan cepat membantu memakai atasan piyama dan memasang kancing yang ada di tepian piyama.

Sampai pada kancing terakhir, Siwon langsung menarik turun celana panjangnya sebatas paha. "

Yang bawah juga," titahnya cepat sambil memainkan kedua alisnya secara bergantian saat Kibum menatapnya kesal.

Dengan berat hati Kibum berlutut di depan Siwon. Ia memilih membuang muka ke samping sementara kedua tangannya mulai menurunkan celana yang membalut tubuh bagian bawah Siwon. Tanpa melihat sedetikpun, Kibum bergegas memakaikan celana piyama untuk Siwon. " Sudah," celetuknya setengah menggerutu.

Kibum dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan mantap menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sudut ruangan.

" Mau kemana ?"

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. " Tentu saja berganti pakaian." Tangannya menggeser pintu kamar mandi dengan malas.

" Tidak boleh. Harus ganti pakaian didepanku." Siwon menyeret tangan Kibum menjauhi pintu kamar mandi dan menghampiri lemari pakaian. Tangan kanannya tetap mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kibum sedang tangan kirinya mengaduk isi lemari. " Ahaa…" Siwon memekik kecil saat menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Tangan kirinya menarik sebuah gaun malam super tipis yang menjadi koleksi istrinya.

" Pakai." Sunggingan seringai mesum nampak menghiasi wajah Choi Siwon. Ide liciknya berjalan dengan baik malam ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini wajah Kibum teramat kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut sepanjang hari selama mengikuti jam kuliah. Setelah semalam suntuk ia beradu argumen dengan Siwon mengenai gaun malam yang super tipis – walau pada akhirnya Kibum dengan terpaksa harus memakainya –. Belum lagi sepanjang langkah kakinya menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi mahasiswa, telinganya selalu menangkap pembicaraan yang sama mengenai statusnya yang tiba-tiba menyandang gelar sebagai 'kekasih' Choi Siwon. Jika tidak ingat gendernya, Kibum bersumpah akan menarik bibir yang terus menggunjingkan dirinya.

Menghindari moodnya yang semakin memburuk, usai kelas terakhir yang diikutinya, Kibum segera berjalan cepat keluar dari gerbang kampusnya. Tempat pertama yang Kibum tuju adalah café yang menyediakan aneka makanan manis. Biasanya Kibum akan menyantap makanan yang mengandung gula jika moodnya sudah berada pada titik terendah.

Tangannya mendorong pelan pintu kaca sebuah café dengan dekorasi mencolok itu. Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan etalase yang memamerkan aneka cake dengan hiasan toping yang menggoda matanya. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk permukaan kaca – memberi isyarat – kepada pelayan café untuk membungkus cake yang diinginkannya.

" Kim Kibum."

Kibum yang sibuk mengamati cake yang berjejer di etalase langsung membalikkan tubuh rampingnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

" Ne, Kim Kibum imnida. Nugu ?" Bola matanya mengamati penampilan yeoja cantik yang diperkirakan seusia dengannya. Dress berenda membalut tubuh rampingnya.

" Lee Taemin imnida."

.

.

.

Namja tinggi dengan balutan seragam putih bersih masih sibuk berkutat dengan pisau tajam yang digenggamnya. Tatapan matanya tak pernah sedetikpun lepas dari aneka macam masakan yang ada didepannya. Meski sudah berulangkali anak buahnya membujuknya untuk beristirahat, Minho bersikukuh untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai chef utama di restoran miliknya.

Tidak peduli tubuhnya yang lemas karena tidak meminum obat dan vitamin yang dirujuk oleh uisa untuknya. Ia masih keras kepala jika tubuhnya akan tetap kuat tanpa sokongan obat-obatan itu. Tapi nyatanya, fisiknya saat ini mulai melemah. Keringat terus melesak keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

" Chef Jung, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda," tegur namja paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai asisten chef. Minho hanya menggeleng pelan. Tangannya masih sibuk mencincang potongan bawang putih yang akan dimasaknya.

Slassshhh~~

Cairan pekat dengan cepat merembes keluar hingga menimbulkan tetesan stabil diatas meja pantry. Minho langsung memasukkan ujung jarinya yang merasakan tajamnya pisau kedalam mulutnya. Ia lalu menerima uluran gulungan tissue yang disodorkan padanya.

" Tamuku menunggu dimana ?"

" Ruangan Anda."

.

.

.

Bibir tebalnya mengatup rapat. Membiarkan sosok yeoja yang sudah lama ia rindukan membalut luka di jarinya dengan gulungan kasa putih.

Minho tidak pernah menyangka jika Kibum mau menemuinya. Bahkan membawakannya makan siang. Mata bulatnya terus meneliti paras rupawan pujaan hatinya. Memperhatikan bibir yang biasanya selalu melengkungkan senyuman hangat kini membisu.

Selesai menempelkan perekat pada tepian kasa, Kibum mengembalikan kotak P3K yang selalu tersedia di ruangan mantan kekasihnya. Ia sudah cukup hafal dengan letak setiap benda di ruang kerja Minho. Dan sampai sekarang letaknya tidak bergeser satu inchi-pun.

Kibum kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan meraih kotak persegi yang sengaja ia bawa. Bukan. Sebenarnya bekal makanan yang kini tersaji di atas meja adalah titipan dari Taemin sebelum dirinya memutuskan menuruti rengekan yeoja yang merusak hubungannya dengan sang chef.

Jemarinya bergerak lincah melepas kaitan ujung kain yang membungkus kotak persegi tersebut.

Diraihnya sumpit yang sengaja disisipkan didalam kotak makanan. " Buka mulutmu." Kibum mengulurkan potongan kimbab didepan mulut Minho.

" Kib – hmpphh ~~" Satu potong kimbab sukses melewati bibir Minho dengan sedikit paksaan. Kibum dengan pandangan tajam terus melesakkan satu persatu potongan kimbab kedalam mulut Minho. Ia tidak menghiraukan setiap ucapan sang chef yang akan melayangkan protes.

Kibum kembali mengulurkan potongan kimbab tapi Minho langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya. " Aku benar-benar kenyang."

Yeoja pemilik senyum membunuh itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu merogoh tas selempangnya. Sebuah kantung plastik berisi bermacam obat serta vitamin yang dititipkan Taemin padanya. Kibum kembali menyodorkan telapak tangannya yang sudah diisi beberapa butir obat dan vitamin.

Minho menatap heran pada telapak tangan Kibum. Antara heran dan bahagia. Heran karena Kibum tiba-tiba menyodorkan obat untuknya. Bahagia karena Kibum masih perhatian padanya.

" Aku tid – " Minho menelan kembali ucapannya saat mata teduh Kibum berubah menjadi sedikit menakutkan ketika menatapnya tajam. " Ne ~~"

Selama Minho menelan satu persatu obatnya, Kibum mengeluarkan krim yang sengaja dioleskan pada bekas luka di wajah Minho. Krim berwarna putih itu menempel pada jari telunjuknya dan mengoleskan secara merata di setiap luka gores yang menghiasi wajah Minho.

" Awwsshh ~~"

" Mian…" Hanya kata maaf yang terucap dari bibir Kibum saat ujung jarinya tidak sengaja menekan bekas luka di wajah Minho. Jarinya terus bergerak mengoleskan krim merata pada luka di wajah sang chef tampan. " Selesai."

Kibum mengusap bekas krim yang tertinggal di jarinya dengan tissue yang sudah ia siapkan. Seolah sedang dikejar waktu, Kibum bergerak cepat merapikan tasnya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan Minho.

" Kibummie.. Kita harus bicara ! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

" Aku tidak tertarik mendengar penjelasanmu, Jung Minho."

" Setidaknya kamu mendengarkanku dulu," pinta Minho lagi.

" Kamu tau aku tidak akan pernah mau mendengarnya. Annyeong ~"

BLAM

Pintu cokelat tua itu terhempas kasar. Menyisakan keheningan di dalam ruangan mewah yang hanya dihuni sang pemilik.

" Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kibum," gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon terus menatap gerakan istrinya yang sedang menata makan siang di meja makan. Jemari tangannya terus mengetuk permukaan meja.

Jengah. Sejak Kibum sampai rumah, yeoja itu hanya diam dan tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun.

" Kenapa pulang terlebih dulu ? Kenapa tidak menungguku ?"

Kibum meletakkan sebuah piring datar di depan Siwon. " Aku tadi membeli cake di café dekat kampus. Kenapa tidak menunggumu ?" Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. Kibum mendengus sebal. " Aku masih marah padamu tentang kejadian semalam."

" Sepertinya ada yang kurang dari kalimatmu tadi."

" Apa ?" Kibum meletakkan segelas air mineral di samping Siwon.

" Mengunjungi mantan kekasihmu yang tampan. Benarkan ?"

Owhh… Sepertinya Kibum harus mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Siwon.

** _TBC_**

.

.

.

**Thanks To ::**

**wiendzbica | BaekRen | guest | blenda98 | R407 | hehehe | wonnie | MeyMey8495 | meyy-chaan | lovegood cherry | Yieun Choi | Love Sibumppa | feykwangie | cloudyeye | Choi HaeMin | Choikyuhae | Nakazawa Ryu | ikkaarifin | heewonbum | reaRelf | najika bunny | HaeSan | guest | Nina317Elf | Zelenvi | Repaaaass | Aicki sibum | EvilmagnaeMin | thasya357 | Gysnowers | aniimin | Via Chizu-Chan | zakurafrezee | Siti azzahra muayanah | zoldyk | DewiDestriaPutri | blackwhite28 | iruma-chan | heechie | Andreychoi | Cho97 | anin arlunerz | sibumxoxo | is0live89 | Cindyshim | liekaneshiro | yolyol | vee |**

Hollaaaa ~~ selamat membaca. Semoga mood aku untuk seminggu ini dalam kondisi baik. Semoga FF chaptered'nya cepat lunas dan bisa alih profesi jadi reviewers saja xoxo…

Ada rekomendasi FF SiBum ga ? Kekurangan stok nih -_- masa iya baca FF buatan sendiri =='

Oh ya, ada yang bisa kasih penjelasan tentang male pregnancy ? Anyone help me, PLEASE ^^

Akhir kata, jangan minta NC scene yah ! Tahan dulu… Klimaks masalahnya belum kelar ini xoxo… HUG HUG HUG ^^

ppyongggg ~~


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut sandal rumah itu terus menapaki lantai kamarnya. Jemari tangannya saling bertaut dan memilin ujung piyama yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik kearah jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Sudah hampir larut malam dan namja yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya belum juga masuk kamar. Sejak siang tadi, Siwon sudah meminta ijin akan mengerjakan tugas kampusnya di ruang yang digunakan sebagai ruang musik. Biasanya ruangan dengan hiasan aneka macam alat musik itu jarang dimasuki oleh Siwon maupun Kibum. Hanya sesekali saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Siwon dan Kibum sama-sama menyukai memainkan alat musik. Kibum suka bermain gitar dan cukup ahli memetik senar. Sedangkan Siwon suka bermain drum. Tapi keduanya juga fasih memainkan piano yang sengaja diletakkan didekat anak tangga. Sejak pertama kali menempati rumah tersebut, semua alat musik jarang tersentuh pemiliknya. Bahkan piano yang sering terlihat didepan mata saja jarang dilirik.

Kibum memilih mendudukkan diri di kursi yang menghiasi meja riasnya. Setelah merasakan pegal di sekitaran kakinya, akhirnya Kibum memilih mengistirahatkan diri sejenak. Sebenarnya ia tau alasan Siwon sedikit menjauhinya semenjak pulang kuliah tadi. Tentu saja karena suaminya sendiri membuntutinya hingga sampai di restoran milik Minho. Kibum ingin menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya ia menemui mantan kekasihnya. Jika bukan karena rengekan Taemin saat bertemu di café dekat kampusnya, Kibum tidak akan pernah menemui sang chef. Ia sudah cukup kesusahan melupakan Minho dan membangun hubungan dengan Siwon sebagai suami – istri.

Sayangnya, Siwon terlanjur salahpaham dengan kedatangannya menemui sang chef. Meski Kibum akui jika sisi lain dirinya juga masih mengharapkan hubungannya dengan Minho diperbaiki. Ya, seandainya Taemin mau mengalah dan menyerahkan Minho padanya, tentu Kibum tidak akan menolak. Tapi dunia sadarnya menghentak angannya dengan keberadaan Siwon yang selalu disampingnya. Memang Kibum belum sepenuhnya mampu melupakan Minho serta ia juga belum menerima uluran kasih sayang Siwon untuknya. Di sini, Kibum dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang akan menentukan masa depannya. Tidak mungkin ia akan bergantung pada 2 namja.

Kibum menghentakkan kedua kakinya mantap di atas lantai kamar yang dilapisi karpet. Dengan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa dalam dirinya, yeoja dengan tatanan rambut terurai indah itu berjalan keluar kamar untuk menghampiri Siwon. Kibum tidak mau Siwon terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menyakiti tubuhnya. Tubuh manusia memiliki batasan dan membutuhkan waktu beristirahat. Sudah sejak siang hingga larut malam, Siwon terus mengurung diri di dalam ruangan musik. Ia hanya memerlukan waktu setengah jam untuk menyegarkan diri dan membawa setangkup roti serta sebotol besar air mineral.

Kibum paham jika dirinya bukan sepenuhnya seorang istri yang baik. Ia belum tau bagaimana cara mencintai Siwon yang nyatanya sudah mencurahkan seluruh perhatian untuknya. Namun Kibum sendiri masih bingung menghadapi dilema saat sosok Minho belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan hatinya. Cukup sulit menghilangkan perasaan cintanya yang besar untuk Minho dalam waktu dekat. Kibum tidak munafik jika Minho masih terbaik di hatinya. Tapi kenyataan membuatnya harus membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan sang chef. Ia tidak mau tersakiti dengan kehadiran Taemin yang tak kalah cantik darinya. Apalagi Kibum juga tau Taemin bukan orang baru dalam kehidupan Jung Minho. Malah yeoja yang ditemuinya tadi siang lebih banyak paham tentang mantan kekasihnya. Taemin lebih tau makanan kesukaan Minho, memahami betul alergi apa yang diderita sang chef, hingga apa saja yang sering dilakukan Minho jika sedang sedih.

Dalam diamnya selama mendengarkan ucapan Taemin, Kibum merasa tersindir karena dirinya hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang Minho. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Taemin yang tau banyak mengenai Minho.

.

.

.

Tangannya terulur meraih handle pintu dingin itu. Sedikit gugup menyerangnya saat kedua kakinya berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang musik. Kibum hanya bisa pasrah jika nantinya Siwon akan melontarkan umpatan kasar padanya. Kibum sadar akan kesalahannya dan dirinya pantas untuk dihukum. Kibum tidak pernah menyalahkan suaminya. Siwon sudah terlalu banyak berubah. Tidak ada lagi sosok Choi Siwon yang sombong dan menyebalkan. Yang ada hanya Choi Siwon yang sabar dan penuh kasih sayang. Kibum hanya perlu melihat pandangan mata Siwon yang tertuju padanya.

Kibum sudah melanggar janjinya kepada Siwon. Ia berjanji akan belajar mencintai Siwon tapi nyatanya ia masih nekat menemui Minho, yah seharusnya ia mampu menolak rengekan Taemin.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari lampu taman. Lampu ruangan tidak dinyalakan hanya tirai jendela yang sepertinya sengaja dibuka. Kelopak matanya mengerjap berulang-ulang, mencoba membiasakan minimnya pencahayaan yang diterima retina matanya. Tangan kurusnya terulur ke depan, mencoba meraba udara hampa yang tersaji dihadapannya. Kibum cukup yakin jika Siwon berada di dalam ruangan dan hanya sesekali keluar untuk pergi ke toilet.

" Si – siwonnie ~~ " Nada suara Kibum terdengar dipadukan dengan ketakutan yang menderanya. Bukankah wajar jika rasa takut akan kegelapan menyapa seorang yeoja ?

Langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya semakin menambah gurat rasa khawatir dan takut. Semakin ia berjalan menjauhi pintu ruangan, semakin berkurang pantulan cahaya yang mampu ia tangkap. Hanya seulas keberanian yang membuat Kibum melangkah lebih jauh memasuki tengah ruangan. Kedua tangannya terus mengibas sekelilingnya, ia tidak mau tubuhnya terjembab karena menabrak alat musik.

" Siwonnie ~~ jawab aku ! A – aku hiks ta –kutt…" Tanpa disadarinya, Kibum merasa tertekan dengan keadaan sekelilingnya yang dilingkupi kegelapan. Rasa takut yang dipupuknya malah membuatnya menangis ketakutan. Apalagi ia tidak mendapatkan tanda-tanda jika suaminya berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya.

SRAKKK

Suara gesekan yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya membuat detak jantung Kibum berpacu cepat. Bulir airmata yang melesak keluar semakin tak terbendung lagi. Kedua tangannya ia rapatkan didepan dada. Bibir merahnya mengatup sambil sesekali meloloskan isakan lirih.

" Bumm – mieeh ~~"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lirih yang mengalunkan namanya. Kibum berusaha membuka kelopak matanya lebar agar mampu memaksimalkan minimnya pencahayaan, sebagai penerang menelusuri kegelapan ruangan. Hasilnya nihil. Kibum tetap tidak bisa menemukan sumber suara Siwon.

" Siwon ?" Ia masih berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya sembari tubuhnya berputar di tempatnya berdiri.

BRAKKK

Debum suara berat langsung memacu kinerja syaraf dalam tubuhnya. Kakinya seolah mempunyai nyawa sendiri untuk kembali melangkah menuju pintu dan meraba dinding. Kedua tangannya bekerja cepat menemukan saklar. Dan ketika cahaya putih terang memenuhi seluruh ruangan, yeoja dengan genangan airmata memenuhi pelupuk matanya segera memutar tubuhnya.

" SIWON !" pekiknya kencang saat matanya menangkap sosok besar suaminya ambruk di dekat peralatan drum. Tubuh besarnya ditekuk seperti seseorang yang sedang mengahalau sengatan hawa dingin ruangan. Ya, meski kondisi ruangan semula tanpa cahaya tapi AC menyala dengan suhu maksimal.

Kibum berlari menghampiri Siwon yang tengah menggigil sambil terus memeluk lututnya di depan dada. Tangan kurusnya terulur menyentuh permukaan tubuh Siwon dan berakhir dengan telapak tangannya yang menangkup pipi Siwon. Dingin. Bahkan bibir tipis milik Siwon sudah pias dan terus bergetar.

" Ya Tuhan, hampir selama 8 jam kamu mengurung diri di ruangan ini dengan suhu AC maksimal, Choi Siwon. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, huh ?" Sungguh, bukan rentetan kalimat itu yang ingin Kibum lontarkan. Tapi entah mengapa emosi menguasainya hingga kalimat iba yang harusnya ia ucapkan terganti dengan kalimat pedas. Sembari menunggu jawaban sosok Siwon, Kibum membantu menegakkan tubuh suaminya yang terbaring lemas di lantai. Setidaknya tubuh Siwon harus menjauhi lantai agar mengurangi sengatan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

Matanya masih terkatup rapat. Kondisinya antara sadar dan tidak. Siwon berusaha mengumpulkan ambang sadarnya agar bisa membalas suara istrinya yang berdengung di telinganya. Sekedar membuka bibirnya saja, ia sudah merasa kesusahan. Tubuhnya kebas dan kurang peka dengan sentuhan yang ia terima.

" Diii – nginnhh ~~" Selanjutnya hembusan nafas berat Siwon mampu ditangkap Kibum. Dengan menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan, Kibum melingkarkan lengannya di leher Siwon lalu menarik kepala Siwon agar bersandar di dadanya.

.

.

.

Hentakan suara kaki kurus Kibum menapaki puluhan anak tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya yang berada di ujung lorong lantai 2. Buliran peluh tak bisa dipungkiri memang terus melesak keluar dari seluruh pori tubuhnya. Tidak dipedulikan suara gaduh yang ia timbulkan saat kedua tangannya mengacak dapur, hanya untuk memasakkan semangkuk bubur serta ginseng hangat untuk Siwon. Secara tidak sengaja, Kibum menangkap setangkup roti dan sebotol air mineral yang dibawa Siwon kedalam ruangan musik tidak berkurang. Itu artinya lambung Siwon belum terisi makanan ataupun minuman. Pasti terasa perih dan menambah rasa sakitnya.

Ujung kakinya yang dibalut sandal menendang daun pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka lebar. Kibum mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang yang dihuni suaminya lalu meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa, di atas kursi yang sengaja ia letakkan di dekat ranjang.

" Siwon~~" ucapnya lirih sembari mengambil kain basah yang tertempel di dahi Siwon. Kibum mencelupkan kain dingin itu kedalam wadah berisi air hangat lalu memerasnya. Kain hangat kembali menempel di dahi Siwon.

" Ireona ~~ Kamu harus makan…"

" Hngg ~~ Aku tidak lapar, Kibummie," sahutnya setengah berbisik. Matanya masih terpejam dan deru nafasnya cenderung stabil setelah Kibum memindahkannya ke kamar. Tak lupa membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal sebatas leher.

" Jangan menyiksa tubuhmu seperti ini. Katakan sakit jika memang terasa sakit. Kenapa harus menyembunyikannya dariku ?"

Perlahan, Siwon membuka kelopak matanya. Namun ia langsung menutupi kedua indera penglihatannya dengan punggung tangannya saat cahaya lampu kamar menusuk matanya. " Bisa matikan lampu kamar ? Kepalaku terasa pusing…"

Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan mematikan saklar lampu. Menyisakan cahaya remang yang menerangi kamar melalui dua lampu meja yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang. " Sudah." Yeoja itu kembali mendudukkan diri di dekat suaminya. Telapak tangannya mengusap pelan punggung tangan Siwon yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

" Kamu marah padaku karena aku bertemu dengan Minho ?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan membenarkan posisi berbaringnya. " Untuk apa aku marah. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangmu bertemu dengannya."

" Jadi,, kamu akan meninggalkanku ?" Pandangan mata keduanya saling bertemu untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya Siwon mengukir seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Sejujurnya Kibum tidak ingin melihat senyuman itu terpasang diwajah suaminya untuk saat ini. Senyuman yang tersungging menyiratkan keambiguan. Ia takut jika sosok tampan dihadapannya malah akan membenarkan ucapannya. Kibum sudah sadar akan kesalahannya karena menyakiti perasaan Siwon, suami sahnya. Namun ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk melupakan Minho dan menerima kehadiran orang lain dihatinya. Bukankah ia masih memiliki niat untuk memperbaiki pernikahannya dengan namja bermarga Choi tersebut ? Tidak mudah, tapi Kibum berjanji akan berusaha sepenuh hatinya.

" Aku tidak marah padamu, chagi." Tangan dingin Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya erat. " Aku cemburu. Sangaaaatttt cemburu pada chef itu. Dia beruntung mendapatkan hatimu."

" Siwon ! Aku bisa je – " Jari telunjuk Siwon mendarat di bibir Kibum dan menghentikan ucapan yang akan dilontarkan untuknya.

" Aku akan menunggumu. Mian.. Sudah membuatmu khawatir, chagi."

" Miannn ~~" bisik Kibum lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Ia tidak berani menatap balik manik mata Siwon yang menatapnya lekat. Rasa bersalah menyeruak di dadanya. Dirinya terlalu egois untuk mementingkan kehidupan pribadinya dibanding perasaan Siwon yang tersakiti akibat ulahnya.

" Gwenchana." Siwon meremas tangan istrinya. " Aku percaya padamu. Aku hanya percaya pada kata yang keluar dari bibir merahmu ini." Punggung jari telunjuknya mengetuk pelan bibir merah Kibum yang mengatup. " Aaaaaa…." Siwon membuka mulutnya agak lebar lalu meremas pelan tangan istrinya.

" Kamu ingin makan bubur ?" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis. Siwon mengangguk antusias.

" Ne. Aroma bubur buatanmu sudah menggodaku sejak tadi."

Kibum dengan telaten menyuapkan sendok demi sendok bubur melewati mulut Siwon. Sesekali jemarinya mengusap jejak bubur yang tertinggal di bibir tipis suaminya.

.

.

.

" YA ! Kenapa harus mogok di tempat sepi seperti ini, HUH ?" Tangannya menggebrak kap mobilnya hingga memperdengarkan bunyi gebrakan yang nyaring. Hari sudah terlampau malam, tidak ada lalu lalang kendaraan yang bisa dimintai tolong. Kyuhyun tidak pandai memperbaiki mesin mobil. Ia hanya bisa mengendarai mobilnya. Jika rusak, ia tinggal menelepon pihak bengkel untuk memperbaiki mobilnya. Terkadang setiap namja memang perlu memiliki keahlian dibidang mesin agar bisa mengatasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti sekarang ini.

Jika namja bermarga Cho itu mau bersikap egois, ia bisa saja menelepon bengkel langganannya untuk memperbaiki mobilnya saat ini juga. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun masih memiliki nurani hingga ia merasa sungkan untuk mengganggu istirahat orang lain.

Yang Kyuhyun bisa lakukan saat ini hanya diam dan memandang iba mobil koleksinya. Ada 2 alternatif pilihan yang terlintas dalam otaknya saat ini. Pertama, ia membongkar mesin mobilnya seorang diri dengan minimnya pengetahuan dengan dunia permesinan. Kemungkinan kegagalan lebih besar mengingat tangannya tidak pernah terkotori pelumas mesin. Kedua, namja yang duduk di semester 5 itu bisa menaiki bus menuju rumahnya. Resikonya, tentu saja mobil mewahnya akan menjadi incaran setiap orang yang melihatnya. Lagipula meninggalkan mobil mewah di pinggir jalan yang sepi malah terlihat seperti sedang menyalakan satu penerangan dalam ruangan gelap. Cahaya terangnya menyinari seluruh ruangan dan membuat perhatian terpusat padanya.

Oh, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa memilih diantara dua pilihan. Hanya ada 1 kemungkinan berhasil jika ia mau menghubungi seseorang di tengah malam seperti ini. Lee Sungmin, kekasihnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kyuhyun rela jika setelah teleponnya tersambung, ia langsung mendapat semprotan dari kekasihnya.

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan men-dial nomor telepon Sungmin yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Dilayar smartphonenya masih terpampang foto menggemaskan Sungmin yang sengaja ia jadikan background. Sementara menunggu kekasihnya menggangkat teleponnya, Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu mobilnya.

' Cepat angkat teleponku Minnie ~~~' batinnya dengan wajah setengah memelas. Kakinya menghentak permukaan aspal jalan yang basah dan menguarkan aroma malam yang menggiurkan.

Tiupan angin malam yang melewati lehernya membuat Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan ucapan eommanya untuk memakai pakaian hangat di jika keluar malam.

' Minn – '

" YA ! CHO KYUHYUN !" Smartphone dalam genggamannya ia jauhkan dari daun telinganya akibat teriakan menggelegar dari kekasihnya. Ia sudah bisa menduga reaksi Sungmin ketika memilih menghubungi yeoja pemilik senyum manis tersebut. Pekikan suara Sungmin dari seberang telepon membuat telinganya berdengung kencang.

" Minniee ~~ dengarkan aku dulu ~~" rajuknya dengan suara dibuat merengek layaknya anak kecil.

" Wae ? Cepat katakan sebelum aku mematikan teleponnya."

" Eungg ~~ Mobilku mogok. Bisakah kamu menjemputku, chagiya ?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil terus mempertajam indera pendengarannya.

" Shireo ! Kamu minta tolong Yesung oppa saja."

" Yesung hyung susah dibangunkan jika sudah tertidur chagiii ~~~" Dan Kyuhyun mengatakan fakta yang sesungguhnya mengenai kekasih Ryeowook.

" Aishh ~ Kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan di rumahmu saja ?" Bingo ! Pertanyaan Sungmin sukses membuat otak cerdik Tuan Muda Cho buntu. Tidak ada jalan keluar untuk menemukan jawaban yang pas agar diterima nalar kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sampai melupakan eksistensi para pelayannya saat keadaan terdesak seperti sekarang. Ah, sepertinya hanya Lee Sungmin yang berada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun setiap saat.

Kedua bola matanya menerawang jauh ke depan, menerawang kompleks perumahan yang sepi dan lengang. Tidak terlihat aktifitas manusia di tengah malam seperti ini. Hanya suara hewan malam yang menemani otak beku Kyuhyun.

Tap. Tap. Tap….

Suara langkah yang begitu nyaring ditangkap gendang telinga Kyuhyun saat ia melihat seorang yeoja berlari kesetanan memasuki kompleks perumahan – yang tak jauh dari tempat mobilnya mogok –. Pandangan matanya terfokus pada sosok cantik yeoja itu hingga saat sang yeoja berlari dibawah lampu jalanan, parasnya tertangkap jelas dengan matanya.

" Ki – Kibum noona …." ucapnya tanpa sadar dan masih memandang sosok yeoja yang sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

" YA ! Arraseo. Aku akan menjemputmu. Cepat katakan dimana dirimu sekarang, Tuan Cho ?"

Lengkingan suara Sungmin rupanya belum berhasil membawa Kyuhyun ke alam sadarnya. Tubuhnya menegang saat otaknya terus mempertanyakan keberadaan Kibum. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah lama saling kenal, kedua keluarga mereka adalah rekanan bisnis. Kyuhyun dan Kibum juga sering berlibur bersama keluarga besar mereka. Dan Kyuhyun tau betul jika rumah keluarga Kim belum pindah. Tapi kenapa sosok cantik Kibum – yang sudah ia anggap layaknya saudara – tidak tinggal di rumah atau apartemennya. Kyuhyun sudah hafal semua hunian yang dimiliki keluarga Kim. Tapi untuk hunian di kompleks perumahan mewah ini, Kibum belum pernah memberitahukannya sekalipun.

" KYUHYUN."

" A – ah , nee ~~" sahutnya gelagapan saat teriakan 3 oktaf Sungmin menusuk kuat gendang telinganya.

" Kamu dimana ? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

" Ah – aniyo. Aku akan naik bus saja, Minnie."

" Bukankah kam –"

Kyuhyun langsung memutus ucapan kekasihnya dengan cepat, " Annyeong, Minnie." Usai memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan paksa, raut wajah Kyuhyun langsung. berubah-ubah. Terkadang dahinya mengerut saat memikirkan pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

BRAKKK

Tubuh mungil Kibum yang dibalut cardigan putih menubruk daun pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Tidak peduli jika perbuatannya menyebabkan sosok tampan yang sudah terlelap dalam dunia mimpi terlonjak kaget – akibat suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan Kibum –. Paras cantik Kibum berjalan tergopoh mendekati ranjang. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Peluh membanjiri seluruh wajahnya.

" Ada apa, hmm?" Siwon menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya agar bisa bersandar pada badan ranjang. Tangannya menepuk pelan sisi ranjang yang menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk sekedar duduk.

Kibum menurut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang lalu mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik yang ia sembunyikan di balik cardigannya." A – Akuhh hngg ~ tadi mem – beli obat untuk – muhh."

" Lalu kenapa sampai berkeringat ?" Jemari Siwon mengusap tetesan peluh yang mengaliri rahang istrinya. Lalu merapikan tatanan rambut terurai Kibum yang sedikit berantakan.

Kibum melepas cardigannya lalu melemparkannya asal ke atas kursi. " Aku berlari." Jemarinya bergerak lincah melepas kulit pembungkus obat lalu menyodorkannya di depan wajah suaminya.

" Memang harus ?" Siwon meraih beberapa bulir obat yang ada di telapak tangan Kibum dan meneguknya beberapa kali.

" Tentu saja. Memangnya kamu mau sakit setiap hari ?"

" Jika sakit bisa membuatmu memperhatikanku, maka aku rela," sahutnya dengan suara sengaja ditinggikan karena sosok cantik istrinya sudah menghilang ditelan pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan menandakan hari sudah berganti pagi. Ketukan sinar mentari pagi yang mengetuk kaca kamar, membuat salah seorang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik selimut menggeliat pelan. Tangannya melesak keluar dari selimut dan diletakkan didepan kelopak matanya. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan pandangan matanya membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Hembusan nafas halus yang ditangkap inderanya membuatnya tersadar jika ia tidak berbaring sendirian di ranjang. Terlebih dada sebelah kirinya terasa berat sementara ia merasakan ada sebuah pergerakan yang meraba perutnya.

Siwon perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Kibum membaringkan kepalanya di atas dadanya. Dan pantas saja ia merasa tidurnya terusik. Ternyata ada sosok bidadari cantik yang tidur pulas dalam dekapannya. Senyuman lebar terulas di bibirnya. Rasanya sangat bahagia jika memulai hari dengan senyuman. Apalagi sosok yang dicintainya berada di sampingnya. Perasaan seperti ini belum pernah dirasakan Siwon sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak sekalipun membayangkannya. Ternyata hidup lebih bermakna jika ditemani kekasih hati.

Sekali lagi, manik tajam Siwon mengamati dengan seksama wajah memesona Kibum yang terlelap dalam pelukannya. Bahkan hembusan nafas hangat Kibum membuat kulit tubuhnya merinding. Siwon juga baru sadar jika Kibum memiliki bulu mata lentik. Pikirannya tak pernah berhenti mengagumi Kibum. Bagaimana mungkin sejak awal pernikahannya ia tidak menyadari sedikitpun kecantikan yang dimiliki istrinya. Mungkin matanya saat itu buta karena diselimuti kebencian akan perjodohan yang dilakukan orangtuanya. Justu saat ini Siwon harus berterimakasih karena orangtuanya sudah memberikannya seorang bidadari cantik.

Siwon menjejakkan kakinya hingga membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan Kibum sedikit merosot turun. Tapi matanya langsung terbelalak kaget saat menyadari ia bertelanjang dada, sedangkan Kibum hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya saja. Matanya menangkap tali bra yang masih melingkari bahu istrinya. Apa mungkin semalam ia tanpa sadar sudah menyentuh Kibum lagi ? Siwon bingung. Tangannya melesak masuk kedalam selimut dan meraba pahanya.

' Masih memakai celana piyama,' gumamnya dalam hati. Kembali ia membidikkan tatapan matanya pada Kibum yang masih terlelap. Siwon enggan untuk membangunkan istrinya.

" Hnggg ~~ hooahhhmmm ~~" Kibum menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar. Bibirnya kembali terkatup dan mengerucut imut saat ia berusaha merentangkan kedua tangannya. Namun, gerakan tubuhnya terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara dentuman keras.

Kibum mengusap kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam dan membuka matanya. Ditatapnya Siwon yang tengah memandangnya intens tanpa berkedip. " Good Morning ~~" ucapnya lirih lalu meraih bibir Siwon, memberikan kecupan singkat lalu kembali membaringkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Siwon.

" Kenapa jantungmu berdetak kencang sekali, Siwonnie hmm ?" Jari ramping Kibum menari di atas permukaan kulit dada bidang suaminya. Jari telunjuknya mengusap pelan nipple Siwon yang mencuat tegak. Menekannya pelan lalu kembali mengusapkan telapak tangannya menuruni perut ber-abs milik Siwon.

" Apa yang kita lakukan semalam, Kibummie ?" tanya Siwon was-was. Bibirnya mengatup cepat saat erangan lirih hampir lolos saat gerakan tangan Kibum membangkitkan nafsunya. Perutnya tergelitik geli saat jemari ramping Kibum terus bergerak memutari permukaan kulitnya.

" Tidak ada. Aku hanya membantu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

" Tapi kita tidak melakukan 'itu', kan ?"

" Ani." Siwon mendesah lega. Syukurlah, ia tidak berbuat bejat kepada Kibum, meski sudah menyandang status sebagai istrinya. Bohong jika Siwon tidak tergoda untuk kembali menyentuh tubuh indah Kibum. Otak sehatnya masih bisa meredam semua nafsunya. Ia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana saat ia dan Kibum tengah melakukan proses memperbaiki pernikahan mereka. " Masih kedinginan ?" cetus Kibum dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Sedikit. Sepertinya aku masih sakit, chagi hmm ~~" Siwon mengecup lama dahi Kibum.

" Mau aku hangatkan lagi ?"tawar Kibum dengan errr seduktif. Yeoja cantik itu menggoda suaminya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu tangannya menjepit nipple Siwon.

" A – arrghh ~~ Kenapa mencubitku, chagi ?" Siwon mengusap nipple kanannya yang telihat memerah karena jepitan kasar jemari istrinya.

Tanpa memerdulikan protes Siwon, Kibum dengan cepat menyusupkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Siwon lalu menariknya hingga kedua bibir mereka bertubrukan. Bibir kissable-nya terus melumat pelan kedua belah bibir tipis Siwon dengan gerakan seduktif. Terkadang ujung lidahnya terjulur keluar untuk menjilat permukaan bibir Siwon.

" Ammmhhh ~~ Ummpphhh ~~" Kibum mulai mendesah saat ciuman yang dimulainya sudah didominasi Siwon. Sepertinya ia membangunkan singa di pagi hari.

Kibum menyelipkan bibir bawahnya diantara bibir Siwon sehingga ia membiarkan Siwon melumat bibir bagian atasnya. Ciuman terus berlangsung hingga beberapa menit hingga menimbulkan kecipak pertukaran saliva. Lidah Siwon menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Kibum dan membelit lidah istrinya. Mengikuti gerakan tubuh mereka yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut, Siwon mengubah posisinya hingga sudah menindih Kibum.

Otaknya memberikan bahwa perbuatannya dengan Kibum saat ini salah. Tapi syaraf tubuhnya memberikan respon lain. Jemarinya bergerak diluar perintahnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kibum. Bibir merah itu terlalu menggoda, ia tidak akan bisa mengelak jika disodori bibir yang sering mengulas senyum menawan.

" Hmmphh ~~ " Keduanya sama-sama mendesah. Intensitas ciumannya semakin meningkat saat kulit mereka saling bergesekan. Sengatan yang ditimbulkan langsung menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuh.

Sepasang mata Siwon tak bisa berkedip saat melihat wajah Kibum yang dijalari rona merah. Dan ketika kelopak mata Kibum terbuka, keduanya saling melempar pandang sambil melanjutkan cumbuan mereka. Seolah sedang melakukan kontak mata, tangan besar Siwon menyusup di balik punggung halus Kibum. Tangannya terus meraba punggung Kibum hingga menemukan kaitan bra.

Kibum langsung menjambak kepala bagian belakang Siwon dan menuntunnya untuk beralih pada dadanya. Kedua gundukan kenyal yang sudah tak berpenghalang tersaji di depan matanya. Dada bulat Kibum terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Siwon selalu membayangkan betapa nikmat jika mulutnya kembali merasakan kekenyalan dada Kibum. Nipple kecoklatan itu juga mencuat dan menggodanya agar disentuhnya.

" AHH ~~" Kibum sontak membusungkan dadanya saat payudaranya langsung dilahap dengan rakus oleh Siwon. Tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan saat ujung lidah basah Siwon menekan nipplenya lalu membelitnya kuat.

Siwon terus menghisap kuat dada Kibum hingga membuat pipinya terlihat tirus. Tangan kanannya dikerahkan untuk memberikan kenikmatan tambahan dengan memilin nipple payudara Kibum.

" Si – awwhh ~~~" Kibum kembali menjerit keras saat kuluman Siwon tidak dirasakannya dalam hitungan beberapa detik. Namun Kibum salah. Bibir Siwon langsung beralih mengecup puncak payudaranya yang belum disentuh. Kemudian menjepit nipplenya dengan gemas sebelum akhirnya kembali tertelan mulut Siwon.

Tangan kurusnya yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya perlahan meraba punggung lebar Siwon. Lalu mengusap bagian kepala belakangnya dengan lembut dan menjambaknya hingga kuluman di payudaranya terlepas secara paksa.

Terlihat raut kekecewaan pada wajah Siwon saat Kibum menghentikan aksinya. Seolah tau apa yang dirasakan suaminya, yeoja cantik itu segera mengukir seulas senyuman. " Bagaimana ? Sudah merasa hangat ?" tanyanya lembut sambil terus mengusap punggung suaminya yang sudah dibasahi keringat. Tak dipungkiri jika Kibum ikut berkeringat melakukan kegiatannya menggoda Siwon.

" Hngg ~~" Siwon menganggukan kepalanya lesu.

" Suhu tubuhmu sudah normal." Kibum menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Siwon yang sedikit digembungkan. " Aku berhasil membuatmu sembuh, Siwonnie," pekiknya riang. Oh Kim Kibum, atau sekarang harus memanggilnya Choi Kibum, perbuatanmu menggoda Siwon malah membuatnya tersiksa. Benda di tengah selangkangannya sudah terereksi dalam ukuran maksimal.

" Ya sudah, aku ingin tidur lagi." Siwon membanting tubuhnya di samping Kibum – masih dengan wajah merengut kesal –. " Cepat pergi kuliah," usirnya dengan suara setengah menahan kesal. Namja tampan itu lalu memiringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti sebatas leher.

" Aigggoooo ~~ Kenapa marah heum ?" Kibum merapatkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Siwon dari luar selimut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan Siwon sengaja memejamkan matanya meski ia mendengar Kibum tengah berbicara dengannya. Ia sedikit bernafas lega, saat merasakan gerakan tubuh Kibum yang semula memeluknya mulai mengendur. Siwon ingin diberi waktu untuk menenangkan 'adik'nya yang meronta untuk dipuaskan.

" Pintu kamar mandi selalu terbuka jika kamu ingin mandi bersamaku, Siwonnie ~~"

Siwon menyingkap selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya dan terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Kepalanya langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi. Sosok yeoja dengan kondisi setengah telanjang sedang menatapnya dengan ukiran senyum ah… seringaian.

" Jadi… Kamu mau bergabung denganku atau tidak Tuan Choi ?" tawar Kibum lagi. Tangan kanannya beralih mengusap daun pintu dan menggerakkannya pelan.

" NE !" sahutnya cepat dan berlari menerjang Kibum dan menggiringnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Mana mungkin Siwon akan melewatkan kesempatan langka ini.

.

.

.

" Aku yakin itu dirimu, noona." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun bersikeras jika sosok yeoja yang dilihatnya semalam adalah Kibum. Kedua tangannya ikut terkepal di atas meja kantin.

Kibum yang kini menjadi objek tatapan ke-4 orang sahabatnya langsung kikuk. Ia seperti sedang diinterogasi oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Saat pergantian jam kuliah, tubuhnya langsung diseret paksa oleh Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin.

" Jawab dengan jujur, Kibummie." Sungmin berucap selembut mungkin. Berbanding terbalik dengan kekasihnya yang terlihat menggebu.

" Seandainya aku benar tinggal di kompleks perumahan itu, kenapa ? Tidak boleh ?"

" Jadi benar, noona ?" sahut Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

" Huh,,, ' SEANDAINYA', Kyu ~~" Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan melihat namja muda yang terlihat menggebu untuk mengatahui keberadaannya semalam di kompleks perumahan mewah. Semalam Kibum memang berlari menuju apotek untuk membelikan obat penurun demam – karena persediaan obat untuk demam kebetulan habis –.

" Setauku tipikal hunian keluarga Kim tidak terlalu mencolok. Maksudku tidak terlalu mewah."

" Memangnya letak perumahannya dimana ?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyeruput banana milknya.

" Pearl Blue Resort."

Ketiga yeoja yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap tak percaya pada sosok cantik Kibum.

" Siwon oppa juga tinggal di kompleks perumahan itu," celetuknya.

Semua pandangan kini tertuju pada sosok cantiknya yang sibuk memainkan ujung helaian rambutnya. Tiffany Hwang.

" Jangan-jangan ~~" Kibum menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Kini giliran ke-4 orang yang duduk dihadapannya memandangnya dengan mata menyelidik.

" Siwon dan Kibum sudah menikah," ucapnya setengah berteriak hingga membuat seisi kantin menoleh ke asal suara. Dan tentunya banyak mahasiswa yang berdecak tak percaya dengan kata yang diucapkan Tiffany.

" Dan aku membutuhkan penjelasanmu, Kibum !"

Sosok tampan Minho berdiri tepat dibelakang Kibum dengan wajah menahan amarah.

OMG ! Kibum terkepung seorang diri diantara kerumunan manusia yang mempertanyakan kebenaran pernikahannya dengan Siwon. Sayangnya, Choi Siwon masih dalam proses penyembuhan sehingga namja tampan itu tidak tau apapun yang terjadi pada istrinya.

' CHOI SIWON !' batin Kibum berteriak.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

** Thanks To :: **

**Park haneul | RyHae | liekaneshiro | Siti azzahra muayanah | farla 23 | kyurielf | Love Sibumppa | snower0821 | bumhanyuk | BaekRen | Nakazawa Ryu | Repaaaass | Ichigobumchan | wiendzbica | cloudyeye | lovegood cherry | Cho97 | feykwangie | guest | aniimin | Nina317Elf | Sibumxoxo | Gysnowers | Choi HaeMin | vee | aelvie | wonnie | Cul Ah | is0live89 | zakurafrezee | cho | diya1013 | meyy-chaan | heewonbum | DewiDestriaPutri | Choikyuhae | EvilmagnaeMin | zoldyk | kim kinan | heechie | iruma-chan | yolyol | Reeiini | reaRelf | AndreyChoi | lovelybummie | Jy | Cindyshim | Baby Kim | okoyunjae | anin arlunerz | najika bunny | blackwhite28 | ^^**

Hoaaahhhmmmm ~~ Akhirnya ch 16 update ! yaiyyy ^^ mana suaranya ? Oh ya, hanya ingin memberi sedikit peringatan. Itu SiBum yang di kamar mandi ga NC-an loh cuma sekedar mandi bersama dan tidak lebih xoxo….

BTW, saya udah bosan dengan FF ini. Boleh ga** TBC**'nya diganti dengan kata **END ? **^^ pleaseeeeeee ~~ #dilemparbakiak #diciumKibum #authorHAPPY ^^

Udah liat Siwon appa nglakuin gwiyomi / kiyomi ? #nightmare ==' xoxo….

Yosh, saya mau ngulet di kasur dulu yah, readers ^^ ppyonggggg


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

" Siwon dan Kibum sudah menikah," ucapnya setengah berteriak hingga membuat seisi kantin menoleh ke asal suara. Dan tentunya banyak mahasiswa yang berdecak tak percaya dengan kata yang diucapkan Tiffany.

" Dan aku membutuhkan penjelasanmu, Kibum !"

Sosok tampan Minho berdiri tepat dibelakang Kibum dengan wajah menahan amarah.

OMG ! Kibum terkepung seorang diri diantara kerumunan manusia yang mempertanyakan kebenaran pernikahannya dengan Siwon. Sayangnya, Choi Siwon masih dalam proses penyembuhan sehingga namja tampan itu tidak tau apapun yang terjadi pada istrinya.

Keringat dingin melesak keluar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Banyak pasang mata yang memandang kearahnya. Mempertanyakan kebenaran ucapan yangdilontarkan Tiffany di depan umum. Otak Kibum terasa buntu dalam keadaan terdesak seperti sekarang ini. Tidak ada satupun jalan keluar yang melintas dalam pikirannya.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap hampa ujung sepatunya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

" Jawab, Kim Kibum." Ucapan yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk disertai dengan gebrakan meja yang membuat Kibum terlonjak kaget di kursinya.

" Ngg ~~ " Kibum ingin berusaha membuka mulutnya tapi kata-katanya tertahan di pangkal lidahnya.

BRUK

Kibum kehilangan kesadarannya hingga tubuhnya jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya. Semua orang yang mengelilingi Kibum tersentak kaget melihatnya pingsan.

" Ya ! Hyukie ~~ Apa yang kamu lakukan, huh ?" Sungmin menepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk sebelum beranjak menghampiri sahabatnya yang jatuh pingsan.

" A – aku kan hanya bercanda," cicitnya lirih. Matanya memandang dengan penuh rasa menyesal karena terlalu menekan perasaan sahabatnya.

Minho mengguncangkan tubuh yeoja yang ia cintai. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir saat melihat kondisi Kibum yang terpojok. Ia baru tau semua kebohongan yang ditutup rapat oleh Kibum setelah Tiffany datang menemuinya di restoran. Menceritakan segala hal tentang pernikahan rahasia Siwon dan Kibum kepadanya. Ia juga baru sadar jika sosok Siwon – yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai kakak Kibum – adalah suami Kibum.

Sakit. Ia kecewa sudah dibohongi Kibum. Bukankah ia lebih baik dari Kibum. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun memiliki niat untuk membohongi Kibum mengenai hubungannya dengan Taemin. Lee Taemin hanya sosok di masa lalunya. Dan ciuman di restoran itu tidak ia sengaja karena desakan mantan kekasihnya.

Ada perasaan lega saat Tiffany memberitahunya jika pernikahan Siwon – Kibum hanya karena alasan balas budi. Darimana Tiffany mendapatkan informasi mencengangkan itu tidak terlalu ia pedulikan. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah membuat yeoja yang ia cintai kembali tersadar dari pingsannya.

" Jangan sentuh Kibum noona !" Tepukan keras langsung mendarat di pundaknya saat ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kibum. Minho langsung terjengkang ke belakang ketika sentakan tangan mendorong kedua bahunya.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih tubuh Kibum dari dekapan Minho lalu membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan. Tidak lupa tatapan tajamnya yang ia lemparkan kepada semua pasang mata yang menghuni kantin. Langkah kakinya diikuti ketiga sahabat Kibum yang mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun.

" Jadi, benar Kibum dan Siwon adalah suami istri ?"

" Ne. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan membantumu memisahkan mereka." Tiffany menyeringai licik saat ide brilian sudah disusunnya untuk menghancurkan pernikahan Siwon – Kibum. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat ia mengetahui mantan kekasihnya memiliki hubungan dengan Kibum.

.

.

.

**1 minggu kemudian ….**

Kibum duduk diam di depan meja riasnya. Kedua bola matanya memandang pantulan wajahnya dari cermin. Sosok yeoja cantik tanpa polesan make-up terpampang jelas didepannya. Sayang, kecantikan yang terpancar memiliki satu kekurangan. Tidak ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Senyuman yang selalu terkembang di bibirnya seolah sirna.

Tangan kanannya meraba alas meja dan menarik selembar tiket yang tergeletak didekat peralatan make-upnya. Pandangan matanya beralih pada tiket yang diberikan Minho beberapa hari yang lalu. Minho masih memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk membangun kembali sebuah hubungan baru. Meski sang chef tau dirinya memiliki status sebagai istri seorang Choi Siwon, ia tetap tidak peduli dengan kenyataan. Nyatanya Jung Minho memang menginginkan Kibum sebagai pendampingnya kelak. Sudah seminggu ini Kibum berpikir mengenai tawaran yang diberikan Minho untuknya. Dan tiket pesawat penerbangan menuju Jepang berada dalam genggamannya sekarang.

Besok. Ya, besok adalah hari penerbangan tiket yang digenggam Kibum. Itu artinya, besok pula Kibum harus memberikan jawaban kepada Minho. Ada 2 namja yang menunggunya dengan sabar dan terus memberikannya banyak cinta. Minho dan Siwon memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Rasanya terlalu egois jika Kibum ingin memiliki keduanya didalam hidupnya. Hanya ada sebuah pilihan dan ia bingung harus memutuskannya sesegera mungkin. Ini semua berkaitan dengan masa depannya. Dengan siapa ia akan melanjutkan masa depannya kelak.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan sontak Kibum langsung menyembunyikan tiket yang digenggamnya. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar dan tersenyum lebar saat mendapati istrinya duduk di kursi riasnya.

" Kibummie ~~"

" Ne. Wae ?"

" Bisa menemaniku sebentar ?" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya didepan wajah cantik istrinya. Kibum menatap uluran tangan Siwon dan mendongakkan wajahnya, memberikan tatapan balik kepada suaminya.

Kibum mengulas senyuman tipis sebelum tangannya meraih uluran tangan Siwon. Ia membiarkan Siwon menuntunnya ke suatu tempat yang tak ia ketahui. Kibum tidak akan mampu balik menatap sorotan penuh sayang yang dipancarkan Siwon. Kibum akan lebih merasa bersalah dan berdosa. Detik ini pun, ia masih menimang rencana Minho yang mengajaknya meninggalkan Korea dan menetap di Jepang.

Seandainya Kibum bersikap egois, ia ingin melakukannya. Tapi banyak pertimbangan yang harus ia hadapi jika ia nekat dengan ide gila Minho. Meninggalkan Korea sama halnya membunuh Siwon secara perlahan. Nasib appa dan eommanya tidak ada yang menjamin. Selain itu dirinya adalah anak tunggal keluarga Kim. Masih ada kemungkinan lain. Kemungkinan besar keluarga Kim dan Choi akan bermusuhan akibat ulah nekatnya.

Hah… Kibum menepuk kepalanya pelan. Ia ingin menyegarkan pikiran untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ingin terbebani dengan hal-hal yang belum pasti.

.

.

.

Keduanya sudah selama seminggu ini mengasingkan diri dari kegiatan kampus. Setelah menyebar berita pernikahan Siwon – Kibum yang diucapkan oleh Tiffany, Siwon melarang Kibum untuk keluar rumah. Ia cukup paham dengan kondisi psikis istrinya yang masih tertekan.

Di sini, di ruangan musik yang dipenuhi berbagai macam peralatan musik. Kibum dan Siwon memilih duduk di sebuah sofa yang diletakkan didekat jendela ruangan. Keduanya duduk berdampingan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara sejak memijakkan kakinya di ruangan itu.

Siwon sebenarnya tau tentang tiket yang diterima istrinya dari sang chef. Saat Kibum mengendap keluar dari kamar, Siwon masih terjaga dari tidurnya dan mengintip hal apa saja yang dilakukan keduanya saat bertemu didepan gerbang rumah. Siwon tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika istrinya kembali menemui sang chef hanya sebagai teman. Dugaannya sepertinya salah. Kibum terlihat masih memiliki rasa cinta untuk Minho. Terbukti ia mau menerima tiket penerbangan ke Jepang dari Minho.

Siwon tau semuanya dan ia tidak akan menghalangi Kibum jika dirinya bukan pilihannya. Cinta yang berdasarkan paksaan hanya akan menyakiti kedua pihak. Dan ia amat tidak suka jika Kibum kembali menderita karenanya. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya menikmati malam terakhir dengan Kibum – sebagai istrinya –. Kemungkinan besar, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menemui Kibum lagi jika benar yeoja cantik itu memilih ikut Minho untuk menetap di Jepang.

Miris memang. Ia baru menyadari pentingnya Kibum disisinya di saat ia hampir kehilangannya. Bersujud dihadapan Kibum-pun tidak akan mampu menyelamatkan kehidupan rumah tangganya. Siwon benar-benar terlambat untuk semuanya.

Siwon menggerakkan tangannya meraih tangan kiri Kibum yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Menyelipkan kelima jarinya lalu menggenggamnya kuat.

" Kamu tau, aku rasa moment terbaik kita adalah malam ini," ucap Siwon sambil menatap satu persatu peralatan musik yang masih tertata rapi seperti awal kedatangannya. Siwon menggerakkan genggaman tangannya di depan bibirnya lalu mengecup cukup lama punggung tangan istrinya.

" Kenapa kamu mengatakan seperti itu ?" Kibum sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya – masih dengan tangan yang digenggam Siwon – sehingga ia sekarang bisa melihat wajah tampan suaminya dari samping. Tapi… Kibum menangkap sorot mata tajam suaminya sedikit meredup dan sendu. Tidak seperti Choi Siwon yang biasa ia kenal. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat raut wajah suaminya yang tidak se-ceria biasanya.

" Entahlah. Mungkin kita tidak akan melewati malam selanjutnya bersama lagi." Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan memberikan senyuman tipis untuk Kibum. Ia tau, Kibum agak terkejut dengan ucapannya tapi setidaknya ia lega sudah menyuarakan isi hatinya. Siwon tau ia akan kalah dalam pertarungan ini. Tidak seharusnya ia memaksa Kibum untuk memulai semuanya dari awal, jika pada akhirnya ia tau Kibum tersiksa dengan permintaannya. Ia terlalu egois, berharap agar segala harapannya terkabul.

" Si – Siwonnie ~~" Siwon meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kibum. Menghentikan rentetan kata-kata yang akan didengarnya. Untuk malam ini, ia ingin bersikap egois dan membuat Kibum nyaman berada didekatnya. Bukankah lebih baik jika dirinya memberikan kenangan manis untuk dikenang istrinya sebelum pergi ke Jepang ? Siwon tidak ingin dikenal sebagai namja egois lagi.

.

.

.

Kecupan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan bibir tipis Siwon sambil terus merebahkan tubuh Kibum agar berbaring di lantai ruangan yang dilapisi karpet. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Hanya genggaman tangan keduanya yang menghantarkan sengatan pada sentuhan kulit mereka. Membimbing Siwon dan Kibum untuk saling menyentuh.

" Aku sudah tau semuanya, chagi ~~" bisiknya lirih saat membawa wajahnya untuk berbisik tepat di telinga Kibum.

Yeoja cantik yang berada dalam himpitan tubuh kekar Siwon membuka lebar kelopak matanya saat mendengar bisikan suaminya. Itu artinya, rencana kepergiannya dengan Minho sudah dikatahui Siwon sejak jauh hari. Tapi suaminya bersikap seolah tidak tau sesuatu agar tidak membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sekarang bertambah rasa sesal yang menumbuk dadanya. Siwon bahkan rela menahan sakit seorang diri dan bersikap sabar menghadapi keegoisannya.

" Siwon.." Kibum memiringkan wajahnya ke samping sehingga hidungnya bisa menyentuh pipi tirus suaminya. " Jika malam ini memang malam terakhir yang kita miliki, maukah kamu menyentuhku untuk terakhir kali ?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengar permintaan istrinya yang diluar dugaannya. Kepalanya memberikan respon dengan gelengan kepala sebelum akhirnya ia memilih bangun dari posisinya. Ia tidak mau terlalu lama berada dalam posisi yang terlampau intim dengan Kibum. Ia tidak ingin gejolak nafsunya bangkit jika terlalu lama mengendus aroma tubuh pasangannya.

" Tidak akan. Mana mungkin aku menyentuh yeoja yang bukan milikku," jawabnya pelan lalu mengusap pipi tembam Kibum. Kibum masih belum beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan balik menatap Siwon.

Kibum membalas sentuhan tangan Siwon yang masih sibuk membelai pipinya. " Setidaknya malam ini aku masih berstatus sebagai istrimu, Choi Siwon. Kamu bebas melakukan apapun kepadaku." Jemarinya meremas punggung tangan Siwon – mencoba memberikan suatu keyakinan melalui sentuhannya –.

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Siwon masih diam dalam posisinya dan hanya menatap sosok yeoja yang berbaring pasrah dibawah himpitannya. Nuraninya tidak bisa dibohongi jika ia ingin kembali menyentuh tubuh Kibum. Toh, malam ini keduanya masih sah sebagai suami istri. Tanpa disadarinya, bulir airmata melesak keluar dari pelupuk mata indah Kibum karena Siwon hanya diam.

Namja tampan itu tertegun saat kembali melihat isakan tertahan Kibum. Di saat terakhirpun, ia malah kembali membuat permata indah itu tergores perih. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap jejak airmata yang mengalir. " Sepertinya kita masih memiliki waktu 4 jam, chagi…"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan – masih sambil berusaha meredam isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya –. Menghiraukan bulir airmata yang enggan berhenti, tangan kurusnya langsung menarik krah t-shirt yang membalut tubuh Siwon. Ia langsung menyambar bibir tipis Siwon dan melumatnya pelan. Kemudian memindahkan kedua lengan kurusnya di leher Siwon hingga membuat tubuh besar suaminya semakin merapat.

Kecipak saliva terus diperdengarkan didalam ruangan musik itu. Membiarkan ego yang semula tertanam kuat di otak keduanya terlepas begitu saja. Dan menggantinya dengan sebuah moment indah sebagai sepasang suami – istri yang sakral untuk dilakukan. Kibum memejamkan kelopak matanya erat, membimbing lidah Siwon agar terus menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya. Saling bertukar saliva dan menghisap kuat.

Merasa terlalu lama melakukan ciuman basah, Kibum menjambak helaian rambut Siwon dan menuntunnya agar berpindah mengerjai leher jenjangnya. Sementara kedua tangannya beralih menarik ujung t-shirt Siwon, dan melepasnya hingga menyisakan tubuh shirtless yang begitu menggoda. Bibir basahnya terus mengecup seluruh permukaan kulit mulus istrinya tanpa jeda. Membiarkan bibirnya merajai seluruh permukaan tubuh Kibum. Kini giliran lidahnya terjulur keluar lalu menjilat pelan, sebelum menghisap kulit leher Kibum dengan kuat. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dan beberapa jejak keunguan.

" Angghhh ~~ " Satu titik sensitif pada leher Kibum kembali menggoda Siwon untuk mengerjainya. Bibirnya terus menghisap titik itu lagi tanpa henti dan membiarkan tangan Kibum meremas kuat lengan berototnya.

Disela kegiatan Siwon mengerjai tubuhnya, kedua tangan Kibum beralih melepas satu persatu kancing piyamanya hingga menyisakan balutan bra yang membalut gundukan bulat miliknya.

" Mmmhhh ~~~" Keduanya sama-sama mengerang nikmat saat bibir itu kembali bertemu. Siwon menyelipkan tangannya dibawah punggung Kibum lalu sedikit menarik tubuh indah istrinya. Jemarinya yang menari di punggung halus Kibum ikut melepas kaitan bra. Sehingga, tepat saat tubuh Kibum sedikit terangkat, semua benda yang melekat pada tubuh bagian atas Kibum terlepas.

" Wonn – ammphh ~~" Suara Kibum terus diredam kecupan yang diberikan Siwon ditambah dengan kedua tangan besar yang sudah meremas kuat dada bulatnya. Sedikit memberikan tekanan hingga membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang lemas dibawah kungkungan suaminya. Semua sentuhan Siwon terasa lembut dan penuh perasaan yang selama ini tersembunyi.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan meraup payudara bulat yang sudah menggodanya. Menyedotnya kuat lalu memainkan nipplenya dengan ujung lidahnya. Sesekali giginya menggigit gemas nipple yang ada dalam kuluman mulutnya. Lalu beralih pada payudara yang sebelumnya ia abaikan, kali ini hisapannya lebih kuat diiringi dengan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disekitar payudara berisi itu.

" Siwonnhhh ~~~" Kegiatan lidah Siwon yang tengah mengerjai permukaan perut datar Kibum terhenti. Kepalanya sedikit ditarik keatas untuk menatap wajah Kibum yang sepenuhnya sudah memerah.

" Waee ?"

" Ahn – aniyoo ~~ Teruskan saj – OWH !" Kibum memekik nyaring saat Siwon langsung mencium bagian kewanitaannya dari luar piyama yang masih membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kedua kaki Kibum yang terbuka lebar memudahkan namja tampan itu untuk mengerjai titik kenikmatan yang akan dirasakannya. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik celana piyama Kibum beserta CD yang membalut bagian privasinya.

" AHHH !" Kibum dikejutkan dengan ujung lidah Siwon yang mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam liang vaginanya. Rangsangan geli dan nikmat menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali.

Siwon terus menusukkan ujung lidahnya pada lubang yang sudah beberapa kali ia masuki. Hidungnya mengendus aroma genital yang menguar harum. Tusukan yang diberikannya semakin brutal saat teriakan yang lolos dari bibir Kibum semakin keras. Beberapa kali tusukan lagi hingga ledakan cairan orgasme masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Bibirnya ia gunakan untuk membersihkan seluruh cairan yang keluar.

.

.

.

Siwon sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya yang sudah memerah berada tepat didepan mulut Kibum.

" Hisap, chagi ~~" Tangannya mengarahkan kepala kejantanannya didepan mulut istrinya dan langsung diraup dengan rakus oleh yeoja itu. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat untuk menyesuaikan kuluman pada kejantanan besar milik suaminya. Pipinya sedikit menggembung saat ujung kejantanan Siwon menyodok seluruh rongga mulutnya.

" Assshhh ~~ Le – bihhh kuattthh ~~" rintih Siwon saat hisapan yang dilakukan Kibum semakin membuatnya menggeram tertahan.

Siwon menarik gerakan pinggulnya kebelakang saat ia tidak kuat untuk menahan gelombang orgasmenya. Junior panjang miliknya yang sudah dibaluri saliva segera digesekkan tepat didepan bibir vagina basah milik Kibum.

Kepala kejantanannya terus berusaha bergerak menerobos lubang yang masih terasa sempit untuk ukuran kejantanannya yang besar.

" Assshhh… AHHH !" rintihan nikmat keduanya mengalun secara bersamaan saat kejantanan Siwon tertanam sempurna didalam lubang hangat Kibum.

Kibum membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam dan tersenyum saat menyadari suaminya tengah menahan nikmat, sama sepertinya. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Siwon lalu menariknya kasar, menyebabkan tubuh besar Siwon ambruk diatasnya.

" Cepat bergerak. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu," ucapnya sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di leher suaminya dan menguncinya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang.

Sebagai balasannya, Siwon menuruti permintaan Kibum. Bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terjepit dinding vagina Kibum langsung bergerak keluar – masuk dengan irama yang menghentak kuat. Ditambah kinerja kedua tangan Siwon yang kembali meremas kuat payudara istrinya. Terkadang ia tidak sadar memilin benda yang berada di pucuk payudara Kibum.

" Owhh ~~ engggghhh ~~" Tubuh mungilnya terus terlonjak saat hentakan pinggul Siwon semakin bergerak kasar.

Hembusan nafas berat Siwon – Kibum saling berlomba saat hujaman ujung kepala kejantanan Siwon menumbuk tepat titik terdalamnya. Jepitan erat dinding kewanitaan Kibum membuat batang kejantanannya merasakan sensasi yang menggoda. Sesuatu yang berdesir disekitar perutnya seolah membuatnya semakin cepat menghujamkan kepala kejantanannya.

" Kibummhh ~~ Ohh ~~ ahhhssss…" Matanya terpejam semakin erat ketika dinding vagina Kibum menjepit miliknya. Kejantanannya mulai berkedut hebat.

" Le – bihh kerasshh ~~ OWH ! Wonnieehhh ~~~" jeritan melengking yang diterimanya langsung membuatnya menggerakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

" Ohhssshh… AHHH !" jerit mereka bersamaan.

Cairan sperma langsung memenuhi dinding kewanitaan Kibum hingga meluber keluar saat Siwon menarik perlahan kejantannanya.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa ronde mereka lewati hingga tubuh penuh peluh keduanya jatuh berbaring. Keduanya terengah, menghabiskan waktu hampir 4 jam tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

" Masih 5 menit lagi," bisiknya lirih. Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya yang berbaring didada Siwon.

" Kita akan melakukannya lagi ?"

Siwon mengusap kepala Kibum dengan gemas. " Aniyo."

" Lalu ?"

" Aku hanya ingin kamu tau Choi Kibum, aku sangat beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Choi Siwon mencintai Choi Kibum." Ucapannya ditutup dengan kecupan bibirnya yang ia sematkan di dahi istrinya.

" Mianhae ~~" Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih kembali membaringkan kepalanya didada Siwon. Sampai detik terakhir pun ia masih belum bisa membalas ucapan Siwon, suaminya.

" Gwenchana."

' Mianhae….' batinnya. Sungguh, Kibum belum bisa menentukan pilihan hatinya. Ia hanya ingin menutup rapat kedua kelopak matanya dan ketika esok pagi menyapa, keputusan yang diambilnya adalah yang terbaik untuknya, untuk Siwon, untuk Minho, dan untuk semuanya.

.

.

.

Ketukan mentari pagi yang menelusup masuk kedalam ruangan, membuat mimpinya terusik. Samar-samar ia mampu menangkap kicauan burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon – yang berjejer rapi di samping rumah –. Tubuhnya menggeliat sejenak sebelum kedua tangannya diregangkan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal setelah kegiatannya semalam. Kegiatan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan karena tidak akan terulang lagi di masa depan nantinya.

Siwon masih memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Menghirup udara ruangan yang masih dipenuhi aroma percintaannya dengan istrinya semalam. Atau sekarang Siwon harus memanggil Kibum sebagai mantan istrinya ? Mungkin sekarang Kibum memiliki hak menggunakan marganya kembali. Bukan Choi Kibum tapi Kim Kibum. Mungkin juga akan segera berganti marga menjadi Nyonya Jung, istri dari chef terkenal sekelas Jung Minho.

Rasanya Siwon ingin mengulang waktu, ia masih merekam dengan jelas bagaimana aroma tubuh Kibum yang masih tersimpan rapi di otaknya. Mengingat senyuman terakhir sosok cantik Kibum yang diukir untuknya setelah mengakhiri percintaan mereka. Dan kecupan terakhir yang diterimanya sebelum ia memejamkan kelopak matanya. Semua… Segala hal tentang Kibum masih tersimpan rapi di memori otaknya.

Tangan kirinya berusaha meraba sekitarnya, berusaha menemukan sosok yeoja yang mengisi hatinya. Siwon amat berharap Kibum masih berbaring di sampingnya sehingga ia akan bisa mengukir senyuman bahagia untuk memulai harinya. Nyatanya, itu semua hanya harapan seorang Choi Siwon semata. Seberapa jauh jangkauan tangannya untuk menemukan sosok Kibum, Siwon harus sadar jika ia sudah kalah. Ia tidak akan mampu memiliki Kibum seutuhnya.

Sekilas, tetesan bening yang mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam menembus tebalnya karpet yang menjadi alasnya berbaring. Seharusnya Siwon mau berlapang dada menerima kekalahannya. Ia harus bisa menghadapi hidup tanpa Kibum disisinya.

Dengan segenap asa yang dipupuknya, Siwon menghembuskan udara melalui mulutnya sebelum akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya. Hampa adalah satu kata yang menggambarkan kondisi Siwon saat ini. Tidak ada Kibum disisinya, hanya ada keheningan yang memulai harinya. Tatapan nanar terpancar jelas dari bola matanya yang sedikit meredup.

Tatapan matanya tertuju pada langit-langit ruangan yang membuat pandangan matanya bertumpu. Sekelebat wajah cantik Kibum seolah tergambarkan melalui imajinasi semunya. Kedua tangannya terulur mencoba meraba sosok imajinasi yang memenuhi otaknya. Dan Siwon seketika sadar jika Kibum sudah pergi, pergi meninggalkan kehidupannya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping dan melirik jam dinding yang terpajang tepat di atas pintu masuk ruangan. Jarum pendek jam sudah menunjuk angka 8, artinya sudah satu jam yang lalu pesawat menuju Jepang lepas landas. Sia-sia. Siwon bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan terakhir untuk melihat wajah cantik mantan istrinya. Ia juga tidak yakin, di masa yang akan datang bisa kembali menemukan sosok pengganti Kibum. Setidaknya ia berharap Kibum akan bahagia dengan namja pilihan hatinya. Biarlah ia merasakan perih seorang diri asalkan sosok pujaan hatinya akan bahagia sepanjang hayatnya.

" Waffle dan Cappucino," gumamnya dengan suara agak berat. " Setidaknya dia tau sarapan kesukaanku di pagi hari," lanjutnya lagi dengan pandangan nanar.

.

.

.

Sosok tampan Minho sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk penerbangan. Beberapa calon penumpang yang berpapasan dengannya tak ayal sedikit melirikkan matanya. Menatap penuh kagum sosok semampai namja bermarga Jung yang menyedot perhatian hampir seluruh lautan manusia di bandara. Tubuh sempurnanya yang dibalut jaket cokelat terlihat sedikit resah. Sudah berulangkali tangan kirinya diangkat sebatas perut untuk mengecek waktu yang tersisa.

Kakinya yang dibalut sepasang sepatu kulit mengetuk permukaan lantai bandara. Berharap bisa mengurangi keresahan yang melingkupi ruang hatinya. Nyatanya semua gerakan yang ia pikir bisa mengurangi rasa gugupnya malah semakin menambah keresahan hatinya. Suara operator yang mengumumkan jadwal keberangkatan menuju Jepang tertangkap telinganya. Detak jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat, karena mata tajamnya – yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitam – tidak menangkap keberadaan Kibum diantara riuh-sesak manusia.

Hingga sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya membuat Minho tersentak kaget lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Seorang petugas yang berjaga di pintu masuk tersenyum kearahnya.

" Mianhae… Apa Anda calon penumpang penerbangan menuju Jepang ?"

" Oh… Ne." Minho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" Pesawat menuju Jepang akan lepas landas beberapa menit lagi."

Minho mulai ragu untuk mengharapkan Kibum akan datang menemuinya. Ia terlalu berharap lebih jika Kibum akan mau menerima ajakannya untuk memulai hubungan lagi dan menetap di negeri sakura itu. Hahh… Seharusnya ia sadar, jika ia sudah kalah dalam memperebutkan hati yeoja bermarga Kim ah mungkin mulai sekarang Minho harus menyebutnya Choi Kibum.

Minho menggenggam erat selembar tiket yang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia masih berharap jika di detik terakhir keberangkatannya, ada orang yang menyerukan namanya.

" Chagiii ~~~" Sebuah seruan yang terasa familiar di telinga Minho langsung membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Ia yakin amat hafal dengan suara itu.

Minho mengulas senyum lebar saat melihat sosok seorang yeoja dengan rambut terurai panjang berlari kearahnya.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

Udah ada SMUT scene, kan ? Mengenai Flashback POV akan dilanjutkan next chapter xoxo… Pasti kalian penasaran bagaimana Tiffany tau hubungan SiBum, kan ?

Chapter ini khusus SiBum aja. Selamat menikmati hehe…

Mian, belum sempet di-edit dan mencantumkan nama reviewers di chapter sebelumnya ^^ *BOW*


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

" Chagiii ~~~" Suara lembut seorang yeoja mengalun merdu hingga menyentak lamunannya. Siwon menggangkat kepalanya yang ia tumpukan pada lututnya. Kedua bola matanya mengerjap berulangkali, untuk memperjelas indera penglihatannya yang silau akibat sinar matahari siang yang menghalangi pandangan matanya.

" Kibummie ~~" balasnya tanpa sadar. Hingga ia menyadari sosok yeoja dengan balutan dress berwarna pink didepan matanya bukan sosok istrinya. Mungkin Siwon terlalu menaruh harapan lebih jika Kibum akan membatalkan penerbangannya ke Jepang. Konyol memang. Harusnya sejak awal Siwon sadar posisinya. Ia malah terlihat seperti benalu diantara hubungan Minho – Kibum, meski secara hukum ia adalah suami sah dari Kim Kibum. Hukum memang mengatakan Kibum milik Choi Siwon, tapi alam mengetahui jika hati Kibum sudah tertambat pada Jung Minho.

Bibir tipis dengan polesan lipstick merah menyala itu mengerucut mendengar lantunan nama yang disuarakan Siwon." Oppa ~~ Kenapa masih memikirkan Kibum, huh ? Dia pasti sudah pergi ke Jepang dengan Minho oppa." Tangan rampingnya bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Siwon. Tubuh mungilnya perlahan bergerak merapat mendekati sosok atletis Siwon sedangkan kelima jari tangannya sudah bergerilya di atas dada bidang namja itu. Mengusap dada bidang yang selalu dikaguminya sejak dulu.

Tanpa sadar, dalam sekali sentakan, Siwon mendorong tubuh mantan kekasihnya hingga terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. " Berhenti Tiff ~ Aku sudah menikah," ucap Siwon tegas dan menampakkan raut wajah kurang menyukai kehadiran mantan kekasihnya. Sekarang lihat siapa namja bodoh yang masih saja mengharapkan sosok istrinya yang sudah meninggalkannya, dan memilih namja lain dibanding dirinya. Siwon akui ia sudah terlambat untuk merengek meminta Kibum kembali padanya.

Tiffany bersikap keras kepala dan berusaha tidak menganggap serius sikap kasar Siwon padanya. Langkah kakinya yang dibalut heels tinggi kembali berjalan mendekati Siwon. " Pernikahanmu sudah hancur, oppa. Kibum sudah meninggalkanmu."

Tiffany langsung menghambur memeluk Siwon saat melihat mantan kekasihnya lengah ketika merenungkan kembali ucapannya. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Siwon sedangkan kepalanya sengaja ia tempelkan pada dada bidang Siwon.

Siwon mulai tersadar. Ada yang aneh dengan kedatangan Tiffany yang begitu tiba-tiba dan yeoja itu mengetahui kepergian istrinya. Apakan mungkin kepergian Minho – Kibum memang sudah direncanakan oleh mantan kekasihnya ?

Siwon memberontak dalam kungkungan pelukan Tiffany. Tangan besarnya mencengkeram kasar lengan kurus yeoja yang sempat membuatnya terlena, hingga mengabaikan keberadaan Kibum disisinya. " Katakan dengan jujur, Tiff !" Cengkeraman tangan Siwon semakin menguat saat amukan rasa amarah menyeruak. Terlihat dari cara obsidian tajamnya memandang Tiffany yang tengah meringis kesakitan. " Apa kamu terlibat dengan rencana chef gila itu membawa Kibum pergi, HUH ?" Siwon mengguncang tubuh mungil Tiffany dengan penuh rasa kesal.

" Aww ! Sa – sakitt, opppaaa ~~" rengeknya sambil menahan kuatnya remasan tangan Siwon yang melingkari kedua lengannya.

" JAWAB !" bentaknya.

" N – ne !" 

**Flashback ON ***

Yeoja cantik dengan senyuman menawan itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki sebuah restoran milik Minho. Kacamata hitam yang membingkai mata indahnya langsung dilepas saat ia sudah menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Namja tampan dengan seragam putih ala chef yang sibuk memberikan instruksi pada waitress. Hingga tepukan ringan yang mendarat di bahunya membuat Minho menghela nafas panjang. Karena permasalahan pribadinya, semua kegiatan di restoran jadi terbengkalai. Hari ini saja sudah 3 kali teguran yang dilayangkan konsumennya karena masakan yang dipesan tidak sesuai dengan yang tercantum pada menu. Salahkan Minho yang masih belum bisa melepaskan bayangan Kibum dari hidupnya. Padahal ia sudah tau kenyataan jika yeoja yang selama ini dipujanya tengah menyembunyikan status pernikahannya.

saja Minho merasa kecewa karena cintanya dikhianati. Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Kibum, tidak sekalipun Minho memiliki niat untuk menduakan sosok cantik Kibum. Kegagalan di masalalunya memberikan Minho pelajaran dalam menjaga jalinan kasihnya.

" Chef Jung." Seorang waitress yang kebetulan menyadari tatapan Tiffany sejak awal memasuki restoran terus tertuju pada bossnya, ia berinisiatif untuk menghampiri bossnya.

Namja berperawakan tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas sahutan anak buahnya. " Wae, SooJung-ah ?"

" Sepertinya yeoja itu mencari Anda, chef Jung," ucapnya setengah berbisik saat ekor matanya melirik Tiffany yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi. Minho mengikuti tatapan mata sang waitress dan mendapati yeoja yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui di kampus Kibum, tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

" Baiklah. Kembali bekerja, SooJung-ah."

.

.

.

" Ada perlu apa kamu menemuiku, Nona Hwang ?"

Tiffany mereguk orange juice yang dipesannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. Ternyata dugaannya tentang sang chef salah besar. Ia pikir chef Jung suka berbasa-basi. Nyatanya ia lebih suka to the point pada pokok permasalahan.

" Well, aku kemari hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah kerjasama." 

Minho melepas kaitan kancing seragam teratasnya. Tubuhnya sudah berada dalam ambang titik terendah jika masih harus dibebani pikiran lain. Tentu saja terkuaknya pernikahan Kibum adalah hal yang membuatnya terpuruk. Jadi, selama ini ia mencintai istri orang lain.

" Katakan dengan cepat. Aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan."

Mengetahui waktu yang dimilikinya terbatas, Tiffany segera merogoh isi tas yang ada dipangkuannya. Setelahnya ia meletakkan 2 lembar tiket pesawat diatas meja lalu menggesernya tepat didepan Minho.

' Jepang,' gumamnya dalam hati. Mata besarnya hanya menatap sekilas lembaran tiket pesawat lalu beralih meminta penjelasan pada yeoja yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

" Aku ingin chef Jung mengajak Kibum pergi ke Jepang. Jauhkan Kibum dari Siwon."

Minho merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Apalagi sekarang beban yang harus ditanggungnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sedetikpun bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Kibum. Dan sekarang, sosok yeoja yang baru sekali ditemuinya sudah memberikan usulan ide gila.

" Aku membawa istri orang pergi ? Kamu sudah gila Nona Hwang !" Minho menggeser kursi yang didudukinya hingga terseret beberapa centi kebelakang. Ia tidak mau membuang waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk merencanakan hal gila dengan Tiffany, yang ia ketahui sebagai mantan kekasih suami Kibum.

" Mereka tidak saling mencintai. Mereka menikah hanya karena alasan balas budi keluarga Kibum kepada keluarga Siwon. Apa kamu tega membiarkan Kibum menderita dengan pernikahannya ?"

Diam. Minho dan Tiffany saling bertatapan sejenak. Semua hubungan yang melibatkan Siwon – Kibum – Minho – dan Tiffany terlalu rumit untuk dicerna.

" Katakan rencanamu selanjutnya."

" Berikan tiket ini pada Kibum, berikan dia waktu selama seminggu untuk berpikir. Aku yakin Kibum masih mencintaimu, chef Jung. Kamu hanya harus memberikannya sedikit tekanan."

Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Tinggal selangkah lagi jika rencananya berhasil, maka Tiffany akan mendapatkan Siwon juga.

**Flashback OFF ***

.

.

.

" Aku akan menunggu, oppa. Setelah oppa bercerai dengan Kibum, kenalkan aku pada orangtuamu. Harusnya dulu aku memahami posisimu, oppa ~~~"

Dengan posisi tubuhnya yang saling berhadapan dengan Siwon, Tiffany sedikit memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencicipi kembali bibir tipis mantan kekasihnya. Bibir yang selalu membuatnya melayang ketika melakukan french kiss saat masih bersama Siwon, sebagai sepasang kekasih yang diidolakan di kampus.

Beruntung heels yang dipakainya hari ini menunjang tingginya, sehingga Tiffany tidak terlalu merasa kesulitan untuk menggapai bibir yang tersaji didepan matanya. Kelopak matanya menutup dengan perlahan saat hembusan nafas Siwon sudah menerpa kulit wajahnya.

GREEBBBB

Kepalanya langsung tertarik ke belakang saat jambakan kuat diterima helaian rambut panjangnya.

" YA ! Yeoja macam apa dirimu, huh ? Beraninya kamu berbuat mesum kepada suami orang lain," teriaknya dengan luapan emosi menggebu. Beruntung yeoja berambut pirang itu datang tepat pada waktunya. Jika saja ia terlambat beberapa menit, mungkin kejadian yang tidak pantas dilihat akan tersaji didepan matanya.

" Kyaaaa ~~ APPO !" jeritnya kesakitan saat tangan Jaejoong belum juga melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut panjang Tiffany. " Chagiiii ~~~" Tangannya berusaha menggapai pergelangan tangan Siwon yang diam mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

" IGE MWOYAAAA !" Mata doe Jaejoong membulat kaget saat mendengar sebutan yang baru saja Tiffany ucapkan untuk adik iparnya yang bodoh. Jaejoong semakin kuat menarik rambut Tiffany dan membawanya menjauhi Siwon.

Choi Yunho – suami Jaejoong – yang sibuk meredam amarah istrinya, membuntuti langkah istrinya yang menarik Tiffany menjauh dari adiknya. " Jae ~ ingat kamu sedang hamil," tegurnya dengan suara khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga usia kandungan Jaejoong yang baru menginjak usai 3 bulan masih tergolong rentan.

' Aegya ~' batinnya lalu tangannya melepas jambakan pada rambut Tiffany dan beralih mengusap perutnya yang sedikit buncit. ' Aegya ~ Mianhae. Eomma sedang memberantas adjumma genit, ne ~~'

" Waaa ~~ kakak ipar, annyeonghaseyo ~~" Tiffany membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan Yunho maupun Jaejoong lalu merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

" Pulanglah, Nona. Jangan mengganggu adikku lagi," pinta Yunho dengan wajah memelas. Terselip rasa khawatir jika emosi istrinya kembali membuncah. Kedua tangannya sudah sibuk menahan gerakan tubuh istrinya yang bersiap meledakkan emosinya.

" Ah, kakak ip – "

BUAGH !

Heels yang dipakai Jaejoong sudah melayang mengenai anggota tubuh Tiffany. Beruntung ujung runcing heelsnya tidak melukai kulit mulus mantan kekasih Siwon.

" Cepat pergi !" usir Jaejoong. Sebelah sepatunya sudah ada di tangannya dan siap ia lemparkan jika Tiffany masih keras kepala untuk bertahan didekatnya.

Tanpa menunggu Jaejoong mengulang kalimatnya, Tiffany langsung berlari terbirit keluar dari halaman rumah Siwon.

.

.

.

" Kenapa kamu membiarkan yeoja itu mendekatimu lagi, huh ?" gerutu Yunho saat mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki ruang tamu rumah yang dihuni Siwon.

" Kibummie ~~~" Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Siwon dan suaminya dan berjalan menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai 2. Suaranya terus melengking nyaring memanggil nama adik iparnya.

" Kibum tidak ada di rumah. Dia pergi," sahut Siwon.

" Dia sedang keluar bersama temannya ?"

Siwon meremas helaian rambut hitamnya dengan kasar. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah. " Kibum pergi ke Jepang bersama Jung Minho, mantan kekasihnya."

Jaejoong langsung berlari cepat menuruni anak tangga dan menghadiahi adik iparnya dengan tamparan tepat di kepalanya. " Bodoh ! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu ?"

" Jae ~ Jaga emosimu. Ingat aegya !" Yunho berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura mencekam – terlihat dari sorot matanya yang bersiap menguliti adiknya –. Tangannya mengusap perut Jaejoong yang membuncit.

" Aish, adikmu ini memang bodoh. Dia melepas Kibum dan penjelasan apa yang nanti akan kita berikan kepada appa dan eomma ?"

" Biarkan Kibum mencari kebahagiaannya, noona. Jika dia terus bertahan denganku, dia akan lebih menderita." Siwon beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. " Aku ingin istirahat," imbuhnya sebelum menghilang dibalik dinding bangunan rumahnya.

" Adikmu itu – "

CUPP

Yunho segera menghentikan rentetan kata yang akan keluar dari bibir istrinya. Ia tidak mau sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut istrinya padahal yeoja cantik itu tengah mengandung darah dagingnya.

" Biarkan Siwon menyelesaikan masalahnya, Jae ~~" Yunho menuntun Jaejoong menapak keluar dari rumah adiknya. Sebagai kakak, Yunho cukup hafal dengan tabiat adiknya. Siwon membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. " Hari ini kamu harus check-up, Choi Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Malam harinya…

Derit suara pintu kamar mandi yang tergeser tidak membuat lamunan Siwon terganggu. Namja itu malah semakin terlarut dalam dunia bawah sadarnya. Mungkin ia belum sepenuhnya menyadari keberadaan yeoja cantik yang selalu dinantinya.

Ia hanya menatap sekilas sosok Kibum yang terlihat kelelahan memasuki kamar hanya untuk meletakkan tasnya, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Siwon tau dengan pasti seberapa besar perasaan yang dimiliki Kibum untuknya. Siwon memang menginginkan Kibum sepenuhnya untuk menjadi miliknya. Namun, ia tidak mau bersikap egois dan mengabaikan kebahagiaan Kibum hanya demi kepentingan pribadinya.

Jika pada akhirnya Kibum terpaksa menjalani pernikahan dengannya hanya karena kasihan, lebih baik Siwon merasakan sakit seumur hidupnya. Pernikahan yang bersifat menguntungkan satu pihak, nantinya akan mengakibatkan kedua makhluk Tuhan yang terikat dalam ikatan suci mengalami tekanan.

Tidak dipungkiri gelombang kebahagiaan melandanya saat sosok cantik yang beberapa jam lalu dilihatnya adalah Kibum. Siapa yang menyangka ditengah pupusnya harapan Siwon untuk merengkuh kembali tubuh mungil istrinya, sosok cantik yang dinantinya malah menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulus.

" Siwonnie ~~" ucapnya lirih lalu mengusap pipi tirus Siwon dengan telapak tangannya. Kibum yang baru saja membersihkan tubuh penuh peluhnya dengan guyuran air dingin, langsung mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Hanya dengan lilitan handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya

Kibum memandang sayu sosok Siwon yang bersandar pada badan ranjang. Tatapan obsidian tajam Siwon tidak menggubris keberadaannya yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Tidak ada cara lain yang bisa Kibum lakukan untuk menyentak lamunan namja yang masih mengikatnya dalam ikatan suci pernikahan.

Sebelah tangannya menyibak selimut tebal yang menyembunyikan sebagian tubuh Siwon. Ia lalu merangkak naik untuk duduk di pangkuan Siwon. Membiarkan tatapan kosong Siwon yang semula mengabaikannya beralih pada permukaan kulit dadanya.

" Choi Siwon ~~" Kibum menggerakkan kepalanya lalu mengecup daun telinga Siwon berulangkali. Menunggu akan adanya reaksi berupa gerakan ataupun sahutan dari namja yang masih mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

Terselip rasa sedih menghujam dadanya saat Siwon masih enggan menyahutnya. Apa Kibum sudah terlambat untuk kembali kedalam pelukan suami sahnya ? Apa Choi Siwon benar-benar akan meninggalkannya ?

" Saranghae," bisiknya dengan suara mantap saat kepalanya bersandar pada bahu kokoh Siwon.

" Apa maksudmu ? Kamu akan bermain-main denganku lagi ?"

Kibum tersentak kaget mendengar reaksi yang didapatnya dari suaminya. Bukan jawaban seperti ini yang Kibum inginkan. Bukan sebuah keraguan yang mempertanyakan alasan ia kembali dan memilih mempertahankan rumah tangganya. Kibum ingin sebuah sambutan hangat yang dulu sempat dirasakannya.

" Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon." Kedua mata indah Kibum mencoba menyelami tatapan mata Siwon yang memandangnya tajam. 

" Aku ingin menenangkan diri, Kibummie." Siwon mencoba menggeser tubuh Kibum yang duduk dipangkuannya. Namun usahanya gagal saat istrinya itu malah semakin menyamankan diri duduk dipangkuannya.

" Setelah aku kembali dan memilih untuk bertahan, kamu malah menolak dan meragukanku. Kamu pikir siapa yang saat ini sedang bermain-main, hah ?" Kedua tangan Kibum mendorong kasar tubuh Siwon hingga menghantam pada sandaran ranjang. Luapan emosinya membuncah malam ini dihadapan suaminya.

Hati yeoja mana yang tidak merasa sakit setelah keputusan yang ia ambil dengan berbagai resiko, kini malah berbalik menusuknya. Keputusan yang ia ambil demi masa depannya malah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Setelah ia merasakan bimbang untuk memilih satu dari 2 pilihan yang ada ditangannya, kini Kibum harus menerima penolakan.

Ya, Kibum bisa paham jika Siwon meragukan ucapannya. Kata cinta tidak mungkin sepenuhnya mudah diucapkan tanpa alasan. Tapi, kali ini Kibum memiliki alasan kenapa ia mengucapkan kata cinta dan memilih untuk bertahan bersama Siwon, suaminya. Alasan yang terlalu sulit untuk disangkal dan diragukan. Alasan yang menyadarkan Kibum jika memang Tuhan berkehendak agar ia mempertahankan pernikahannya.

" Ternyata aku salah. Seharusnya aku memilih namja yang benar-benar menginginkanku. Bukan namja yang merengek memintaku untuk bertahan lalu setelah aku kembali, namja itu malah membuangku seperti sampah. Aku bukan mainan. Aku manusia, Choi Siwon !" teriaknya histeris. Lelehan airmata mengumpul di sudut matanya lalu mengaliri pipinya yang terlihat tirus.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menyandarkannya pada bahu Siwon. Tangisannya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Perih yang menghujam dadanya terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

" Sepertinya aku salah kembali ke rumah ini. Aku akan pergi." Punggung tangannya mengusap kasar jejak airmata yang menggenang di wajahnya dengan kasar.

" Kajima !" Siwon meraih lengan telanjang Kibum dan menariknya kasar, kembali duduk dipangkuannya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap sisa airmata yang menggenang di dagu lancip istrinya. Rasa bersalah menelusup masuk didalam relung hatinya. Ingin sekali Siwon menampar mulutnya yang sudah berucap diluar kontrol kepalanya hingga membuat yeoja yang ia cintai menangis.

" Mianhae, Kibummie."

" Kamu akan membuangku lagi, huh ?"

" Tidak. Tidak akan pernah," ucapnya mantap diiring gelengan kepala.

" Lalu ?"

" Aku hanya ingin kamu membuktikan ucapanmu."

.

.

.

" Mmmhh ~~" Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai usahanya melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang menyerangnya saat ini. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam erat lalu meremas kasar sandaran ranjang. Tangan besar Siwon meraba seluruh permukaan tubuhnya hingga permukaan kulitnya bergidik kaget saat handuk yang membalut tubuhnya terlepas. Membiarkan tubuh berisinya terpampang jelas didepan mata suaminya.

Siwon menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulit mulus istrinya. Tangan kirinya mengelus punggung halus Kibum lalu bergerak turun menyapa bongkahan pantat bulat untuk diremasnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menarik tubuh istrinya agar semakin merapat.

" Aa ~ aaaahhh ~~" Kibum tak kuasa menahan jeritan saat nipplenya yang sudah menegang langsung dikulum mulut hangat Siwon. Mulut Siwon terus menyedot payudaranya hingga menimbulkan sensasi geli. Ujung gigi Siwon menggelitik kulit payudaranya .

" Wonnn ~ ahh ~~" Tarikan tangan Kibum yang menjambak helaian rambut Siwon membuat kuluman pada payudaranya terlepas. Beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya langsung menyambar bibir tipis suaminya yang sedikit terbuka. Lidahnya langsung ia susupkan kedalam rongga hangat yang selalu membuatnya melayang. Menyesap kedua belah bibir tipis yang menggoda matanya.

Saat Siwon mulai mngambil alih dominasi french kiss yang diawalinya, Kibum membiarkannya. Keinginan untuk didominasi membuatnya diam dan mengikuti gerakan bibir Siwon yang mulai meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

.

.

.

Telapak tangannya terjulur kebawah, meraba setiap inci tubuh bagian depan Siwon. Hingga kelima jari tangan kanannya menyusup masuk kedalam celana yang masih membalut tubuh bagian bawah suaminya. Ujung jarinya menekan kejantanan Siwon yang sudah menegang meski belum berukuran maksimal.

" Asshhh ~~" Siwon menggeram tertahan saat remasan telapak tangan Kibum menyentuh batang kejantanannya. Mengurutnya dengan gerakan perlahan dari pangkal hingga ujung. Kelima jari ramping Kibum bekerja serempak memberikan pijatan pelan namun berhasil membuat kejantanannya terereksi.

Mengabaikan rasa nikmat akibat sentuhan tangan Kibum, Siwon kembali menjulurkan ujung lidahnya lalu memberikan beberapa hisapan kecil di sekitar leher dan bahu Kibum. Akan merugikan jika ia tidak meninggalkan bekas di tubuh mulus istrinya.

" Siww – eungghh ~ wooonnieehh !" rengek Kibum manja saat lubangnya sudah berkedut minta diisi dengan kejantanan suaminya. Apalagi cairan bening terus mengalir dari lubangnya saat tubuhnya terus dikerjai suaminya tanpa henti.

Siwon menaikkan wajahnya hingga membuat kedua obsidian tajamnya mampu menangkap wajah istrinya yang sudah memerah. Merah karena diliputi nafsu. " Ne ?" sahutnya pelan sementara kedua tangannya masih sibuk memberikan remasan kecil pada payudara istrinya. Terkadang jemarinya memilin nipplenya lalu menekannya, hingga membuat sosok cantik Kibum yang berbaring pasrah dibawahnya terus menggelinjang tak karuan.

" Masukkan sekaranggg ~~" Rasanya Kibum ingin menutup wajahnya karena terlalu menuntut agar suaminya berbuat lebih padanya. Setidaknya ia harus menyuarakan isi hatinya karena ia sudah benar-benar tersiksa. Lubangnya merindukan hujaman kejantanan panjang Siwon. Ia juga sadar jika malam sebelumnya ia sudah melakukan hal yang sama. Untuk kali ini, Kibum merasa menginginkannya. Sangat membutuhkan sentuhan Siwon.

Bukannya segera menuruti rengekan istrinya, Siwon malah semakin bersemangat mengerjai istrinya yang tersiksa menahan nafsunya. Siwon mengecup dagu lancip Kibum, lalu memberikan gigitan kecil di leher hingga dada yang sudah dibanjiri kelenjar keringat. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya tepat di tengah gundukan payudara dan memberikan sedikit jilatan.

" Aku ingin bermain-main dengan dulu, chagi ~~" gumamnya disela gerakan tangannya yang sudah sibuk meremas dua bongkahan pantat bulat Kibum.

" Aku ingin sekarang. Jeballlll ~~~" Kibum hampir menangis jika Siwon masih melanjutkan kegiatan menggodanya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa panas dengan rangsangan yang terus diberikan Siwon pada setiap permukaan kulit tubuhnya.

" Arraseo. Kenapa sifatmu jadi berubah seperti ini, hmm ? Siwon beranjak menjauhi tubuh Kibum dan sesegera mungkin melepas t-shirt yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Lalu menurunkan celananya yang sudah basah karena cairan precumnya.

Keduanya sama-sama dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Namun pada kondisi sekarang ini, Kibum adalah pihak yang lebih tersiksa karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi bercak kemerahan. Belum lagi lubang kewanitaannya sudah meronta untuk diisi.

Tangannya mengusap batang kejantanannya yang memerah. Siwon sedikit menggunakan cairan precumnya sebagai pelumas agar saat kejantanannya tidak membuat ringisan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Kibum.

Dituntunnya kepala kejantanannya memasuki lubang kewanitaan Kibum yang sudah dibanjiri cairan. Sedikit digesekkan pelan sebelum ujung kejantanannya benar-benar memasuki liang hangat yang sebentar lagi akan memberinya kenikmatan.

" Sssshhh ~~" desis Siwon saat kepalanya langsung dijepit dinding kewanitaan Kibum. Padahal baru seperempat bagian kejantanannya yang masuk tapi ia sudah tidak sabar untuk langsung menghujamkan kejantanannya.

" Ppallii ~~ eungghh ~~" Kibum meremas seprei ranjangnya dengan gemas saat merasakan ujung kejantanan Siwon berhasil memasuki liangnya. Tubuhnya ikut bergerak kebawah, membantu suaminya memasukkan kejantanannya mengisi lubangnya.

Keduanya sama-sama bergerak guna mencari titik kenikmatan. Hingga satu sentakan kasar sukses membuat kejantanan besar milik Siwon bersarang memenuhi lubang kewanitaan Kibum. Himpitan erat dinding kewanitaan istrinya yang memijat seluruh batang kejantanannya, membuat namja dengan marga Choi itu meringis.

Perlahan, ia mulai menarik kejantanannya hingga menyisakan ujung kepalanya saja yang masih terbenam didalam lubang kewanitaan Kibum. Siwon menggenjot pelan kejantanannya saat kembali memasuki lubang basah Kibum.

" Unggghh ~~"

Lengkungan senyum tercipta di bibir tipisnya saat mendengar lenguhan disuarakan Kibum. Pinggulnya terus digerakkan dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya tangan halus Kibum terulur kearahnya.

Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan gerakan ini secara tidak sengaja membuat kejantanannya menghujam dalam lubang kewanitaan Kibum.

" Aaaahhh ~~~ Wonnn – ahhhh ~~" Kibum melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Siwon lalu memeluknya erat. Nafasnya tersengal dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas.

" Bisa kita mulai sekarang, hmm ?" bisiknya pelan tepat di cuping telinga istrinya. Siwon membiarkan Kibum menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya. Ia juga sudah tidak tahan untuk menuntaskan hasrat untuk bercinta dengan istri sahnya, Choi Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk pelan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya tangannya yang meraih tangan Siwon yang bertumpu di samping tubuhnya lalu meletakkannya tepat diatas payudaranya.

" Sentuh aku, Siwonnie ~~" ucapnya pelan kemudian membantu meremas telapak tangan Siwon yang sudah bertumpu pada payudaranya. Lubangnya kembali berkedut dan menambah kekuatan jepitan pada batang kejantanan Siwon yang tertanam penuh di lubangnya.

" Tentu saja, nyonya Choi." Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir Kibum yang sudah merah dan agak membengkak.

Setelahnya, Siwon bergerak menghujam lubang yang terasa pas untuk ukuran kejantanannya. Keduanya bergerak aktif menggerakkan tubuh masing-masing. Mencoba meraih kenikmatan yang mampu membuat gelora nafsu yang selama ini tertahan, agar bisa tersalurkan.

Siwon meraih payudara berisi Kibum untuk dijadikan pegangan saat gerakannya semakin tak terkendali. Sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa melenguh nikmat saat tubuhnya terus terlunjak, sodokan kejantanan suaminya selalu membuatnya tak bisa menjerit nikmat.

" Le – bihhh cepattthhh ~~" pekiknya – nyaris berteriak – saat ujung kejantanan Siwon menumbuk tepat pada sensitif spotnya.

Siwon menghela nafasnya dengan cepat saat ia merasakan hujaman kejantanannya sudah mengenai sensitif spot yang membuat Kibum memekik tak karuan. " Ouhhh ! Milikmuhh assshh ~~ sempitthh ~~~" geramnya dan menambah remasan tangannya pada kedua payudara berisi milik Kibum.

" AHHH !"

Gerakan tubuh Siwon dan Kibum yang tak beraturan seketika terhenti saat lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir keduanya secara bersamaan. Menandakan puncak aktifitas panas sepasang suami – istri sudah terlewati.

" Saranghae, Choi Siwon." Wajah cantik Kibum yang dipenuhi bulir peluh tersenyum manis pada sosok suaminya yang berbaring di sampingnya. Hembusan nafas berat Siwon mampu ditangkapnya. Telapak tangannya menangkup pipi Siwon dan membelainya lembut.

" Nada saranghaee ~~ Choi Kibum urrrmmm ~~ " balasnya setengah mendesah.

.

.

.

" Berhenti, Lee Taemin," ucapnya mantap saat ekor matanya menangkap siluet mantan kekasihnya yang mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Minho terlalu berharap jika Kibum akan menemuinya di bandara. Nyatanya sosok yang ia harapkan tidak muncul didepan matanya, ia malah mendapati Taemin menghambur memeluknya saat berada di Bandara Gimpo.

Minho juga bingung bagaimana mungkin Taemin bisa muncul dihadapannya dan memegang tiket pesawat yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh Kibum.

" Wae ? Kita sudah sampai di Jepang, oppa. Ayo kita jalan-jalan ~~" Senyuman tulus diberikan Taemin meski raut wajah mantan kekasihnya terus menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Oh ya, mengenai kedatangan Taemin di bandara. Sebenarnya, pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Kibum pergi ke Busan, ia menyempatkan diri menemui Taemin. Kibum memang sudah berniat tidak akan pergi ke Jepang menuruti ajakan Minho. Tidak secepat itu.

Melalui berbagai pertimbangan, Kibum memutuskan untuk menyerahkan tiket yang ada padanya, kepada Taemin. Yeoja bermarga Lee itu lebih cocok untuk berada disisi Minho dibandingkan dengannya. Kibum yakin jika suatu saat nanti Minho akan membuka hatinya kembali untuk Taemin.

Minho menghempaskan kalungan tangan Taemin yang bergelayut manja padanya. " Jangan pernah mendekatiku."

Sang chef tampan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Taemin yang berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Desakan airmata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Ucapan Minho terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Matanya mencari keberadaan Minho, dan ia melihat namja dengan balutan jaket cokelat itu sudah memegang selembar tiket. Taemin cukup tau tujuan Jung Minho.

Kembali ke Korea.

.

.

.

" Hmmmm ~~~" gumaman lirih disuarakannya saat kelopak matanya yang tengah terpejam terusik dengan tusukan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Kepalanya yang berbaring diatas lengan kekar suaminya sedikit digerakkan untuk mengubah posisinya. Jemari lentiknya bergerilya meraba permukaan tubuh namja yang semalam membuatnya menjerit tak karuan. Kelima jari tangannya berhenti tepat diatas benda yang tengah berdetak stabil. Irama dentuman jantung Siwon mampu ditangkap telinganya.

Bibir merahnya yang sedikit membengkak tertarik ke samping saat merasakan dentuman jantung Siwon semakin cepat. " Good morning, Siwonnie," gumamnya pelan.

Siwon yang bangun lebih awal dari istrinya hanya berdiam diri. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya, menikmati hari pertamanya memulai awal pernikahan dengan Kibum. " Good morning, Kibummie ~~" sahutnya.

Kelima jari tangan Kibum mengusap permukaan dada bidang Siwon dengan gerakan teramat lembut. Semerbak aroma kegiatan yang keduanya lakukan semalam menguar tajam. Tidak bisa dipungkiri aroma cairan percintaan yang tertinggal di seprei serta campuran peluh keduanya, menyengat kuat indera penciuman sepasang insan yang saling berbagi kehangatan. Perlahan kelopak matanya mulai terbuka dan menampakkan bola mata indahnya.

Hal pertama yang didapatinya ketika membuka kelopak mata adalah suguhan senyuman lebar yang disunggingkan Siwon untuknya. Tapi perhatian kedua bola mata Kibum berubah haluan tertuju pada benda yang melingkari jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin putih tersemat begitu manis di jarinya.

" Aku pikir sudah saatnya kita memakai cincin pernikahan kita, chagi." Seolah tau apa yang terngiang dalam benak istrinya, Siwon mengusap punggung tangan Kibum yang menempel di dadanya. Sama seperti Kibum, tangan kanan Siwon – tepatnya di jari manisnya – juga sudah dilingkari cincin dengan warna senada.

" Aku menyukainya. Saranghae ~~" Kibum meraih bibir joker suaminya dan melumatnya selama beberapa detik.

" Nado saranghae, Choi Kibum," balasnya setelah menikmati bibir manis istrinya untuk beberapa detik.

.

.

.

Gerakan tangannya yang menyisir helaian rambut panjangnya didepan cermin – yang menghiasi meja rias – terhenti, saat melihat pantulan bayangan Siwon yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan bathrobe.

" Wae ?" ucapnya diiringi dengan sentuhan tangan besarnya mengusap pucuk kepala kekasih hatinya.

Tersenyum penuh arti, Kibum meletakkan sisir yang digenggamnya lalu memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan suaminya yang tampan. Tangannya meraih sebuah amplop putih yang sengaja ia letakkan diatas pangkuannya lalu menyerahkannya pada Siwon.

Kedua alis Siwon bertaut saat amplop putih yang diulurkan istrinya sudah berpindah ke tangannya. " Ini apa ?"

" Baca saja." Kibum memberikan isyarat pada suaminya dengan anggukan kepala.

Menuruti perintah Kibum, Siwon dengan gerakan hati-hati membuka amplop dan menarik sebuah kertas yang ada didalamnya. Bola matanya memandang penuh selidik pada deretan kata yang tercetak rapi.

Kibum yang memerhatikan raut wajah serius Siwon berusaha menahan ledakan tawanya saat melihat bola mata suaminya terbelalak lebar.

" Kibummie ~~ I – ini ~~ AH ! JINJJA ?" Siwon menggoyangkan kertas yang digenggamnya sembari menatap penuh arti kepada istrinya yang tengah mengulas senyum padanya.

" Ne. Selamat Choi Siwon…." Diraihnya tangan besar Siwon kemudian diilkuti dengan gerakan namja itu yang berlutut didepan istrinya. Tangan halus itu lalu menuntun tangan besar Siwon yang digenggamnya lalu menempelkannya pada permukaan perutnya yang masih datar. " Sebentar lagi kamu akan menjadi appa." Kibum membantu gerakan tangan suaminya yang masih setia menempel pada perut datarnya, mengusapkan telapak tangan itu pada permukaan kulit perutnya.

Masih dengan hati yang berdebar tak karuan setelah mendapatkan kado terindah yang pernah ia peroleh seumur hidupnya, Siwon menghambur memeluk tubuh istrinya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kibum, mencoba meluapkan rasa bahagia yang membuncah didalam dadanya. Rasanya ia tidak akan bisa berhenti mengucap syukur. Semua kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan untuk menggapai masa depannya sudah terwujud. Kembalinya Kibum disisinya sudah membuat lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengungkapkan seberapa beruntungnya ia masih diberi kesempatan kedua. Dan lagi, pagi ini istrinya memberikannya sebuah kabar luar biasa baginya.

Kehamilan Kibum memang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Bukannya ia tidak mau memiliki keturunan dari yeoja secantik Kibum. Untuk saat ini, Siwon merasa kembalinya Kibum menemani harinya sudah lebih dari cukup Mengenai rencana masa depan yang akan ia jalani dengan Kibum, Siwon akan memikirkannya kelak. Tapi siapa sangka, Tuhan memberikannya karunia yang tiada terkira. Benih yang tumbuh didalam rahim Kibum nantinya akan menjadi tali pengikat diantara keduanya. Sosok lain yang beberapa bulan kedepan akan mengisi kekosongan rumah mereka, membuktikan bahwa dua ego manusia yang bertolak belakang akan lebih bersikap rasional.

" Sekarang aku memiliki alasan lain kenapa aku memilih bertahan denganmu, Siwonnie." Tangannya mengusap pelan perutnya. Memang Kibum belum merasakan gerakan berarti janin yang ada dalam rahimnya karena baru menginjak usia beberapa minggu. Tapi desiran aneh setiap menyentuh permukaan perutnya, menandakan kehidupan yang tengah mengisi rahimnya memberikan umpan balik sentuhan tangannya.

" Wae ?" Telapak tangannya ikut bergerak diatas permukaan perut istrinya. Siwon tidak sabar melihat perut datar Kibum yang akan membuncit dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan kedepan. Tentunya ia harus siap menjadi suami siaga.

" Karena anak kita ingin aku bertahan dengan sang appa ~~"

Siwon membalas senyuman lebar yang dipamerkan Kibum untuknya. " Kamu sudah tau sejak lama tentang kehamilanmu, chagi ?"

Kibum menggeleng pelan. " Kemarin saat aku jalan-jalan di Busan."

**Flasback ON ***

Kedua kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut flat shoes sebagai alas kakinya berjalan tergesa menapaki sebuah kedai. Setelah melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi daerah Busan, Kibum memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya yang terus meronta untuk diisi. Memang saat perjalanan menuju daerah yang memiliki logat bicara yang khas, yeoja cantik itu berinisiatif untuk menenangkan diri selama beberapa hari. Waktu seminggu tidaklah cukup baginya untuk menentukan jalan masa depannya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk berpikir dan merenung.

Bola mata indahnya mencari plakat yang menunjukkan toilet saat tubuhnya yang bergetar berdiri didepan pintu masuk kedai. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlama-lama menopang bobot tubuhnya. Bisa saja ia rubuh di tempatnya berdiri saat ini juga. Tapi Kibum masih berusaha bertahan. Ia hanya ingin segera menemukan toilet dan memuntahkan sesuatu yang terus mendesak untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

Rasa mual langsung menyerangnya saat aroma makanan menusuk indera penciumannya. Perutnya semakin melilit kesakitan saat ia tak kunjung menemukan tempat yang akan ditujunya.

" Ngghh ~~ Permisi," ucapnya cepat saat seorang pramusaji yang kebetulan berjalan didekatnya. Keringat dingin semakin melesak keluar dari seluruh pori tubuhnya.

Pramusaji itu menghentikan langkahnya dan bergegas menangkap tubuh mungil Kibum yang hampir merosot jatuh. " Noona sakit ?" tanyanya sigap. Kedua tangannya membantu Kibum untuk terus berdiri meski kedua kakinya sudah lemas dan tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya.

" Aku ingin ke toilet. Tolong antarkan aku ke sana ~~"

" N – ne !"

Hampir setengah jam berlalu, dan Kibum masih betah terduduk di lantai bilik toilet. Selama setengah jam ia masih merasakan dorongan di sekitar perutnya untuk mengeluarkan makanan yang tadi pagi sempat mengisi lambungnya.

" H – hummpp ~~" Telapak tangannya bergegas menutup mulutnya saat rasa mual menyergapnya. Kibum yakin semua makanan yang sempat mengisi lambungnya sudah ia keluarkan, tapi dorongan rasa mual dari dalam tubuhnya tak kunjung berhenti. " Hoeeekkk ~~"

Punggung tangannya mengusap dahinya yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin. Kibum teramat lelah, tubuhnya sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk memuntahkan udara kosong dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Kibum berusaha berjalan menapaki lorong toilet sambil meraba dinding dingin. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding sambil terus mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan perutnya yang sedikit perih.

" Noona… gwenchanayo ?" Pramusaji – yang sempat membantu memapah tubuh Kibum menuju toilet – sudah berdiri di ujung lorong sambil memperhatikan langkah yang diambil yeoja itu.

Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Bibirnya sulit untuk digerakkan karena sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya hanya disisakan untuk membantunya berjalan keluar toilet.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Kibum bisa mencapai bibir lorong toilet tapi kakinya sudah mati rasa. Tubuhnya merosot dan langsung terduduk di lantai.

" Noonaaaaaaa ~~~" teriak sang pramusaji itu. Topi hitam yang dipakainya sampai terlepas saat ia berusaha menghampiri Kibum yang sudah terduduk dengan kondisi setengah sadar.

Beruntung namja tinggi yang bekerja sebagai pramusaji di kedai itu memiliki rasa iba. Sehingga, Kibum bisa sedikit beristirahat di ruang yang dikhususkan untuk pekerja di kedai.

Setelah mendudukkan Kibum di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di ruangan itu, namja dengan balutan kemeja hitam dengan hiasan nama kedai tersemat di bagian belakang kemejanya kembali masuk kedalam ruangan sambil menenteng sebuah nampan.

" Noona, aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur dan juga minuman hangat." Namja itu tersenyum manis kearah Kibum yang menatapnya heran. Ulasan senyum yang dipamerkannya menampakkan dimple yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

" Gomawo. Seharusnya aku kemari untuk mencicipi makanan di kedai ini. Bukan malah merepotkanmu. Mian ~~"

" Gwenchana. Bubur dan minuman ini juga dibuat di kedai ini. Dan aku jamin rasanya pasti enak," ucapnya dengan tampilan binar mata penuh kebahagiaan. Kedua mata besarnya beralih menatap wajah Kibum yang bersemu merah. Sepertinya terserang demam, mungkin.

.

.

.

" Gomawo. Lain kali aku akan mampir lagi ke kedai." Kibum menepuk pelan bahu namja yang berdiri didepannya. Tubuh si pramusaji yang lebih tinggi darinya membuatnya harus berterimakasih karena sengatan matahari siang tidak menyapa kulitnya.

Dan lagi, namja dengan senyuman menawan itu sudah berbaik hati mau merawat Kibum. Bahkan ia juga memesankan taksi untuk Kibum agar bisa mengantarkannya ke hotel – tempatnya menginap selama berada di Busan nantinya –.

" kk~~ Ne. Noona cantik harus kembali lagi ke kedai. Noona akan mencicipi makanan enak buatan adjumma di kedai," jawabnya tak kalah sumringah menanggapi lontaran kalimat yang terucap dari bibir pias Kibum. Ia lalu membantu Kibum membuka pintu taksi dan mempersilahkan si yeoja masuk.

" Oh ya, aku rasa ini milik noona. Aku tadi menemukannya terjatuh dari tas noona." Ia lalu mengulurkan sepucuk amplop putih melewati kaca taksi yang sengaja dibuka oleh Kibum.

" Jinjja ?" Kibum menerima uluran amplop dan menatap sisi luar amplop yang berwarna putih bersih tanpa goresan setitik katapun. " Gomawo. Aku berjanji akan kembali lagi," ulangnya sebelum menutup kaca taksi yang ditumpanginya dan berjalan menjauhi kedai.

.

.

.

" Tujuan Anda kemana, nyonya ?" tanya sang supir yang tengah mengemudikan laju kendaraan yang membawa penumpangnya membelah jalanan ramai daerah Busan.

Kibum hanya diam. Ia terlalu sibuk membaca selembar rangkaian kata yang tercetak pada surat. Hingga pada paragraf terakhir, pacu jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat saat membaca kata yang tercetak dengan huruf besar.

" SEOUL !" teriakannya hampir saja membuat sang supir membanting kemudinya.

**Flashback OFF ***

" Lalu chef itu ke Jepang sendirian ?" bisik Siwon lirih saat jemarinya sibuk mengusap helaian rambut panjang Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum misterius membuat dahi Siwon mengerut pertanda bingung dengan ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkan sosok cantik didepannya. " Aku memberikan tiket penerbangan ke Jepang kepada Taemin."

Kerutan yang menghiasi dahi Siwon semakin bertambah saat mendengar nama asing yang baru saja disebut istrinya. " Taemin ? Nugu ?"

" Dia mantan kekasih Min – umppp ~" Siwon langsung membungkam bibir manis istrinya saat akan melontarkan nama sang chef yang hampir menculik istrinya.

" Jangan menyebut namanya lagi. Aku tidak suka," bisiknya lirih setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Kibum tersenyum geli. Sifat asli suaminya sudah mulai nampak. " Cemburu eoh ?" Ujung jari telunjuk Kibum menekan dada bidang Siwon yang mengintip malu dari bathrobe yang dipakainya.

" Tentu saja aku cemburu. Anak kita pasti juga tidak suka bibirmu ini – " Permukaan ibu jarinya mengusap bibir menggoda Kibum dengan gerakan lembut, " – menyebut nama lain, selain namaku."

" Aku lapar, Siwonnie. Aku ingin makan sesuatu," rengeknya dengan nada manja. Kibum mulai berperilaku diluar kebiasaannya. Bersikap manja !

Siwon yang sedikit tau tentang perubahan sikap yeoja saat tengah hamil hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Menunggu keinginan ibu hamil yang akan merengek apapun yang ia inginkan. " Apa ? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu, chagi."

" Aku ingin 'memakanmu' lagi ~~" Sepintas, kejadian semalam terlintas lagi dipikiran Kibum.

" Yah ! Yang benar saja. Harusnya aku yang mengatakan kalimat itu."

" Ummm ~~ Tapi aku ingin 'memakanmu' ~~"

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

**Thank's To ::**

**NandhaKyuMin | Reeiini | qyukey | QQ suju okey | Love Sibumppa | lovegood cherry | Choikyuhae | psykkh | sibumxoxo | Gysnowers | wiendzbica | kyurielf | BaekRen | Nakazawa Ryu | guest | Choi Ryo | hera3424 | farla 23 | Cho97 | reaRelf | wonnie | wonnie | cloudyeye | Caxiebum | najika bunny | Kyuubi kim | PiePilly | sholania. dinara | zae-hime | liekaneshiro | HeeSan | heewonbum | Choi Haemin | meyy-chaan | Qhia503 | QQ suju 132 | heechie | Nina317Elf | zoldyk | AndreyChoi | aniimin | aelvie | DBSJYJ | zakurafrezee | blackwhite28 | wulandarydesy | Siti azzahra muayanah | diya1013 | TripleAvia | is0live89 | SiwonWife | Cindyshim | cho fikyu | yolyol | ^^  
><strong> 

**NB :: Mian, saya sudah frustasi tingkat akut. Udah bingung mau diapain FF ini. Mian jika ada typo khususnya NC scene. Saya tidak mau membaca ulang bagian itu karena frustasi. Imajinasi yang ada dipikiran tidak sesuai dengan yang tertulis di FF ini. MIANHAE *BOW***

Mari kita lihat, apakah next chapter si ibu hamil akan benar-benar 'memakan' Siwon kk ~~ LOL ^^

Yaampun, kapan kelar ini FF *geleng-geleng* Oh ya, ini udah happy kan ? Boleh donk next chapter langsung END ? Dan saya ga kuat ngetik adegan NC T^T susaaaaahhhh ~~~ sampe rela baca FF dengan smut tingkat akut biar dapet wangsit, tapi tetep aja cuma linglung didepan laptop =='

Eunggg ~~ Saya hanya ingin mengatakan kalau saya sudah menemukan cast baru buat gangguin hubungan SiBum ^^ Saya kebetulan sudah bosan dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Minho, dkk ^^ Ya, si pramusaji tadi hint-nya. Tadi sempet dikasih clue dikit, kan ? Namja, punya dimple, mata besar lalalalala ~~ Dan dia manggil Kibum pake embel-embel 'noona', artinya cast yang akan saya pakai untuk next story usianya lebih muda dari Kibum. Bisa menebak ? Tidak akan saya kasih tau *mehronggg ^^*


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

Semenjak berita menghebohkan tentang pernikahan Siwon – Kibum yang diumpamakan sebagai pasangan Tom & Jerry. Selama 1 minggu ini saja bibir para mahasiswa tidak ada hentinya membicarakan pernikahan Siwon – Kibum. Banyak yang beranggapan jika berita pernikahan yang pertama kali dibongkar oleh Tiffany saat di kantin hanya sebuah kamuflase belaka. Nyatanya, sejak kejadian menghebohkan itu, keduanya secara bersamaan tidak menampakkan diri di kampus.

Sehingga banyak spekulasi yang tiada henti dimunculkan tanpa mengetahui kebenaran dari berita yang mereka peroleh. Imbas dari pemberitaan yang menyeret nama sahabat terdekat Kibum – Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin – menjadi incaran hampir seluruh mahasiswa kampus. Banyak yang mendesak ketiganya untuk memberikan bocoran tentang kebenaran hubungan Siwon – Kibum. Pasalnya, pengumuman status hubungan Siwon dan Kibum sebagai sepasang kekasih saja masih banyak meninggalkan tanda tanya besar. Bahkan belum ada seminggu pasca pengumuman mencengangkan itu, kembali muncul berita yang tak pernah mereka duga.

Ketiganya serempak menggelengkan kepalanya saat pertanyaan yang sama ditujukan pada mereka. Selama ini saja Kibum tidak terlalu terbuka dengan hubungan pribadinya, selain kedekatannya pada Minho tentunya.

Dan sayangnya, sepasang idola kampus itu belum juga menampakkan diri. Setidaknya memberikan klarifikasi agar sahabat mereka tidak diincar manusia haus akan informasi. Semestinya Siwon dan Kibum sadar jika mereka sama-sama memiliki banyak penggemar. Setidaknya keduanya memberikan keterangan resmi agar para penggemarnya tidak frustasi.

.

.

.

" Kibummie, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak ne." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengelus dengan pelan pucuk kepala istrinya yang tengah duduk manis disamping kursi kemudi. " Tidak boleh makan makanan yang terlalu asam," imbuh namja pemilik dimple smile itu ketika Kibum hendak melepas seatbelt yang membelit tubuh bagian depannya. Dan 2 kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir Siwon sudah berulangkali melesak masuk menyapa gendang telinga Kibum. Semenjak dokter memberikan saran mengenai kondisi kesehatan ibu hamil – yang baru menginjak usia beberapa minggu –, Siwon menjadi gemar mencari informasi rintangan apa saja yang harus dihindari ibu hamil.

Kibum mengangguk patuh mendengarkan nasihat suaminya sepanjang hari ini. Dimulai dari bangun tidur pagi ini, Siwon langsung memberikannya ceramah yang tak kunjung henti. Menguntit langkah kakinya seolah setiap pijakan yang diambilnya akan membuatnya terluka. Dan Kibum baru kali ini merasa hidupnya kurang nyaman dengan kehadiran stalker yang berkedok sebagai suaminya. Ia berpikir jika kehidupannya sebelum maupun sesudah hamil akan sama. Nyatanya tidak. Siwon menjadi suami siaga 24 jam. Semua kebutuhan Kibum akan ditangani langsung oleh salah satu pewaris klan Choi itu.

"Ne. Arraseo, Tuan Choi. Apa aku boleh keluar sekarang ?" Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati suaminya sudah memasang senyuman lebar.

"Istriku menggemaskan sekali."Siwon menggerakkan tangannya turun kebawah lalu menjepit sejenak pucuk hidung istrinya. Kibum meluncurkan ringisan kecil sambil berusaha mengusap bekas jepitan jemari suaminya. "Arra. Cepat masuk kelas, chagi. Aku juga harus menemui dosen killer di kampus kita."Siwon lalu memajukan tubuhnya untuk membantu melepas seatbelt yang terpasang didepan tubuh istrinya.

Kibum menghela nafas lega. Pantatnya terasa panas karena terlalu lama duduk disamping kursi kemudi. Yang membuatnya tertahan didalam mobil tentu saja ceramah harian yang dilakukan Siwon, tanpa henti. Seolah Kibum adalah tipikal manusia pelupa.

Kibum menghirup napas berulangkali saat berhadapan dengan kerumunan mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang didepan matanya. Rasanya ia sudah lama sekali tidak menginjakkan kakinya di kampus. Dan Kibum sudah siap dengan tatapan mata seluruh mahasiswa kampus yang tertuju padanya. Ia tidak peduli dan merasa bangga akan statusnya sekarang. Choi Kibum, istri sah dari Choi Siwon dan kini tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Kibum sudah tidak sabar membagi berita bahagiannya dengan sahabat karibnya.

Yah, seandainya Kibum mengumumkan berita kehamilannya, bisa ditebak seperti apa reaksi semua mahasiswa. Terkadang cinta memang rumit untuk dijabarkan dengan untaian kata.

"Rasanya aku terlalu egois jika membiarkan yeoja secantik Choi Kibum berjalan seorang diri," bisiknya lirih lalu menyelipkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping istrinya.

Kibum sudah hafal dengan suara serta gesture tubuh manusia yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya. "Bukankah kamu harus bertemu dengan dosen, Siwonnie ?" Telapak tangannya menepuk pelan pipi suaminya. Mengelusnya dengan gerakan pelan meski sedikit geli ketika rambut halus mulai tumbuh disekitar dagu lancip Siwon.

Siwon menyembulkan bibir bawahnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru koridor kampus yang dipenuhi mahasiswa. Oh… Siwon juga mampu menangkap dengan jelas tatapan seluruh manusia di koridor kampus tertuju pada dirinya dan Kibum. Sepertinya ide yang melintas dipikirannya saat berada di parkiran ada benarnya. Membiarkan istrinya berjalan seorang diri ditengah kumpulan serigala, sama halnya membahayakan kondisi Kibum. Kalian anggap saja kerumunan mahasiswa adalah sekumpulan serigala yang bersiap menyerang Kibum dengan tatapan membunuh mereka.

"Aku hanya takut jika chef itu tiba-tiba menyamar menjadi mahasiswa lalu menculikmu. Ckkk… Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya."

"Arra ~"

Keduanya berjalan mesra menembus kerumunan mahasiswa yang tak hentinya melepaskan tatapan mata mereka pada sepasang idola kampus. Bibir mereka juga tak henti menanyakan kebenaran status yang terkuak beberapa minggu lalu. Sepertinya masih banyak yang belum menerima kebenaran status pernikahan antara Siwon – Kibum. Yah, waktu akan menjawab semuanya. Suatu saat nanti…

.

.

.

"Aku titip Kibummie, ne ~~" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum erat seolah enggan melepaskan tautan tangannya. Sedangkan ketiga yeoja yang duduk disamping Kibum hanya melongo melihat sikap protektif seorang Choi Siwon.

"Arraaaaa ~~" sahut Ryeowook dengan nada setengah membentak. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Siwon didekat Kibum. Lagipula, ia dan 2 sahabatnya ingin melakukan sedikit interogasi pada Kibum.

Jemari tangan Siwon berpindah mengusap dagu istrinya kemudian sedikit mengangkatnya, dan bibirnya mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir dengan polesan lipgloss tipis itu. "Jaga dirimu. Jangan lupa minum susu hamilmu," bisik Siwon mesra lalu tangannya meraih botol berisi susu hamil yang harus dikonsumsi Kibum setiap hari. Botol dengan warna pink mencolok itu sudah mengisi meja kantin, berdiri kokoh diantara gelas berisi minuman dengan aneka macam warna menggoda.

Kibum menatap sekilas botol yang baru saja keluar dari dalam tas ransel Siwon. Ia berpikir jika seluruh kebutuhannya selama kehamilan juga mengisi tas ransel milik suaminya. "Tapi rasanya hambar. Aku ingin cappuccino…" rengek Kibum dengan nada setengah berbisik. Jemari rampingnya menarik tepian kemeja biru muda yang melekat pada tubuh atletis suaminya.

"Kamu sudah mengingat semua saran dokter kemarin kan ?" Kibum mengangguk. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan saran yang diberikan dokter ketika ia melakukan check-up. Dokter mengharuskannya menghindari minuman yang mengandung cefein, gula, soda, atau segala hal yang sifatnya manis. Padahal Kibum sangat menyukai minuman manis. "Ya sudah, jalani saja, Kibummie. Kamu tidak ingin kehilangan bayi kita, bukan ?" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu telapak tangannya beralih mengusap permukaan perutnya yang datar.

Jengah dengan kemesraan yang sedang diumbar keduanya, Eunhyuk berdehem dengan keras hingga membuat Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Siwon malah memamerkan senyuman lebar.

"Cepat pergi. Aku bosan melihat wajahmu," gumam Sungmin dengan tatapan sangarnya.

Siwon seketika langsung mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada. "Arra. Tapi tolong ingatkan Kibummie untuk meminum ini sampai habis." Siwon mengetukkan ujung jarinya pada tutup botol.

.

.

.

"Yah, jadi sejak kapan kalian menikah ?" Eunhyuk langsung memimpin sesi interogasinya pada Kibum. Wajahnya langsung berubah serius dan diikuti Sungmin serta Ryeowook yang menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Sudah hampir 2 tahun ini," cicitnya lemah tanpa berani memandang langsung manik mata sahabat baiknya. Kibum merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan statusnya selama ini kepada sahabatnya. Ia merasa sebagai seorang penghianat. Tapi sebenarnya bukan ini maksud Kibum untuk menyembunyikan pernikahannya dengan Siwon. Bagaimanapun setiap pilihan selalu ada dampak baik dan buruknya.

"IGE MWOYAAAA !" Seru ketiganya bersamaan dengan ekspresi wajah kaget bercampur tak percaya. Kibum selama 2 tahun ini mampu menutupi hubungannya dengan Siwon.

"Mianhae… Aku tidak bermaksud membohongi kalian. Tapi semua ini bermula karena perjodohan yang dilakukan orangtuaku dan orangtua Siwon."

"Jadi kamu terpaksa menikah dengan Siwon ?" Sela yeoja dengan hiasan pita pink pada helaian rambut panjang sebahunya.

Kibum terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sungmin. "Awalnya memang terpaksa dan kami memiliki beberapa aturan. Tapi sekarang hubunganku dengan Siwon sudah berjalan baik dan saling mencintai. Sungguh !" Kibum menekankan mengenai kejelasan perasaannya pada Siwon saat melihat tatapan tak percaya dari sahabatnya.

"Jadi, kalian juga sudah melakukan eunggg – " Ryeowook sedikit memajukan tubuhnya lalu berbisik didepan wajah Kibum. " – making love ?"

BLUSHH

Pipi Kibum merona merah mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook yang begitu pribadi. Dan Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Ia tidak bisa berhenti meremas tepian tasnya karena menahan malu. Telinganya mendengar jelas kekehan geli dari yeoja pemilik suara indah itu.

"Yaaaaaa ~~" Bibir merahnya mengerucut lucu saat ketiga sahabatnya serempak terkikik geli mendengar jawaban jujur yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana ? Kamu menyukainya, Kibummie ?" goda Eunhyuk sembari menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Perutnya serasa digelitik dari segala penjuru karena membayangkan wajah sahabatnya yang memerah ketika menceritakan aktivitas pribadinya.

"Lee Hyukjae !" Kibum sudah bersiap beranjak dari kursinya dan melayangkan cubitan jika yeoja pemilik gummy smile itu tidak juga menghentikan kekehannya.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun memaksa duduk diantara Sungmin – kekasihnya – dan Eunhyuk. Tidak peduli jika kedua yeoja cantik itu nantinya akan menyemburnya dengan rentetan kalimat pedas.

Setelah berlari terengah menembus kerumunan mahasiswa yang hilir-mudik di kantin kampus, akhirnya namja muda itu bisa terlepas dari kejaran mahasiswa baru yang menguntit langkahnya.

"Hosshh ~~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya sambil menghilangkan tetesan keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya. Sontak saja kedatangan namja muda itu mengusik kegiatan mereka – ketiga yeoja – yang sibuk menggoda Kibum. Sepertinya kekasih Sungmin masih belum menyadari keberadaan Kibum.

"Cho Kyuhyun ! Bersikap sopan," tegur Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah tidak suka dengan sikap adik tingkatnya. Tentu saja yeoja dengan rambut pirang tergerai sebatas punggung itu mendengus kesal, karena namja bermarga Cho itu menyenggol duduknya. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk juga agak heran kenapa Sungmin mau menerima pernyataan cinta dari namja se-ceroboh Cho Kyuhyun. Harus diakui,terkadang Kyuhyun memancarkan pesona tersendiri yang membuat banyak yeoja menjerit tak karuan. Sayangnya, yeoja bernama Lee Hyukjae itu lebih sering menangkap sisi buruk kekasih sahabatnya.

"Mianhae noona~~ Kamu tau rasanya dikejar fans itu amphhh – "

Ryeowook langsung menyumpal mulut cerewet Kyuhyun dengan kimbab yang sedang dinikmatinya.

"Yhaaaa~~ Aphaa unggg noona hmphh…" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimat protesnya ketika menyadari tatapan ketiga yeoja tadi terpusat padanya. Dengan jantung berdetak tak karuan karena ditatap oleh tiga singa betina, Kyuhyun memilih mengatupkan bibirnya sembari mengunyah kimbab yang mengisi rongga mulutnya.

Tangannya meraih botol pink yang terlihat masih penuh. Tanpa memerdulikan seruan sebuah suara yang terasa familiar ditelinganya, Kyuhyun segera mereguk minuman berwarna cokelat pekat untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa mengulum senyuman tertahan melihat tindakan ceroboh dongsaengnya. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun meneguk beberapa kali susu untuk ibu hamil, Kibum memutuskan untuk mengintip ekspresi menggemaskan yang tercetak diwajahnya.

"Kyuhyunnie ? Annyeonggg ~~~" Kedua tangan Kibum digoyangkan didepan wajahnya sambil mengembangkan senyuman lebar.

Nampak Kyuhyun kaget karena terlambat menyadari keberadaan yeoja yang sudah ia anggap seperti noona-nya. "Ah, noona. Sejak kapan kamu duduk disitu ?"

"Pabo. Kibummie sudah duduk sejak tadi. Bahkan kamu sudah menghabiskan separuh minuman Kibummie," Eunhyuk menyemprotkan kekesalannya pada kekasih sahabatnya.

Dengan wajah agak heran, Kyuhyun melirik botol yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Ini minuman apa, noona ? Kenapa rasanya hambar dan agak aneh ?"

"Itu susu hamil, Kyu. Gomawo sudah membantu noona menghabiskan separuhnya hehe…"

"MWO ?"

"WHAT ?" 

"HAMIL ? KIBUMMIE HAMIL ?"

Ketiga yeoja itu menyerukan rasa kagetnya sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun ?

"HOOEEEKKKK ~~~" Masih dengan menggenggam botol berisi susu hamil, namja itu berlari terbirit keluar dari kantin dengan wajah pucat pasi.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk resah di ranjangnya. Telapak tangannya tidak ada hentinya terus mengusap bagian selangkangannya yang saat ini tengah menggembung. Kejantanannya tiba-tiba saja merindukan sentuhan Kibum. Hanya saja, calon ayah muda ini masih memikirkan kondisi istrinya yang tengah hamil muda. Ia takut jika tidak mampu menahan gejolak gairahnya. Ia takut setiap gerakan atau sentuhan yang dilakukan pada setiap inci tubuh Kibum akan memberikan dampak buruk bagi calon keturunannya.

Siwon berusaha meredam gejolak gairahnya. Ia berusaha kuat mengusir pikirannya untuk menyentuh istrinya malam ini. Kelopak matanya terkatup rapat sembari bibirnya terus merapalkan gumaman samar. Hembusan nafas yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya terdengar berat. Terlihat sekali jika gejolaknya sudah membumbung tinggi. Semenjak menjalani harinya sebagai suami, benar-benar suami yang sesungguhnya bagi Kibum, Siwon menyadari jika seluruh syaraf tubuhnya selalu menegang setiap melihat Kibum. Gairahnya untuk menyentuh Kibum semakin meningkat setiap harinya.

"Siwonnie ?"

Siwon menghela nafasnya semakin berat saat melihat Kibum yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang. Dengan gaun malam yang begitu pas untuk tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi. Rendahnya leher gaun membuat dada bulat Kibum menyembul. Memang tidak terlalu banyak meng-ekspose betapa menggodanya tubuh Kibum, tapi cukup kuat untuk memancing gairah Siwon. Sepasang mata tajam Siwon seketika membidik dada istrinya yang seolah membusung angkuh. Seperti sedang menggodanya untuk menyapukan permukaan bibirnya untuk memberikan kecupan yang menggairahkan.

"Siwonnie ?" Kedua telapak tangan yeoja berparas cantik itu digoyangkan didepan wajah suaminya yang tak kunjung menyahutnya. Ujung jari telunjuknya mengetuk beberapa kali bibir tipis suaminya yang terkatup rapat. Agak gemas juga sebenarnya dengan tingkah aneh namja tampan dengan balutan piyama lengkap itu. Tidak biasanya keberadaannya diabaikan Siwon. Semenjak kehamilannya yang baru menginjak usia beberapa minggu, Siwon menjadi lebih perhatian dan mengamati perkembangan istrinya. Malah Kibum sering mendapati Siwon bercengkerama dengan Jaejoong mengenai awal kehamilan. Yah, kalian tentunya tau mengenai ketidakakuran antara keduanya. Terkadang Kibum terkikik geli mendengar percakapan Siwon – Jaejoong yang diwarnai teriakan melengking kakak iparnya itu dari seberang telepon.

Dada Kibum berdentum tak karuan saat ujung jari telunjuknya langsung dilahap mulut hangat suaminya. Siwon menghisap kuat ujung jari lalu memainkan ujung lidahnya untuk menggelitik ujung jari Kibum yang tengah dikulumnya.

"Si – Siwonnie ~~"

Siwon menarik tangan Kibum sehingga ujung jari yang tengah dikulumnya terlepas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar saat melihat wajah cantik istrinya sudah merona. "Waeyo hmmm ?" Diulurkannya telapak tangan besarnya kemudian menangkup pipi bulat Kibum, mengusapnya dengan gerakan amat pelan. Halusnya kulit wajah Kibum terasa begitu lembut layaknya sutra mahal.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tidur," sahutnya lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Kibum berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya agar tak tertangkap mata tajam suaminya. Namun, semua usahanya sia-sia. Siwon sudah terlebih dulu menangkap perubahan rona wajahnya.

Siwon mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang lain, kini kedua telapaknya menangkup pipi bulat Kibum. Menariknya mendekat lalu menghadiahi bibir merah istrinya dengan beberapa kali kecupan singkat. "Arraseo."

Siwon lalu menggeser posisinya yang besandar pada tiang ranjang. Tangannya menepuk permukaan kosong ranjang – memberikan Kibum isyarat agar segera berbaring disampingnya –.

"Ah, aku lupa belum menutup jendela kamar." Siwon hendak bangkit dari posisinya yang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya. Namun, Kibum menepuk pelan dada bidang suaminya.

"Biar aku saja." Kibum bergegas menyibak tirai jendela yang terus berkibar karena gerakan angin malam yang memaksa masuk menyusup kedalam kamarnya. Kedua tangannya sudah terulur keluar – hendak menarik kait yang ada disisi jendela – namun tertahan kala matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Gemerisik tanaman merambat yang tumbuh subur diluar pagar pembatas rumahnya membuat bisikan halus merambat dalam pikirannya. Selama beberapa saat Kibum masih diam sambil terus menyipitkan matanya.

Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang membuat perasaanya tidak nyaman, mungkin.

.

.

.

Matanya menerawang jauh kedepan. Menatap hampa pada bangunan kokoh yang dibatasi pagar tinggi yang membuatnya sulit untuk menapak masuk. Namun ia yakin, meski jarak yang membentang jauh, ia masih menyimpan asa jika Kibum pasti kembali padanya. Cepat atau lambat. Suka atau tidak suka, dan seorang Jung Minho akan memperjuangkan perasaannya pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Tidak peduli dengan status Kibum yang selama ini sengaja ditutupi darinya, ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah mengenyahkan rasa sakit ketika mendapati kebohongan Kibum tentang statusnya sebagai istri dari Siwon.

Minho terlalu mencintai Kibum. Amat sangat. Tidak ada sosok yeoja yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat seperti saat ini. Ya, dulu ia mengakui jika dirinya begitu memuja Lee Taemin seolah tidak ada lagi yeoja yang tersisa di dunia. Namun semua pandangannya berubah. Sosok Kibum yang lembut, lugu, dan tegas dalam satu waktu bisa membuatnya pulih dari rasa sakit yang diakibatkan kandasnya hubungannya dengan Taemin.

Hanya ada ide gila yang kini memenuhi otaknya. Ide gila untuk mendapatkan Kibum kembali. Minho tidak akan pernah mengakui marga Choi yang tersemat didepan nama Kibum. Baginya, Kibum tetaplah Kim Kibum. Dan kelak, Minho akan memastikan jika marganya-lah yang tersemat didepan nama Kibum.

Jung Kibum ? Ah… Hanya dengan menggumamkan nama itu saja sudah membuat dadanya berdesir aneh. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadikan Kibum sebagai miliknya seutuhnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan satu inchi-pun dari permukaan kulit mulus Kibum tersentuh orang lain.

Untuk melaksanakan niatannya, Minho sadar ia tidak akan mendapatkannya dengan begitu mudah. Ada banyak penghalang yang bersiap menghalangi langkahnya. Satu-satunya cara yaitu dengan menyingkirkan semuai halangan yang mengganggu rencananya untuk mendapatkan Kibum.

Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Kibum. Apapun. Kabut keegoisan serta rasa posesif yang selama ini bersemayam dalam tubuhnya seketika menguar. Kedua sifat yang selama ini tidak mendominasi dirinya, langsung meronta ketika apa yang seharusnya dimilikinya malah direbut.

"Tuan…"

Minho tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya lalu membalikkan tubuh tegapnya yang dibalut jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Ditatapnya sosok namja yang diperkirakan berusia 30an sedang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Bagaimana ?" Suaranya terdengar berat dan menyeramkan. Tidak ada lagi sosok Jung Minho yang baik dan murah senyum seperti dulu. Dulu ketika Kibum berada disisinya.

Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya. Topi yang menghiasi kepalanya membuat keseluruhan wajahnya tidak mampu tertangkap jelas oleh sepasang mata tajam Minho. Gelapnya malam turut membuat sosok keduanya tersamarkan dari bidikan mata orang yang mungkin melewati rumah hunian Siwon – Kibum. "Semuanya sudah terlaksana. Tuan Jung hanya tinggal melakukan eksekusi."

Minho diam. Bibirnya melengkungkan seringaian yang begitu kentara hingga membuatnya nampak seperti namja bersifat arogan. Kepalanya kembali melemparkan pandangan kearea rumah megah yang bersembunyi dibalik kokohnya pagar pembatas. Obsidian tajamnya mengawasi rumah megah dengan kilauan cahaya terang. Sekilas matanya menangkap siluet tubuh yang sudah dihafalnya tengah berjalan didepan jendela kamar yang terbuka. Siluet tubuh Kibum yang menggoda melalui tirai jendela yang berkibar dimainkan angin malam.

"Kibummie… Kita akan segera bertemu," gumamnya dari balik pagar pembatas. Dalam hitungan menit, sosoknya menghilang dalam kesunyian malam.

Tidak ada yang tau apa yang direncanakan Jung Minho. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak jika sosoknya bisa berubah sejauh ini. Yang pasti, ia begitu ingin mendapatkan kembali Kibum. Apapun caranya.

.

.

.

" – mie… Kibummie ~~"

Yeoja dengan rambut panjang tergerai itu tersentak dan gelagapan ketika suaminya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Jemari tangannya sontak menarik kait jendela secara bersamaan namun langsung ditahan lengan kokoh Siwon.

"Pelan-pelan," bisik Siwon. Kedua tangannya terulur kedepan, menggenggam jemari istrinya yang mencengkeram kuat kait jendela. Lalu menuntunnya secara hati-hati kemudian menariknya bersamaan hingga kedua daun jendela tertutup rapat. "Aku tidak mau jari rampingmu terluka," imbuhnya lagi sambil membimbing kedua tangan Kibum didepan bibirnya. Siwon mendaratkan kecupan mesra pada kesepuluh jari ramping istrinya. Aroma wangi yang terselip diantara ruas kuku membuat hidungnya betah mengendus tangan istrinya.

Siwon membimbing Kibum untuk berbaring rapat disampingnya. Tubuh keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan melalui pelukan dibalik selimut tebal yang membungkus mereka. Dengan pencahayaan remang-remang – yang berasal dari lampu meja yang ada disisi ranjang – membuat gelora gairah tertahan Siwon menyeruak. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah berhasil menguasai gairahnya. Tapi kondisi tubuhnya yang menyapa langsung tubuh yeoja yang melingkarkan tangan disekitar perutnya, membuat pikirannya kacau. Jemari tangannya sudah mulai bermain-main dipunggung Kibum yang tidak tertutup gaun. Kelima jarinya diusapkan dengan gerakan lambat namun menyiksa.

"Kibummie ~" Suara Siwon berubah menjadi berat dan serak. Mungkin jika ia bermain satu ronde bisa membuat gairahnya terlampiaskan. Sekedar meredam gejolak gairah yang selama beberapa hari ini belum tersalurkan. Setidaknya Siwon akan berusaha mengontrol gerakannya saat menyentuh tubuh Kibum yang sedang mengandung.

Jemari tangannya semakin intens bermain disekitar punggung terbuka istrinya. Bahkan sudah berani menyusup lebih jauh hingga menggelitik disekitar kaitan bra. Permukaan jarinya mengusap tepat diatas kait bra seolah bersiap untuk melepasnya. Tidak ada suara protes yang meluncur dari bibir Kibum. Itu artinya, Siwon mendapatkan lampu hijau untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

Gairah namja pemilik dimple smile itu semakin membumbung tinggi saat Kibum menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya. Terpaan nafas hangat yang berhembus tepat didepan dadanya, membuat Siwon mulai memiringkan tubuhnya. Kemudian melingkarkan lengan kanannya melingkupi tubuh mungil istirnya.

"Ki – Kibummie ?" Nafas Siwon tercekat saat hidung bangir Kibum menggesek dadanya lalu membenamkan seluruh wajahnya didalam dekapan hangatnya. Jemari tangan Siwon beralih meraih dagu Kibum namun sedikit kesulitan. Kibum malah terlihat sedang memberontak sentuhan tangannya lalu menyerukkan seluruh wajahnya diantara himpitan ketiak Siwon.

Siwon mengernyitkan alis tebalnya hingga bertautan. Kibum tidak sedang membalas sentuhannya.

Ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan mendapati istrinya yang teramat cantik sudah tertidur lelap. Dengan posisi hampir seluruh wajahnya bersembunyi dibawah ketiaknya. Sedikitpun Kibum tidak merubah posisinya meski Siwon berusaha membenahi letak kepala istrinya. Siwon sudah berkali-kali membenahi posisi kepala Kibum agar berbaring diatas bantal empuk, tapi 2 menit kemudian Kibum sudah menggeliat gelisah sembari menggerakkan ujung hidungnya. Seolah sedang mengendus sesuatu. Geliatan tubuhnya berhenti setelah hidungnya mengendus aroma ketiak suaminya.

Akhirnya, Siwon membiarkan Kibum terlelap dengan seluruh wajah terbenam pada ketiaknya. Itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan istrinya tidur dengan gelisah.

Mengenai hasrat yang membuat kejantanannya masih terus menegang, mungkin Siwon akan meredakannya dengan mandi dibawah guyuran air dingin. Setidaknya hal tersebut bisa meredakan rasa nyeri yang melingkupi kejantanannya.

Sabar Choi jr. !

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya…

"Kita akan pergi kemana, Kibummie ?" Siwon menengok kesamping, melihat ekspresi menggemaskan istrinya yang sibuk menatap jalanan ramai didepannya. Jika kedua tangannya tidak mencengkeram setir, bisa dipastikan salah satu tangannya sudah sejak tadi meluncur untuk mencubit permukaan pipi bulat Kibum.

Ya, awal mulanya Siwon akan memanfaatkan waktu senggang diakhir pekan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak. Selama seminggu ini ia selalu menjadi suami siaga. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena takut jika tiba-tiba Kibum merasakan mual saat tengah malam. Siwon mendapatkan informasi dari kakak iparnya yang galak jika ibu hamil sering mengalami mual ketika masa awal kehamilan. Sapertinya Kibum belum mengalami gejala mual pada malam hari atau meminta sesuatu yang aneh, atau biasa disebut ngidam. Kibum tidak meminta makanan atau minuman aneh. Yeoja itu tetap bersikap biasa layaknya sebelum hamil.

Dan hari ini, tepat jam 6 pagi, Kibum mengguncang tubuh Siwon dengan gerakan kasar. Bahkan menarik krah t-shirt yang membalut tubuh kekarnya dengan brutal. Sontak saja Siwon tersentak kaget dari tidurnya dan segera turun dari ranjang. Ia berpikir jika istrinya merasakan kesakitan dalam perutnya.

Nyatanya, Siwon harus mengelus dadanya. Ternyata Kibum membangunkannya karena ingin mengajaknya pergi ke Busan. Dengan langkah setengah terpaksa, namja tampan itu mengangguk patuh dan melenggang masuk kedalam kamar mandi sebelum guyuran air dingin diterimanya.

"Bummie~~" Siwon mencubit pelan pipi istrinya. Setidaknya ia harus tau kemana tujuan Kibum. Tidak mungkin kan ia harus mengendarai mobilnya hanya untuk berkeliling Busan tanpa memiliki tempat tujuan.

"Aku yakin tempatnya di sini," gumam Kibum samar sembari mempertajam tatapan matanya pada setiap plakat yang terpampang didepan setiap restoran.

"Kamu ingin makan sesuatu ?" Siwon memperlambat laju mobilnya, membiarkan sepasang mata indah Kibum memilih lokasi tempat makan siang mereka.

Kibum menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sejenak, ia menoleh dan mendapati Siwon mencuri pandang padanya. "Lebih baik kita berjalan kaki saja, Siwonnie. Pantatku panas…" ucap Kibum sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"Duduk dipangkuanku saja. Pasti lebih nyaman…" Siwon menepuk pahanya kemudian mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Ishh… Jangan menggodaku." Aigoooo ~~ Sepertinya kejadian didalam mobil yang dilakukan keduanya memang tersimpan rapi diotak bungsu keluarga Choi.

Setelah menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum sambil menyusuri trotoar jalan yang penuh sesak dengan manusia. Sesekali Siwon menarik Kibum merapat kearahnya ketika ada seorang anak kecil yang berlarian di sepanjang trotoar yang tidak terlalu lebar.

"Kamu ingin makan dimana ?" Siwon menggoyangkan tautan tangannya dengan Kibum sementara istrinya masih sibuk membaca plakat yang terpasang pada pintu masuk restoran.

"Mungkin di sini… " Siwon dan Kibum serempak berhenti tepat didepan sebah restoran yang cukup ramai pengunjung.

Namun Kibum masih enggan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke restoran karena matanya tak kunjung menemukan sosok pelayan restoran yang dulu menolongnya.

"Sebenarnya kamu sedang mencari siapa ?"

"Temanku," sahutnya cepat.

"Nama temanmu siapa ?" Siwon mulai melancarkan interogasinya. Takut jika salah satu teman Minho menyamar menjadi teman Kibum lalu akan melaksanakan aksi penculikan. Ah ! Siwon tidak mau kehilangan Kibum untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak tau namanya hehe…." jawab Kibum polos sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Dan Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajah polos istrinya membuat bibirnya bungkam seribu bahasa, meski hanya mengucapkan sepatah katapun akan terasa sulit.

Hingga suara teriakan dari dalam toko membuat sepasang suami – istri itu mencari asal suara.

"NOONA ! NOONA CANTIKKKK !" serunya dengan bibir mengumbar senyum lebar.

Kibum menyipitkan matanya dan mulai mengenali sosok namja tampan dengan balutan seragam restoran tempatnya bekerja. Tanpa sadar Kibum melompat-lompat ditempatnya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya.

"Yah.. Kibummie~ Kamu sedang hamil," seru Siwon dengan wajah paniknya. Tangannya mendarat dibahu istrinya dan berusaha menghentikan tubuh mungil Kibum yang melompat diudara.

Namja tampan yang merupakan salah satu pelayan di restoran langsung meraih tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya erat. Tidak sadar jika Siwon sudah memberikannya deathglare dan terus menggumam tanpa henti.

"Ah, noona ! Aku senang noona mau datang ke restoran ini lagi."

"Lagi ?" Siwon menyela dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Kedua matanya memicing tajam.

Namja pemilik dimple smile itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja dengan tubuh tegap yang berdiri disamping Kibum. "Ne. Noona cantik ini – " Sejenak matanya kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada wajah cantik Kibum. " – dulu pernah ke restoran ini dengan tubuh lemah. Aku senang noona kembali ke restoran ini dengan keadaan sehat. Jadi, aku bisa menyajikan beberapa menu andalan restoran ini."

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa namamu ?" Siwon menatap namja yang sudah menyelamatkan Kibum ketika berada di Busan. Rasa ingin tau sudah menggerogotinya sejak awal pertemuan yang membuat istrinya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman. Dan tentu saja, suami mana yang tidak cemburu jika istrinya malah mengabaikan keberadaannya. Siwon bahkan sudah berusaha menarik perhatian istrinya dengan sengaja ia mengoleskan noda makanan disudut bibirnya. Ia berpikir Kibum akan memberikan perhatian padanya lalu membersihkan noda makanan dengan tissue. Ah.. Pasti sangat romantis. Sayangnya rencana yang ada diotak Siwon tidak berjalan mulus. Kibum hanya menyodorkan tissue lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan si namja sok tampan tadi.

Beruntung Kibum sedang pamit ke toilet, sehingga Siwon bisa melakukan sesi tanya – jawab pada namja yang sepertinya berusia 2 tahun dibawahnya.

"Ah.. Mianhae. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. **Lee Jonghyun** imnida." Namja berparas rupawan dengan senyum tak kalah mempesona sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Aku – "

Jonghyun menyela dengan cepat. " – suami dari noona cantik itu, bukan ?" Sepasang dimple-nya terlihat ketika bibirnya menarik seulas senyuman.

"Darimana kamu tau ?" Siwon terbelalak kaget.

"Kalian sama-sama mengenakan cincin dijari manis. Jadi aku pikir kalian pasti sudah menikah." Jonghyun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kaget Siwon.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti memanggil istriku dengan embel-embel 'noona cantik' huh ? Telingaku terasa panas setiap kamu memanggilnya dengan nada semanis itu," sungut Siwon kesal.

"Tapi noo – eh ?" Jonghyun menghentikan gerak bibirnya saat melihat gelagat tidak suka dari wajah Siwon.

"Namaku Choi Kibum, Jonghyunnie," sahut Kibum yang sudah kembali dari toilet.

Kedua namja itu serempak menengokkan kepalanya saat Kibum kembali mengisi kursi yang beberapa menit ia tinggalkan.

"Adjumma yang berada dibelakang meja kasir memberitahukan namamu," imbuh Kibum lagi.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari Busan, Siwon langsung memasang aksi mogok bicara kepada Kibum. Ia hanya menganggukkan atau menggelengkan kepalanya ketika istrinya melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Rasa kesal karena sepanjang berada di restoran tadi, istrinya malah asyik berbicara pada Jonghyun. Tatapan matanya yang mencoba meminta perhatian pada Kibum malah dianggap angin lalu.

"Siwonnie marah ?"

Kibum beranjak duduk disamping suaminya yang kini tengah duduk di sofa – yang berada di ruang santai –. Namja tampan itu sedikit menggeser duduknya ketika secara tak sengaja kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Kibum. Egonya sebagai suami yang dilanda cemburu sedang menguasai jiwanya.

Siwon memasang wajah murung dan mengabaikan keberadaan Kibum. Harusnya waktu senggangnya bisa ia habiskan dengan istrinya dengan bermesraan. Bukan hanya sekedar menjadi suami cemburu yang menatap istrinya bercengkerama dengan namja lain.

Kibum sedikit mengubah posisinya menjadi lebih rapat dengan Siwon yang sudah menyembulkan bibir bawahnya. Sangat menggemaskan. Ia menarik paksa salah satu tangan Siwon yang disilangkan didepan dada, membimbing agar lengan kokoh Siwon melingkar pada bahunya.

Dan kebiasaan baru Kibum terulang lagi malam ini. Kepalanya sedikit direndahkan dan hidungnya dengan sendirinya mengendus ketiak Siwon. Entah seperti apa aroma yang berasal dari ketiak seorang Choi Siwon, yang jelas Kibum sangat menyukainya.

"Kamu benar-benar marah karena Jonghyun ? Ah.. Padahal dia sangat menggemaskan sekali," ucap Kibum tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Siwon yang terlihat semakin kesal.

"Belum bosan membicarakan LEE JONGHYUN-mu itu, Choi Kibum ?" Siwon bertanya dengan suara dibuat normal namun tetap saja terdengar dipenuhi rasa kesal.

"Belum. Dia sangat tampan…" Dalam hati Kibum tertawa penuh kemenangan karena ia berhasil membuat Siwon cemburu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan jika melihat orang yang dicintainya mengerutkan bibirnya dan terus menekuk wajahnya sepanjang hari.

Kibum beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendaratkan bongkahan pantat bulatnya diatas paha Siwon. Kibum dengan jelas merasakan kejantanan Siwon yang sudah mengeras serta terus menusuk permukaan pantatnya.

"Kamu tidak membutuhkan bantuanku, hmm ?" Bibirnya mengecup permukaan leher Siwon sembari kesepuluh jari tangannya diselipkan diantara helaian rambut tebal sang suami.

"Tidak," sahut Siwon tegas meski kejantanannya terus diberikan tekanan atau gesekan melalui gerakan tubuh Kibum yang duduk dipangkuannya. Egonya masih terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar memberikan jawaban 'ya' atau menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak menyerah. Kibum semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Pantatnya dengan sengaja ia gerakkan maju-mundur sehingga membuat benda panjang yang berada dalam himpitannya semakin mengeras.

"Jinjja ? ~~ ohhww ~~" Kibum mendesah nikmat saat merasakan kepala kejantanan Siwon menggesek bagian kewanitaannya dari luar gaun malam yang dipakainya.

Siwon memejamkan kelopak matanya rapat, mengatupkan bibirnya sembari berusaha menahan pekikan rasa nikmat akibat gerakan menggoda istrinya.

Seketika hembusan nafas lega mengalun dari hidung mancungnya. Kejantanannya sudah tidak mendapatkan godaan dari Kibum.

Tapi kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama. Siwon membelalak kaget ketika Kibum turun dari pangkuannya dan menarik turun boxer yang membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya. Wajah Siwon merona menahan malu karena ia tidak memakai balutan CD. Kejantanannya sudah mengacung tegak dengan angkuhnya.

"Wowww… Suamiku ternyata tidak memakai apapun dibalik celana boxernya."

Jemari rampingnya mengusap kedua paha Siwon dengan gerakan erotis sebelum bermain disekitar selangkangan suaminya. Hanya sekedar memainkan jarinya tanpa sekalipun menyentuh kejantanan Siwon yang sudah menegang angkuh.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak membutuhkanku, Siwonnie ?" Kibum memajukan tubuhnya yang sudah berjongkok diantara himpitan kedua kaki suaminya. Bibirnya meniupkan udara disekitar batang kejantanan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat kepala kejantanan yang sudah memerah.

Siwon menggeram frustasi. Sepasang matanya tidak bisa lepas dari gerakan istrinya yang terus menggoda kejantanannya. Tentu saja sebagai namja normal Siwon teramat membutuhkan sentuhan tangan halus istrinya. Hanya saja, bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat untuk memohon sentuhan Kibum.

"Arrgghhhh ~~"

Kedua matanya membulat saat mulut hangat Kibum langsung meraup seluruh batang kejantanannya. Mengulumnya dengan begitu lihai. Lidah Kibum memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan menggoda pada kepala kejantanannya sebelum menghisapnya dengan rakus.

"Bumm – ohhwww ~~" Kedua tangannya terkepal, gejolak rasa nikmat yang beberapa hari ini ditahannya seolah terbebas. Kepala Kibum yang turun-naik menghisap kejantanannya dengan begitu rakus.

Gesekan tepian gigi yang Kibum sengaja lakukan membuat Siwon kehilangan akal sehatnya. Lingkupan rasa nikmat serta dorongan akan kebutuhan sebagai seorang namja, membimbingnya untuk mengulurkan tangannya diatas kepala Kibum. Menggenggam beberapa helai rambut terawat istrinya lalu menjambaknya kuat.

Lelehan saliva membasahi seluruh permukaan bibir merahnya. Kejantanan Siwon yang baru beberapa menit dinikmatinya dengan terpaksa terlepas.

"Ya. Choi Siwon membutuhkan sentuhan seorang Choi Kibum."

Kibum mengembangkan senyuman lebar ketika mendapati tatapan mata suaminya sudah diselimuti gairah yang menggelora.

Tangannya bergerak memijat pelan kedua bola yang menggantung dibawah kejantanan Siwon. Meremasnya dalam satu sentuhan telapak tangannya.

Siwon bergegas melepaskan t-shirt yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya dan membuangnya di lantai. Kedua tangannya direntangkan begitu lebar, bersiap menyambut pelukan Kibum. "Kemari…"

Yeoja itu menurut. Kedua lututnya dilipat disamping pada suaminya hingga kejantanan Siwon menusuk dari luar gaunnya.

"Woman on top ?" tawar Siwon dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik.

Kibum tersenyum geli. Dengan bertumpu pada lutut kakinya, kedua tangannya menarik gaunnya hingga melewati kepalanya.

"WOW !" pekikan Choi Siwon membuat kedua pipi bulat Kibum merona malu. Ya, Kibum sengaja menyiapkan dirinya untuk malam ini. Ia akan menghabiskan malam bersama suaminya, Choi Siwon.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

**Thanks to ::**

**mbumbum | Mrs. EvilGameGyu | QQ SUJU 2x | Unieq | mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends | tarry24792 | kimhankyu | ichaElfs | Choi Haemin 2x | guest | guest | putrimochi14 | Jung Eunhee 2x | lalKMS | lovegood cherry | Little Fishy8694 | sibumstalker | Nakazawa Ryu | cho fikyu | Gysnowers | kyurielf | reaRelf | Love Sibumppa | dindaR | SBS | snower0821 | zae-hime | Yieun Choi | cloudyeye | SB. killersmile8687 | Enjongkawaii | aiyu. elfishpinocchiosuju | juli. anaayu. 5 | nara | wonnie | Cho97 | Choikyuhae | vee | liekaneshiro | dikdik717 | aelvie | Nina317Elf | meyy-chaan | heewonbum | Suckseed | NDM'phantom | blablabla | DBSJYJ | AndreyChoi | URuRuBaek | wiendzbica | guest | Pah | Qhia503 | paprikapumpkin | aniimin | cindyshim | DewiDestriaPutri | lovelybummie | anin arlunerz | Sibumxoxo | diya1013 | is0live89 | TripleAvia | zakurafrezee | najika bunny | bumhanyuk | Baby Kim | psykkh | yolyol | qyukey | PiePilly | iruma-chan | KimYcha Kyuu | zoldyk | blackwhite28 | ^^~~**

HELLO ! ^^

Chapter ini belum ada konflik. Memang sengaja ditiadakan dan alur terkesan flat. Ya, maksud aku tidak setiap chapter harus ada konflik berkepanjangan. Ada kalanya diberikan jeda. Kemarin ada yang meminta SiBum moment ? Aku kasih dikit moment mereka. Tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha memenuhi permintaan kalian.

Ada yang meminta 2Min moment ? Belum. Chapter ini belum muncul. Mungkin next chapter. Chapter ini fokus dengan Siwon – Kibum dulu ya ^^

Kenapa memasukkan cast baru ? Pengganggu hubungan SiBum ? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan jika sosok LEE JONGHYUN akan menjadi pengganggu di FF ini xoxo… Dicheck lagi deh… Aku bilangnya 'next story' bukan 'next chapter' xoxo~~~

MAAF jika ada scene yang bagi kalian mengganggu. Misalnya sex scene ^^ Bagi kalian yang merasa terganggu, kalian boleh melewati scene itu. Kan tidak keseluruhan chapter berisi sex scene. Sekali lagi MAAF yaaa ~~ :)

Dan lagi, aku pengen tobat ngetik sex scene, jadi mohon maklum jika cerita pada chapter ini amat absurd xoxo… Lagi proses pemulihan pikiran LOL XD~~

Selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak.

Ppyonggg ~~


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

"WOW !" pekikan Choi Siwon membuat kedua pipi bulat Kibum merona malu. Ya, Kibum sengaja menyiapkan dirinya untuk malam ini. Ia akan menghabiskan malam bersama suaminya, Choi Siwon. Hormon didalam tubuhnya selalu membuat gejolak gairah tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

Kibum mengalungkan kedua lengannya melingkari leher suaminya. Kepalanya ia lesakkan pada ceruk leher Siwon ketika sepasang mata tajam Siwon menatap penuh gairah pada tubuh telanjangnya. Kibum merasa luar biasa malu. Ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini ketika akan bercinta dengan suaminya sendiri. Well, meski ini bukan hal pertama bagi Kibum. Tapi ia tetap saja seorang yeoja biasa. Yang tidak bisa menahan luapan rasa malu ketika bersikap terlalu berani didepan suaminya sendiri.

Gerakan tiba-tiba Kibum yang memeluk erat leher Siwon membuat tubuh polos keduanya saling bergesekan. Rapat dan penuh dengan tekanan. Dan tentu saja, Siwon bisa merasakan dengan teramat jelas kedua payudara bulat Kibum menempel didadanya. Apalagi ia bisa merasakan kedua puncak payudara Kibum sudah keras. Tentunya akan terasa nikmat jika nipple yang sudah menegang itu berada dalam kuluman mulutnya.

"Kenapa harus malu, Kibummie ? Kita sudah sering bercinta ~~" Siwon menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengusap punggung halus istrinya. Sedikit memberikan sentuhan yang sekiranya mampu membuat Kibum merasa nyaman ketika berada dengannya. Telapak tangan kirinya mengusap kedua bongkahan pantat bulat Kibum. Sesekali meremasnya pelan hingga menimbulkan erangan lirih dari bibir merah istrinya.

Jemari Siwon bergerak nakal dan mengusap buah dada Kibum yang terlihat semakin bertambah volumenya. Siwon membuka mulutnya, meraup nipple berwarna kecoklatan yang tepat didepan matanya. Ujung lidahnya sengaja ia gerakkan untuk menekan puncak nipple istrinya hingga membuat erangan berat meluncur tanpa kendali.

Siwon memainkan perannya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian, membuat Kibum mengerang dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tanpa sadar, Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan kerasnya kejantanan Siwon yang menekan-nekannya dari bawah. Menggesek bibir kewanitaannya yang sudah basah dan siap untuk dimasuki.

"Angkat sedikit pinggulmu, Kibummie." Siwon membantu Kibum bergerak. Saat Kibum sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, satu tangannya menggenggam batang kejantanannya dan mengarahkan pada liang kewanitaan istrinya. Dan dengan mudah memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah begitu keras. Menyatukan dirinya dengan kewanitaan Kibum yang sudah teramat ia rindukan. Terutama sensasi saat dinding kewanitaan Kibum menjepit erat batang kejantanannya.

"Ahhh ~~ "

"Urrrmmm ~~"

Keduanya mengerang bersama-sama. Menikmati penyatuan tubuh yang begitu memabukkan dan mendamba sentuhan satu sama lain. Kemudian Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, berniat menggoda Kibum. Kibum bereksi cepat dengan merapatkan kedua pahanya hingga menambah jepitan dinding kewanitaannya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti menggeliat penuh gairah diatas pangkuan suaminya.

Belum lagi jemari Siwon menyentuh titik sensitif diantara kedua paha isterinya dan menekannya, sambil terus bergerak dengan ritme yang teratur. Ditambah kinerja bibirnya yang mengecup tubuh bagian atas Kibum sembari meninggalkan jejak cinta.

"Siwonnieehh ~~ Ah! Ah!" Hentakan pinggul Siwon yang menumbuk tepat pada titik terdalam tubuhnya membuat kedua buah dada Kibum bergoyang dengan erotis.

"Urrrmmm ~~ Aku mencintaimu, Ki – Kibummiehh ~~" Suara Siwon terdengar parau dengan nafas semakin memburu berat. Namja itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menyambar bibir Kibum yang setengah terbuka dengan gemas.

Gerakan sepasang suami-istri itu bertambah liar dan panas. Menghantarkan sengatan yang menjangkiti seluruh syaraf tubuh mereka. Siwon mengangkat pinggulnya mantap, menekankan kejantanannya dengan begitu dalam. Lalu menyemburkan ledakan kenikmatannya didalam liang hangat istrinya yang disusul dengan jepitan erat dinding kewanitaan Kibum, ketika yeoja itu mendapatkan orgasmenya.

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir tipisnya. Lalu suara halus istrinya membuat desiran hangat memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Choi Siwon."

.

.

.

**COMPLICATED**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance , Drama**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

!

.

.

.

Dentingan piring dan gelas yang berasal dari meja makan terdengar bagai melodi lain di rumah yang dihuni Siwon dan Kibum. Ibu hamil itu sibuk menata piring makan yang sudah diisi berbagai macam lauk-pauk hasil olahan tangannya.

Telapak tangannya beralih mengusap perutnya yang masih rata dari luar kemeja longgar yang dipakainya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal saat melirik jam dinding yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan matanya. "Sudah lewat 15 menit. Dan Siwonnie belum juga pulang," gerutunya dengan wajah masam.

Pasalnya sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu suaminya keluar rumah dengan alasan mengambil beberapa berkas perusahaan. Tentunya kalian tau jika Siwon memang berniat melanjutkan salah satu anak cabang perusahaan appanya. Langkah awal Siwon memulai bisnis adalah belajar dari ahlinya. Salah seorang pegawai kepercayaan appanya secara rutin memberikan bimbingan dan pengarahan kepada Siwon mengenai jalannya roda bisnis perusahaan Choi.

Namun tiba-tiba saja orang kepercayaan Tuan Choi menghubungi Siwon dan menyuruhnya ke kantor untuk mempelajari beberapa berkas. Sebelum berpamitan keluar rumah, Siwon berjanji akan kembali lagi ke rumah sebelum makan malam tiba.

Nyatanya, 15 menit terlewati. Itu artinya Siwon tidak bisa menepati ucapannya. Sehingga membuat Kibum menunggu di rumah dengan resah. Karena ketika Kibum berusaha menghubungi ponsel suaminya, panggilannya tidak terhubung.

Kruyuukkk

Kibum menatap perutnya. Sepertinya ia harus makan malam terlebih dulu tanpa harus menunggu suaminya pulang. Lagipula janin dalam kandungannya membutuhkan banyak gizi dan tidak boleh terlambat makan.

"Aegya ~~ Kajja kita makan malam bersama. Humm ~~ Kamu mau makan apa ? Ada banyak pilihan diatas meja makan." Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke satu persatu piring yang menyajikan makanan. Ia sendiri juga bingung untuk memilih makanan.

Kibum menarik salah satu kursi dan segera mendudukkan pantatnya. Tangan kanannya meraih sumpit yang ada disisi piringnya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mencicipi tumis sayur yang dibuatnya.

"Yumm ~~ mashita ~~" serunya dengan mata sedikit menyipit saat lidahnya dimanjakan dengan rasa masakannya sendiri.

Selama setengah jam menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri, Kibum mengalihkan rasa sepinya dengan mengajak berbicara janinnya. Tangannya tidak pernah berhenti mengusap permukaan perutnya.

"Ah… Kenyang." Kibum meletakkan sumpit diatas piringnya yang sudah bersih dari makanan. Diliriknya porsi makanan yang tersaji di meja makan banyak berkurang. Senyum geli terpasang dibibir merahnya. Baru menyadari jika porsi makannya tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Sepertinya menonton acara televisi sembari menunggu suaminya pulang, bisa membunuh rasa bosannya.

.

.

.

"Terus awasi gerakan Choi Siwon. Jangan biarkan namja itu keluar dari kantor hingga aku menghubungimu," ucapnya dengan intonasi nada dingin dan mengancam. Ibu jarinya menekan salah satu layar smartphonenya dan memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Bibirnya tertarik kesamping saat mengawasi suasana rumah hunian yang ada didepannya terlihat lengang, hampir tidak ada aktifitas yang mencolok. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan menarik keluar pisau lipat yang mengkilat ketika tertempa cahaya lampu.

Tangannya terulur kedepan, mendorong pintu gerbang yang tidak terkunci. Atau lebih tepatnya sistem keamanan rumah yang dihuni sudah diretas hingga membuatnya leluasa untuk berbuat apapun. Termasuk ide nekat yang bersarang dipikirannya sejak lama.

"Kibummie… Aku harus memilikimu malam ini," desisnya dengan mata berkilat penuh nafsu. Gelap malam menyelubungi sosoknya yang sudah berdiri memasuki pekarangan rumah mantan kekasihnya. Membiarkan selimut kegelapan merangkum dirinya dengan ide licik yang tersusun rapi dalam tempurung kepalanya.

Langkah kakinya mantap setiap menapak mendekati rumah megah dengan cahaya remang yang menyamarkan sosoknya. Jung Minho.

Entah karena dorongan rasa ingin memiliki yang terlampau besar atau rasa cintanya pada Kibum yang terlalu menggebu, akhirnya ia memilih jalan akhir. Berbuat nekat. Dengan bantuan salah seorang temannya, Minho menyewa seseorang yang mampu meretas sistem keamanan rumah. Lalu menyewa seorang lagi untuk berpura-pura sebagai orang kepercayaan Tuan Choi.

Dan kalian benar. Minho sudah lama merencanakan ide ini dan melakukan pengawasan. Menyadap telepon masuk maupun keluar. Dan dengan sedikit penyamaran dengan suara yang meyakinkan, orang suruhan Minho mampu memperdaya Siwon untuk keluar rumah. Dan berpura-pura sebagai salah satu pegawai kantor yang menyuruhnya untuk mengambil berkas yang harus dipelajari sang penerus perusahaan. Dugaan Minho tidak meleset, Siwon masuk dalam perangkapnya tanpa sedikitpun merasa curiga.

Setelah semuanya berjalan lancar. Minho akan lebih leluasa menjalankan rencana terakhir. Hanya antara dirinya dan Kibum. Yeoja yang membuat hilang akal sehatnya. Yeoja yang membangkitkan ledakan keinginan yang begitu besar untuk memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia miliki.

CKLEK

Pintu besar rumah itu terbuka lebar hingga membuat Kibum yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa terlonjak kaget. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak mendengar deru suara mesin mobil suaminya.

"Siwonnie ?" Kibum mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat pintu rumahnya terbuka tetapi tidak ada sosok namja kekar yang tertangkap matanya. Atau mungkin dirinya sedang berhalusinasi karena menginginkan sosok Siwon menemaninya ?

Kibum menggaruk pipinya bingung. Jika suaminya belum pulang, kenapa pintu rumah terbuka dengan sendirinya ? Kibum mengingat dengan baik jika pintu rumahnya selalu terkunci rapat dan tidak mungkin tidak terkunci, kecuali suaminya sendiri yang berbuat ceroboh.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengunci pintu. Atau Siwon yang bersikap ceroboh ?"

Kakinya berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya yang terbuka. Menyebabkan angin malam menyerbu masuk dan menggesek permukaan kulit mulusnya.

"Hallo, Kibummie."

DEG

Kibum berdiri kaku ditempatnya saat matanya menangkap sosok tinggi Minho berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan terlihat menakutkan.

"Mi – Minho oppa ?"

Senyuman sinis diulas si chef melihat raut wajah ketakutan mantan kekasihnya. Terselip rasa aneh ketika mendapati ekspresi terkejut yang ditangkap retina matanya. Minho menginginkan tubuh mungil Kibum menghambur memeluknya, sepasang tangan rampingnya memeluk erat tubuhnya. Ekspetasi Minho meleset, Kibum bahkan terlihat tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Ne. Aku Jung Minho. Mantan kekasihmu. Namja yang telah kamu buang begitu saja, Kim Kibum. Ahh ~~ Atau aku harus memanggilmu Choi Kibum ?" Senyuman sinis dilempar Minho ketika langkah kakinya menapak melewati pintu utama rumah. Tidak sedetikpun matanya melepaskan sosok cantik didepannya dari sepasang mata kelamnya. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Minho tidak ingin kehilangan Kibum. Bagaimanapun juga, malam ini Minho sudah berjanji akan membuat Kibum kembali kedalam pelukannya. Suka atau tidak. Mau maupun tidak mau.

"Aku sudah menikah, oppa. Tolong… Biarkan aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan Siwon dari awal."

Kibum membaca gerak-gerik mantan kekasihnya yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Dipenuhi nafsu dan gelombang obsesi yang terpancar dari sepasang matanya saat memandangnya tanpa jemu. Yeoja dengan rambut tergerai panjang itu hampir tidak mengenali jiwa yang bersemayam dalam tubuh mantan kekasihnya. Yang ia tau, Jung Minho selalu menjaga sikapnya dan berlaku dengan sopan.

"Menikah ? Menikah hanya sebuah simbol, Kibummie." Tangannya terulur kedepan, mencoba menggapai pipi mulus Kibum yang teramat dirindukannya. Ah, dan tentu saja bibir merah Kibum yang menarik perhatian matanya. Ketika jangkauan tangannya hampir menyentuh pipi kiri Kibum, yeoja itu menarik kepalanya kebelakang, menjauhkan diri.

Terselip rasa kesal saat Kibum menghindari sentuhan tangannya. "Aku bisa menghapus marga Choi yang kini tersemat didepan namamu. Kemudian menggantinya dengan marga keluargaku, Jung."

Kibum terbelalak mendapatkan penjelasan gila yang diungkapkan Minho. Mana mungkin dirinya melepaskan ikatan pernikahan dengan Siwon, sementara ia sudah mengandung calon penerus keluarga Choi. Selain itu, Kibum menyadari jika sisi lain dirinya memang mencintai Choi Siwon tanpa adanya paksaan apapun. "Oppa ~~ " Kibum menjerit. Airmatanya mulai mendesak keluar dari sudut matanya. "Aku mencintai Siwon. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Aku mohon biarkan aku meraih kebahagiaanku dengan suamiku."

Minho tersenyum sinis. "Kesalahan ? Kamu menganggap hubungan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan ? Lalu diriku adalah seorang pendosa yang membuatmu terjebak dalam situasi rumit ini ?"

"Aniyo. Bukan itu…" Kibum mulai terisak. Bibirnya bergetar menahan luapan airmata yang meleleh, mengalir disepanjang pipinya.

BLAM

Minho membanting pintu yang ada dibelakangnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan marga yang tersemat didepan namamu. Yang aku tau, dirimu tetap Kim Kibum. Yeoja yang aku puja dan aku cintai saat ini." Minho memantapkan langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati Kibum yang masih terpaku diposisinya. "Dan aku ingin memilikimu. Malam ini, Kibummie."

Belum sempat Kibum mencerna ucapan Minho, tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan dan terperangkap didalam pelukan ketat sang chef tampan. Ia merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana sepasang lengan kekar Minho merengkuh punggungnya dengan begitu posesif, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Oppaaaa ~~" Kibum berusaha memberontak. Ia tidak mau jatuh kedalam pelukan orang lain. Hanya Siwon yang berhak memiliki tubuhnya dan juga hatinya. Perasaan yang dulu pernah Kibum pupuk bersama Minho adalah sebuah perasaan semu, karena tekanan yang dirinya alami saat menjalani pernikahan palsu.

"Bersikap baik. Dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut," bisik Minho ketika bibirnya menjangkau daun telinga Kibum. Menghantarkan sengatan gairah yang sudah lama ditahannya untuk Kibum.

Kibum berjengit saat merasakan perutnya merasakan kejantanan Minho yang sengaja digesekkan. Gerakannya untuk membebaskan diri semakin kuat. Kibum bisa membaca arah pikiran namja yang kini sedang memeluknya. "Jauhkan tubuhmu, JUNG MINHO !"

"Kamu merasakannya, Kibummie ?" Minho semakin merapatkan pelukannya dan menekan kejantanannya yang sudah keras. Menggoda gairah Kibum yang bisa saja tersulut karena dirinya. "Kejantananku menginginkan sentuhanmu. Aku sangat ingin membenamkan kejantananku kedalam lubangmu yang hangat, meskipun aku yakin dirimu sudah tidak lagi virgin."

"Cepat menjauh. Atau aku akan memanggil keamanan perumahan ini ? Mereka akan membawamu ke kantor polisi."

Tawa rendah Minho membuat Kibum merasakan nyawanya sedang terancam. "Silahkan berteriak. Aku sudah memastikan tetanggamu tidak berada di rumahnya." Minho melepaskan kungkungan tangannya yang melingkupi tubuh Kibum dan sedikit memberikan dorongan.

Tanpa melepaskan kesempatan, Kibum berlari terbirit menjauhi mantan kekasihnya. Tangannya meraba tombol keamanan yang sengaja dipasang disetiap rumah dan menghubungkannya langsung ke pos keamanan – yang berada didepan kompleks perumahan –. Kelima jari tangannya menekan tombol berwarna merah dengan gerakn brutal.

"Percuma. Aku sudah meretas sistem keamanan rumahmu, Kibummie. Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu." Minho menyandarkan punggungnya diujung tangga dan menatap remeh Kibum yang terlihat panik.

Kibum memutar otaknya. Ia tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar jika dirinya tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Seketika ia teringat smartphone miliknya. Mungkin ia bisa mengulur waktu dan meminta bantuan kepada siapapun yang dihubunginya nanti.

"Kamu tidak berpikir untuk menelepon seseorang kan, Kibummie ?"

Tidak dipedulikan tebakan Minho yang memang sesuai dengan jalan pikirannya saat ini. Sistem keamanannya sudah diretas. Jalan satu-satunya adalah meminta bantuan melalui sambungan telepon.

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras langsung dihadiahkan Minho pada salah satu pipi mulus Kibum. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang begitu kentara. Bahkan Kibum belum menyentuh gadget cangihnya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main. Aku tidak bisa memberimu toleransi."

PLAK

Sekali lagi tamparan mendarat dipipi Kibum. Kali ini mengakibatkan Kibum limbung hingga kepalanya terantuk sudut meja makan.

'Siwonnie ~~' batinnya parau ketika rasa pusing menyarangnya.

.

.

.

Siwon memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian membuang nafas berat. Sudah hampir 2 jam menunggu Tuan Park – orang kepercayaan ayahnya –. Selama ini Siwon giat mempelajari kondisi perusahaan dan mendalami beberapa klien penting perusahaan melalui namja paruh baya itu. Dan ketika ia mendapatkan telepon dari salah satu pegawai perusahaan yang mendapatkan pesan dari Tuan Park, agar Siwon datang ke kantor untuk mempelajari beberapa berkas. 

Namun hingga hari menjelang malam dan suasana kantor mulai lengang, Siwon tidak mendapati Tuan Park yang menyambutnya. Hanya seorang pegawai dengan balutan jaket kulit menggiring langkahnya memasuki ruangan arsip dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Kibummie~~" gumamnya lirih saat menyadari jarum pendek jam sudah menunjuk angka 7. Padahal sebelum berpamitan keluar, Siwon berjanji akan sampai rumah sebelum jam makan malam tiba. Sepertinya Siwon harus menunggu Tuan Park selama beberapa menit lagi. Ia cukup paham jika Tuan Park juga turun tangan untuk menggaet klien yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan. Tidak heran jika untuk bertemu Tuan Park sedikit kesusahan karena jadwal sibuk orang kepercayaan Tuan Choi itu.

"Aku harus memberikan kabar kepada Kibummie. Pasti dia khawatir dan menahan lapar." Siwon merogoh saku jaketnya dan tidak menemukan smartphone yang selalu dibawa kemanapun ia pergi. Tangannya beralih merogoh saku depan celana jeansnya. Dan sama, ia tidak menemukan gadget canggihnya. "Apa mungkin aku menjatuhkannya didalam mobil ?"

Sepasang mata elangnya menatap jauh kedepan. Keatas meja yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Ada telepon kantor yang bisa dipakainya untuk menghubungi istrinya.

Siwon melangkah mendekati meja dan meraih gagang telepon. Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol angka yang akan menyambungkan telepon kepada istrinya. Dering sebagai pertanda teleponnya terhubung dengan Kibum mengalun jelas ditelinganya. Namun teleponnya tak kunjung dijawab oleh istrinya. "Apa Kibummie marah karena aku tidak tepat waktu ?"

Kedua alisnya terangkat naik. Matanya sedikit memicing melihat beberapa daftar nomor telepon pribadi kepala devisi yang bekerja pada perusahaan ayahnya. "Park Chung Hoon ?" Ujung jari telunjuknya mengetuk nama yang tercetak diatas kertas. Siwon tidak terlalu ingat nama lengkap Tuan Park, tapi yang ia tau, Tuan Park merupakan kepala devisi pemasaran. Dan diatas cetakan kertas itu tertera nama Park Chung Hoon adalah sang kepala devisi pemasaran.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon segera men-dial nomer telepon pribadi Tuan Park. Ia juga ingin mengkonfirmasi keberadaan namja itu saat ini.

"Ya… Yeoboseo ?" Siwon nyaris berteriak senang ketika sambungan teleponnya cepat terhubung.

"Tuan Park… Ini aku, Choi Siwon."

"Ah, Siwonnie ?" Suara diseberang sana sedikit tidak percaya dengan suara Siwon. "Tapi kenapa kamu menghubungiku dengan telepon dari ruang arsip ?"

Giliran Siwon yang kini mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Bukankah Tuan Park menyuruhku datang ke kantor untuk mempelajari beberapa arsip ? Aku sudah 2 jam menunggu."

"Eh ? Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu. Lagipula aku sedang mengambil cuti selama seminggu untuk menemani anakku liburan, Siwonnie. Sekarang aku sedang berada di tempat saudaraku, di Itaewon. Setengah jam lagi aku dan keluargaku akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Busan."

Siwon bingung. Tuan Park tidak pernah menyuruhnya datang ke kantor. Dan saat ini Tuan Park sedang mengambil cuti. Lalu pegawai dengan balutan jaket hitam yang menggiringnya masuk ke ruang arsip, siapa ?

"Siwon-ah.. Aku merasa janggal. Bersikaplah waspada dan aku akan menghubungi keamanan gedung untuk menyusulmu ke ruang arsip," sambung Tuan Park dari seberang telepon.

"N – ne ?"

Meskipun masih bingung. Pada akhirnya Siwon menutup sambungan teleponnya dan mulai mencerna semuanya. Mungkin ia masuk dalam perangkap seseorang.

"Sudah sadar, eh ?"

Siwon secepat kilat membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kesal pada sosok namja berusia 30an yang mengakui sebagai pegawai perusahaan ayahnya. Dan Siwon sedikit menyesal karena sikap bodohnya. Biasanya pegawai perusahaan memiliki ID card yang mengalung pada lehernya. Sedangkan namja didepannya ini tidak menunjukkan ID card. ada kemungkinan namja yang menggiringnya masuk kedalam ruang arsip adalah penyusup.

"Apa maumu, hah ?" Siwon melemparkan tatapan sengit yang kemudian dibalas gelengan kepala namja tadi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya disuruh menahanmu di kantor selama mungkin. Tapi sepertinya dirimu memang mudah dibodohi."

Gemeretak gigi yang saling beradu membuat Siwon menggeram kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal disamping tubuhnya. Menahan diri agar ia tidak menerjang namja yang bersikap angkuh kepadanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Choi Siwon. Aku hanya diberikan tugas untuk menahanmu."

Dalam sekejap, Siwon berlari menghampiri sosok misterius itu dan menerjang tubuhnya. Siwon beruntung tubuhnya lebih besar sehingga memiliki keuntungan untuk mengunci tubuh sosok asing itu, hingga jatuh terjerembap diatas lantai.

"Katakan… Siapa yang menyuruhmu ?" Kedua tangannya meraih krah baju namja itu dan melemparkan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

Kekehan menyeramkan mengalun dari bibir namja itu. Tidak sedikitpun merasa takut dengan ancaman Siwon. "Sampai matipun, aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Oh… Jadi aku harus membuatmu mati terlebih dulu, eh ?" Seringaian dan rasa kesal mengaduk emosi Siwon. Ia tidak memiliki batas toleransi waktu untuk bersikap baik kepada namja asing itu. Dan pukulan bertubi-tubi langsung dilayangkannya keseluruh permukaan wajah namja yang terbaring dibawahnya.

"Katakan… Siapa yang menyuruhmu ?" Siwon bersiap melayangkan pukulan lagi.

Kembali, namja itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan ceceran darah serta luka lebam yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun."

Kontrol emosi bungsu keluarga Choi itu sudah pada titik paling rendah. Hujaman pukulan yang dilayangkannya tidak bisa membuatnya merasa puas. Seringaian misterius yang terukir pada bibir namja asing itu membuat emosinya tersulut.

BRAK

4 orang petugas keamanan gedung mendobrak pintu ruang arsip dan mendapati calon penerus perusahaan masih melayangkan pukulan membabi buta.

"Tuan Siwon… Tenang…" 2 orang petugas keamanan mengurung lengan Siwon dan menariknya menjauh dari namja asing yang sudah terkapar. Ceceran darah meninggalkan jejak dipunggung jari tangan Siwon.

Sedangkan 2 petugas keamanan yang lain berjongkok disisi namja yang menjadi sasaran amuk Siwon. Memastikan jika nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan. Orang itu masih bernyawa, hanya saja kondisinya sedikit mengenaskan.

"Kalian bisa membawa Tuan Siwon keluar dari ruangan. Aku akan mengurus penyusup ini."

"Geledah tubuhnya dan berikan ponsel namja asing itu padaku." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya yang dialiri cairan merah.

Petugas keamanan menggeledah tubuh namja asing itu dan menemukan ponsel disaku celananya. "Kami menemukan ponselnya, Tuan."

Siwon melakukan pengecekan pada telepon masuk dan matanya membelalak kaget dengan nama Jung Minho yang tertera pada layar telepon. Ibu jarinya bergerak cepat membuka pesan masuk dan membaca beberapa pesan dari Jung Minho yang membuat jantungnya diremas kuat.

"Telepon polisi dan suruh mereka datang ke rumahku," suruh Siwon pada kedua petugas keamanan yang berdiri disisinya. Tangannya membuang gadget itu kesembarang arah lalu berlari keluar ruangan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

.

.

.

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras langsung mendarat disalah satu pipi Minho hingga namja jangkung itu terjatuh dari kursinya. Kedua belah bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat meski jejak tamparan yang mendarat di pipinya meninggalkan denyutan perih. Ia tidak peduli dengan sosok mantan kekasihnya yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh amarah. Ia masih tidak mau membuka mulutnya sejak dirinya sadar dari pingsannya. Yang Minho tau, ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan pengap dengan satu buah meja persegi ditengah ruangan serta sebuah kursi yang sedang didudukinya.

Dan lagi, sepasang mata bulatnya mendapati Taemin – dengan wajah penuh luapan emosi – berdiri disudut meja dengan pandangan mata tak lepas kepadanya.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu kepada Kibum, hah ?" Kelima jari rampingnya menarik krah kemeja yang dikenakan sang chef dengan tarikan brutal. Sepasang matanya yang selalu bersinar cerah kini sudah diliputi emosi yang siap meledak.

Minho bisa membedakan tatapan Taemin sudah berubah 180˚, tidak ada tatapan penuh pemujaan seperti biasanya. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik kesamping lalu memutus tatapan matanya dengan yeoja cantik itu. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun," elaknya dengan wajah acuh. Selang beberapa detik, tarikan yang melingkupi krah kemejanya semakin kuat hingga membuat lehernya tercekik.

Taemin berusaha meredam sedikit amarahnya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti sosok namja yang dicintainya. Sepasang matanya sengaja ia pejamkan sesaat kemudian disusul dengan helaan nafas beratnya. "Aku bertanya – " jeda selama beberapa detik. " – kenapa kamu melakukan itu, Minho oppa ?" Selesai menyelesaikan satu deret kalimatnya, Taemin seketika membuka kelopak matanya. Bibirnya berkedut keras melihat Minho bersikeras menutup mulutnya.

PLAK

Kali ini tamparan mendarat disisi lain pipi tirus Minho. Dan namja itu tetap keras kepala tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Taemin.

"WAE ? KENAPA KAMU INGIN MEMPERKOSA KIBUM, HAH ?

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

Hampir 2 bulan ngadat…. Akhirnya ada lanjutannya juga xoxo…. ^^ ~~

Chapternya agak suntuk mungkin yah… Sebenarnya chapter aslinya lebih panjang tapi aku potong karena aku capek ngetik *plak*

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan apabila ada kritik, silahkan sampaikan * lempar kisseu basah… moahhh * xixi… :D

BYEEE….

**Thanks To ::**

**Unieq (2x) | QQ SUJU (2x) | hehe (2x) | Aphrilya | AyuClouds69 | Choi HaeMin | bumhanyuk | Nakazawa Ryu | kyurielf | Lee Ji Joon | YeonSiBum | wiendzbica | qyukey | Lee Chizumi | Mrs. EvilGameGyu | guest | wonnie | Bryan Andrew Cho | Nina317Elf | hera3424 | RyeoRezClouDy (2x) | Anak sibum | sibumaddict | Sibumxoxo | Love Sibumppa | ichaElfs | Cindyshim | reaRelf | aiyu. elfishypinocchiosuju | TripleAvia | sellinandrew | blackwhite28 | Heewonbum | juli. anaayu. 5 | aniimin | tarry24792 | najika bunny | PiePilly | zakurafrezee | Kim Min Ah | lovelybummie | AndreyChoi | diya1013 | Qhia503 | sayakanoicinoe | Lovemin | BryanTrevorKim | is0live89 | paprikapumpkin | ^^ ~~**


	21. Chapter 21

Alisnya terangkat naik ketika menatap sosok Minho berjalan tergesa keluar dari pintu samping restorannya. Dibelakangnya, ada seorang namja dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam mengikuti langkahnya memasuki pintu mobil yang terparkir di tepi jalan.

Taemin menatap bingung dari balik kursi kemudinya. Niat awalnya ingin mengunjungi restoran namja yang masih dicintainya, ia urungkan. Selain karena Minho yang terlihat keluar dari restoran, alasan lain juga akibat papan berbentuk persegi panjang yang ada didepan pintu restoran memajang tulisan 'closed'. Rasa heran semakin memenuhi otak yeoja berwajah manis itu. Tidak biasanya Minho meliburkan karyawannya – kecuali hari libur besar –.

Mengesampingkan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, Taemin memilih menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan dengan kecepatan tempo sedang. Diam-diam yeoja dengan marga Lee itu membuntuti laju mobil yang ditumpangi mantan kekasihnya. Agak heran sebenarnya karena mobil yang biasa dikendarai Minho tidak terparkir didekat restoran. Bisa dipastikan chef bermarga Jung itu tidak pernah berganti kendaraan. Entah kenapa hal tersebut malah membuat Taemin mencurigai gerak-gerik sang chef.

Dan semuanya terjawab ketika laju mobil yang dikendarai Minho dan sosok misterius tadi berhenti beberapa blok dari gedung pencakar langit – yang menjadi pusat aktifitas Choi corporation –. Taemin tidak terlalu paham dengan dunia bisnis, tapi dirinya cukup mengenal letak-letak perusahaan besar yang menyumbangkan devisa bagi negaranya. Salah satunya adalah Choi corporation yang seringkali menghiasi sampul majalah bisnis.

Jemari tangannya mengetuk pelan setir kemudinya saat mengikuti gerakan namja misterius yang turun dari sisi mobil Minho. Gerak tubuhnya sedikit mencurigakan ketika kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan kilatan mata kejam. "Ada kaitan apa Minho oppa dengan Choi corporation ? Sepengetahuanku, Jung Minho tidak pernah tertarik dengan dunia bisnis," gumamnya sebelum kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Mobil BMW hitam yang dikendarai Taemin bergerak perlahan, berusaha membuat jarak aman saat mengikuti laju mobil Minho yang menjauhi pusat kota.

Tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun, Taemin tetap berusaha menajamkan indera penglihatannya agar tidak kehilangan jejak Minho. Saat mobil didepannya memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan elit, Taemin langsung tersadar dari rasa penasarannya. Ia cukup tau arah mobil Jung Minho saat ini.

Meski masih enggan mengakui rasa sakit yang membuat dadanya berdenyut perih, Taemin memilih menepikan kendaraannya didekat halte bus. Memang seharusnya Taemin memastikan terlebih dahulu tanpa menaruh rasa curiga pada namja yang dicintainya itu. Tapi… Hati kecilnya tidak bisa mengelak jika memang rasa cemburu sudah mendominasinya. Bahkan rasa cemburu yang membakar emosinya tidak jua mengurungkan langkah kakinya memasuki jalanan aspal di kawasan elit itu.

Dengan penyamaran yang seadanya, Taemin memaksakan langkah kakinya. Rambut panjangnya sengaja ia sembunyikan dibalik kupluk rajut yang kini sudah menghiasi mahkota kepalanya. Dan juga mantel besar – yang ia temukan dikursi belakang mobilnya – sudah membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"Oppa ~~"desisnya lirih saat sepasang mata jernihnya menangkap sosok tinggi Minho keluar dari sisi pintu mobil dan berdiri didepan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah.

Taemin buru-buru merapatkan tubuhnya dibalik pohon besar yang tumbuh disepanjang jalan ketika Minho mengedarkan pandangan matanya. Taemin sedikit mengetahui tentang Kim Kibum, yeoja yang membuat Jung Minho berpaling darinya. Termasuk alamat rumahnya. Dulu Taemin sempat mengunjungi rumah tersebut namun langkah kakinya tertahan didepan pintu gerbang karena merasa ragu.

Lee Taemin mengakui jika dirinya sempat didera rasa frustasi ketika keputusannya melarikan diri dari perjodohan yang dilakukan orangtuanya, kini malah berujung tamparan keras dipipinya. Taemin dengan yakin mengatakan jika cinta Minho padanya tidak akan pernah pudar tertelan waktu. Namun semuanya tinggal kenangan masa lalu ketika dirinya kembali ke Korea, Jung Minho yang dikenalnya terlihat lebih bersemangat. Tidak menunjukkan kondisi patah hati ataupun murung seperti yang Taemin alami karena dipaksa untuk dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya.

.

.

.

**COMPLICATED**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance , Drama**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

!

.

.

.

"WAE ? KENAPA KAMU INGIN MEMPERKOSA KIBUM, HAH ?"

Teriakan melengking Taemin yang sarat akan emosi seakan menampar wajah sempurna Jung Minho. Tidak dipedulikannya rasa sakit yang membekas dikedua sisi pipinya saat mendapatkan tamparan dari tangan halus mantan kekasihnya.

Tidak dipedulikan juga ruangan pengap dengan sumber penerangan yang berasal dari satu cahaya lampu ditengah ruangan. Minho memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan menuduh dari yeoja cantik didepannya.

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya," sahutnya dengan tenggorokan tercekik saat Taemin langsung mencengkeram lehernya.

Tidak dipedulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya bergetar menahan rasa bersalah ketika tangannya melayang menyakiti pipi Minho. Taemin secara refleks menggerakkan telapak tangannya saat ia mendapati namja yang mengisi relung hatinya tengah duduk diatas paha Kibum. Lebih perahnya lagi, Taemin mendapati sosok cantik Kibum tergeletak diatas lantai dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Seberapapun egois dirinya atau seberapa besar rasa iri yang tersimpan rapat dalam jiwanya, Taemin tidak akan pernah mengampuni siapapun manusia yang bersikap menjijikkan. Termasuk idenya memaksa masuk kedalam rumah yang dihuni Kibum akibat prasangka buruk yang terus menghiasi tempurung kepalanya.

Aksi nekatnya tidak sia-sia. Taemin berhasil menggagalkan tindakan asusila yang entah kenapa bisa membimbing Minho berbuat sejauh ini.

"Memang Jung Minho belum melakukan apapun, tapi aku tidak pernah mengira otakmu bisa berpikiran sepicik ini. Memperkosa istri orang lain hanya karena obsesi semata."

Minho mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Wajahnya terasa ditampar secara tak langsung melalui kalimat lisan yang terlontar dari bibir Taemin. Obsesi ? Satu kata itu terus menghantam kepalanya. Apakah sikap ingin memiliki Kibum untuk dirinya sudah termasuk berlebihan ?

"Dan lebih parahnya, sikap cerobohmu hampir membunuh orang lain," sambung yeoja berpenampilan menawan itu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana jeansnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Minho yang masih terduduk dikursi.

Membunuh ? Minho mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Apakah tamparan keras yang membuat tubuh mungil Kibum terhuyung hingga menyebabkan kepalanya terantuk sudut meja makan, membuat yeoja itu meregang nyawa ?

"A – apakah Kibum baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Taemin tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan Minho. "Sang ibu baik-baik saja. Dan janin dalam kandungannya sedikit bermasalah. Tapi untung Tuhan menguatkan janin tak berdosa itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Lee Taemin ?"

"Kibum sedang hamil beberapa minggu, anak dari Choi Siwon."

BRAK

Minho serta Taemin serentak mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada suara dobrakan pintu. Sosok namja dengan penampilan agak kacau berjalan mantap memasuki ruangan. Nafasnya dihela dengan berat saat sepasang matanya menangkap keberadaan Minho.

BUAGH ! BUAGH !

Tangannya yang sudah terkepal tanpa terkendali melayangkan tinju-tinju brutal kearah wajah Minho. Dan Taemin hanya berdiri diposisinya sekarang. Tanpa mau melerai baku-hantam yang sudah pasti dimenangkan Siwon – yang dalam kondisi marah besar –. Ia merasa wajar dan pantas jika Minho mendapatkan apa yang sahrusnya ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

"Engghh ~~" Suara erangan lirih langsung membuat sosok kekar yang sedang duduk disofa panjang – yang menghuni ruang kamarnya – segera berlari tergesa menghampiri istrinya yang berbaring diatas ranjang. Diraihnya tangan Kibum yang terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Kibummie ? Chagi ? Gwenchanayo ?" tanyanya dengan nada suara terselip rasa khawatir. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap pipi Kibum yang bersemu merah. Terlihat lebam keunguan yang tersisa dibeberapa sudut wajah istrinya yang mengalami benturan benda tumpul.

Sejak kejadian yang dilaporkan oleh pihak kepolisian yang menangani kasus kejahatan yang dialami Kibum, Siwon enggan melepaskan pandangan serta perhatian dari istrinya. Ia bahkan sengaja merahasiakan kejadian buruk tersebut dari keluarga maupun sahabatnya. Untuk saat ini masalah yang dialaminya akan ia tangani seorang diri tanpa harus melibatkan orang lain didalamnya. Beberapa polisi yang mengurus kejadian sudah membawa pergi Minho dari area rumahnya.

"Siwon ?" erang Kibum lirih sembari memijit pelipisnya yang diserang rasa nyeri. Namun gerakan jemarinya terhenti dan seketika meraba perutnya yang masih rata. Rasa takut akan kehilangan bayinya membuat yeoja muda itu terlihat panik. Kibum masih mengingat benturan yang dialaminya ketika terantuk sudut meja makan. Ketakutan yang menyerang pikirannya semakin memburuk dengan ulah nekat mantan kekasihnya yang berusaha mencelakainya. "Aegya !"

"Sssshhhh ~~" Siwon semakin kuat meremas tangan Kibum yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Aegya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka memar disekitar perutmu, Kibummie. Sekarang buka matamu. Aku akan memastikan chef gila itu mendekam di penjara."

Kibum merespon remasan tangan suaminya. Masih dengan posisi tubuh berbaring di ranjangnya. "Jangan membawa masalah ini ke polisi, Siwonnie."

Siwon melotot kaget. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan namja yang hampir mencelakai calon penerusnya berkeliaran tanpa mendapatkan hukuman apapun. "Kibum… Kamu masih membutuhkan istirahat. Aku akan menghubungi dokter. Sepertinya kepalamu mengalami masalah." Siwon menatap sekilas luka memar berwarna keunguan yang menghiasi dahi istrinya.

"Aku mohon…" Kibum enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memaksa Siwon tetap bertahan duduk di tepi ranjang. Merasa usahanya untuk membujuk sang suami akan mengalami kesulitan, Kibum mulai melancarkan puppy eyes-nya. "Siwonnieee ~~" ucapnya dengan nada setengah merajuk manja.

"Siwonnie..." Kibum menggoyangkan genggaman tangannya dengan Siwon.

Menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya Siwon mengalah. "Ne. Tapi aku akan meminta pihak kepolisian mengawasi chef gila itu."

Dengan gerakan jari tangannya, Kibum memberikan isyarat pada suaminya untuk menundukkan wajahnya. Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir tipis Siwon. "Gomawo, suamiku."

.

.

.

4 bulan berlalu…

"Kibummie ~~" ucapnya lirih sembari mengusap helaian rambut panjang istrinya yang kini sedang terlelap dalam pangkuannya. 2 jari tangannya beralih merapikan poni pendek yang membuat tatanan rapi poni Kibum berantakan karena tiupan angin sore.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, Siwon membiarkan istrinya – dengan posisi tubuh sedikit meringkuk – terlelap dalam buaian dunia mimpi. Semilir angin sore serta guguran daun yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan menjadi suasana berbeda bagi Siwon. Setidaknya setelah semua masa rumit yang dijalaninya dengan Kibum selama 2 tahun menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga, kali ini ia memiliki satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Semua kesalahan yang ditimbulkan akibat sifat egoisnya yang dibutakan hasrat penuh pemujaan pada Tiffany.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya guna mengintip wajah lelap Kibum yang terlihat begitu damai menikmati istirahat sorenya.

"Aku mencintaimu ~~" gumamnya tepat didepan bibir Kibum yang sudah meronta untuk dilahapnya. Siwon menjulurkan ujung lidahnya lalu menjilat permukaan bibir kenyal Kibum yang menggoda.

Kibum mengerang menikmati godaan suaminya. Sepasang matanya mengerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan pandangan yang tertangkap retina matanya. Ketika menyadari bibirnya tengah dilumat oleh suaminya sendiri, ia memilih kembali memejamkan sepasang matanya – membiarkan permukaan bibirnya menjadi sasaran jahil lidah basah Siwon –. "Emmhh ~~ Aku juga mencintaimu, Siwonniehh ~~ anggghhh ~~" desahnya.

Siwon mengulas senyum lebar menatap wajah Kibum yang sudah pasrah hanya karena sapuan lidahnya. Dilumatnya bibir Kibum selama beberapa detik. "Dan aku menginginkanmu saat ini juga, Choi Kibum."

Kibum langsung membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam ketika mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Siwon. Tatapan kebingungan yang dipancarkan melalui sepasang obsidian jernihnya membuat sosok tampan didepannya tertawa rendah.

Siwon membantu istrinya yang beranjak bangun dari posisinya berbaring dipahanya. Kelima jari tangannya membantu membersihkan guguran daun yang tertinggal dipuncak rambut Kibum. "Iya. Kamu tidak salah dengar, Kibummie," lanjutnya lagi seolah mampu menangkap kebingungan yang terlihat dari ekspresi istrinya.

Masih dengan dahi mengerut, sepasang matanya segera menyapukan pandangan ke segala penjuru taman. Ada beberapa pasang suami-istri dan juga anak mereka yang menikmati semilir angin sore didaerah bukit. Meskipun jarak antara satu keluarga dengan keluarga lain terhitung cukup jauh, namun tentu saja kegiatan aneh akan dengan mudah mengundang kecurigaan. Apalagi Siwon mengusulkan ajakan bercinta ditempat umum.

"Tapi di sini banyak orang, Siwonnie," jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk malu. Sekedar membayangkan saja sudah membuat seluruh wajah cantik Kibum diselimuti rona merah.

"Untuk itu, kita harus bersikap normal, Kibummie chagi."

Siwon mengecup singkat pipi chubby istrinya. Satu tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Kibum lalu membimbingnya untuk beranjak duduk diatas pangkuannya. Beruntung dress berwarna putih tulang yang dikenakan Kibum hari ini cukup longgar. Bagian atas sedikit menonjolkan lekuk tubuh berisi si nyonya Choi, sedangkan dress bagian bawah melebar kebagian samping.

Dalam gerakan singkat, Siwon melepas kancing celananya lalu menarik turun resleting celananya. Membebaskan kejantanannya dari rasa sesak. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan terlalu lama untuk menikmati tubuh istri tercintanya. Well, meskipun beberapa hari yang lalu keduanya sudah melakukan ritual wajib bagi sepasang suami istri. Nampaknya semua itu belum cukup memuaskan Siwon. Gairahnya selalu meledak setiap bersentuhan atau sekedar mencium aroma tubuh Kibum.

Satu tangannya melingkari pinggang Kibum dan memberikan jarak aman agar perut buncit istrinya tidak mendapatkan tekanan. Satu tangannya yang lain sibuk berkutat dibalik dress istrinya, menggenggam batang kejantanannya yang sudah keras lalu menuntunnya masuk kedalam liang hangat kewanitaan Kibum.

"Anggghhh ~~ Siww – ugghh ~~" Kedua tangan rampingnya meremas bahu lebar Siwon sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya, ketika seluruh kejantanan besar suaminya berhasil memasuki lubangnya.

"Buka 2 kancing teratas dress-mu lalu lingkarkan kedua lenganmu dileherku," titah Siwon dengan nafas tersengal-sengal menahan jepitan kuat yang diterima kejantanannya saat dinding kewanitaan Kibum memberikan respon gerakannya.

Kibum menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Ia harus berusaha menahan desahannya – agar tidak membuat orang lain curiga – dengan kegiatan bercintanya dimuka umum. Kibum meletakkan salah satu lengannya dileher suaminya sedangkan satu tangannya sibuk melepas kancing dressnya.

"Ya Tuhan ~~ Kibummiehhh ~~ Jangan membuatku klimaks ughh ~~" Siwon melenguh dan langsung membenamkan seluruh wajahnya ditengah payudara berisi istrinya. Bibirnya menggeram gemas ketika batang kejantanannya terus diremas begitu kuat oleh dinding kewanitaan Kibum.

"Awwwhhh ~~ Siwoonnhh ~~ " Kibum meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Siwon ketika merasakan cengkeraman erat diterima kedua pantatnya. Siwon dengan sengaja menyusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam dress istrinya. Hal ini dilakukan agar memudahkan Kibum untuk bergerak menjepit batang kejantanannya.

Gerakan yang dilakukan sepasang suami-istri itu bisa dikatakan dalam tempo lambat. Sebenarnya sama-sama menyiksa karena baik Siwon maupun Kibum harus menjaga ekspresi wajahnya, serta erangan yang setiap saat bisa lolos dari bibir mereka.

Hingga setelah menikmati permainan yang sedikit memacu adrenalin, keduanya melenguh nikmat saat puncak kenikmatan diraih secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…

Suara dering bel rumah membuat Siwon berlari tergesa keluar dari kamar. Lebih tepatnya meninggalkan pekerjaan rutinnya sebagai suami siaga. Biasanya Siwon akan memberikan pijatan dibeberapa bagian tubuh istrinya. Dari beberapa buku yang dibacanya, biasanya ibu hamil akan mudah terserang rasa lelah ketika usia kehamilan menginjak usia pertengahan. Karena berat janin yang ada didalam kandungan juga turut merangkak naik. Dan tentunya kondisi perut yang membuncit akan membuat kaki cepat pegal.

Sejak memasuki usia kehamilan 5 bulan, Siwon memindahkan kamar mereka di lantai bawah. Dengan alasan keamanan bagi ibu hamil, akhirnya Kibum menurut tanpa melayangkan protes. Toh selama ini ia selalu terengah setiap menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai 2 yang jumlahnya puluhan.

CKLEK

Siwon memegang erat handle pintu rumahnya saat melihat sosok namja yang sempat mencelakai calon keturunannya berada di area rumahnya. Padahal sejak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, Siwon sudah meminta bantuan polisi untuk mengawasi gerakan Jung Minho.

"Annyeonghaseyo…" sapanya ramah dengan senyum mengembang.

Siwon masih menaruh rasa curiga meskipun wajah Minho nampak lebih segar setelah mengikuti serangkaian terapi dengan psikolog. Hal ini berkaitan dengan kondisi jiwanya yang sedikit labil setelah hubungannya dengan Lee Taemin kandas. Mungkin juga kegagalan akan hubungan cintanya di masa lalu berdampak pada kondisi mental Minho yang sedikit obsesif untuk memiliki Kibum.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberimu peringatan untuk tidak mendekati istriku lagi ?" Sepasang mata tajamnya menelusuri penampilan rapi namja didepannya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dan masih tetap sama. Namun Siwon masih tetap memasang sikap waspada.

Minho tersenyum maklum dengan balasan jawaban yang didapatnya. Ia merasa pantas untuk diperlakukan sedemikian rupa karena track-recordnya yang pernah menyakiti Kibum. "Ya, aku paham. Aku datang untuk menjenguk Kibum. Setelah kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, aku belum menyampaikan maafku kepadanya."

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Minho oppa sudah berjanji padaku untuk bersikap baik," sahut seorang yeoja cantik dengan balutan dress selutut yang kemudian berdiri berdampingan dengan Minho. Yeoja itu Lee Taemin.

Selama melakukan proses terapi dan pemulihan, Taemin tidak pernah meninggalkan Minho seorang diri. Meski rasa kesal sempat memenuhi dadanya, tapi Taemin tetap tidak bisa menyangkal jika rasa cintanya untuk Jung Minho jauh lebih besar.

Dengan tekad dan perjuangan keras, perlahan Minho mengalami perbaikan kondisi jiwanya. Tidak ada lagi dendam maupun rasa obsesif yang meledak. Selama berada disisi Minho, sosok cantik yeoja bermarga Lee itu mencoba bersabar ketika kehadirannya ditolak.

Namun pada akhirnya sikap dingin Minho padanya mulai cair dan berubah kearah yang lebih baik.

"Nuguya, Siwonnie ?" Kibum berjalan tertatih menjangkau pintu rumah sambil memegang bagian bawah perutnya. Padahal usia kehamilannya baru akan menginjak usia 6 bulan tapi perutnya semakin bertambah buncit. Sekedar melihat kakinya saja sudah terasa sulit karena terhalangi perutnya sendiri.

Minho dan Taemin melongokkan kepala mereka ketika mendengar sahutan suara Kibum dari balik punggung Siwon.

"Kibummie…" pekik Minho senang saat melihat wajah cantik mantan kekasihnya.

Taemin menginjak pelan ujung kaki namja yang berdiri disebelahnya. Mencoba memberikan isyarat jika Siwon sudah bersiap menerkam akibat panggilan mesra Minho kepada Kibum.

"Ah… Maksudku, Choi Kibum," ralatnya sebelum benar-benar dihajar Siwon.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Uluran tangannya disambut oleh istrinya yang meringis menahan nyeri.

"Minho oppa ? Aku senang oppa mau mengunjungiku…" sambutnya dengan suara hangat. Tidak merasa takut sedikitpun kepada sosok tampan sang chef.

"Tentu saja. Aku merasa bersalah mengenai kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu – " Minho menurunkan pandangan matanya kearah perut buncit Kibum. "Aku hampir mencelakai anak tak berdosa."

Tangannya mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan pelan. Merasakan gerakan janin yang mengisi rahimnya. "Gwenchana. Ah… Ayo masuk kedalam rumah."

"Aniya," Taemin menjawab dengan cepat.

"Wae ?"

"Kami harus mengejar penerbangan ke Jepang," balas Minho.

"Kalian berdua – " Kibum ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sedikit susah menjelaskan hubungan Minho – Taemin.

" – kami sedang mencoba memulai dari awal," lanjut Taemin dengan wajah bersemu merah.

.

.

.

"Bukankah itu tadi Minho ? Si chef gila itu ?" Jaejoong mengusap-usap perutnya yang terlihat membuncit. Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak usia 8 bulan.

Yeoja cantik itu tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mobil yang dikendarai Minho serta Taemin saat keluar dari gerbang rumah adik iparnya.

"Ne. Minho oppa hanya berpamitan akan kembali Jepang bersama kekasihnya," balas Kibum ramah.

"Kekasih ?" Dahi yeoja berambut pirang itu mengerut. Sepertinya ia melewatkan satu informasi mengenai Jung Minho.

Kibum menepuk pelan bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak tau status Taemin sekarang ini. Ia terlalu cepat memberikan pandangan jika mantan kekasihnya itu terlihat akrab dengan yeoja bermarga Lee itu memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Kibum memiliki harapan mengenai kembalinya rajutan percintaan antara keduanya. Minho dan Taemin nampak serasi ketika berdiri berdampingan. "Mantan kekasihnya, unnie. Dulu Taemin adalah mantan kekasih Minho oppa," ralatnya.

"Oohh ~~" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari meraih kue kering yang tersaji didepan matanya. Sejak tadi tusukan aroma harum kue yang disajikan adik iparnya membuat bayi dalam kandungannya bergerak.

Tapi kedatangan kakak iparnya yang tidak biasanya mengunjungi rumahnya membuat namja tampan itu menaruh rasa curiga. Sekaligus kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu dengan dering suara bel ketika kakak iparnya bertamu.

"Jae noona tidak ingin pulang ?"

Pertanyaan Siwon yang to the point tanpa melakukan percakapan basa-basi, membuat gerakan gigi Jaejoong yang mengunyah kue seketika terhenti. Mata indahnya yang selalu dipuji oleh suaminya kini menatap tajam adik iparnya. Oh ya ampun, jika Jaejoong tidak sedang hamil besar seperti sekarang ini, bisa dipastikan cangkir diatas meja akan ia lempar tepat pada sasarannya.

Kibum merespon ucapan suaminya dengan memberikan sikutan pada lengan Siwon yang sejak tadi duduk disampingnya. "Tidak sopan," bisiknya dengan gerakan siku tangannya yang tidak berhenti menusuk anggota tubuh suaminya.

Dengan menahan rasa kesalnya dengan ucapan adik iparnya, Jaejoong meraih cangkir berisi teh hangat yang dibuatkan untuknya. Direguknya minuman manis itu untuk meredam emosinya yang mudah tersulut selama hamil. "Oh ya, aku tidak hanya sekedar berkunjung tapi juga berencana tinggal di rumah kalian selama hyungmu mengurus anak cabang perusahaan yang berada di Jepang. Lagipula sayang sekali rumah sebesar ini hanya dihuni 2 orang saja," ucapnya tenang kemudian mereguk kembali teh-nya.

"M – mwo ?"

"Iya. Bahkan eomma juga akan tinggal disini. Eomma ingin mengurus 2 menantunya yang sedang hamil besar."

Berbeda dengan suaminya yang sangat terkejut menerima berita yang diucapkan Jaejoong, Kibum nampak senang dan bersemangat mendengarnya. Sudah lama dirinya tidak bertemu dengan ibu mertuanya. "Lalu eomma dimana, Jae unnie ?"

Seringaian tipis tersemat dibibir istri Yunho itu. "Segera. Eomma juga membawa juru masak untuk rumah ini. Kalian pasti senang."

Tidak berapa lama, dering suara bel menghentikan cengkerama hangat yang terjadi di ruang santai keluarga. Kibum yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu ibu mertuanya bergegas berjalan ke pintu depan dan tersenyum lebar. Senyuman di bibirnya semakin lebar ketika menyadari ada sosok tak asing yang berdiri dibelakang tubuh Nyonya Choi.

Dan ketika sosok juru masak memasuki ruang santai, Siwon segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik istrinya kedalam dekapannya. Karena ada satu lagi rival yang datang memasuki rumahnya.

"Eomma… Kenapa membawa namja itu masuk ke rumahku ?" tanyanya sembari memeluk erat tubuh Kibum dari samping.

Nyonya Choi hanya mengangkat bahunya enteng. "Tentu saja. Dia juru masak yang eomma pekerjakan di rumah kalian. Kenalkan, namanya Lee Jonghyun dari Busan."

Namja pemilik dimple smile itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum senang karena kembali bertemu dengan Kibum-nya.

**_END_**

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

Minggu pagi, suasana rumah sedikit lengang. Nyonya Choi terlihat sibuk menanam tanaman hias disekeliling halaman depan rumah anaknya. Sedangkan Choi Jaejoong, yeoja dengan perut yang sudah membuncit itu sibuk dengan kegiatan hariannya. Senam kehamilan. Dokter sudah memberikan saran kepada ibu hamil yang memasuki usia kehamilan 6 bulan keatas untuk mulai rutin melakukan senam hamil. Gerakan ringan senam setiap harinya akan mempermudah jalan lahir.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di ruang makan. Siwon mengendus aroma harum uap cappuccino yang sengaja dibuatkan Kibum untuknya, setiap pagi tentunya. Tidak lupa ditemani sepiring waffle dengan hiasan potongan buah segar ditepian piring. Sangat menggoda untuk segera disantap.

Meskipun ada Jonghyun yang setiap hari akan menyajikan makanan yang selalu beraneka macam. Dan untuk urusan makanannya, Siwon mewajibkan istrinya sendiri yang memasak untuknya. Hanya sesekali saja ia mau menikmati makanan koki tampan yang sering membuatnya cemburu.

Oh ya, setiap mengingat Jonghyun, calon ayah itu pasti langsung memasang wajah muram. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menendang pantat koki tampan itu keluar dari rumahnya. Sayangnya, setiap ia membicarakan rencana pengusiran secara halus si koki kepada istrinya, reaksi sedih justru didapatnya. Kibum bersikeras menginginkan namja pemilik dimple itu tetap tinggal dengan berbagai alasan. Salah satunya, Kibum ingin belajar masakan khas Busan.

Dan sebagai suami yang baik, Siwon hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Walaupun batinnya menjerit pilu. Sepertinya Choi Siwon harus bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Sendok yang berada dalam apitan kedua jemarinya digoyangkan diudara, sementara sepasang matanya menatap punggung Kibum. Terbersit niat dalam otak bungsu keluarga Choi itu untuk sedikit menggoda istrinya. Toh, ia tidak bisa setiap hari menggoda si ibu hamil. Beruntung juga Jonghyun setiap akhir pekan mengambil cuti dan pulang ke Busan.

"SIWON !" Kibum setengah menjerit saat beberapa jari panjang Siwon meraba permukaan perutnya dari luar dress longgar yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tangannya mengusap permukaan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit – usia kandungan Kibum menginjak bulan keenam – kemudian memberikan sentuhan ringan yang membuat si ibu muda tersengat rasa geli.

Bibir tipisnya tidak bisa mengukir senyuman lebar ketika menggoda istrinya yang kian cantik ketika mengandung buah hati mereka. Kecantikan Kibum tidak sedikitpun memudar, bahkan Siwon mulai meyakini mitos tentang yeoja hamil yang terlihat semakin cantik. Yah, mungkin namja tampan itu harus mengakui jika rasa cintanya pada Kibum semakin hari bertambah besar, memberikan sedikit pandangan baru ketika menatap sepasang obsidian jernih istrinya.

Wajah cantik Kibum yang minim polesan make-up serta suara jernihnya yang mengetuk gendang telinganya setia hari, membuat Siwon semakin bersemangat menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya. Sebagai calon ayah muda, ia juga memiliki tanggungjawab untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan istri dan anaknya kelak dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Bukan lagi mengandalkan tunjangan dari orangtuanya. Meski tanpa bekerjapun, Siwon akan menikmati limpahan uang dari orangtuanya yang tidak terbatas.

Tapi Siwon tidak ingin menjadi contoh buruk bagi anak-anaknya kelak. Ia tidak ingin anaknya bergantung pada orang lain. Dan selagi ia masih muda dan memiliki pendidikan yang layak, ia akan menekuni bisnis yang dijalankan keluarganya dari titik yang paling rendah.

"Waeyo, hmm ?" tanyanya dengan suara mendesah. Ia kemudian menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Kibum, sedangkan jemari panjangnya terus bergerak mengusap perut istrinya.

Kibum menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengaduk adonan roti yang tengah dibuatnya. Lalu mengangkat sendok kayu untuk mengancam suaminya yang tidak pernah bosan menggodanya. "Aku sedang membuat adonan roti. Jangan sampai sendok kayu ini melayang diwajah tampanmu."

Siwon tertawa renyah mendengar ancaman yang dilayangkan Kibum untuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan gertakan yeoja cantik itu. Karena semua gertakan yang didengarnya tidak pernah benar-benar menimpanya. Mana tega Kibum mencelakai suaminya sendiri. Melihat bekas kemerahan yang tertinggal dipermukaan kulit Siwon akibat cubitan sendiri saja sudah membuat Kibum panik.

"Jika sampai sendok kayu ini mengenai setitik pemukaan kulitku – " Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan Kibum yang menggoyangkan sendok kayu lalu mengarahkan kembali ke mangkuk berisi adonan. " – maka Nyonya Choi akan menerima hukuman diatas ranjang. Bagaimana ?" Bibirnya menahan senyuman ketika merasakan gerakan tubuh mungil istrinya sedikit bergetar.

Kibum menggeliat tak nyaman ketika bibir basah Siwon mulai mengecup daun telinganya. Dirinya merasa tidak nyaman jika Siwon mulai menggerakkan bibirnya disalah satu titik tubuhnya yang sensitif. "Siwon, hentikan…" ulangnya sekali lagi, mencoba memberi peringatan.

"Hmm ~~ Aku dengar bercinta di dapur memiliki sensasi berbeda. Apa kamu mau mencobanya, Kibummie ?" Siwon meniupkan udara kosong disela leher Kibum dengan hembusan pelan.

"Aniyo," sahutnya cepat. Kibum merasa semakin terdesak dengan kedua tangan Siwon mengurung tubuhnya didepan meja pantry. Kakinya maju beberapa langkah saat tubuh bagian depan Siwon menempel dipunggungnya. Namun dengan sigap salah satu telapak tangan besar suaminya sudah berada diperutnya – menjaga agar perutnya tidak terantuk tepian meja –.

"Jinjjayo ?" Siwon semakin merapatkan tubuhnya hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras dibalik celananya mendesak pada belahan pantat Kibum. "Jika keadaanku sudah seperti ini emmhh ~~" Siwon memajukan pinggulnya mantap hingga merasakan gesekan pada benda vitalnya." – apa kamu masih akan menolak, Kibummie ?" Satu tangannya yang sedari tadi bertumpu pada tepian meja dapur bergerak meraba tubuh bagian atas Kibum. Telapak tangannya menangkup payudara Kibum – yang terlindung bra – yang kini terasa penuh dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Ahhh ~~ " Calon ibu muda itu memejamkan kelopak matanya saat merasakan 2 serangan sekaligus diterima tubuhnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan mendapati kelima jari tangan Siwon sudah bergerak meremas payudaranya dengan tempo pelan.

"Lebarkan kedua kakimu," perintah Siwon sembari menarik tubuh istrinya sedikit menjauhi meja pantry – hanya mundur beberapa langkah –.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit bergidik ketika merasakan helaan nafas berat suaminya menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. "Eomma dan Jae unnie bisa memergoki kit – AH !"

Siwon menggenggam kuat payudara istrinya dan sedikit memberikan tekanan. "Jika dirimu segera melakukan ucapanku, aku yakin eomma dan Jae noona tidak akan melihat, Kibummie."

Kibum mulai membuka kedua kakinya lebar – masih dengan posisi berdiri di tepian pantry –. Dorongan gairah yang melecutnya membuat yeoja cantik itu tidak bisa mengelak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolak sentuhan Siwon yang begitu didambakan oleh tubuhnya.

Sebagai balasan dengan sikap kooperatif istrinya, Siwon menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk menyibak dress Kibum hingga menampakkan pantat bulat istrinya. Ingin sekali Siwon menggigit permukaan pantat mulus Kibum lalu meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. 'Ugh ! Seandainya ~~' geramnya.

Jari telunjuknya menarik celana dalam Kibum kearah samping dan menampakkan lubang kewanitaan istrinya yang sudah basah. "Tidak perlu foreplay, kan ?" tanyanya disela gerakan tangannya yang lain menurunkan celana pendeknya.

Kibum mengangguk pelan dan sudah sangat siap menerima hujaman kejantanan suaminya.

"AH ~~"

.

.

.

**_END_END_END_END_**

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi epilog dkk ~~ xoxo… Udah kelar FFnya. Udah tuntas dan bye bye ~~ ^^

Terimakasih sebelumnya kepada readers dan reviewers yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak ^^ Aku menghargai niat dan usaha kalian.

Sekali lagi maaf jika alur maupun cara penokohan di FF ini diluar perkiraan. Terutama karakter Minho yang bisa berubah 180˚. Harap maklum jika orang jatuh cinta dan memiliki pengalaman buruk dimasa lalu, biasanya memiliki obsesi besar untuk mendapatkan apa yang harus ia miliki.

Dan mengenai tulisan pada bio akun ini, aku pernah mengatakan untuk sementara akan mem-posting FF dengan rate T/K. Tapi pengecualian untuk FF Complicated, aku tidak akan memindahkannya ke wordpress dengan alasan FF ini akan segera tamat. Jadi tidak perlu dipindahkan. Toh kalian sudah bisa menebak jalan cerita serta endingnya hehe… :)

Sex scene ? Semoga puas dan maklum yah… Udah bingung mau diapain Siwon – Kibum kalo dalam keadaan naked. Kalo kurang puas dengan adegan chapter ini, silahkan kalian melanjutkan adegan antara SiBum dalam imajinasi masing-masing. Lalu share imajinasi kalian di kolom review… hehe… *tampol pake duit* #pingsan :3

FF ini pertama kali diposting tahun 2012. Dan kini selesai pada chapter 21, bertepatan dengan tanggal 6 Juli 2013 xixi… Butuh waktu selama setahun lebih untuk menuangkan ide hingga cerita ini tamat. Beruntung juga ada yang berminat membaca dan memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Well, aku tidak mau bohong jika ide awal membuat FF ini sudah melenceng terlalu jauh. Dulu aku berpikir jika FF ini akan selesai kurang dari 10 chapter. Nyatanya, FF ini sudah tembus 21 chapter hehe… Setelah perjalanan waktu dan pikiran yang menjangkau sisi cerita yang lain, kita dapat menyimpulkan jika hidup tidak semudah apa yang kita bayangkan. Tidak ada yang mudah dalam mencapai kenikmatan duniawi tanpa adanya kerja keras untuk mencicipinya.

Terimakasih yang sudah menjadikan FF ini sebagai favorit story serta memfollow jalannya cerita hingga mendapatkan gelar END :)

Mengenai siders, idc lah ya ~~~ Mereka juga punya alasan untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak. Salah satu diantaranya mungkin karena FF ini penuh dengan adegan NC xixi… Bagaimana lagi dong, story line-nya mendukung banget buat dibumbuin adegan NC. Lagian Siwon – Kibum juga udah nikah masa ga boleh aha-ihi. Kasian nanti ada yang penasaran kayak apa hubungan SiBum diatas ranjang #kepo :D

Akhirnya, ada FF yang mendapatkan gelar END yippiiii ~~~ *sorak2 gembira* Jadi udah ga ada yang nagih atau merasa penasaran lagi dong ^^ Aku mau jadi reviewers ajah untuk sementara soalnya ada banyak FF yang belum aku review hurrrrrr….

Okay, see U soon ~~~~

regards,

**Snowysmiles**


End file.
